Deceiver's Stone
by mikita inugirl
Summary: Kagome gets fused with a demon named Mikita and this gives Inuyasha a hard time. Muahahahahaha! Inuyasha and Hiei fans please read! Contains side splitting humor and much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deceiver's Stone**_

_**Introduction**_

_**---**_

_**(You can skip the intro if you want It is merely for the people that don't know Inuyasha that well.)**_

(Life in the Feudal Era was always perilous. Demons roamed the world and no one was to be trusted. These youkai were naturally against humans, save the select few that chose to let their hearts choose the way. This resulted in those called hanyou—the half-breeds. As for any of these creatures, they had a choice. They _all_ had a choice whether to choose love or hate. These relations did not always agree. There were too many differences. Many were deceived, leading them to hate. The deceivers were already consumed with this hatred, and they chose to consume others to suffer with them. The youkai had always referred to the humans as "weak mortals," and thus a mere waste of time and space, whereas the humans thought of the demons as "barbaric, evil devils." Along with this, these demons had certain distinguishing powers: powers that enabled them to defend themselves, but also to use for offense. Some humans were priestesses or monks, and they had certain purifying gifts against the evils of these demons. Some people also chose to become demon slayers to rid the world of the youkai. All this pre-judging and hatred led to great wars and malevolence between the groups. Some demons even rebelled against other demon tribes, believing them to be traitors. Also, it was the differences yet again that separated these beings. Humans were no exception to this rebellion. Many humans deemed each other untrustworthy and resorted to fights and treachery. As for the hanyou, they were shunned from both humans and demons, not belonging in either group. They were never accepted, and they were always ridiculed and made fun of for being a "half-breed." There was one such being in particular that suffered this humiliation just as any other hanyou: The half demon Inuyasha. His main objective in life was to obtain the Shikon no Tama, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, in order to become a full-fledged demon. This jewel granted any wish to its owner, and this was Inuyasha's desire. He wanted to become stronger and escape the ridicule of others. His plan backfired on him however as the priestess Kikyo, the protector of the jewel, sealed him to a tree for fifty years by a spell from her sacred arrow. Going beyond reality and the believable, a normal schoolgirl from Tokyo, Japan fell in the well in her family's shrine to find herself in another era—the Feudal Era. In short, she was discovered to be the reincarnation of Kikyo, and joined Inuyasha on their quest for the jewel shards. Kagome was the one who shattered the jewel, so it was her responsibility to help restore it. Their main enemy and competitor was a powerful demon called Naraku, and they had come to find out that he was the one who deceived Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking that they betrayed each other. This intensified Inuyasha's anger as he sought revenge on this Naraku guy for what he had done. Inuyasha was completely indifferent to Kagome at first, but he soon became rather fond of her. If Inuyasha thought that getting used to Kagome was his toughest task, boy was he wrong! He grew closer to her with time. His heart was softening; yet he was reluctant to let it show. They were always arguing, like here for instance:)

---

**(((((((And the intro is over now))))))**

**---**

Kagome: Sit boy!

(Whack! Inuyasha fell face first on the ground due to the necklace that Kaede- the younger sister to the walking dead priestess Kikyo, Inuyasha's past lover- placed on him. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with an annoyed look in his eyes.)

Inuyasha: What was that for!

Kagome: You are such a jerk!

Inuyasha: Yeah. Yeah. Tell me something I don't know!

Kagome: Sit!

(Whack! Again… and he looked up at her… again.)

Inuyasha: I said something I _don't _know!

Kagome: I'm going home!

(Kagome started to angrily walk away.)

Inuyasha: I already knew that was coming.

Kagome: But before I go…Sit sit sit!

(Whack times three! Ouch… He struggled to get his head up after that.)

Inuyasha: Ow… and that.

(Shippo, the young fox demon, walked over and saw him lying there.)

Shippo: Idiot. What did you do this time?

(Inuyasha sat up and hit Shippo on the head, giving him a lump.)

Shippo: Owww! Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha just stood up and started walking away, acting as if he didn't care.)

Inuyasha: Hn. Save it. It's none of your business anyway.

(Poor Shippo. He wasn't the only travel companion of Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku, the lecherous monk, and his main target, Sango, the demon slayer, also traveled with them. Miroku was always trying to woo Sango, and he also seemed to enjoy groping any woman in sight.)

Miroku: Ooh, what beauties abide in this village.

(Miroku, with a smirk on his face, popped his fingers.)

Miroku: Okay, I'm goin' in.

(He snuck over behind them and stroked the booty of each and every one of them. They leapt up and shouted, "Woo!" and Miroku walked off dusting his hands off in satisfactory.)

Miroku: My work here is done.

(He felt a rock pebble hit the back of his head, and when he turned around, even more pebbles from the women he had groped clobbered him.)

Miroku: Ow! Ow! Wait! Ow! I just- Ow!

(He ran off to avoid their attacks, and he met up with Sango, breathing hard due to exhaustion.)

Sango: What happened to you, Miroku?

Miroku: I was attacked by… falling rocks.

Sango: Oh, really? Did these rocks happen to fall from the hands of women?

Miroku: …Maybe.

Sango: You're hopeless!

Miroku: Maybe I am, but do you know what _you _are?

Sango: What?

(Miroku went up to her and took her hands into his own.)

Miroku: You are a beauty. Please Sango, bear my children?

Sango: (blushes) Miroku, I…

(He put his arms around her.)

Miroku: I can't go without you…

Sango: Miroku, what are you –Huh?

(Sango got an anime vein on her forehead when she felt his hand on her butt!)

Miroku: I can't go on without your touch.

(Off in the distance, the impact of her hand across his face was heard.)

Sango: Give it a rest, pervert!

(Sango went storming off, leaving Miroku and his slap proof of failure marked bright red on his cheek. Miroku rubbed the burning handprint with a smile on his face, and Sango smiled as well as she walked off. Kirara, the two-tailed cat that traveled with Sango, hissed at Miroku and ran off to catch up with Sango. She jumped up onto Sango's shoulder where she usually tended to abide.)

Miroku: She digs me.

(Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat up in a tree, his ideal place to be, angry with Kagome. His arms and legs were crossed as he complained to himself about her.)

Inuyasha: Stupid Kagome. Who needs her? Let her go home. See what I care.

(A squirrel was sitting on a nearby branch and Inuyasha looked at it.)

Inuyasha: Do I look like I care?

(The squirrel just tilted its head and chattered.)

Inuyasha: I said, "Do I look like I care!"

(This scared the squirrel and it ran off.)

Inuyasha: Hn. Stupid squirrel.

(Inuyasha's ear twitched, signaling a demon's presence, and he became more aware.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome?

(Inuyasha noticed Kagome running toward him.)

Kagome: Sit!

(Inuyasha fell out of the tree-Whack! and Kagome ran over to him.)

Inuyasha: Why did you do that! You've already made your point!

Kagome: It's not safe to be in a tree during a thunderstorm! You could get struck by lightning!

Inuyasha: (Jumping up) There is no thunderstorm!

Kagome: Not yet, but there are storm clouds approaching!

(Inuyasha looked up and saw the cloud that she was talking about.)

Inuyasha: Stupid! That's not a storm cloud! That's Naraku's cloud of miasma!

(Kagome had a little blonde moment. Her hair may have been black, but she was a blonde deep inside. What do you expect? She's the reincarnation of stupid!)

Kagome: … I knew that. That's why I was trying to protect you.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

(Inuyasha drew his sword, the Tetsusaiga- the fang that was entrusted to him by his father, Inutaisho- and it transformed into its strongest form.)

Inuyasha: Either way, bring it on, Naraku.

(Sango and Miroku came running to them.)

Sango: Inuyasha!

Miroku: It's Naraku!

Inuyasha: Yep, and we'll take him down. He won't escape us this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Battle Begins**_

---

(Kirara sensed something and growled with her fur on end towards the detection. She transformed into her giant saber-toothed tiger-like form and forced Sango onto her back.)

Sango: Kirara? What is it?

(Kirara flew into the air with Sango on her back.)

Shippo: Where are they going?

Kagome: Kirara must have smelled the scent of Sango's little brother, Kohaku.

Miroku: Yes. He still must be under Naraku's control.

Naraku: Good guess, monk.

(Naraku appeared in his disguise.)

Miroku: Naraku!

Naraku: Yes, thanks for the introduction.

(Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga at Naraku.)

Inuyasha: It's been too long, Naraku.

Naraku: Indeed it has.

(Naraku's arm extended out toward Inuyasha like a branch, and Inuyasha knocked it out of the way with his sword and ran toward Naraku.)

Inuyasha: You'll have to try harder than that!

(Suddenly, an unknown force stopped Inuyasha and he couldn't move.)

Inuyasha: What the …?

Naraku: Good enough for you?

(Inuyasha tried his best, but he couldn't move. It was as if he were frozen.)

Inuyasha: Damn.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Stay back, Kagome!

Naraku: You may be able to keep her out of danger, but you are not so lucky.

(Naraku's branch-like arm extended out towards Inuyasha once again, the point heading straight for his heart. This time, he was unable to move out of the way to dodge it.)

Kagome: Sit!

(Whack! Kagome made Inuyasha fall so that he wouldn't get hurt. Naraku's arm went right above Inuyasha and missed. Naraku focused his evil glare toward Kagome.)

Naraku: So Inuyasha, you still rely on the aid of these mortals?

(Shippo didn't like his statement and tried to act al tough.)

Shippo: I'm not a human! I'm a demon!

(All Naraku had to do to frighten Shippo was look at him, and Shippo ran behind Miroku.)

Shippo: Miroku, help me!

Miroku: Naraku, how would you like a taste of this curse that you placed on my family!

(Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel, but the poisonous insects appeared around Naraku.)

Naraku: Sure, if you would rather be poisoned.

(Miroku changed his mind.)

Miroku: The sainyosho!

Naraku: I've had enough of you.

(Sango was still riding on Kirara's back and she spotted Kohaku.)

Sango: Kohaku!

(Kirara landed on the ground and Sango jumped off of her back, looking into the manipulated eyes of her little brother.)

Kohaku: It's you again. Why do I keep remembering you?

(Sango walked slowly near him, but he took a step back as if he were frightened.)

Sango: I'm your sister remember? Kohaku?

(He held his head, feeling Naraku's control, yet he strove to hold back.)

Kohaku: No! No, I don't want to fight you!

Sango: Wait Kohaku!

(Kohaku ran away to escape Sango, and she looked down sadly with her hair covering her eyes. Back with Naraku, he was focusing on Miroku.)

Naraku: I'll end your misery here and now.

(Naraku extended his arm out toward Miroku, and Miroku tried to open up his wind tunnel, but he wasn't quick enough as Naraku grasped his neck.)

Naraku: You'll regret even trying to stand up to me, monk.

(Kagome fired her arrow, and the power of the priestess within her went to the arrow and through Naraku's arm, breaking it off. The hand around Miroku's neck loosened and fell off of him. Naraku glared at Kagome for foiling his plan, noticing that she had yet another arrow ready to fire at him. Miroku held his neck and caught his breath while Kagome kept her arrow pointed at Naraku.)

Kagome: Next one won't be so lenient.

Naraku: Foolish wench.

(Inuyasha, still lying on the ground, looked up at Kagome.)

Inuyasha: Kagome! No! Be careful!

(Naraku stared into Kagome's eyes and she fell onto the ground unconscious. Taking her into his arms, Naraku began to float up into the sky with her. Inuyasha worriedly jumped up, but he couldn't reach them.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Naraku: This mortal girl must mean a lot to you, Inuyasha. Perhaps I can find a use for her.

Inuyasha: No! Let her go! Kagome!

(Naraku disappeared from sight with her.)

Inuyasha: No! This can't be happening!

Miroku: I can't believe it… She's gone!

Inuyasha: Damn it! This is all my fault!

Miroku: You can't blame yourself Inuyasha.

Sango: Inuyasha!

(Sango and Kirara returned as they landed next to Miroku. Sango jumped down from Kirara's back and noticed their troubled faces.)

Sango: What happened? Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Shippo: Naraku took Kagome! She's gone!

Sango: What!

(Sango looked over at Inuyasha, and she could tell that he was beating himself up inside.)

Sango: Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists and reacted with his usual impatience as he started walking away quickly.)

Inuyasha: Come on! We're going to find her!

Miroku: But Inuyasha we—

Inuyasha: No excuses! Now hurry up!

(Inuyasha took off running, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all rode on Kirara's back to endeavor to keep up with him.)

Miroku: I can tell this isn't going to be easy.

Sango: Hurry Kirara!

(Kirara meowed in a tone similar to a roar and sped up her flight. As Inuyasha was running, he thought, "Hang on, Kagome. I'm coming.")

---

What will happen to Kagome? Will Inuyasha get to her in time?


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Connection**_

(Kagome ended up in Naraku's lair chained up to the wall, and she finally regained consciousness.)

Kagome: Where am I? What's going on?

Kagura: So, you've finally awakened.

Kagome: Kagura!

(Kagome struggled, but she noticed that she couldn't move. Kagome thought, "I can't move. I'm chained to the wall." She continued to struggle, and the chains fell off of her as she fell onto her knees.)

Kagura: The power of the priestess. Fascinating.

(Kagome aimed her arrow at Kagura.)

Kagome: What's going on? Where's Naraku?

Kagura: Naraku had to run a quick errand, but he will be back soon. I am ordered simply to watch you, not kill you.

Kagome: Why did he bring me here?

Kagura: I know not what he intends to do with a pathetic mortal such as yourself, but I _do_ know that he has gone to find some sort of crystal.

Kagome: Crystal? What is he going to use a crystal for?

Naraku: Perhaps I can answer your question.

(Kagome turned around to see Naraku standing there with a bright, radiant, blue crystal in his hand.)

Kagome: Naraku.

Naraku: Now that the Spirit Crystal is in my possession, I will have a strong, loyal minion, and I will finally get rid of that worthless half-demon. Inuyasha's heart will be crushed and destroyed, and you are going to assist me.

Kagome: I'll never hurt Inuyasha!

Naraku: Oh, but you will… but first, I'll need to free your other half.

Kagome: Other… half?

(Naraku expelled a large object that looked like a big purple blob similar to the shape of a brain.)

Kagome: Eww, what is that?

(A hand with razor-sharp, blood red claws broke out of the large blob, and finally, a girl escaped.)

Kagome: A girl.

(The girl was a wolf demon- naked- with wolf ears and a fluffy wolf tail. Her hair was long, down to her bottom, and dark brown. She awakened and opened her bright blue eyes, observing her environment.)

Mikita: Huh? Wh-Where am I?

Naraku: It's been quite some time, Mikita.

(Mikita focused her angry glare on Naraku.)

Mikita: Naraku, you bastard! You've kept me in the dark all this time…!

Naraku: Stop complaining. You're free now aren't you?

Mikita: Yes, and its time I return the favor!

Naraku: You might as well go streaking.

Mikita: Huh?

(She noticed that she was naked and covered her "oops" with her arms and her, you know, with her tail.)

Mikita: Aaahh! You pervert! I'm going to kill you for this!

Naraku: No time. We have work to do.

(Naraku's dark magic split the crystal into two unequal halves.)

Kagome: The crystal is broken.

Mikita: One is larger than the other. What did you do that for? You could at least split it evenly. You're so stupid you can't even do that correctly.

Naraku: Oh, it was no accident.

Mikita: (Sarcastically) What, so you did it on purpose?

Naraku: Precisely, and here's a present for you.

(Naraku shot the large half of the crystal into Mikita's stomach. The crystal went inside her and left an open flesh wound, which caused her pain as she growled and flinched.)

Mikita: Grrr… Why you… Oh well, no matter…

(Mikita placed her hand over the wound and healed it.)

Mikita: Too bad for you, I can heal my own wounds.

Kagome: The wound is gone!

Mikita: Thank you madam obvious.

Kagome: Well you don't have to be so rude.

Mikita: Hn. Stupid human.

Kagome: Hey!

Naraku: Now. Now. No need to be jealous. I may have given Mikita the larger half, but I still have a present for you.

(Naraku walked over to Kagome with the smaller half of the crystal.)

Naraku: We can do this the hard way or the easy way. If you swallow this half of the crystal, you will become stronger. You want to be stronger, don't you?

Kagome: Well, of course, but…

(As Kagome was talking—at a point where her mouth was open— Naraku forced her to swallow it by quickly flicking it into her mouth. It darted down her esophagus, causing her to gag.)

Kagome: (Coughs) That was harder to swallow than a horse pill! And I didn't even have any water!

Mikita: (Low-voice) Pansy.

(Mikita and Kagome's stomachs glowed from the crystal's halves within them.)

Naraku: Finally… Become one.

Mikita: "One?"

Kagome: "One" what? What's going on?

(Strangely, their bodies rose into the air and fused into one body that took the appearance of Mikita for the most part. The crystal formed into one within this joined body and spirit, and the resulting body was wearing Kagome's school uniform.)

Mikita: (Shocked) … What the hell just happened! What am I wearing! And what happened with that mortal girl!

Naraku: You and the mortal are now one.

Mikita: What did you just say!

Naraku: The crystal, which has rejoined itself within your bodies, has the power to combine souls and bodies into one.

Mikita: You mean I'm stuck with a mortal!

Naraku: Congratulations. You are now a half-demon.

Mikita: Why you son of a—

Naraku: Now. Now. No need for violence. You received the large half of the crystal, so your body and soul dominate. Plus, you now possess the powers of a priestess.

Mikita: The girl is a priestess…? So what! That's not the point! My ego will be crushed if word gets out that I'm a half-demon! I'll be the laughing stock if the world! The main attraction! "Step right up and see the hanyou!" is what they'll say, and I'll kill every last one of them!

Naraku: More amusement for me.

(Mikita gave him a death glare.)

Mikita: You twisted freak! I'll start by killing you!

(She launched toward him, extending her blood red claws, but as she attempted to slice him up, he mysteriously vanished.)

Mikita: What the…!

(She heard him behind her, and as she turned around, he grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air.)

Mikita: Let… go of me!

(She grabbed onto his arm to try to make him let go, and to their surprise, her hands emitted a bright lavender glow as the power from the priestess burned through Naraku's arm. The arm faded away and Mikita landed back on her feet, staring surprisingly at her hands.)  
Mikita: What was…?

Naraku: Apparently the crystal increased the priestess' powers. Impressive. You're stronger than I thought.

Mikita: Stronger! I'm a freakin' half-demon!

Naraku: So? You'll get over it.

Mikita: Hey!

Naraku: Now. I need you to do something for me…

Mikita: Fuck you!

(Naraku slapped her across the face.)

Naraku: Obey my command or suffer the consequences!

(Mikita just gave him her usual death glare and growled.)

Naraku: Keep in mind that you will not be free once I release you out there. You are still a part of me.

(Mikita's death glare intensified as she bore her fangs at him.)

Naraku: Now, bring me the head and sword of the one called Inuyasha.

(Mikita's attitude turned to a look of confusion.)

Mikita: Inu… yasha?

---

Mikita has entered the story, combined by soul and body to Kagome. How will Inuyasha react? What will happen to Kagome? What is Naraku's plan here? What kind of person is Mikita? Why am I asking so many annoying questions that make you think? Oh well, you'll find out. Please comment and tell me what you think so far. I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mikita and Inuyasha meet for the first time**_

(Inuyasha and the others had been searching for Kagome for days, and all, except for Inuyasha, were getting tired.)

Miroku: Inuyasha, we've been searching non-stop for days. We need to stop and rest.

Inuyasha: We're not stopping until we find her!

(Miroku and the others became fed up so they just stopped and sat down.)

Inuyasha: What do you think you're doing!

(They ignored him and Kirara lit up a fire. Miroku leaned back on a log and Sango rested against Kirara as they relaxed. Shippo lay on Kirara's fluffy tails.)

Inuyasha: Hey! Are you even listening to me!

(They closed their eyes and continued to ignore him. Inuyasha growled in frustration and decided to just give in and rest as well. Though he was reluctant to admit it, he was growing weary from travel as well. He leaned back against a tree's base, observing how the others were already fast asleep, and the expression on his face showed his worry for Kagome. Inuyasha thought, "Kagome, I hope you're okay. I will find you. Just hang on." Before he could resist sleep, his eyelids became too heavy and he closed his eyes, soon falling fast asleep with his sword propped up against the tree next to him. While he was sleeping, a dark shadow crept over to him, leaning down and attempting to steal the Tetsusaiga… It was Mikita. Just as her hand took hold of the sword, Inuyasha smelled her scent in front of him and opened his eyes.)

Inuyasha: Kagome…! Huh? Who are you?

(Mikita smirked and back flipped away with the Tetsusaiga in her possession. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and remained in shock and confusion on why she smelled like Kagome and Naraku— not to mention her own scent—, why she was wearing Kagome's school uniform, and why she had taken his Tetsusaiga. Gee, strange event to wake up to!)

Inuyasha: What's going on! Why are you wearing Kagome's clothes!

Mikita: Long story… strange for a kimono though. It's far too short.

(Miroku and the others woke up and were also confused about what they saw.)

Miroku: Inuyasha, who is that? She has Kagome's clothes!

Sango: Why does she have your sword?

Miroku: How can she _hold_ your sword?

Inuyasha: Come to think of it, how _can_ you hold the Tetsusaiga!

Mikita: I'm a damned half-demon now, thanks to that stugit, Naraku! Ooh, I am going to _kill_ him!

Inuyasha: What have you done to Kagome!

(He prepared to attack her, but she unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it transformed. This amazed her as well as everyone else! Inuyasha stepped back and she held it out in front of herself, admiring its form.)

Mikita: Ooh, I like this. Let's see what this baby can do.

(She attacked and sent the wind scar toward him, but its color was altered to a bright blue. Its speed was too quick to dodge, and as Inuyasha tried to jump out of its path, it hit the ground beneath him and bounced up into him, throwing him to the ground with a wounded leg.)

Mikita: Wow! That was awesome!

Sango: The wind scar is blue!

Miroku: And its speed has increased!

Shippo: Inuyasha couldn't dodge it! His leg is bleeding!

(Myoga showed up, sitting on Shippo's shoulder.)

Myoga: That blue light…

Miroku: Myoga. What do you know about that?

Myoga: That's the glow of the Spirit Crystal.

Sango: Spirit Crystal?

Myoga: The Spirit Crystal, if broken in two and placed into two separate bodies, it will join their bodies and souls. Of course, the one with the larger half of the crystal dominates. The dragon demon tribe has guarded this crystal for centuries. They are very spiritual creatures, and they didn't want the Spirit Crystal to fall into the wrong hands. The crystal was desired by many couples to strengthen their bond, and to _literally_ allow them to become one. If you ask me, that sounds a bit strange.

Miroku: Wait a second! Then that could be Kagome!

(Inuyasha struggled to get up due to his injured leg. He inspected Mikita in disbelief of this theory.)

Inuyasha: No way! That _can't_ be Kagome!

Mikita: Why does that name keep entering my mind? And how do I know you all? I've never seen you before! Could this "Kagome" be the name of the mortal?

Inuyasha: Cut out this nonsense! Whatever you're trying to pull, it's not going to work!

(He ran toward her, planning to attack her.)

Inuyasha: You're going down!

Mikita: Bring it!

(With one strike, she sent a wind scar toward him, but since he knew it was coming, he was able to jump up quick enough to dodge it. Mikita looked up and saw him coming down toward her with his claws out.)

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

(Mikita blocked his attack to the best of her ability since she was unable to run in time, but she still ended up with a wound on her arm as the Tetsusaiga was knocked out of her hands. Inuyasha got his sword back and held it pointing to Mikita, who was giving him a death glare with blood dripping from her arm.)

Mikita: Damn you, worthless half-demon.

Inuyasha: Look who's talking.

(Mikita growled at him, and he just smirks.)

Inuyasha: Now it's over!

Miroku: Wait Inuyasha! Don't hurt her!

Inuyasha: Forget it! I don't believe you!

Sango: I know! Tell him to sit!

Mikita: What good will that do!

(Inuyasha ran toward her, preparing to attack her.)

Inuyasha: Die!

Sango/Miroku: Tell him to sit!

Mikita: Fine. Whatever. Sit, damn it!

(Whack! Her command sent him falling flat on his face on the ground.)

Mikita: Ooh, how convenient.

Shippo: Whoa! She made him sit just like Kagome!

Miroku: I knew it! Kagome's in there!

(Inuyasha looked up at Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Mikita: Nope. Sorry, lover boy. I'm not your girl.

(Inuyasha stood up.)

Inuyasha: No one's saying you are!

Mikita: Nuh-uh. I know you didn't just yell at me.

Inuyasha: So what if I did?

Mikita: Sit boy!

(Whack! Mikita smirked at his expense.)

Shippo: Yep, that's definitely Kagome.

(Miroku and Sango nodded their heads in agreement.)

Mikita: Will you all stop that! I am not Kagome!

(Inuyasha stood up again.)

Inuyasha: Then who are you?

Mikita: My name is Mikita, so why don't you just…!

(Mikita stopped when she felt something on her neck. Myoga was sucking her blood and she squished him, making him float down into her hand.)

Mikita: You little pest! Pull something like that again and it'll be the last drop of blood you'll ever get!

Myoga: Yep. A little threatening, but I taste Kagome's blood, no doubt. You must have been joined together with Kagome.

(Myoga hopped down.)

Mikita: Yeah, so I was joined with a mortal wench against my will! So sue me!

Miroku: So, you _are_ Kagome.

Mikita: Listen here, monk! Don't _ever_ call me that again unless you have a death wish! And don't even _think_ about laying a finger on me!

Miroku: What! How did you know I…? Can you read minds?

Mikita: I wish. No. I just remembered it… I mean, Kagome remembered it… I think.

Sango: Inuyasha! Do you know what this means!

Shippo: Yeah! It's like you just injured Kagome!

(Shippo was referring to her arm that was dripping in blood.)

Mikita: Oh this? Eh, that reminds me…

(She moved her other hand carefully over the wound and it healed.)

Sango: It's gone!

(Mikita acted as if it were no big deal.)

Mikita: Yeah, I have the power to heal my own wounds.

(Inuyasha looked at her amazingly, thinking, "Wow. She sure is strong. At least Kagome's safer like this… Unless she commits suicide…" This thought put a slightly worried look on his face, though he was probably just being paranoid.)

Mikita: I _did_ have the power to shape shift, but my practice has been narrowed down. It may take me a lot of practice to be able to do that again. Shape shifting takes much concentration.

(Inuyasha thought, "I just hope she doesn't endanger Kagome too much." Mikita noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her.)

Mikita: Why are you looking at me like that? You are really starting to get on my nerves.

(Mikita sensed something and looked around.)

Mikita: Huh? The Shikon no Tama…

(She found the bottle of shards in Kagome's pocket.)

Mikita: I can sense the Sacred Jewel…! Shards! What! When did this happen!

(She saw Kagome's memory of shattering the jewel with her arrow.)

Mikita: What! The mortal brat shattered the jewel! How could you just let that happen! I swear you're all retards.

(They all looked at her like "Hey!" Mikita sensed shards of the Sacred Jewel nearby.)

Mikita: I sense more shards of the Sacred Jewel! With this ability, I will be able to find all the shards of the jewel! Then I will be full demon once again! Not to mention, I will be free from this mortal, Kagome! Later losers!

(Mikita ran off in the direction of the shards.)

Inuyasha: Hey! Wait! You can't just…! Damn it! This is all a mess!

(Inuyasha started running in the direction that Mikita went, and the others followed.)

Miroku: Inuyasha! Where are you going!

Inuyasha: She's running off with Kagome and her jewel shards! I have to go after her!

(They all set off once again to chase Mikita down.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mikita Strikes Again**_

----

(Sesshomaru and his travel party were traveling, and Sesshomaru stopped to sniff the air.)

Jaken: What is it, me lord?

(The young girl, Rin, caught up with them.)

Rin: Why did we stop lord Sesshomaru?

(Sesshomaru, unmoved in emotion, recalled, "That scent… I recognize that scent." He then turned and walked toward the direction of the scent. Rin and Jaken followed, as always.)

Rin: Wait for me, lord Sesshomaru!

Jaken: I'm coming, me lord!

(Inuyasha and the others continued to search for Mikita.)

Inuyasha: I smell her… She's somewhere nearby.

(Suddenly they heard an explosion, and they turned to see a village in flames.)

Inuyasha: What was that?

Miroku: Let's go check it out!

(When they arrived at the village, many screaming villagers were fleeing in fear.)

Miroku: What's going on?

Villager: That terrible demon…!

(Another woman in the village ran by.)

Villager: She's back! She's going to kill us!

Sango: Who is? What's going on?

Villager: The demon with the blood-tainted claws!

(The villagers continued to run away from the disaster and Inuyasha thought, "The blood-tainted claws…? Sounds like…" In that instant, Mikita jumped out of a collapsing temple with a shard of the jewel.)

Mikita: Ha! I got it! What the…? What are you doing here, mutt! Did you follow me or something!

Inuyasha: Why do all wolves find joy in calling me "mutt"?

Mikita: Because you're a mixed-breed dog! Why else!

Inuyasha: You're lucky I can't kill you.

(Meanwhile, as all this is going on, a dragon demon walked by with her short, spiky-haired boyfriend—or should I say, hostage.)

Karasu: Aww. This one's already taken… Oh well, let's go kill whoever beat us to it and steal from them anyway. Come on, Sexy Shorty! Someone in that village has my crystal, and they are going to die.

(Hiei followed behind her and talked to himself.)

Hiei: And here I am once again being held against my will!

(Mikita argued with Inuyasha just like Kagome.)

Inuyasha: You can't just run off on your own!

Mikita: You're not my boss!

(Miroku and the others stood by and watched in disappointment.)

Miroku: There they go again.

Sango: That's another sure sign that Kagome's in there.

Shippo: Yeah, no doubt.

Mikita: Oh, that's right. The jewel shards got me sidetracked from my original mission.

Inuyasha: And what is that?

Mikita: To kill you.

(Mikita slashed at his throat with her claws, but he kept dodging her.)

Mikita: Be still! It'll make it a whole lot easier!

Inuyasha: Hn, you wish!

Mikita: Fine, I can make you. Sit!

(Whack! Inuyasha fell face first again, and as he turned over onto his back, Mikita held her claw to his throat and smirked.)

Mikita: Should have listened to me.

Inuyasha: If you're going to kill me, then get it over with.

(Mikita intended to kill him, yet she appeared to be hesitating.)

Inuyasha: Well! Are you going to kill me or not!

(Mikita strove to find herself on the inside as she clamped her teeth together and growled. Inuyasha looked into her eyes in confusion and noticed tears building up within her eyes. This made him wonder, "She's… crying? Why is she crying?" She took her claw away from his throat, as well as her track of mind to kill him, and reacted in a baffled manner to the tears that she didn't bring from her own emotions. Mikita blinked her eyes quickly to dry them up, but her vision remained blurred from the leaking emotions, which frustrated her as she clenched her hands into fists.)

Mikita: Ooh! That damned girl! She's such a fuckin' pansy! She lost her heart to a half-demon, and it's starting to affect me!

(Inuyasha thought, "Those were Kagome's tears?" Mikita glared into Inuyasha's eyes with a glow of evil from her bright blue eyes.)

Mikita: This is all your fault, you know!

Inuyasha: _My_ fault!

(When Mikita least expected it, she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, which made her shout out in a deep, growling voice. Looking back, she found that angered villagers had shot an arrow into her shoulder.)

Mikita: You fools! You are so dead!

(She attempted to attack them, but they enclosed her in chains. The villagers jerked on the chains and threw Mikita to the ground, rendering her motionless.)

Mikita: Hn! You think this is going to hold me!

(Applying the right amount of force, she broke through the chains and stood back up on her feet. As one of the chains fell off, it caught on the arrow in her shoulder and tore her wound wider, causing her to flinch with the increase in pain. Feeling weaker from loss of blood, she nearly fell back down, but she stood her ground… That is, until an arrow was shot into her leg. Her hands kept her from falling completely and landing on her face.)

Mikita: Aww, come on! I didn't even get the chance to heal my first wound!

(The villagers prepared to attack her again, but Inuyasha took her into his arms and saved her. The arrows fired from the villagers landed in the ground as Inuyasha leaped to safety with Mikita, who wasn't satisfied with the idea of having to be rescued.)

Mikita: Hey! Put me down! I'm not handicapped!

Inuyasha: (Sarcastically) You're welcome!

(Inuyasha landed on his feet.)

Mikita: I said put me down!

(She dug her claws into his arms, and he dropped her as she landed on her butt and the arrow in her leg snapped.)

Mikita: Ow!

Inuyasha: "Ow" is right! What did you do that for! You're not very grateful!

Mikita: Shut up and quit complaining, geez.

(She ripped the remainder of the arrow out of her leg and growled with the pain. The blood flow was increased.)

Inuyasha: Idiot! If you pull out an arrow, it lets the blood out!

Mikita: If you recall, "Idiot," I can heal my own wounds!

Inuyasha: Oh, right… But you still lost an awful lot of blood!

Mikita: So! I'm not a weakling! I'll be fine!

(She healed the wound in her leg, and also noticed that her vision was blurring. She ignored it and looked up at Inuyasha, spotting a shadowy figure behind him in the trees as she stood up.)

Mikita: Inuyasha… Behind you… There's a…

----

Find out who the shadowy figure is in the next chapter. Who do you think the shadowy figure is?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enter Karasu and Hiei**_

----

(Before Inuyasha could turn around to see who it was, a katana was placed horizontally across the front of his neck, nearly to the point of touching his neck.)

Hiei: Don't move or I'll decapitate you.

Mikita: Yes! Someone to do my job for me!

(Someone else behind Mikita jerked the arrow out of her shoulder and caused her to shout. She turned around to see a demon girl with black hair slightly above shoulder length and emerald-green eyes, holding the arrow that was dripping blood. Mikita's shoulder started to bleed to a great extent as she sarcastically replied:)

Mikita: Oh great. So what relations do you have with me?

(The girl dropped the arrow and unsheathed a katana, pointing it at Mikita.)

Karasu: You have my crystal, and I'm taking it back!

Mikita: I'd like to see you try!

(Mikita threw blades from her claws, similar to Inuyasha's attack, but Karasu blocked the attack with her katana. The guy with Karasu, known as Hiei Jaganshi, kept his sword to Inuyasha's neck, and Inuyasha came up with an escape plan. He grabbed each end of the blade to where it wouldn't cut him and quickly leaned forward, lifting Hiei off the ground and throwing him to the front.)

Hiei: I'll kill you for that!

Inuyasha: Why don't you say that to my face!

(Hiei stood up, and Inuyasha was surprised at his height.)

Inuyasha: Well… My chest.

Hiei: What did you say feline!

(Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.)

Inuyasha: That's it! You're going down midget!

Hiei: Bring it on hairball!

(As Inuyasha and Hiei began to fight, Mikita and Karasu stared each other down.)

Karasu: You stole my crystal!

(Karasu tried to slice Mikita with her katana, but Mikita flipped back and avoided being further injured. She felt dizzy from loss of blood, especially since she hadn't had a free moment to heal the wound on her shoulder that was still dripping blood.)

Mikita: At least let me heal my shoulder!

(She reached back for her shoulder, but Karasu ran at her again.)

Karasu: I'm not letting you do anything!

(Karasu sent a wave of fire from her sword and it headed straight toward Mikita. Mikita jumped to avoid the fire.)

Mikita: Fire, huh? I've got some hot tricks of my own. Observe.

(She threw blades of fire from her claws straight for Karasu—from both hands! —and Karasu was incapable of blocking them all. Some of them cut up her arms and legs, and one blade caught her front and back cover flap on fire. Karasu put out the flames, and the once straight, single-colored flaps became jagged and darker green on the ends. Mikita smirked and said:)

Mikita: Now _that_ is what I call my blades of fire. Guess I ruined your skirt thingy huh?

(Karasu continued to stare at her outfit in shock.)

Karasu:… Wow! This is an awesome style!

Mikita: You've got to be kidding.

Karasu: You're too kind, helping me change my style… Too bad I have to kill you for stealing my crystal. (Sheathes sword) It's time for a little fun.

(Karasu pointed her finger at Mikita and controlled her mind.)

Mikita: What the…?

Karasu: You are a bad girl! Slap yourself thief!

(Karasu made Mikita slap herself across the face.)

Mikita: Ow! Stop that!

(Karasu then made her walk into a tree.)

Karasu: You really should watch where you're going.

Mikita: Cut it out!

Karasu: Well this ought to teach you for stealing from me!

Mikita: I didn't steal the crystal! This was all against my will!

Karasu: If you're so smart, then who stole it!

Mikita: Naraku did!

Karasu: … Explain yourself.

(Inuyasha and Hiei continued to… mostly argue.)

Inuyasha: What is this all about! Do you have something against me!

Hiei: These are just my orders.

Inuyasha: Were those Naraku's orders!

Hiei: No, Karasu's. She's very persuasive. My orders were, "Kill the cat boy and I'll deal with the crystal thief." And trust me, you don't want to disagree with Karasu.

Inuyasha: What are you, her hostage?

Hiei: I used to be… and I still am I guess. (Rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: Whatever pipsqueak. Try this on for size. Wind Scar!

(The wind scar headed straight for Hiei, but with his speed, he escaped its path. He ended up behind Inuyasha, and as Inuyasha began to turn around, Hiei sliced his arm.)

Hiei: Don't underestimate me, half-demon.

Inuyasha: Hn. That wasn't even my good arm.

(Inuyasha punched Hiei in the face and knocked him back, and this made Hiei very mad.)

Hiei: That's it! You're dead! I definitely have something personal against you now!

(Meanwhile, as the guys persisted in their battle, Mikita explained her side of the story to Karasu.)

Karasu: So this Naraku guy stole the crystal—from _my_ grandfather…! _After_ he killed him!—and bound your soul to a mortal!

Mikita: Yes… He killed your grandfather?

Karasu: Yeah, and my mind control powers weren't strong enough to… What are you doing?

Mikita: Healing my wound. Continue.

Karasu: … Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, my mind control powers weren't strong enough to stop him, though I tried all I could to keep it all from happening.

----

(Flashback: Naraku confronted Karasu's grandfather, Michito.)

Naraku: Hand over the crystal now!

(Michito transformed into his dragon form and glared at Naraku through his pure black eyes.)

Michito: I'll never let down my guard. It is my duty to protect the Spirit Crystal, and I will not allow it to fall into your malicious hands.

(Naraku kept his eye on the crystal that was hanging from the necklace around Michito's neck.)

Naraku: Be that way.

(Naraku extended his claws and attacked Michito, and Michito's scream was heard throughout the village. Karasu heard this and woke up, running out there to see what it was. She ran outside to find her grandfather injured, lying on the ground, and she hurried apprehensively to him.)

Karasu: Grandfather! What happened to you!

(Michito squinted and strained to look up into her eyes.)

Michito: The crystal… is yours to guard… You must get it back. Please… Karasu.

(He took his last breath, and Karasu was speechless.)

Naraku: Ahh yes, I'll take this crystal to go.

(Karasu looked up at Naraku with a look of pure hatred.)

Karasu: You… This is all because of you! I'll kill you!

Naraku: Oh really. Do you intend to hurt me?

Karasu: Nope. You are going to do it yourself.

(She pointed her finger at him and tried to control his mind, but her plan was denied.)

Karasu: … It didn't work.

Naraku: Interesting. I think you were trying to defy me.

(He just looked into her eyes and she was sent flying back into a tree with a great amount of force. This almost knocked the breath out of her. She glared at Naraku, and he showed no interest or emotion.)

Naraku: Sorry I can't stay and play. I have some unfinished business to tend to.

Karasu: I'll track you down and kill your ass!

Naraku: Try what you will, but my disguises fool all.

(Naraku disappeared in a cloud of miasma, and the clueless, aggravated Karasu laid her head back against the tree and sighed.)

Karasu: Now what? I hate my life.

----

(Back from the flashback, Mikita realized all that Naraku had done to deceive Karasu.)

Karasu: So, you are not Naraku in disguise?

Mikita: No. I'm just a very pissed half-demon.

(Karasu pointed her sword at Mikita.)

Karasu: Oh well, don't care. I'm going to keep my duty in the dragon demon tribe and rip that crystal out of you! Any last words?

Mikita: Yes! If you rip the crystal out, our souls will be ripped out as well!

Karasu: Does it look like I care!

Mikita: … No, not really.

(Karasu tried to attack Mikita, but Mikita put up a barrier, which threw Karasu back as she ran into it.)

Karasu: What the…? A barrier?

(Mikita was too weak to hold up her barrier, and she passed out as her barrier dissipated.)

Karasu: Well, this will be easy.

(Karasu raised her sword to kill Mikita, but Sesshomaru came in and took Mikita in his arm, placing her over his shoulder.)

Karasu: What! Who are you!

Sesshomaru: If you attempt to kill her again, you will die by my hands.

Karasu: Uhh, don't you mean "hand"?

Sesshomaru: Fine, you will die by my _hand_.

Karasu: Hn! I'd like to see you try!

Sesshomaru: It's your fate.

(Sesshomaru left with Mikita over his shoulder.)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! Where are you taking her! Bring her back! Kagome!

Hiei: Is he another one of your enemies?

Inuyasha: He's my brother, so yeah, pretty much.

Hiei: Ha! You fag! You lost your woman to your own brother!

Inuyasha: She is _not_ my woman! And what the heck is a "fag"?

Hiei: You.

Inuyasha: Hey!

(Karasu ran over to Hiei.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty!

Inuyasha: (Snickers) "Sexy Shorty?"

Hiei: Oh, put a sock in it! (Turns to Karasu) What, Karasu?

Karasu: Some mutt took that girl away! We have to go track them down and get my crystal back!

Hiei: Aww. Do we have to?

Karasu: Are you whining?

Hiei: No! No, I'm not!

Karasu: I think you were.

(Hiei acted as if he were afraid of her and took off running.)

Hiei: No! No! See, I'm on it! I'm going right now!

Karasu: Hiei Jaganshi, get back here!

(She pointed her finger at him way off in the distance and controlled his mind to run quickly—almost like the speed of light! – right up in front of her. He had a fearful look on his face and she smirked with a malevolent smile.)

Karasu: How obedient. Now, what have I told you?

Hiei: (Gulp) I will do anything you say.

Karasu: Or…?

Hiei: Or playtime will be replaced by torture time.

Karasu: And…?

Hiei: (Rolls his eyes and sighs) … I love you.

(Karasu gave him his control back.)

Karasu: Good. Now, where are we going?

Hiei: To get the crystal back.

(Karasu ran and hugged Hiei, making him blush.)

Karasu: There's my Sexy Shorty.

(Karasu ended the hug and jumped on his back like a piggyback ride.)

Karasu: Now, attack!

(She kicked him in the side as if he was a horse and he took off.)

Inuyasha: We have to find her before they do! Kagome could get hurt! Or worse, Sesshomaru may kill her!

----

What is Sesshomaru's relation to Mikita? Did he once know her? And who is this Karasu that showed up with Hiei as a "hostage"? Hmmm…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sesshomaru and Mikita**_

----

(Sesshomaru had taken Mikita to a quiet place all alone. Trees surround them and a river was nearby, creating a constant flow of sound. Mikita opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred at first, but she soon gained normal sight to observe the unfamiliar surroundings.)

Mikita: Huh? Where am I? How did I end up here?

Sesshomaru: I brought you here.

(Mikita turned to look at Sesshomaru as their eyes met.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru… Is it really you?

Sesshomaru: What do you think?

Mikita: Smart-ass. Still the same as ever I see.

Sesshomaru: I understand that you now possess the powers of a priestess.

Mikita: So, you heard of the mortal girl within me?

Sesshomaru: Word has gotten around.

Mikita: (Sarcastically) Great.

Sesshomaru: Listen. I require your assistance.

Mikita: You… Asking for help?

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't call it that exactly… I am merely trying to narrow down the competition.

Mikita: How so?

Sesshomaru: You can detect the Sacred Jewel shards, right?

Mikita: What of it?

Sesshomaru: I need you to find them and collect them from everyone, especially Naraku.

Mikita: You are interested in the jewel now? So, you've finally realized your weaknesses huh?

Sesshomaru: I do not require the jewel for myself. The jewel is not to fall into Naraku's hands.

Mikita: News flash! He already has a very large portion of the jewel!

Sesshomaru: News Flash?

Mikita: I have no idea where that came from.

Sesshomaru: Hmm…

(Sesshomaru gave her an outlandish look.)

Mikita: So, if I _do_ agree to follow along with this, what do you propose I do with the jewel if you don't want it?

Sesshomaru: It is not my concern what you do with the jewel, just as long as it is out of Naraku's reach.

Mikita: So you're saying that I can have the jewel for myself?

Sesshomaru: If you wish.

Mikita: Fair deal, but I require just one more thing.

Sesshomaru: … Name your price.

Mikita: I need you to do something for me.

(Inuyasha and the others searched once again for Mikita. Inuyasha sniffed out her trail, trying to figure out the direction she has traveled.)

Inuyasha: She's been this way.

Miroku: You know she's not going to come with us.

Sango: Miroku's right. She's very stubborn. It will be tough to convince her.

Inuyasha: I'll find a way.

Shippo: How are you going to do that?

(Inuyasha looked up into the trees and watched as the wind created a gentle flow of the leaves. He heard a slight sound and turned to the direction of the sound. He noticed a figure coming toward him slowly through the shadows, and as it continued to approach him, Inuyasha could tell who it was.)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!

(Sesshomaru walked over and continued to silently glare with no emotion into the eyes of his brother.)

Inuyasha: What do you want?

Sesshomaru: To get what I want.

(Sesshomaru sent a beam of energy at him from his sword, and Inuyasha jumped into the air to dodge it.)

Inuyasha: What's going on!

(Mikita walked up behind him.)

Mikita: Isn't it great?

(Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.)

Mikita: We all get what we desire… Well, all except for you. (Evil smile) You'd better keep an eye on your competition.

(Sesshomaru darted up behind Inuyasha and nearly sliced him, but Inuyasha quickly turned around and drew his sword to block Sesshomaru's sword.)

Mikita: This will be entertaining.

(While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting, Miroku came up behind Mikita.)

Miroku: So, Mikita, may I ask you to…

(Mikita's fist hit his face over her shoulder and knocked him out, yet she showed no signs of concern.)

Mikita: Not in the mood.

Sango: Hey! Why did you…!

(Mikita still didn't turn around or change emotion, but instead chose to reveal her bright-red, long claws to Sango. This made Sango have second thoughts about standing up to Mikita.)

Sango: … Never mind.

Shippo: Sango! She just knocked Miroku out! Aren't you gonna do anything about it!

Sango: You want to get your eyes clawed out, be my guest.

(Inuyasha clashed his sword with Sesshomaru's and they glared into each other's eyes.)

Inuyasha: What are you after!

Sesshomaru: None of your business, little brother.

Inuyasha: What do you want with Kagome!

Sesshomaru: Her name is Mikita…

Mikita: Thank you.

Sesshomaru: … and she is going to accompany me while we search for the jewel shards.

Inuyasha: What! She works with _you_ now!

Sesshomaru: Why, are you surprised that you lost one of your many women to your own brother?

Inuyasha: What!

Sesshomaru: Why am I wasting my time talking to you when I'm supposed to be killing you?

(Sesshomaru tried to attack Inuyasha, but of course Inuyasha wouldn't allow himself to be defeated so easily.)

Sesshomaru: Stay still so we can get this over with.

Inuyasha: Slim chance!

Sesshomaru: Fine, we do this the hard way.

(Sesshomaru sent an energy beam from his sword, and it hit Inuyasha before he had a chance to move. He was thrown to the ground and busted up pretty badly. The impact and pain caused him to shut his eyes tightly, and as he opened them back, Sesshomaru had the sword pointed to Inuyasha's chest. Mikita had a look of excitement on her face.)

Sesshomaru: Finally, I have you little brother. This sword is going into your heart.

(Inuyasha paid no heed to his own life, and the others knew it was over.)

Mikita: Yes! Do it!

Shippo: Inuyasha!

Sango: Don't do it!

(Miroku became conscious again, and as he started to get up, he shouted:)

Miroku: Inuyasha! NOOO!

----

We all know that Inuyasha is not going to die… for good. He's the hero. How will all this turn out? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mikita's restraint**_

----

Sesshomaru: Goodbye, little brother.

(Too late… Inuyasha was slain by his own brother. Strangely, Mikita's joy was blocked by Kagome's emotions, as both Mikita and Kagome's voices simultaneously yelled out:)

Mikita (Kagome): NO! Inuyasha!

(Sesshomaru looked over at Mikita, confused to see tears trailing down her cheeks.)

Sesshomaru: I don't understand. Is this not what you wanted?

Mikita: Grrr! Shut up in there…! We'll just call these "tears of joy."

Shippo: Inuyasha…

Miroku: … He's dead.

Mikita: Yeah, so? Get over it. Now to continue my task.

Sesshomaru: Not so fast. How about our deal?

Mikita: Ha! What deal? Inuyasha's dead, so why should I waste my time with you?

Sesshomaru: Hmm… Then I guess the deal is off.

Mikita: Pssh! Whatcha gonna do? Bring him back to life or somethin'?

(Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's motionless corpse and drew the Tenseiga.)

Sesshomaru: You forget. I possess Tenseiga, the sword of life.

Mikita: The sword of what!

(With one swipe, Inuyasha was revived as his wounds healed and his eyes eased open.)

Mikita: You cheater! How could you!

(Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and turned to Mikita.)

Sesshomaru: Tell me, you were planning to deceive me from the start, weren't you?

(Mikita glared into his eyes as if preparing to speak, but her attitude switched to a look of disappointment.)

Mikita: I hate you.

Sesshomaru: So?

Mikita: How can you stand there without yelling at me! You never show the slightest emotion! You didn't then, and you don't now.

(Sesshomaru and Mikita stared into each other's eyes; Sesshomaru's eyes were of course impassive.)

Mikita: One day, I'll make you mad enough. You just wait… I'll just have to kill the hanyou myself… once I can sneak past the stupid girl's emotions. I won't be able to possess the jewel shards in Naraku's possession until I bring him the sword of that worthless mutt, but I can't do _that_ until the mortal is severed from me! Damn it all!

Sesshomaru: I will be the rightful owner of Tetsusaiga.

Mikita : (Sarcastically) Oh really?

Sesshomaru: Yes. I will complete this search on my own, so you can just try to acquire the shards on your own before I do, which I doubt will ever happen.

Mikita: You're way too overconfident, and I'm not going to search alone because… because Inuyasha is going to accompany me.

Inuyasha: I am?

Sesshomaru: He is? (Raises an eyebrow.)

Mikita: Yeah, and we'll show you who's the rightful owner of the Sacred Jewel _and_ Tetsusaiga!

Sesshomaru: Don't make me laugh.

Mikita: You wouldn't, even if your life depended on it.

Sesshomaru: Liar.

Mikita: Cheater.

(Sesshomaru turned and walked off, and Inuyasha stood up.)

Inuyasha: _I_ am going to accompany you?

Mikita: Yes! You and all your little friends! No excuses! Now come on! I sense two jewel shards out that way!

(Mikita took off and Inuyasha was still confused.)  
Shippo: … Well, that was easy enough to convince her.

Inuyasha: Yeah, but I still don't understand. Did she know Sesshomaru?

(Meanwhile, Naraku had a close watch on the situation through Kanna's looking glass, clutching his portion of the Sacred Jewel in his grasp.)

Naraku: So, she is now turning her back on me… Very well. She can't even destroy Inuyasha, so what use do I have for her?

(One of Naraku's demons stood behind him.)

Naraku: Go, and retrieve the crystal.

(He signaled the demon and it left to pursue Mikita.)

Naraku: (Smirk) We'll test her strength.

(Mikita walked along, tracking the jewel shards, and Inuyasha and the others followed behind her. Inuyasha kept his eye on her, curious of her actions. Both Inuyasha and Mikita's ears twitched, signaling a demon's presence, and they both became more aware.)

Mikita: What's that?

(The ground shook beneath her, and a large hand broke through and grabbed her, lifting her into the air.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Mikita: I'm not Kagome! I'm—

(The pressure of the crushing hand interrupted Mikita's sentence as it tightened its grip on her. She put her hand on its large hand, trying to push against it to loosen its grip and break free.)

Mikita: Let go of me beast!

(Her hands emitted a strange light, a color between purple and pink, as this light burned the demon's hand off. Mikita was dropped on the ground as she sat there confused and observed her hands.)

Mikita: There it is again.

(The angry demon's other hand came down toward her, and she rolled out of the way.)

Mikita: Hey! Watch it!

(Suddenly, Koga came in from out of nowhere and knocked the demon over with a fist-to-face contact. Mikita stared strangely at Koga since she didn't recognize him. As the demon lie on its back, Inuyasha yelled:)

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

(This destroyed the demon and saved Mikita's life, though she was not too grateful. She stormed over to him and grabbed the collar of his kimono.)

Mikita: Listen here! First of all, never call me "Kagome" again! My name is Mikita! "Mi-Ki-Ta"! Second of all, stop yelling out your attacks like a half-wit retard!

(She let Inuyasha go, pointing her finger at him with the next sentence.)

Mikita: And finally, what did I tell you about interfering!

(She then pointed her finger toward Koga.)

Mikita: And who the hell are you!

Koga: … Confused.

Mikita: That doesn't answer my question! I said "_Who_ are you!" not "_How_ are you!" Dumb fuck.

Inuyasha: The scrawny wolf's name is Koga. Not that it matters.

Mikita:… Koga?

Koga: Mikita? Is that really you?

Mikita: No. I'm a very pissed half-demon…! Yeah, it's me.

Koga: What do you mean "Half-demon?" Why do you smell similar to Kagome and have her clothes?

Mikita: I hate that name! I am _not_ Kagome! She's the mortal wretch trapped inside me!

Koga: What! How'd that happen!

Mikita: The Spirit Crystal connected our bodies and souls. I got the larger half, so I dominate. Blah. Blah. Blah. And now I'm looking for the Sacred Jewel shards to undo the effects of the crystal. Any more questions?

Koga: It really is you Mikita, the dangerous assassin. How did you get back?

Inuyasha: How come everyone knows you except me!

(Mikita whispered to Inuyasha.)

Mikita: Indifference drives 'em wild. Poor saps. (Normal voice) And don't forget, you were under that spell like the fool you are. (Turns to Koga) Now, stop wasting my time and give me those shards in your legs, wolf!

Koga: Wait! Maybe I can tell you something you want to know. Maybe I can tell you about your family or—

Mikita: Hn. My mother is dead and I didn't even know my father!

Koga: I know who your father is.

(Mikita was on the verge of attacking him, but she stopped at his statement as if she were interested.)

Mikita: My father?

(Karasu entered the scene, followed by Hiei.)

Karasu: My crystal!

Mikita: Not now! I'm talking!

Karasu: Oh, and you expect me to wait?

Mikita: Yes. Now, about my father…

Karasu: Give me my crystal!

Mikita: Shut up!

Karasu: Eh, I'm hungry. (Takes out food.) Hiei, attack!

Hiei: I'm on it!

Mikita: Inuyasha, attack!

Inuyasha: (Whining) Why?

Mikita: Because I'm talking and I said so!

Inuyasha: Okay. Okay. I'm on it.

Mikita: That's what I thought.

(While Inuyasha and Hiei began their fight, Mikita turned to continue her conversation with Koga. Karasu just listened in on the conversation while stuffing her face.)

Mikita: So, who was my father?

Koga: You really don't know, do you? The reason why he was never there. The reason why you were a little different from the rest of the tribe. You would always catch things on fire and not understand why we couldn't do that like you.

Mikita: That's right… Then how come I am the only wolf demon with these capabilities?

Koga: Because your father was not like the rest of us.

Mikita: He wasn't?

Koga: Your father was a fire demon. His name was Tsuyoku.

(Mikita and Karasu both reacted to this.)

Karasu: Tsuyoku… was _my_ father.

Koga: I wouldn't doubt it.

Mikita: What do you mean?

Koga: I heard many things about him. When you were born, your father was already long gone. I heard then that he had moved on to another woman, a dragon demon.

Karasu: _My_ mother.

(Inuyasha and Hiei were being too noisy in their spar, especially since Miroku and the others have jumped in.)

Hiei: I will not lose to a half-breed.

Miroku: Then you will lose to me.

Hiei: Oh? Whatcha gonna do? Hit me with that stick?

Miroku: No. I will suck you up into my hand.

Hiei: The monk with the wind tunnel. You must be the one they call Miroku.

Miroku: That, I am.

(Hiei pointed his katana at Miroku.)

Hiei: Hn. Let's see how well you do when I slice that hand of yours off!

(Miroku put his hand on the beads.)

Miroku: I'd like to see you try!

Shippo: Yeah! You show him Miroku!

Hiei: What did you say runt!

(Shippo ran behind Sango.)

Shippo: N-Nothing.

Hiei: Ha! The chance to ridicule someone else for being short.

Inuyasha: Leave him out of this midget!

Hiei: Aww, so much for that. Oh well. I'm going to kill you for ruining my moment!

(Mikita and Karasu became aggravated and simultaneously yelled out the same thing.)

Mikita/Karasu: Shut up back there!

(Everyone stopped fighting and listened in on the conversation as well.)

Mikita: Hold on a second! If Tsuyoku was my father and her father, then we're…

Mikita/Karasu: Sisters.

Mikita: …Okay. This is a new twist on things.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Sister's Bond and Mikita's Past**_

----

Mikita: This is a surprise. I'm half fire demon and I have a sister.

Karasu: I can't believe it either… Wait a minute! We have different mothers though.

Mikita: Exactly. That's what I want to know. Why did he leave _my_ mother, before I was even born, and go to _her_ mother?

Koga: Well… that's how he had always been. He was with many other women at the same time, even before he was with your mother… He was a molester.

Karasu: That bastard!

Mikita: How could he do something like that! Tell me. He forced my mom didn't he?

(Koga looked down and lightly nodded.)

Mikita: Ooh, I am going to kill him!

Karasu: Oh, he's going to suffer a slow, painful death after what he did to me.

Mikita: What do you say we go and get our revenge?

(Karasu shook Mikita's hand.)

Karasu: I'm right with you sister.

(Mikita and Karasu walked off together.)

Inuyasha: Wait! We're already on a mission! Aww…

(Inuyasha followed them, and the others were left standing there confused.)

Hiei: …What just happened?

Miroku: I have no idea.

Shippo: We'd better follow them.

(Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed, but Hiei remained standing there.)

Hiei: You guys do what you want. I'm going home.

(Hiei thought, "This is my chance to leave.")

Karasu: Sexy Shorty! Aren't you coming?

(Karasu pointed her finger at him and controlled his mind to run up by her side.)

Karasu: Don't slack off now. We have to go.

Hiei: No. I'm sick of having to listen to you. I'm going home.

(Karasu raised her eyebrow at him and pointed to a mountain nearby, lifting it into the air and dropping it down on a nearby village.)

Karasu: What was that?

Hiei: Lead the way.

(Hiei was forced to walk along with her, mumbling softly, and Karasu gently smiled at him.)

Sango: You just dropped that mountain on that village of innocent people!

Karasu: Would you rather me drop it on you?

(Sango nervously looked away and Karasu smirked.)

Karasu: Didn't think so.

(Koga was still standing there, watching as they walked away, and Genta and Hakkaku finally caught up with Koga.)

Genta: Koga!

Hakkaku: What happened?

Koga: …Mikita's back.

Genta/Hakkaku: Mikita!

Koga: Yes… and Kagome is trapped inside her.

Genta: What!

Hakkaku: How'd that happen!

Koga: I'll explain later, but right now, we have to free my dear Kagome!

(Koga took off in a whirlwind, and Genta and Hakkaku were left behind huffing and puffing, trying once again to catch up with Koga.)

Hakkaku: Koga!

Genta: I'm getting so tired of this.

(Mikita and Karasu talked to each other as they walked along, with everyone else behind them.)

Mikita: So, who's that midget you travel with? Is he your little brother or something?

Karasu: Hey! Don't diss my Sexy Shorty!

Mikita: "Sexy Shorty?" What the heck is that?

Karasu: Pet name.

Mikita: You call your little brother "Sexy Shorty?"

Karasu: No! He is not my brother! He's my man! He may be short, but that's what makes him hot. Plus, he is _not_ younger than me.

Mikita: Oh, and just how old _are_ you?

(Karasu remained silent for a moment, then replied:)

Karasu: …I am not at liberty to reveal that.

(Mikita just rolled her eyes.)

Mikita: Fine. Be that way.

Karasu: So, how old are _you_?

Mikita: I… don't know.

Karasu: Oh… so where's your weapon?

(Mikita extended her claws.)

Mikita: These _are_ my weapons.

Karasu: Well, sure… for standard attacks! You need a kick-ass weapon!

Mikita: Such as…?

Miroku: How about arrows?

Mikita: Arrows?

Karasu: That won't do it!

Miroku: They will if you have priestess powers.

Mikita: So, did this "Kagome" use these bow and arrow thingies?

Shippo: Yes, and she was very good at it.

Mikita: Hmm… I'll have to get me some of those. They'll do for now… So where are they?

Sango: Well… Kagome had them with her when Naraku captured her, so…

Mikita: So Naraku must have taken them. Oh well, I'll just have to steal some when I run across some loser with a set of bow and arrows.

Shippo: That wouldn't be very nice.

Mikita: So what? Ask me if I care.

Shippo: Do you ca—

(Mikita interrupted Shippo and blurted out:)

Mikita: No.

Shippo: How come you're so mean?

Mikita: Shut up.

Shippo: You know what? She reminds me of you, Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head, leaving a lump.)

Shippo: I was going to say that she's much worse, but I'm not so sure now.

(Myoga hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.)

Myoga: Shippo has a point, master.

Inuyasha: Myoga! Have you come here just to criticize me, too?

Myoga: Quite the opposite, master Inuyasha. I couldn't help but overhear all that's going on.

(Everyone stopped and gathered around, and Myoga focused his attention on Mikita and Karasu.)

Myoga: I understand that the two of you wish to get revenge on your father.

Mikita: Without a doubt.

Karasu: No second thoughts about it. We're going to put an end to his insolence.

(Myoga looked at Mikita.)

Myoga: But what about your main focus?

Mikita: I'll search for the jewel shards along the way, and if anyone tries to stand in my way, I'll just kill 'em.

Myoga: Is death the answer to all your problems?

Mikita: Listen here! I don't need anyone telling me how to live my life! Stay out of my business!

(Mikita angrily ran off.)

Shippo: Why is Mikita so mean?

Myoga: She's had a lot to happen to her to make her this way. She was never like the rest of the wolf tribe since she was half fire demon. She had no control over her firepowers since she had no fire relatives with her to teach her how to control them. She usually ended up setting arson on everything around her. The other tribe members were very upset with her, and they always sought to kill her since she was such a danger to society, but her mother, Karen, was determined to protect her. One day, things went terribly wrong.

----

(Flashback: Mikita was only six years old, and she was being tortured and envied by the other wolf kids. One boy held his burnt-up, flat ball.)

Boy: Look what you did to my ball! Now we can't play with it anymore!

Mikita: It was an accident!

Girl: _You_ are the accident!

Boy: Let's get out of here before she destroys something else.

(The two boys and the girl left, and Mikita lost her temper. Standing next to a tree, she sliced it in two with her claws, which also emitted flames at the same time. The tree caught on fire and fell into a house, caving it in and beginning to burn it down. The wolf family ran out of there in time before they were injured, and Mikita appeared shocked.)

Mikita: …Oops.

Wolf: You again!

(The wolves ran after her and she hurried to where her mother was.)

Karen: Miki, what's wrong?

(Mikita ran behind her mother when she saw them coming.)

Wolf: That little brat destroyed our house!

Karen: I'm sure she didn't mean to.

Wolf: That doesn't matter! She's a threat to all of us!

Karen: Well I'm sorry!

(They just stared at her for yelling back.)

Karen: I'll do what I can. I'll keep her under control.

Wolf: See to it that you do!

(The wolves left and Mikita stood guilty.)

Karen: Mikita…

(Karen's tone was strict and demanding, yet calm, as she looked at her daughter for an answer.)

Mikita: I didn't mean to… (Teary-eyed) I just got mad. I'm sorry mommy.

(Karen got down on her knees and hugged Mikita.)

Karen: Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be this way for you. I would have prevented it if I could have.

(Mikita looked into her mother's eyes.)

Mikita: Then why didn't you?

Karen: …I'll tell you when you're older.

Mikita: Why can't you tell me now! It's not fair!

(Mikita ran off with watery eyes.)

Karen: Miki! Honey!

(Mikita ran underneath a large rock and buried her face into her arms, which were propped up on her knees. Meanwhile, the fire she had caused was growing larger and spreading, and the wolves were unable to put it out.)

Wolf: It's too large! What'll we do!

(Mikita wiped her tears and looked up with even more tears trickling down her cheeks. Her salty tears fell onto the sand as she watched the clouds go by through blurry eyes.)

Mikita: I can't do anything right.

(In front of her eyes, her vision was blurred even more with gray clouds of smoke. She believed it to be her tears fogging up her vision, so she tried once more to wipe the sadness from her eyes. She only gained a cough, but when she caught the smell, she recognized it. Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice shout out, and she jumped up.)

Mikita: Mommy!

(She ran out from under the rock to find her house up in flames. Mikita's eyes grew wide as she watched her own home collapse—with her mother inside! Knowing that the whole situation was her fault, she left the tribe, never to return again.)

----

Karasu: It was _her_ fault her mother died?

Myoga: Yes, and after that, she was all alone and she had to fend for herself. The first to stand in her way was killed, and that is how she became a blood-thirsty assassin, finding killing to be a daily basis. After a while, she earned the nickname of Sneaky Miki. She slaughtered anyone and everyone with no care or remorse, which brings us to her blood-tainted claws.

Hiei: She had killed so many that her claws were stained with her victims' blood.

Myoga: Precisely. She became as dangerous as Naraku, and Naraku wouldn't stand for such a competition. One day when he confronted her, she attempted to defy him, so he absorbed her into his flesh to gain her powers and to eliminate his competition.

Inuyasha: How come I didn't know about this?

Myoga: Of course you were sealed to the tree.

Inuyasha: Figures.

Miroku: Uhh, guys. Where did she get to anyway?

----

Now that you know Mikita's past, that explains a little more about her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mikita and Rena Are Brought Together**_

(Mikita walked to a nearby village.)

Mikita: I wonder if anyone around here has bow and arrows?

(She continued searching around the village and noticed an elderly woman sitting outside her home on a wooden rocker. In her lap was a young cat, a demon kitten with a long, fluffy tail. Mikita observed them for a moment, uninterested, with one eyebrow slightly raised.)

Woman: Excuse me miss?

(Mikita kept the same expression while she gave the widow her attention.)

Woman: Would you be interested in taking care of Rena for me? I am growing old in age and I won't be here much longer to care for her.

Mikita: You do realize I'm a demon, right?

Woman: Well so is this kitten that I've been taking care of. I understand that, yes.

Mikita: Sorry lady. I don't have time for babysitting.

Woman: Well I'm sure I'll find someone to care for her. The poor dear has no mother.

(Mikita was about to walk away, but she stopped and turned back around.)

Mikita: No mother?

Woman: I'm afraid not. Her mother was killed when she was just a little thing.

(Mikita was moved by the story as she recalled her past memories, which related to the life of the young cat demon. Rena looked up into Mikita's eyes with her adorable, wide-eyed innocence, and she couldn't find it in her to turn the kitten down.)

Mikita: Well I suppose that, if no one else will take her in, I'll take her off your hands.

Woman: Oh, thank you so much. Here.

(The widow handed young Rena out to Mikita and she took her into her arms. The kind, elderly woman gave a gentle smile.)

Woman: Now I can rest in peace knowing that Rena is in good hands.

(Mikita reacted in a sarcastically rude tone as she faked a smile.)

Mikita: Yeah. Sure. You do that.

(Mikita walked off, carrying the kitten out in front of her.)

Mikita: Rena huh…? Hn. It's just a cat. It's not like it's special or anything. It's just a small, defenseless… adorable… fluffy little kitty.

(Mikita slowly changed her attitude about the cat, and she soon found herself talking to Rena in a baby-talk voice while petting her.)

Mikita: Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty girl?

(Mikita stopped when she noticed that Inuyasha and the others were standing next to her. She switched to a non-concerned, calm attitude as she cleared her throat.)

Mikita: Umm… Cool cat.

Karasu: Where did the cat come from?

Mikita: Well I just… It's, uhh…

(Mikita looked around nervously to avoid telling them the truth. Then she looked up and saw Sainyosho flying above. "Naraku wants to see me," she thought, and handed Rena to the closest person, which just so happened to be Karasu.)

Mikita: Watch Rena for me.

Inuyasha: Where are you going now!

(Mikita looked at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye.)

Mikita: Don't even think of following me.

(She took off in a whirlwind, much like Koga.)

Inuyasha: She doesn't usually do that. Hmm…

(Inuyasha took off in Mikita's direction.)

Miroku: Where are you going Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I'll be right back!

(Karasu stared strangely at Rena, looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and then sweet-talked the kitten just like Mikita did.)

Karasu: Who's a pretty girl? You are. You're a pretty girl, aren't you?

(Rena purred into a gentle mew.)

Karasu: Oh yes you are. Yeah. Who's a pretty girl? Who's a…

(She stopped when she noticed that Hiei was watching her, responding with a low, tough voice.)

Karasu: What?

Hiei: Oh nothing.

(Inuyasha tried to follow Mikita's trail, but she was already long gone.)

Inuyasha: Damn. She took off in a whirlwind so she wouldn't leave her scent behind.

(Inuyasha turned back to find the others while Mikita went to Naraku's lair, where Kanna first confronted her.)

Kanna: Naraku wishes to see you now.

Mikita: Yeah. Whatever.

(She went deeper into the lair and met up with Naraku, who merged from the shadows with his usual, evil countenance.)

Mikita: You wanted to see me?

(Naraku walked up to her and slashed her across the face, creating four bleeding cuts across her cheek.)

Naraku: You plan to betray me, Mikita!

(She tried to remain calm as she looked at him, placing her hand over her cheek to heal the scrapes.)

Mikita: No. You have it all wrong Naraku. I do not wish to betray _you_, but to betray the so-called "friends" of Kagome.

Naraku: How so?

Mikita: I told them that I required their assistance, and they fell for it. I only told them that to spite Sesshomaru. Now I will dump them just to see their despair. They'll be crying, "Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!" Ha! What losers. Such useless fat shouldn't be roaming this earth. Not to mention it will kill that half-breed Inuyasha.

(This struck an idea for Naraku.)

Naraku: No. I have a better idea. You will continue your travel with these pathetic beings, at least until you acquire the jewel fragments.

Mikita: What! But—

Naraku: No disagreements… or you will remain bound to the mortal forever.

Mikita: I'd rather commit suicide.

Naraku: You will do no such thing, because I'll just bring you back to life again to be my personal slave. You will be a worthless zombie under my control.

(Mikita reacted in a childish manner as she crossed her arms.)

Mikita: Well shit.

(Naraku tossed her the set of bow and arrows that belonged to Kagome.)

Naraku: Here. Take these. The mortal girl used them. They may come in handy for you. Besides, I have no use for them.

Mikita: I'll put them to a well destructive use.

Naraku: One more question…

Mikita: Hmm?

Naraku: Why were you associating with Sesshomaru?

Mikita: Oh. That loser? Hn. He wanted me to help him find the jewel shards.

Naraku: But why? He has no interest in the Sacred Jewel.

Mikita: He said he was trying to "eliminate the competition." What a dumb ass.

Naraku: Indeed.

(Mikita was about to leave when Naraku said:)

Naraku: You can't turn your back on me, Mikita. Remember that.

(Mikita remained silent for a moment, and then looked back at him.)

Mikita: I won't let you down.

(As she walked away, she had a sad look on her face.)

----

Mikita is rather sneaky: Sneaky Miki, although she can do nothing in her free will because of Naraku. How will all this work out? Well, I know, but do you?


	11. Chapter 11

_**True Feelings In and Out**_

(It was getting dark outside and, while waiting for Mikita to return, the others found a place to rest and build a fire. Rena and Kirara were playing together, Hiei was relaxing up in a tree, and Inuyasha was trying his best to remain patient while waiting for Mikita. Inuyasha looked up and saw her coming toward him from among the trees, and he quickly stood up.)

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Mikita: Is she all you care about! I told you, my name is Mikita! I have a secret for you…

(She moved closer to his ear as if she were about to whisper a secret to him, but surprisingly she yelled:)

Mikita: Sit!

(Whack! Inuyasha fell flat on his face.)

Karasu: Ha! Ha! Loser!

(Shippo noticed that she had the bow and arrows with her.)

Shippo: Where did you get the bow and arrows?

Mikita: None of your business twerp.

(Inuyasha got up and faced her.)

Inuyasha: You can't just run off like that! Where were you!

Mikita: Why? Are you worried I'll put your precious Kagome in danger?

(She sat down by the fire.)

Inuyasha: I'm saying that you need to tell me these things!

Mikita: Amp down, lover boy, and stop butting into my life.

(She ignored Inuyasha, and he turned away from her.)

Inuyasha: Hn.

(He went over to another spot to sit alone, and Mikita took out food. Of course Karasu couldn't resist.)

Karasu: Fish!

(Karasu rushed over and sat next to Mikita, taking a piece of fish and eating it. Mikita stared at Karasu strangely, finally speaking up.)

Mikita: How come you're not trying to kill me now?

(Karasu suddenly stopped chewing her food, making eye contact with Mikita, and swallowed her food.)

Karasu: Well… I…

(For a moment there was silence, but Mikita's expression was demanding. Karasu discontinued eye contact, looking down at her fish and fiddling with it.)

Karasu: I've always wondered what it would be like if… one day… I found out that I had family that's still alive.

(Mikita faintly smiled as she looked ahead.)

Mikita: … Me too.

(In that moment, an alliance was formed between Mikita and Karasu. The moment seemed to change quickly, or so it seemed, when Karasu looked over at Mikita with an intentionally malevolent gaze along with a faint smile.)

Karasu: Of course I still need my crystal back…

(Feeling that Karasu may turn on her, Mikita's guard increased as she tightened the tension on her fingers, extending her claws.)

Mikita: Hey, I don't want it. I'm trying to find the Sacred Jewel shards so that I can get this mortal, and this crystal of yours, out of me.

(Karasu and Mikita stared each other down for a moment.)

Karasu: … So be it.

(Karasu lied down against the base of the tree right behind her with a slightly disappointed and impatient disposition shining through her seemingly patient attitude.)

Karasu: We start first thing in the morning. We may run into our father along the way. That can be our little bonus.

(Mikita let down her guard a little, but still didn't really trust Karasu as she stared strangely at her relaxing against the tree. Karasu was trying to seem so innocent and cool about the situation, closing her eyes and leaning back like it wasn't bothering her. Mikita finally shrugged her shoulders and lied down in her own distant spot. While she was trying to sleep, Rena came over to lay with her. Mikita was lying on her side and Rena curled up against her stomach, curling her tail around herself. Mikita didn't seem to like this very well.)

Mikita: Hey! I said I'd keep an eye on you! I didn't say you could just come over and cuddle with me! Get up!

(Rena seemed as if she were ignoring Mikita's rude remarks and was already fast asleep. Rena's toe twitched on her front right foot and Mikita noticed, "She has six toes on each foot. Weird." Mikita gave the kitten the one-eyebrow-raised look for a moment, and then decided not to care as she laid her head back down and ignored her. Little did she know, Hiei had been using his jagan to read her innermost thoughts. Knowing Mikita's true feelings toward the kitten, Hiei managed to lightly smile while placing the white bandanna back over his jagan thinking, "Just as I thought." As everyone was sleeping, Mikita's demon sense was triggered as her ear twitched. The kitten jumped up as well and growled with her fur on end. Mikita's eyes flew open and she jumped up, alert and ready to attack. Inuyasha sensed this as well as he woke up.)

Inuyasha: What is it?

(The demon showed up and everyone else woke up as well.)

Miroku: What's up with this! I was in a good dream!

Sango: Well this seems more important Miroku!

Miroku: Right.

(To everyone's surprise, Rena was the first to attack. She ran after the demon, and when she approached the demon, she showed no fear. Mikita appeared to be impressed, watching as the kitten fluffed up her fur at the demon and showed her fangs. The demon was not intimidated and it smacked Rena out of the way into a tree. This angered Kirara as she transformed and attacked the demon.)

Sango: Kirara!

Shippo: She's backing up Rena!

(Kirara bit into the large demon's side and blood flew everywhere. Rena got back up and was infuriated even more, and in turn her tail grew extremely long and she wrapped her tail around the demon's neck. Pulling tightly, she brought the demon down, and this really impressed everyone. Mikita grabbed the bow and arrows.)

Mikita: I'll take over from here.

(Kirara and Rena moved out of the way and Mikita fixed the arrow on the bow, aiming it at the demon.)

Mikita: This is my chance to test this baby out.

(She released the arrow and all seemed to be going well. The arrow appeared to be going on target, but instead, it went past the demon and into a tree.)

Mikita: What!

(Inuyasha took over and ran at the demon.)

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

(This destroyed the demon and Inuyasha landed next to Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Don't worry. I got him. You just need a little more practice.

(Mikita punched him in the arm.)

Inuyasha: Ow! Why did you do that!

Mikita: There you go interfering again! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling out your attacks!

Inuyasha: (Sarcastically) You're welcome!

(Mikita turned her back against him.)

Mikita: Hn.

(Suddenly, more demons showed up—and many of them at that!)

Inuyasha: Great.

(He extended his claws, and Miroku removed the beads from his hand.)

Miroku: Let's do this!

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

Miroku: Wind Tunnel!

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver!

(Hiei jumped down from the tree.)

Hiei: Weaklings. Let me show you how it's done. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

Shippo: Fox Fire!

(Inuyasha drew his sword.)

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

(Mikita rolled her eyes.)

Mikita: What is it with you idiots yelling out your attacks! (Mocking) "Wind Scar, Hiraikotsu, Wind Tunnel!" I can do that too!

(She walked over to Inuyasha)

Mikita: Kick!

(Right in the "stuff"! Needless to say, Inuyasha was in serious pain as he doubled over and held his sore manliness.)

Mikita: You even knew it was coming and you still couldn't escape it! You retard! You're all so stupid, it's not even funny!

(Karasu was in the background slicing up demons and yelling, "Whee!" Mikita pointed back to Karasu.)

Mikita: And she's back there saying "whee."

(Karasu turned to Mikita.)

Karasu: (Deep, angry voice) What's wrong with "whee"!

Mikita: (Un-amused) Everything.

Karasu: Oh yeah! Well I'll show you!

(Karasu swung her sword randomly at Mikita.)

Karasu: (Deep, angry voice) Whee!

(Mikita just backed up and still wasn't amused.)

Mikita: And what's that supposed to do? Slap!

(Mikita slapped Karasu in the face.)

Karasu: Hey! That's it! Punch!

(She punched Mikita and knocked her down on her butt. They glared at each other for a moment, and then they started laughing about it.)

Mikita: (Laughing) "Punch!" That's a good one!

Karasu: (Laughing) Yeah, it was!

(Miroku came up beside Karasu.)

Miroku: I agree. Grope.

(Miroku touched Karasu's butt, and this made her really mad. Hiei was also affected by this and slowly unsheathed his sword, sneaking up behind Miroku.)

Hiei: Sneaking up behind the monk and planning to cut him up for touching Karasu.

(Miroku turned around and faced Hiei.)

Miroku: I already know what you're going to do.

Hiei: That's why I have a plan two. Karasu…

(Hiei signaled to Karasu to create her own punishment.)

Karasu: Time to do your morning workout.

(Karasu pointed one finger at each of Miroku's legs, making him do the splits in midair.)

Miroku: Ow…

Karasu: Split time!

(She pointed her fingers quickly down, keeping Miroku's split form, and… ouch! Miroku squealed out in pain.)

Hiei: See. I don't need to take up for Karasu. She can handle herself.

(Hiei put his hands over his own "stuff" as if to suggest something.)

Hiei: I know this from experience.

(Miroku sat on the ground, holding himself and whining. Mikita heard someone else whining too, and looked over at Inuyasha, who was still whining and doing the same as Miroku.)

Mikita: You're still whining about that?

Inuyasha: (Whining) No… Leave me alone.

(Mikita couldn't help but to snicker. She looked up and saw a demon that wasn't destroyed. More followed after it as well.)

Mikita: Oh great. Company.

Miroku: I got 'em! Wind Tu—Uhh…

(Mikita gave him a strange look and he simply opened the Wind Tunnel instead of finishing his sentence. Most of the demons were sucked into the void, but there were still too many. Inuyasha used the Iron Reaver on them, but there were still many arriving. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu and destroyed a long line of them, but a line of three demons headed straight for Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Mikita: Shut up fag! I got it!

(She aimed the arrow at the three demons.)

Mikita: I won't be defeated by these ingrates!

Inuyasha: But what if you miss!

Mikita: Have a little faith and maybe I won't!

(The sacred aura surrounded Mikita's body and the bow and arrow.)

Mikita: Let's go Kagome!

(Mikita shot the arrow and luckily she hit them all on target.)

Shippo: Yes! She did it!

Miroku: I'm impressed.

(Mikita stood motionless holding the bow with her mouth wide open.)

Mikita:… I hit 'em… Yes! In your face!

(Karasu saw one heading for Mikita, so she controlled its mind into a tree.)

Karasu: Missed one.

(Mikita smiled at Karasu, then looked up to see the poisonous insects. "Naraku… He was trying to have me killed.")

Inuyasha: Hang on! How come _she_ can help you and not get yelled at!

Mikita: …She's different.

Kaede: Inuyasha!

(Everyone turned to see Kaede walking over.)

Kaede: I need to talk with ye.

(She noticed Hiei, Karasu, and definitely Mikita.)

Kaede: What's going on? Where's Kagome?


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Moonless Night**_

----

(They all went to Kaede's house to talk to her. Mikita chose not to be involved in the conversation, so she sat up on the roof of the house. Everyone else sat inside with Kaede.)

Kaede: Ye mean to tell me that Kagome is trapped inside the body of the demon, Mikita?

Miroku: Yes. The Spirit Crystal linked them.

Sango: The only safe way to separate them is to find all the shards of the Sacred Jewel. This is supposed to reverse the crystal's effect.

Kaede: To whom does the crystal belong?

Karasu: Me. I was entrusted with the guardianship of the crystal.

Kaede: So ye are the sister of Mikita?

Karasu: Yeah. We both have fire apparition in us.

Kaede: Ahh, I see.

Sango: Kaede, do you know anything about Mikita?

Kaede: Aye. She was a dangerous assassin that destroyed anyone in her path. Everyone was after her, but none prevailed or succeeded in capturing her successfully.

Inuyasha: So? What of it?

Kaede: Inuyasha, ye must be very careful around her.

Inuyasha: Hn. She can't kill me.

Kaede: This may be so, Inuyasha, but she has been known to slip past almost any restrictions. She trained herself to become a very dangerous and crafty assassin. She used to bust away from the most dangerous spells, and even find a way to inflict them on her enemies. Some day, Kagome's love may not be enough to save ye.

Inuyasha: Hn. Like that'll ever happen.

(Mikita sat up on the roof, propping her elbows up on her knees and resting her chin on her hands, looking out at the world around her. She was not observing it, but was in daze thinking, "How will I ever get out of this connection?" Rena came up beside her and curled the end of Mikita's tail around herself, placing her paw tenderly on Mikita's tail and looking up at her with precious eyes. When Mikita looked into the eyes of the kitten, she noticed a unique quality about them.)

Mikita: Wow, you have one blue eye and one green eye.

(Rena purred and moved Mikita's tail closer, feeling the need to be closer. Mikita smiled and looked ahead, out into the trees and mountainous areas. Then she began to wonder, "Why am I feeling so sweet and happy? This isn't me." Kaede continued to talk to the others inside.)

Kaede: (To Karasu) So ye are Mikita's sister?

Karasu: Looks that way.

Kaede: (To Hiei) And ye are her brother?

Karasu: He's my boyfriend! Boy- Friend!

Hiei: (Low-voice) Hardly.

(Hiei thought, "I just want to get back home.")

Karasu: What did you just say!

Hiei: I-I said, "Right, yeah."

(Karasu didn't believe him, so she sarcastically replied:)

Karasu: Uh-huh.

(Inuyasha sat by the door, looking up at the moonless sky.)

Shippo: Inuyasha is in deep thought again.

Sango: Oh yeah, it is the night of the new moon.

(Karasu and Hiei looked at each other confused.)

Hiei: What's the big deal in that?

Inuyasha: None of your business, midget.

Karasu: What did you call him!

(Inuyasha smelled a certain scent and ran out the door saying:)

Inuyasha: Kagome…

(Miroku looked down in disappointment.)

Miroku: He will never face the fact.

Karasu: Hn. He's going to end up dying… very soon.

(Inuyasha ran outside and looked up at the roof.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

(Mikita looked down at him.)

Mikita: Grrr…! My name is Mikita, you faggot!

(She jumped down from the roof and noticed a change in his scent.)

Mikita: Why do you smell like a mortal?

Inuyasha: Why do you smell even more like Kagome?

Mikita: Ooh, I hate you!

(She raised her hand and extended her claws, intending to slash him across the face. Inuyasha shut his eyes, waiting for the pain he had expected long before, but he never felt it. The night of the new moon took its effect, and he heard Kagome's voice say:)

Kagome: Inuyasha?

(He opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of him.)

Inuyasha: Ka… Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace.)

Inuyasha: I can't believe it! How!

Kagome: I'm not sure. I'm so sorry I almost killed you Inuyasha. Please forgive me.

(He held her closer.)

Inuyasha: It wasn't you. You were the one who saved me.

(Inuyasha got her to look up at him.)

Inuyasha: Are you okay?

Kagome: No…

Inuyasha: Why! What's wrong!

Kagome: I stink to high heaven! I feel like I haven't bathed in weeks! I need a bath.

(Inuyasha rolled his eyes, relieved that she was okay, but still thought it was weird that all she could think of was her hygiene. Everyone else came outside and became confused.)

Miroku: Kagome?

Shippo: She's back! (Jumps up and embraces Kagome)

Karasu: (Raises an eyebrow) What happened to Mikita? Who's this?

Kagome: I think I understand now. Normally, Mikita dominates over me, but on the night of the new moon, I dominate.

Hiei: What?

Kagome: Inuyasha loses his demon powers on the night of the new moon, turning him into his mortal form.

Inuyasha: Sure Kagome, tell the world!

Kagome: I'm just saying that's like what is happening with Mikita and me.

Miroku: Oh, I understand. Kagome is the mortal half of the connection.

Hiei: Oh… Hey! I can easily kill you now, half-breed!

(Inuyasha over-confidently drew his sword, which didn't transform.)

Inuyasha: I'd like to see you try! Bring it, midget!

Kagome: Sit boy!

(Whack!)

Kagome: Don't start anything. Now, I'm going home to take a bath.

(She started walking off, and Inuyasha stood up and followed her. Hiei watched them and wondered, "Does she come from the same dimension I do?" Hiei snuck off and followed them secretly.)

Kagome: What am I going to tell mom?

Inuyasha: Oh no! I haven't thought of that! I am _so_ dead!

Kagome: It's not your fault Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yes it is! I should've prevented all of this from happening!

Kagome: Quit beating yourself up about this. I'm sure we'll figure this out.

(Hiei watched them from behind a tree. He saw the well and thought, "That well… That's how I got here. And that's the same girl." He took out a shard of the Sacred Jewel. "She dropped this jewel.")

Kagome: Good thing I still have this jewel shard. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to pass through.

Inuyasha: Well at least you didn't drop _it_ too! You're such a klutz!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

(Whack!)

Kagome: Quit criticizing me and let's go!

(She went through the well, and Inuyasha got up.)

Inuyasha: Remind me _why_ I was glad to see her! Great, now I'm just talking to myself.

(Inuyasha jumped through the well after her, and Hiei walked over to the well. He looked down in it, and then looked at the jewel shard.)

Hiei: According to the girl, I can pass through the well with this shard. Hmm…

(He was about to jump into the well when he felt tugging on his cloak.)

Karasu: What are you doing Sexy Shorty?

Hiei: Well, I…

Karasu: Quit fooling around! (Charming voice) We have a date.

Hiei: How come I don't know about these things?

Karasu: I just decided to schedule one. Hee hee…

(In a low voice, Hiei sarcastically replied:)

Hiei: Great.

Karasu: What was that?

Hiei: Uhh, I said w-what are we waiting for?

Karasu: Aww! That's so sweet! Let's go!

Hiei: Yeah, whate—Aaahh!

(Before he could get out the word, she jerked him away by the arm, once again being held against his will. This was one fan girl he just couldn't seem to escape! She had the power of mind control! Karasu, being the cheery kind of evil, was, as usual, cheery.)

Karasu: Wait until you see what I have planned!

(Meanwhile, Kagome arrived back home and saw a note on the door. Inuyasha walked up and was still freaking out to tell Kagome's family the news. Kagome grabbed the note and read it while Inuyasha babbled on.)

Inuyasha: I'm dead. I'm dead. There's just no other way to put it. What do we do? How am I going to explain this?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Relax! They're not even home.

Inuyasha: Really?

Kagome: Yes. See, listen to this: "Dear Kagome, Grandpa and I have taken Sota to the ski resort for winter break. I knew you must have been busy in the feudal era, so I knew you wouldn't mind if we went ahead and took this vacation. Be back in a week. We love you. Mom."

Inuyasha: So, I'm off the hook? Phew!

Kagome: Yeah. For now.

Inuyasha: …

Kagome: Come on.

(Kagome and Inuyasha went inside, and on the other side in the feudal era, Hiei's mind was not on the date, but rather on the subject of getting home. Karasu noticed this, and that he wasn't eating his dinner.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty? You're not eating.

Hiei: My name is Hiei.

Karasu: (Smiles) I know, but—

Hiei: (Interrupts) Look woman! I just want to get home!

Karasu: My name is Karasu!

Hiei: Ask me if I care!

Karasu: Oh, well if you don't care, then why did it offend you when the monk groped me!

Hiei: Hn. I was just mocking the wolf girl.

Karasu: So, you're saying that you don't care about me!

(Hiei wasn't sure how to respond, so he turned away and replied in his usual response.)

Hiei: Hn.

(As he started to walk away, Karasu grabbed his arm and pulled him back.)

Karasu: Answer me!

(Hiei glared into her eyes and coldly replied:)

Hiei: Release me.

(This sent a chill up and down Karasu's spine and she let go.)

Hiei: I am going home. Don't even _think_ of following me.

(He walked off, leaving Karasu standing there speechless and hurt, though she wouldn't show the signs.)

Karasu: …Hn. I don't need him. I don't feel anything toward that fool. Let him go.

(She tried to hide it through clenching fists, which frustrated her.)

Karasu: Ooh! This isn't fair! I have to go find him…just to give him a piece of my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**_When Things Get Insane!_**

----

(In Kagome's time, Kagome was bathing in relaxation.)

Kagome: Ahh… Much better.

Inuyasha: Aren't you done yet?

(Inuyasha was impatiently waiting outside the bathroom door.)

Kagome: Just be patient Inuyasha. I'll be out soon.

Inuyasha: Yeah, sure. That's what you said like an hour ago.

Kagome: Just find something to do.

Inuyasha: Fine.

(Inuyasha went into the kitchen and looked around.)

Inuyasha: I need something to drink.

(He looked inside the refrigerator to find a bottle of… well; we will just let him read it.)

Inuyasha: Too bad I can't read this.

(Okay… Well, it said, "Finest wine in Japan.")

Inuyasha: Must be that "juice" stuff… Looks good.

(He couldn't figure out how to open it, so he bit the cork off.)

Inuyasha: Got it. (Smells it) Mmm… smells good too.

(He took a big drink of it and smiled. A hiccup followed soon after.)

Inuyasha: … Good juice. Okay, time for some TV.

(He took the remote in his hand and stared strangely at it.)

Inuyasha: Which one makes the black square all flashy?

(Kagome got out of the tub after a while and started to dry off. Soon, she heard hiccups coming toward the bathroom, and she also heard his thumps against the wall when he staggered.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, is that you?

(Inuyasha busted the door down and pointed his fingers at her like a gun.)

Inuyasha: L-A-P-D! Get down! Now!

(Kagome screamed and covered herself with the towel.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: You have the right to remain (hiccup) silent.

Kagome: What are you doing!

Inuyasha: Huh? Oh hey baby. You look hot in that dress.

Kagome: What's wrong with you! Get out!

(Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling as if he was scared of something and he started slowly backing up.)

Inuyasha: They're after me…

(He kept looking back all paranoid.)

Inuyasha: I gotta get outta here!

Kagome: Inuyasha, there's nothing there!

(Inuyasha ran out of the bathroom screaming, and Kagome quickly threw on a robe, running out of the bathroom after him.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(He continued to run until he met a wall face to face. He then fell over backwards with a clueless look on his face, and Kagome ran over to him.)

Kagome: Are you okay!

(Inuyasha's response was odd: He started laughing like Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory.)

Inuyasha: Ahh-ha-ha ahh-ha ha-ha ha.

Kagome: What the…?

Inuyasha: I can see up your skirt thingy.

Kagome: (Squeaky and high-pitched) What! (Smack!)

Inuyasha: Ow… (hiccup)

(Meanwhile, Hiei stood by the well and looked down into it, holding the jewel shard in his hand and thinking, "All right. I'm going home." He kept thinking of Karasu as he saw a picture of her in his memories. "That girl… She won't get out of my head. I'd better hurry up and go before she shows up." Hiei jumped down into the well and made it back to the other side.)

Hiei: Finally!

(Oddly though, he found himself standing in front of and facing the cat, Buyo. Both Hiei and the cat remained silent. That is until Buyo's meow broke the silence. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the cat and walked off, Buyo following him. Hiei looked back at the cat, watching as Buyo got closer and closer to his leg. Buyo meowed and rubbed against Hiei's leg, showing his affections, but Hiei didn't see it that way!)

Hiei: (Unsheathes sword) What kind of demon are you!

(The point of the katana was directly in front of Buyo's nose. Buyo saw it as no threat, but a mere toy as he pawed playfully at it. Hiei jerked his sword away from Buyo.)

Hiei: Foolish beast! Are you trying to steal my sword!

(Buyo looked at him for a moment and meowed.)

Hiei: Stop plotting you cretin! I know what you're up to! You're a…! Cat.

(Hiei finally realized that Buyo was just an ordinary house cat.)

Hiei: Get a hold of yourself Hiei. That creepy dragon girl's got you all paranoid… And now I'm talking to myself.

(Buyo walked closer to Hiei, wanting him to pet him.)

Hiei: Would you get away from me!

(Hiei sped off to get away from Buyo and to get home. Buyo watched him disappear, and then played with a small cat toy in the yard, pawing at it and smacking it around. Karasu was in the feudal era, wondering what happened to Hiei. She followed his scent and it led her to the well.)

Karasu: He went in here?

(She looked down into the well.)

Karasu: I know you're hiding in here! Hello! Are you ignoring me! That's it! I'm coming down there!

(She jumped into the well, and when she passed through, she landed roughly on her hands and feet.)

Karasu: Okay… That was weird.

(She climbed out of the well and noticed that she was no longer in the feudal era.)

Karasu: This isn't the same place. This is some kind of shrine. There's something otherworldly about it.

(Back with Kagome and Inuyasha…)

Kagome: I can't believe you mixed up juice with wine! Now you're as drunk as a beer-bellied alcoholic on New Years!

(Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa with the remote in his hand, ignoring her while he watched TV.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you listening to me!

(Inuyasha was watching wrestling, and he jumped up out of the seat when there was a pin.)

Inuyasha: Come on loser! Kick his ass!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha turned and looked at her.)

Inuyasha: What! You want to take me on! Bring it!

(He started to come at her, but…)

Kagome: Sit!

(Whack!)

Inuyasha: Whoa… The ground rushed up to meet me so fast.

Kagome: No more wrestling for you; in fact, no more TV for you.

Inuyasha: I want some cheese.

(At the time, Karasu was outside Kagome's house, trying to follow Hiei's trail.)

Karasu: (Sniffs) Inuyasha's scent… (Sniffs) That's a cat's scent… Sniffs Aha! I found his trail!

(Karasu set off and followed Hiei's scent trail. The youkai had finally found his way back to Yusuke and the others.)

Kurama: Hiei?

Yusuke: Where have you been?

Hiei: As weird as it is for me to be saying this, boy am I glad to see you guys.

Kuwabara: What happened to you? Where have you been the past three weeks?

Hiei: Hell.

(The others looked strangely at him.)

Hiei: No. Actually, I went 500 years into the past, to a time before I was even born, when I fell into a well.

Kurama: You feeling okay? You seem delusional.

Hiei: No. No. Listen. I can explain. This girl dropped a jewel and I simply wanted to return it.

----

(Flashback: Three weeks ago, when Hiei noticed Kagome walking from school, he saw the jewel shard bottle fall to the ground and the glass bottle break, causing three shards to land apart from each other. Kagome, already in a rush, scrambled to pick the shards up.)

Kagome: I'm late! I have to hurry! Oh no!

(She found two of the shards, and she grabbed a third shard… from the glass bottle, thinking that it was a shard of the Sacred Jewel. She stuck them in her pocket and ran off, not bothering to notice her mistake.)

Kagome: I need to get another bottle now! Oh, but I don't have time! Inuyasha will complain if I don't get back there!

(Observing from the branches of a tree, Hiei watched her run off, which didn't amuse him in the least. He noticed a shiny jewel shard on the sidewalk and jumped down to get it.)

Hiei: This must be what the girl was searching for. I guess I could get it back to her. It'll give me something to do. I don't have an interest in jewelry anyway. Besides, this looks cheap.

(After talking to himself, he ran off to find Kagome in order to return the shard… Not that he knew why. He really didn't. He must have been bored. Kagome ran into the shrine and jumped down into the well, and Hiei followed her scent to the shrine.)

Hiei: Hello? Girl? Where are you? You dropped this jewelry piece and…

(He didn't see her anywhere and wondered, "Where is she?" He followed her scent to the well and looked down into it. "Her scent ends here. Did she fall?" Not long after he wondered this, he accidentally fell into the well from leaning over it too far, falling through the sky-like place.)

Hiei: What the hell is going on!

(He landed on the other side and sat there confused for a moment.)

Hiei: … Okay then.

(He climbed out and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He made a confused, one eyebrow raised look and observed the strange new place.)

Hiei: I've gotta be dreaming.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oh no! She Returns!**_

----

(Now we are back from the flashback of Hiei's explanation.)

Yusuke: What kind of lie is that? Even I could come up with a better one than that.

Kuwabara: Hiei, you really need to change your wardrobe. It's hard to see you in the dark.

Hiei: That's the point, idgit.

(They noticed someone standing behind Hiei.)

Yusuke: Who's that?

(Hiei turned around, and to see Karasu standing there startled him.)

Hiei: Whoa! What the…! How did you…!

Kuwabara: Looks like someone followed you home.

Karasu: Found you, Sexy Shorty! Hee hee…

(The others giggled and snickered about the nickname, and their voices faintly repeated it, which annoyed Hiei.)

Hiei: But it can't…! You…! How'd you get here!

Karasu: (Cheery) I followed your scent! (Deep, angry voice) You went off and left me!

(Hiei's eyes got big OO as well as everyone else's!)

Kurama: Uhh, Hiei. Is there something you forgot to tell us?

Karasu: Who are your friends? (Points to Kurama) He looks interesting, (to Yusuke) he looks annoying, (to Kuwabara) and he just looks plain stupid, I could smack him.

Kuwabara: Hey!

Hiei: Uhh, she was just leaving. (Low-voice to Karasu) Get out of here.

Karasu: I'm in no hurry. I can stick around.

(Karasu smirked mischievously at Hiei, and he acquired a look of disappointment. Karasu looked up into the sky and smiled.)

Karasu: Oh look! The sun's rising! Isn't it beautiful Sexy Shorty?

(She put her arms around him from behind, which he didn't appear to like.)

Hiei: (Sarcastically) Riveting.

Karasu: Let's go talk in private!

(She took him by the arm and ran up the apartment building's stairs, forcing him to come with her. Since the sun was rising, Kagome and Inuyasha were to change back into Mikita and… Inuyasha. Inuyasha had exhausted himself and conked out on the couch. Kagome was relieved as she turned the annoying TV off.)

Kagome: Phew! Thank goodness.

(She looked out the window and noticed the sun rising, and as they changed back, Inuyasha felt a sharp sting on his cheek—as well as a throbbing ache in the head—and he sat up while moaning and holding his head.)

Mikita: Hey you! Where am I! Answer me!

Inuyasha: Owww… w-what?

Mikita: What's your problem?

(He didn't respond and rubbed his aching head.)

Mikita: Oh, I see. You've got that hangover Kagome said you'd have.

Inuyasha: How'd you know that?

Mikita: Well, I was aware of everything that was happening!

Inuyasha: Everything?

Mikita: "Be my bizzitch!" You don't even know what that means!

Inuyasha: How do you know!

Mikita: 'Cause I don't even know what it means!

Inuyasha: Ow. Please don't yell.

Mikita: Aww, does it hurt your widdle head?

(Inuyasha shook his head 'yes' with the face of pity.)

Mikita: Oh…

(She took a deep breath, and in a high-pitched, ear-shattering screech, she yelled out loud and increased his headache. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and covered his ears to the best of his ability as he whined and curled up into a ball. Meanwhile, Karasu brought Hiei into the empty apartment number of a stranger and locked the door.)

Hiei: What are you going to do to me?

Karasu: I don't know… I didn't think I'd get this far. What kind of place is this?

Hiei: This is "someone else's" apartment.

Karasu: If it were 'apart,' then why would anyone live in it?

Hiei: Never mind. Back to the subject, why did you follow me!

Karasu: Because I love you! And now I hate you!

(Hiei's eyes became wide and confused.)

Karasu: You left me before you even gave me a chance! Besides… (Looks down) I needed your help.

Hiei: "My" help?

(Karasu looked up into his eyes—and I did say 'up' into his eyes because he was standing up and she was sitting down on the bed.)

Karasu: I wanted you to assist me in finding the crystal and Naraku. I took you "hostage" because I admired your looks. At least, that's how it started.

----

(Flashback: Karasu was bored and walking around kicking rocks along a pathway. "How am I ever going to find this Naraku person on my own? I don't know anything about him! Maybe I can ask someone if they know who he is," Karasu thought. Her stomach growled where she was hungry, and she noticed a man walking along the path as well. He had a loaf of bread and turned toward the direction of his house, though there was a tree close to him. Karasu was also bored as she always was, so she pointed her finger at him and controlled his mind to walk into the tree. The man was rendered unconscious as he dropped his bread, so Karasu casually walked over to him and stole his bread.)

Karasu: You're too kind.

(She took the bread and sat underneath a tree to eat it. A group of people and demons together came up to her, and they appeared out of breath as well as they came over to her with a smile on their faces.)

Esumi: Whoa! Karasu, you missed it! It was hilarious! We raided this village and stole their food! They were after us so quick, so we took off, but the idiot klutz over there (Points to Tsume) dropped most of it!

Tsume: Hey, my hands were full, okay!

Esumi: Yeah. Yeah. That's the last time I let you carry anything! You're such a butterfingers!

Tsume: Leave me alone Esumi!

Esumi: Fine. Fine. Hey Karasu, we're about to go attack this village for no particular reason! You wanna come?

Karasu: Maybe later. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up.

Esumi: Shrugs Okay. Come on guys!

(They all ran off screaming with some kind of peculiar battle cry, and Karasu was unamused as she bit into the bread. She chewed and swallowed the food, and then in a mocking voice, said)

Karasu: "Let's go on a murder spree Karasu. Let's go start a mosh murder pit Karasu." They are so monotonous, if I am using that word right. That's what grandpa always said anyway. He always said that I was monotonous. I am so bored, sitting here and talking to myself, and this kooky band of thieves is no help with my search for Naraku either. They bore me. Sighs I don't know. Something's missing. Nothing seems to—

(She stopped talking and focused her eyes on a guy in a tree, all laid-back and mysterious. The demon was wearing a black cloak, and his hair matched the cloak. Plus, it was spiky. Karasu couldn't help but stare at him.)

Karasu: I could use me one of those.

(She snuck over behind the tree, and Hiei was unaware of this as he was thinking, "I need to get back home. But how?" Suddenly, he was jerked out of the tree as he landed roughly on his butt. He looked up at Karasu, who had an evil sort of smile on her face.)

Hiei: Who the hell are you! Who do you think you are anyway!

Karasu: Yep. You'll do.

(She grabbed the back of his cloak collar and started dragging him off. He didn't approve of this as he unsheathed his katana and randomly swung it at her.)

Hiei: Let go of me!

(Karasu simply observed the sword and took it from him.)

Hiei: Hey!

Karasu: Nice sword. I could use one of these as well.

Hiei: Give that back! That's mine! Let go of me you wretched female! Grrrrr!

(He continued to ramble on and complain, but finally gave in and allowed her to drag him along to… wherever they're going. He had an emotionless look on his face as he crossed his arms disappointedly.)

Hiei: Where are you taking me?

Karasu: Somewhere where we can be alone to talk in private. (Thinks. "I can't let them find me. I have to find somewhere to hide.")

(Karasu spotted a deserted house up ahead.)

Karasu: Over there. Let's go.

(She brought him into the house and sat in front of him and stared into his eyes. Hiei doesn't like to be stared at.)

Karasu: Ooh! Pretty eyes. I love your wardrobe by the way. What's the bandanna for?

(She reached out to it, but Hiei grabbed her wrist and stopped her.)

Hiei: That would be my jagan.

Karasu: Jagan? What's it for?

Hiei: None of your business.

Karasu: Can I see it?

Hiei: No.

Karasu: How do you keep your hair like that?

Hiei: I was born this way.

Karasu: Ouch. I feel sorry for your mama.

(Hiei raised an eyebrow at this statement.)

Karasu: You raised an eyebrow! That's so cute!

Hiei: Hn.

Karasu: Awwwwww. You're so sexy, shorty… Sexy Shorty! That's what I'm gonna call you! Sexy Shorty!

Hiei: My name is Hiei.

Karasu: Hiei…? I like it, but Sexy Shorty is better.

(A group of men ran into the house.)

Man: There she is! There's the thief!

(Karasu stood behind Hiei and put his own sword across the front of his neck.)

Karasu: Hostage!

Hiei: Well so much for Sexy Shorty.

Karasu: Shut it hostage!

Man: Get her!

Karasu: I don't think so!

(She stood up with him and whispered to him.)

Karasu: Okay, get ready. We're going to make our escape.

Hiei: "Our?"

Karasu: Yes, "our."

(Back in a normal voice, she smirked evilly at the people.)

Karasu: See ya!

(She transformed into her dragon form and carried Hiei up with her, busting through the roof and flying off into the sky.)

Hiei: This is new.

Karasu: You like?

Hiei: Whatever.

(Hiei had a plan for an escape, seeing that his hair was directly under her long dragon stomach.)

Hiei: Too bad I'm not staying.

(He stabbed her stomach with his spiky hair and she dropped him.)

Karasu: Hey! Sexy Shorty! Get back here!

(He landed safely on the ground and began to speed off, but he was stopped by some unknown force.)

Hiei: What the…?

(Karasu, back in her humanlike form, stood behind him with her finger pointed at him. She controlled his mind to turn around and look at her.)

Karasu: Did I forget to tell you that I have the power of mind control?

Hiei: Let me go! I am going to kill you!

Karasu: Now. Now. Are you sure you want to test me?

(She caused him to float in the air and do the splits in midair.)

Hiei: I don't bend that way!

Karasu: Then are you going to cooperate?

Hiei: (About to squeal) Yes. Yes. Fine! Just get me down!

(She smiled with her success and let him down. Hiei held onto his legs in pain since his legs were stretched beyond their limit.)

Karasu: You need to stretch more.

Hiei: That's it! I'm gonna kill you!

(He started to run toward her, but she pointed at him again and stopped him.)

Karasu: No now. I didn't ask you my question.

(Hiei sighed disappointedly and glared at her.)

Karasu: Do you know of a demon named Naraku?

Hiei: No I do not! Now let me go!

(He tried to escape her mind control, but he didn't succeed.)

Karasu: Then why don't you just come with me and help me find out who he is?

Hiei: No! Forget it! Now let me go!

Karasu: What was that you said? I don't think I heard you correctly.

(She barely lifted him off the ground.)

Hiei: Okay! Okay! If I have to! Just don't do that!

Karasu: Thank you. You're too kind. (Lets him down)

Hiei: Whatever. (Crosses arms)

----

(The flashback ended.)

Hiei: By forcing me instead of asking me!

Karasu: Well you would've said "no"!

Hiei: True. True.

Karasu: You know you could at least give me a chance!

Hiei: I'm not a ladies' man.

Karasu: Yes you are! I'm sure you strike a million eyes!

(Karasu then tried to act all superior.)

Karasu: But unlike them, I am the most mature woman you'll ever—

(She spotted a bowl of grapes, and she suddenly turned childlike.)

Karasu: Grapes!

(She grabbed the bowl and started eating the grapes wildly. Hiei silently watched as the dragon enjoyed her snack. Karasu thought for a moment and took two grapes, one in each hand.)

Karasu: I'm the mommy grape! I'm the daddy grape!

(Hiei raised an eyebrow, seeing how Karasu was using grapes as toys, and even moving the grape that was supposedly "talking" to the other.)

Karasu: Oh yeah? Well I hate you! Really? Well I'm going to abuse you!

(Karasu took one of the grapes and smashed it repeatedly against the other.)

Karasu: What did I tell you about abusing me!

(Confused, Hiei took a step back, and one of Karasu's grapes splattered.)

Karasu: Whoops… Daddy grape died.

(She licked her fingers, tasting the grape juice.)

Karasu: Mmm… At least he was yummy. A little sour though. No wonder he was such a faggot. Oh well, I'll just get a new daddy grape!

(She got another grape and handed it out to Hiei.)

Karasu: Here. You be the daddy grape.

Hiei: I don't do toys.

Karasu: It's not a toy it's a grape! Take it!

Hiei: No.

Karasu: Fine. I'll just tell everyone what we _really_ did in here.

Hiei: But we didn't!

Karasu: Maybe we did. They don't know.

Hiei: Fine! Give me the fuckin' grape!

(He angrily took the grape from her.)

Karasu: Watch it daddy grape! Don't you get an attitude with me!

----

Whoa! What did Hiei get himself into? More to come! Hope you like it!


	15. Chapter 15

_**How are things going? Not so well. **_

----

(The occupant of the apartment, an elderly woman, walked up to her door and tried to open it, but she discovered that it was locked.)

Woman: Oh dear. I could have sworn I left my door unlocked.

(She looked inside her purse for the key, but stopped and listened when she heard their conversation.)

Karasu: Don't you love me baby?

Hiei: No, not really.

Karasu: (Deep voice) Yes you do! Now, playtime!

Hiei: No, that's a little to far.

Karasu: I said playtime!

(The woman heard "Whee!" and "Hey! Karasu!" That was enough to give the old woman a heart attack!)

Woman: Good Heavens!

(Inside the house, what really happened was that Karasu accidentally squished Hiei's grape, and the grape juice went all over his face!)

Hiei: Look what you did!

Karasu: Well you shouldn't be such a horrible father!

(Soon they heard a thump outside the door.)

Karasu: What was that?

Hiei: Probably whoever lives here!

(Hiei opened the door and found the unconscious widow lying there.)

Hiei: Ooh… She must have tripped over her oxygen tank.

Karasu: "Oxygen tank?" You lost me.

(Yusuke and the others ran in there.)

Yusuke: What's going on!

(Kurama got down on his knees next to the elderly woman and gently moved her. She regained consciousness and looked around.)

Kurama: Are you okay? What happened?

Woman: There were… two youngsters… in my house. They were engaging in…

(She passed out before she could get the rest of the sentence out.)

Kurama: Someone go call an ambulance!

(Another man who was standing nearby ran and called the ambulance. Everyone focused his or her attention on Hiei and Karasu. Hiei got a sweat drop, but Karasu appeared clueless.)

Karasu: What? Did we cause this?

Kuwabara: Ooh, "Hiei and Karasu sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S—"

(Hiei threw a grape at Kuwabara and it hit him in the forehead.)

Hiei: It wasn't me! It was the stupid grapes!

Yusuke: So you were swayed by the grapes. (Smiles)

Kuwabara: She fed you a grape and you went head over heels.

Hiei: No! No! That's not it at all! You're twisting this all out of proportion!

Kurama: What? I think you two make an adorable couple.

Hiei: (Angrily) Ooh!

(Hiei started walking out angrily.)

Karasu: "Sexy Shorty?"

Hiei: Don't call me that!

(Karasu gasped and Hiei continued walking.)

Yusuke: He has a hard time expressing his feelings.

(Thinking out loud, Karasu softly said)

Karasu: I know the feeling.

(Karasu went after Hiei, finally catching up with him as she walked right beside him.)

Karasu: Come on, can't you just admit your feelings?

Hiei: I don't feel.

Karasu: Sure you do. We all know how you feel inside, so why don't you—

(Hiei stopped and interrupted her, turning angrily to her.)

Hiei: You all know nothing! Now, I am sick of you hanging around here and following me around like some crazed fan girl! Just go away and leave me alone!

Karasu: …So that's how you really feel, is it?

Hiei: That's how I've felt all along, but you can't take a hint!

(Karasu's eyes became all shaky.)

Hiei: Go back to your own world! Get your precious sister to help you! (Turns away) Stay away from me.

(Hiei walked away from her, leaving her standing all alone and hurt inside. Her hair covered her eyes and her fists balled up. She reacted with what seemed to be anger as she took off for the Feudal Era. As Hiei was walking away, he looked back out of the corner of his eye with a neutral gaze. What could he mean by this? Meanwhile, at Kagome's house, Inuyasha was recovering from his little mix-up.)

Inuyasha: Phew! Finally my headache is easing off.

(He looked over at Mikita, who was holding a glass vase.)

Inuyasha: Hey! What are you doing! Don't do that!

Mikita: Why? It's just a piece of—

Inuyasha: Put it back!

Mikita: Fine. Don't have a cow.

(She put the vase back down.)

Mikita: I'm hungry. Get me something to eat.

Inuyasha: What's the magic word?

Mikita: Now.

Inuyasha: …Fine, but don't touch _anything_.

(Inuyasha walked toward the kitchen, and as soon as he set foot in the kitchen, he heard a loud crash, like the shattering of fine glass.)

Mikita: Kagome did it!

(Inuyasha shook his head in disappointment and opened a cabinet door.)

Inuyasha: She's so rude; she doesn't even deserve anything from me. Hn. I'll give her these crackers. She'll just have to deal with it.

(He walked back into the living room.)

Inuyasha: (Rudely) Here. Take these and shove them up your—

(He found that he was fussing at an empty couch.)

Inuyasha: Where'd she go?

(He walked around the house looking for her, going into Kagome's room.)

Inuyasha: Ooh! When I find you, you'd better not—

(He looked over and saw that she was laying in Kagome's bed, fast asleep with an innocent, content expression. All the anger and aggravation that he had toward her seemed to dissipate as he watched her sleep. "She looks so harmless when she's sleeping," he thought as he walked closer. Mikita appeared to be shivering a little, so he carefully pulled the comforter over her. She stirred only a little, but was not awakened. Her mouth eased open slightly, a clear sign that she was fast asleep. Inuyasha also noticed a slight twitch in her hand. "She must be dreaming." She soon turned over on her side and made a low moaning sound. He noticed her eyebrows tense up as if she were angry or afraid, and her legs began to kick a little. She moaned again, turning once again onto her back, and he could hear a faint "no". Inuyasha wondered what was wrong with her as he sat next to her and gently shook her shoulders.)

Inuyasha: (Soft voice) Hey, what's wrong?

(Mikita slowly sat up, unaware of her surroundings, and even rocked back and forth, although not very much, but it was faintly noticeable.)

Inuyasha: What is it?

(She was still sitting up and was not responding. After a few seconds, she slowly fell over on him, resting her head against his chest as if she were hugging him.)

Inuyasha: Uhh…

(He gently took a hold of her arms to try to sit her up, but strangely she put her arms around him.)

Mikita: Wait… please… Don't leave me… I'm sorry…

(He was moved by this, and after thinking for a moment, he slowly let go of her arms and glided his hands onto her back, holding her in return. He had forgotten, however, that she was merely dream talking. When she woke up and realized the situation, she quickly pushed away from the embrace.)

Mikita: Hey! You're not my mother! What do you think you're doing!

Inuyasha: Hey! _You_ hugged me!

Mikita: Yeah, sure! Likely excuse!

(Inuyasha got up off the bed.)

Inuyasha: Believe what you want. We're going back.

Mikita: No! You can't make me. Hn.

(Mikita turned to the window and crossed her arms, then noticed that Karasu was running into the shrine. Mikita jumped out of bed and looked out the window.)

Mikita: Karasu was here? But why?

(She tried to jump out the window, but the glass blocked her way.)

Mikita: Ow! What the…? I don't have time for this!

(She grabbed the alarm clock, ripping the plug out of the wall, and threw it at the glass, breaking the window.)

Inuyasha: Hey! You broke the—

Mikita: I don't care! She may have news about our father!

(She jumped out of the window and ran after Karasu, Inuyasha following her. Mikita passed through the well, and Inuyasha thinks, "How did that girl pass through? Is she bound to time?" He passed through to the other side as well, where Sango, Miroku, and the others were waiting for them to return. Kirara and Rena were playing together, and everyone was watching them.)

Sango: I'm glad Kirara has a friend to play with.

Miroku: Yes. They seem to enjoy each other's company.

Shippo: But when are Inuyasha and Kagome coming back?

Sango: I don't know.

Miroku: Since it is morning though, Kagome is probably Mikita again.

Sango: Yeah, you're probably right.

Shippo: I wish Kagome would come back for good.

(They then saw Inuyasha coming their way.)

Miroku: Inuyasha.

Shippo: Inuyasha's back!

Sango: Where's Mikita?

(Inuyasha replied in his careless attitude as he leaned back against a log.)

Inuyasha: I don't know. She ran off after that dragon sister of hers.

(Mikita caught up with Karasu, watching as Karasu took her anger out on the trees, chopping them down with her sword.)

Karasu: I hate… (Chop) that… (Chop) faggot!

(Chop! Chop! Chop! The tree fell toward Mikita, who jumped out of the way as it landed next to her.)

Mikita: Karasu!

(Karasu looked back and saw Mikita standing there inches away from the fallen tree.)

Karasu: Mikita!

(Karasu ran over to Mikita and hugged her tight.)

Karasu: OMG! I'm so sorry! I almost killed you!

Mikita: What are you doing?

(Karasu realized her oddly worried reaction and let Mikita go.)

Karasu: (Clears throat) I mean, uhh…

Mikita: What were you doing in Kagome's time?

Karasu: Who said I like Hiei! I never said I loved him! Who told you!

Mikita: No one told me anything… So that's what this is about?

Karasu: … Maybe, but he means nothing to me!

Mikita: (Smiles and raises an eyebrow) Yeah. Sure.

Karasu: You don't believe me, do you?

Mikita: Nope. I can see right through you.

Karasu: Sisters. You think you know everything.

Mikita: Well it's not that hard. You're kind of obvious.

(They looked aside and noticed Hiei walking toward them.)

Mikita: (Whispering to Karasu) There he is. Work your magic.

(Mikita turned around and left, and Karasu and Hiei made eye contact.)

Karasu: Hn.

(She turned around to walk away, but then she felt Hiei's hand on her shoulder. He held up a bright green tear gem, and Karasu turned around when she saw its glow.)

Karasu: … A tear gem.

----

What will happen between Karasu and Hiei? And will Mikita and Inuyasha ever come to a truce? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hints of Emotions**_

----

(In the last chapter, Hiei had found Karasu and held up a bright green tear gem to her.)

Karasu: … A tear gem.

Hiei: It's yours, is it not?

Karasu: (Sweat drop) I-I don't show my tears. I told you remember?

Hiei: You obviously harbor your feelings inside more than usual don't you?

(Karasu didn't respond to this.)

Hiei: It's very beautiful you know.

Karasu: Huh?

Hiei: Your tear gem. I could tell it was yours. It glows so brightly where it's so rare to escape you.

(Karasu smiled an innocent, shy-like smile, fiddling with her hair.)

Karasu: It is, isn't it?

Hiei (Points to her) A-ha!

Karasu: What?

Hiei: I finally got you to admit it! Ha!

(Karasu's eye twitched as she thought, "He tricked me.")

Karasu: Oh yeah? Well… well _you're_ the one who said my tear gem was beautiful, and that's how you knew it was mine! So HA! You admitted that you think I'm beautiful.

Hiei: (Blushes) I didn't say—

Karasu: Wait! You touched my shoulder!

Hiei: W-Well I—

Karasu: You really _do_ love me Sexy Shorty!

(Karasu ran and hugged Hiei, and Hiei thought, "Oh no. Now what have I gotten myself into?" Meanwhile, Mikita was walking along and thinking out loud.)

Mikita: Why was Karasu so worried when she thought she'd almost killed me? Did she actually care about me? I've always heard that family members always watch out for each other, even if they fight sometimes.

(She took out the jewel shards and looked at them.)

Mikita: I have to find the rest of the jewel… for me, and for Karasu.

(She tripped on a rock, not watching where she was going, and the bottle slipped out of her hand, rolling toward a steep ledge.)

Mikita: Oh no!

(She got up as fast as she could, chasing after the bottle. She dived for it, and just as it reached the edge, she caught it before it dropped 50 feet below.)

Mikita: Phew! That was close.

Inuyasha: Too close.

(Mikita looked back and saw Inuyasha standing there.)

Mikita: Inuyasha?

(She stood up and put the bottle back into her pocket.)

Mikita: What do you want mutt? I got it under control.

Inuyasha: Maybe I should hang onto the shards.

Mikita: No way!

Inuyasha: You'll just lose them!

Mikita: I will not, so just—

(The ground rumbled and collapsed beneath her at the edge of the cliff where she was standing, and she started falling. Extending her claws, she grabbed onto the edge, dangling 50 feet in the air. Inuyasha gasped and ran over to the edge of the cliff where she was hanging. She looked down, and the ground below her was not visible due to the fog. This put a look of great fear on her face, and it brought a terrible memory back to Inuyasha. He had seen the same situation with Kikyo, and he re-lived the horror of failing her within his memory as he watched Mikita hang there.)

Inuyasha: Kikyo…! I-I mean Kagome…! Uhh… Sango!

(He just shouted out random names trying to get the right name out, but he was a bit confused.)

Mikita: Ha. Ha. Very funny. Like I'm ever going to rely on your help. You can't even get my name right—Aaahh!

(Her grip on the edge was loosening, and her fear was rising. She couldn't even continue her sarcasm. Inuyasha remembered when he had told himself, "I can't bear to see another woman die," and he saw the fear in Mikita's eyes.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Take my hand!

(Mikita looked up at him through wide eyes as he reached his hand out to her.)

Inuyasha: Grab onto my hand! Now!

(She began to slip even more, and she was about to lose her grip, but she finally decided to take his hand. He grabbed onto her wrist with his other hand and pulled her up. When she arrived up on safe ground with Inuyasha, there was complete silence and shock with eye contact.)

Inuyasha: So, are you going to yell at me now for "interfering"? I bet you're thinking about it right now.

Mikita: Good thing you're not putting money in on that bet.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Mikita: You finally called me Mikita instead of Kagome. I'm satisfied now, but…

(She kicked him in the shin.)

Inuyasha: Ow!

(He hopped on one foot while holding his shin.)

Inuyasha: See! I knew it!

Mikita: No. You said I was going to _yell_ at you. You said nothing about hurting you.

Inuyasha: But why did you do that! I called you Mikita!

Mikita: True. You _did_ call me Mikita, but only so I would accept your help. This way you wouldn't lose your precious Kagome. I bet that's what _you_ were thinking.

(She started walking away, but she stopped when he said)

Inuyasha: Good thing you're not putting money in on that bet.

(She looked back at him through the corner of her eye, looked to the ground, and then proceeded to walk away. With one eyebrow raised, Inuyasha smiled and followed her as they headed back to the others. As they approached the others, they saw Karasu and Hiei also approaching, walking side by side. Karasu's finger was pointed toward Hiei—mind control! – and she was smiling cheerfully. Everyone noticed this and stared at them with an odd expression, while Mikita just shook her head and smiled.)

Mikita: Kari…

(Mikita stopped at what she had just said, and her face appeared a bit baffled. Karasu heard this and ended the mind control over Hiei. Her hand fell to her side relaxed as she stared at Mikita in surprise.)

Karasu: …What did you call me?

(Hiei saw his chance to get away from Karasu and he snuck away to find a cozy spot in a tree. Mikita was still unable to believe what she had just called Karasu.)

Mikita: I-I said "Karasu." …What of it?

(Mikita went to sit by herself, and Karasu joined her as she sat in front of her, facing her with a little smile.)

Karasu: No, you called me "Kari."

Mikita: …So?

Karasu: So, it's like my name in short… like a nickname… a sisterly nickname!

Mikita: No… It just came out wrong is all.

Karasu: (Smiling) Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure.

Mikita: Let me guess, you can see right through me?

Karasu: Sure can, Miki… Hey! "Miki!" That's what I'm gonna call you! You can call me "Kari" and I can call you "Miki!"

Mikita: (Sarcastically) Great. Now I'm just "Tree Trunk." Not "_Proud_ Tree Trunk," just "Tree Trunk." What kind of person names their kid "Proud Tree Trunk!"

Karasu: Why _did_ your mom name you that?

Mikita: I was born next to a tree. Big whoop for that tree. I guess she wanted to name me after the current environment.

Karasu: Well I think it's pretty.

(Karasu's happy expression switched to sadness as she looked down.)

Karasu: At least your mom cared about you. Hn, I must have been named after a raven. By this, I mean a dead bird hanging on the wall of a heartless wench.

Mikita: Why would you say that? Didn't your mother care about you?

Karasu: My mother didn't give a shit about me. The only one in my family who actually cared about me was my grandfather, who had to come and take me in after my so-called "mom" left me in the middle of nowhere.

(Mikita felt the sadness and anger in Karasu's heart.)

Mikita: …And then he was killed.

(Karasu's hair remained covering her eyes, as she remained silent. Mikita was unsure of what to say, and Rena came over to sit in Mikita's lap. Mikita kept her eyes on Karasu while acknowledging the cat's presence by gently resting her hand on Rena's back. Karasu changed the moment to as much happiness as she could muster.)

Karasu: He was in the process of teaching me mind reading, but… we never got to finish my training.

Mikita: Was he the one who taught you mind control?

Karasu: (Giggles) No. I figured that one out on my own. Grandpa was always yelling, "Karasu get me down from here!"

(Karasu laughed, and Mikita giggled a little, but cleared her throat when she realized it.)

Karasu: Now I'll never learn it.

Mikita: Well, doesn't the spiky haired one know how to read minds?

Karasu: You're a genius! (Hugs Mikita) Thanks Miki!

Mikita: No problem… Kari.

(Mikita looked down at Rena and noticed that the kitten was asleep, curled up and content in her lap. Mikita gently smiled and put her hands on the ground at her sides while looking up at the sky. Also in the same moment, while Hiei's eyes were closed)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty…

(He slowly opened his eyes to find that she was right up in his face with her cheerful, yet creepy, smile. This startled him and made his heart jump.)

Hiei: Wha—! What do you want?

Karasu: Can I ask you a favor?

Hiei: That depends…

Karasu: Can you teach me to read minds?

Hiei: No. No. See, this I have _no_ patience for. This is why I got this jagan. Quick short cut.

Karasu: Please? I know half of the lessons already. Please?

(She gave him the baby eyes, and he rolled his eyes and sighed.)

Karasu: Thanks!

Hiei: But I didn't—

(Karasu ran off cheerfully after she jumped out of the tree, causing Hiei to fall off the branch and roughly onto his bottom.)

Hiei: (Sarcastically) Great. Now I'm forced to _teach_ against my will.

----

Karasu taking mind reading lessons from Hiei? Ooh this can't be good! Plus, Mikita trains in her way as well, which is also disastrous. Next chapter is also filled with loads of humor! Hee hee… Enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Wild Training!**_

----

(The next day, Karasu began her lessons in mind reading.)

Hiei: Now, we're going to focus.

(Karasu was sitting in front of him, facing him. She was a little dazed out at him though.)

Karasu: (Smiling) Uh-huh.

Hiei: You're going to listen to me. I'm the teacher.

Karasu: Uh-huh.

Hiei: And you're not going to stare at me like that the whole time.

Karasu: Uh-huh.

Hiei: No, it's "no I won't."

Karasu: Uh-huh.

Hiei: You're not focusing are you?

Karasu: You know what would help me focus? If you took your shirt off.

Hiei: Didn't I just tell you to focus!  
Karasu: I'm trying to focus, but you won't quit running your mouth long enough to take off your shirt.

Hiei: Focus!

(Karasu took a deep breath and tried to be serious, but she had a short attention span.)

Karasu: Okay. I gotta focus… Oh look! A bumblebee!

Hiei: What!

Karasu: Look! It's pollinating! Hi Mr. Bee!

(She tried to pet the bee, and it stung her finger.)

Karasu: Ow! Fine!

(She smacked the bee off of its flower.)

Karasu: Stupid Misses Bee!

Hiei: Karasu…

Karasu: What? Hey, will you kiss my boo-boo?

Hiei: (Pointing above her) No, you have a bigger problem.

Karasu: Huh?

(Karasu looked up and noticed the large swarm of bees above her.)

Karasu: That can't be good… Aaahh!

(Karasu ran away from them screaming, and Hiei just sat there disappointed. A bee buzzed around his head and he calmly waved his hand at it to make it go away. The bee flew away and left Hiei alone, but we can't say the same for Karasu. She finally escaped them by jumping into the lake behind Hiei, splashing a large amount of water on him. With soaking wet hair, Hiei appeared even more aggravated as the water dripped down his face.)

Hiei: She is _never_ going to—

(The scene switched over to Mikita as she finished the sentence.)

Mikita: Focus.

(Apparently Mikita was doing her own training with the bow and arrows, standing in the typical archer's stance. She was aiming the arrow carefully with all her concentration.)

Mikita: All right, I have to focus.

(She shot the arrow and—Oops! She missed her target and heard a shrill cry out of pain.)

Mikita: Oops… Sorry Sango! Man, I suck at this.

(She took a deep breath and aimed again.)

Mikita: I can't give up yet. Okay… Here goes.

(Just as she was about to shoot it…)

Shippo: Hey Mikita!

(This broke her concentration as the arrow slipped. It went straight for Rena, who was standing next to a tree. She was walking by the tree, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the arrow coming straight for her heart. In a stunned, quick reaction, Rena lifted up her mid-body section as her body formed an arc. Luckily, the arrow landed in the tree underneath her, barely missing her. Rena remained motionless in shock for a moment, then fell over sideways, snapping the arrow. Mikita gave Shippo a death glare.)

Mikita: Why you little…!

(Shippo ran off screaming, and Mikita sighed in frustration, trying to remain calm while she aimed once more.)

Mikita: Okay… If anyone interrupts me again…!

Koga: Where's Kagome!

(She lost her grip and concentration—Again!—and the arrow flew off in the wrong direction.)

Mikita: You again!

(She heard another shout, and turned to see Inuyasha coming toward her with an arrow in his arm.)

Mikita: (Smiles, to Koga) Hey, I owe you one. You helped me hit _one_ of my targets.

Inuyasha: (Sarcastically) Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now heal this up!

Mikita: Why should I?

Inuyasha: Because it was _your_ fault!

(Sango came limping as well with an arrow through her leg.)

Sango: Mikita!

Mikita: (Rolls eyes) Okay. Okay. I'll heal you guys. Geez. It'll give me more torture toys anyway.

Inuyasha: Oh really! And what do you—Ow!

(Mikita ripped the arrow out of his arm before he could finish his sentence. While healing his arm, she said)

Mikita: There. Ya happy?

Inuyasha: No.

Mikita: Good. (Turns to Sango) Your turn.

Sango: (Nervous giggle) Uhh, I can get it. Hang on.

(Sango tried to pull the arrow out gently, but….)

Sango: Ow.

(Mikita thought, "Grrr. She's gonna take forever.")

Mikita: (Points up to the sky) Hey, where's Kirara going?

(Sango fell for it and looked up in the air behind her where Mikita was pointing.)

Sango: Kirara? Ow!

(Mikita jerked the arrow out of Sango's leg while she wasn't paying attention.)

Sango: You tricked me.

Mikita: So? You'll get over it. (Heals Sango's wound) You would've taken days otherwise.

(Mikita stood up and turned to Koga.)

Mikita: (Points to Koga) You! Is your interruption that important!

Koga: Yes. It is.

(Koga handed her a jewel shard.)

Mikita: A jewel shard! How'd you get this!

Koga: How else? I fought a demon for it. I have to get my Kagome back as soon as possible.

Mikita: How generous of you. (Extends claws) Now, give me the shards in your legs!

Koga: No! Wait! I need these!

Mikita: So do I! You want your precious Kagome back, don't you?

Koga: Yes, but I won't be as strong without these, and I won't be able to help Kagome… to help you.

Mikita: Oh boo hoo. You and your needs. Well I don't _need_ your help! I need those shards! Now hand 'em over!  
Koga: Aaahh! Gotta go!

(Koga ran off, and Mikita glanced over at Inuyasha, and then back ahead.)

Mikita: Is it just me, or is he a little odd?

Inuyasha: Compared to _what_ in your standards?

(Mikita gave him a mean look and continued her training, not knowing that Sesshomaru was watching her. Meanwhile, Hiei was still attempting to teach Karasu to read minds.)

Hiei: Now, you have to focus on the person whose mind you're reading…

(Karasu was smiling and staring straight into Hiei's crimson eyes with admiration.)

Hiei: And I see that you already are.

Karasu: Yeah…

Hiei: So… go ahead.

Karasu: Go ahead and what?

Hiei: Try to see what I'm thinking.

Karasu: All rightey then.

(She tried to read his thoughts, but she didn't hear anything, so she strained a little harder. She still didn't succeed and it frustrated her.)

Karasu: Oh I _still_ can't do it! I'm a failure!

(She thought that she heard Hiei say, "No you're not.")

Karasu: Yes I am! I suck! Quit trying to cheer me up! That doesn't sound like you anyway.

Hiei: Huh?

Karasu: What?

Hiei: What?

Karasu: Well, you said, "No I'm not," and I said, "Yes I am."

Hiei: I didn't say anything.

Karasu: (Smiles) You mean…

Hiei: I guess so.

Karasu: Yes! I heard what you said! Now I will be able to hear your innermost thoughts!

(Hiei reacted nervously to this and thought, "Oh no. She'll find out." Karasu heard random parts of it.)

Karasu: Huh? Did you say something?

Hiei: N-No.

Karasu: (Smiles) Oh, what's on your mind?

(Karasu focused on Hiei and heard "I… love…" He knew that he had to change the train of thought, so he thought of the first thing that he saw when he looked around. Karasu then heard, "Kirara" and raised an eyebrow at him.)

Karasu: Kirara? You love Kirara!

Hiei: … No. That's not what I said. You must have… heard it wrong.

Karasu: I knew it. I'm a failure.

(She got up and walked off.)

Karasu: I'll never get it right. I give up.

(Hiei looked sad for a moment, but then he thought, "At least she won't be able to hear my thoughts. Without confidence, the power is useless. I wish I had thought of that before I endured all that aggravation.")

Hiei: Phew!

----

Well, the lessons didn't go so well huh? Oh well. More to come! Times get a little more difficult later on in the story, where concerns and feelings will be tested to see just how much loyalty is in their hearts.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Seekers of the Spirit Crystal_**. (Gee, that sounds familiar. )

----

(Mikita was still trying to get the hang of using the bow and arrows, but the arrow hit somewhat below the target. This really frustrated her as she gripped the bow, nearly causing it to crack.)

Inuyasha: Well don't break it!

(She dropped the bow on the ground before her anger snapped it in two.)

Mikita: (Takes a deep breath) I'm good. I just need a break.

(She picked the bow back up and walked off.)

Mikita: I'll never get it right. I give up.

(Karasu walked up next to her.)

Karasu: That's exactly what I said.

Mikita: So mind reading isn't going too well?

Karasu: No. It's harder than I thought.

Mikita: Yeah, well I'd like to see you try using these freakin' bow and arrows.

(Karasu held out her hand as if to say, "Well, hand them over." Mikita shrugged her shoulders and handed the bow and arrow to Karasu. She saw the target that Mikita was trying to hit; yet she was farther away from it than Mikita was. Karasu aimed the arrow at the target, standing in the typical archer's stance, and released the arrow, watching in satisfactory as it hit the target dead-on. Mikita's mouth dropped and Karasu handed her bow back to her.)

Mikita: …(Turns to Karasu) How did you…!

Karasu: I learned a lot from my grandfather. It may not have hit _dead_ center though. I am a little rusty I'll admit.

Mikita: A little rusty! Are you kidding me! I couldn't even hit _close_ to the center, let alone hit the target!

Karasu: It just takes practice. It's all in the judging of distance and angles.

Mikita: How come you suddenly sound smart?

Karasu: … Huh? Oh sorry. Dazed out.

(Mikita just rolled her eyes, and then they stopped walking when they noticed Sesshomaru walking toward them.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru.

(Sesshomaru glared at Karasu, yet addressed to Mikita.)

Sesshomaru: Is she bothering you?

Mikita: Oh no. No. She's my sister.

Sesshomaru: Your sister?

Mikita: Yeah. We have the same father.

Sesshomaru: Tsuyoku?

Mikita: How'd you know that?

Sesshomaru: Lucky guess.

Karasu: (Sarcastically) Great. He must be well known.

Sesshomaru: In a sense, yes.

Mikita: I'm just itching to kill him!

Karasu: Same here, but which way do we go?

Mikita: You're right. We have no idea where to start.

Sesshomaru: Try going east.

Mikita: East?

Sesshomaru: He was last seen going east.

Karasu: Thanks. We'll get the others and head east.

(Karasu started walking off, but Mikita was still standing there with a saddened expression. "East…" She had a memory of her village and her flaming mistake from when she was a six-year-old child. She stood there somewhat in a daze.)

Sesshomaru: Is there a problem?

Mikita: Huh? Oh no. No, there's no problem. I'm good.

(Karasu stopped and looked back at Mikita.)

Karasu: Are you coming Miki?

Mikita: Uh-huh. Just a second.

(Mikita looked at Sesshomaru's armless shoulder and sleeve.)

Mikita: I forgot to ask you… What happened to your arm?

Sesshomaru: Tetsusaiga.

Mikita: Inuyasha did this to you?

Sesshomaru: He caught me at a bad time.

Mikita: (Smirks) Yeah. Sure.

(Sesshomaru did not respond to this, but only stared at her with an angry yet typically emotionless glare.)

Mikita: Come on! Just yell at me already!

(Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and gently returned the mischievous smirk.)

Karasu: Quit flirting and let's go.

(She grabbed Mikita by the arm and forced her to walk with her.)

Mikita: I'm not flirting!

Karasu: Yes you were.

Mikita: I was not!

Karasu: I know you're not yelling at _me_.

Mikita: So what if I am?

(Karasu smirked and tripped Mikita, and when she turned onto her back, Karasu sat on her stomach and pinned her down. She smirked with one leg by each of Mikita's sides.)

Mikita: Oh wow. You pinned me. What's that supposed to do?

Karasu: Oh nothing. But this will.

(Karasu applied pressure to the pressure point on Mikita's arm, causing her to yell out. Sesshomaru, who was walking the opposite direction, heard this and ran back, thinking that Mikita was in danger. Mikita's pain helped her find the strength to throw Karasu off and pin her down.)

Karasu: Oh now what? Are you going to get _my_ pressure point now?

Mikita: No. I know another way to annoy you. (Smirk)

(Mikita pinned Karasu's arm down and tickled her underarm. Sesshomaru didn't know what to think, because when he got there all he saw is Mikita tickling the laughing and struggling Karasu. He raised an eyebrow and watched them in their strange game.)

Mikita: (Smirks) Makes you mad doesn't it?

Karasu: (Laughing) No… It calms me down! Aaahh-ha-ha!

Mikita: What? You're weird. Well, laugh at this!

(Mikita stopped tickling her and reached back to smack her leg.)

Karasu: Ow!

(She looked into Mikita's eyes as if she was angry, and Mikita returned the same look as they stared each other down. Their smiles broke through and they started laughing, and Mikita got off of Karasu. Karasu sat up and rubbed the slap mark on her leg.)

Karasu: Wow! It _still_ burns! I didn't know you liked violent games too! (Laughs)

Mikita: Yeah! That's awesome!

(They both continued laughing, and Sesshomaru turned and walked off thinking, "They have the strangest ways of playing." Inuyasha and the others found Mikita and Karasu sitting and laughing.)

Inuyasha: Where have you been!

(Mikita was still a little giggly with her reply.)

Mikita: Right here.

Inuyasha: I swear, I can never keep up with you.

(Mikita and Karasu stopped laughing and glared at him.)

Karasu: He gets on my nerves.

Mikita: Mine too. I can fix that. Sit!

(Whack!)

Karasu: Ooh! Let me try!

(She pointed her finger at him and controlled his mind, moving her arm up and down to keep lifting and slamming him onto the ground. Every time he hit, she yelled)

Karasu: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! …

(And you could hear his pain every time he hit!)

Karasu: Sit! Sit! Sit! (Wham!)

(Karasu had forced him down one last time and released the mind control, the last one more forceful than the others!)

Karasu: That was fun! Hee hee…

Mikita: Glad you enjoyed yourself. I know _I_ did.

Karasu: Wait a second! Where's Hiei!

Mikita: He must have snuck off again.

(In a low voice to herself, Mikita mumbled)

Mikita: I don't blame him.

Karasu: Looks like we'll have to go find him.

Mikita: "We?"

Karasu: Yeah. Come with me.

Mikita: (Shrugs shoulders) Okay.

(Mikita and Karasu left to go find Hiei, and Inuyasha lifted his head up.)

Inuyasha: Wait…

(He dropped his head again and held his back.)

Inuyasha: Owww….

(Mikita and Karasu walked along, and Karasu had a certain question in mind.)

Karasu: Miki, how do you know the one-armed, flower-wearing one?

Mikita: I've known him for a really long time. He's just… there.

Karasu: (Smiles) Ooh. So do you like him?

Mikita: No.

Karasu: Then why did you talk to him?

Mikita: Why are you asking me all these questions?

Karasu: I'm going to ask you until you give me an answer.

Mikita: Which came first: The chicken or the egg?

Karasu: Oo Uhh….

(Mikita smiled knowing that she had Karasu baffled, but her smile ended with the twitching of her ear.)

Mikita: Someone's coming.

Karasu: Who?

(Another dragon demon took Karasu hostage and covered her mouth.)

Male dragon: Where is it?

Karasu: Mmm!

Male dragon: Where's the crystal! I know you are the guardian of it!

(The female dragon walked up behind Mikita.)

Female dragon: It's here! In this one!

Mikita: (Turns around) What?

(The female demon unsheathed a sword and sliced Mikita's stomach in a split second. Karasu reacted in shock to this, especially when focusing on the sword, which had a green tip.)

Mikita: Grrr! Why you little whore!

(She ignored the pain in her stomach and pointed the arrow at the female dragon, pulling it back on the bow.)

Female dragon: I am not a whore! I stay loyal to my man, and once we acquire that crystal, we will be one!

Mikita: That's the weirdest ambition ever. Just for being so weird, I'm going to kill you.

Male dragon: No! Don't hurt her!

(While the male dragon was distracted, Karasu brought her heel up and kicked him in the "stuff!" Ouch! He let Karasu go while falling to his knees and holding himself.)

Female dragon: Honey!

Mikita: Pay attention!

(The sacred aura surrounded the arrow and Mikita released it. It went by the female dragon's head and chopped a large portion of her hair off. The female dragon freaked out!)

Female dragon: My hair!

Mikita: Uhh… yes, I meant to do that.

Female dragon: A priestess!

Mikita: Exactly. The next one won't miss.

(Mikita's bluffing frightened the female dragon and she ran over to her husband.)

Female dragon: Hurry sweetie! We have to get out of here!

(She helped him get up as they ran off.)

Male dragon: Nice hairstyle.

Female dragon: Shut up!

(Karasu ran over to Mikita, whose stomach was bleeding with a large flesh wound, a gash across her stomach.)

Karasu: Are you okay!

Mikita: Yeah. I'm fine.

(Mikita healed the wound in her stomach.)

Mikita: No big deal.

(Karasu still wasn't convinced as her expression showed concern.)

Karasu: But…

Mikita: Were they from your tribe?

Karasu: Yeah, but that sword…

Mikita: Man! Betrayed by your own tribe…. Not that I'm one to talk. Oh well, let's go.

(Mikita walked off, but Karasu stood there thinking, "I have to keep an eye on her." She ran off to catch up with Mikita, glancing over at her frequently with the same concerned expression.)

Mikita: Why do you keep looking at me like that? Look, I'm fine. Just promise me one thing…

Karasu: Hmm?

Mikita: Don't tell Inuyasha about this. He'd flip if he knew I had put Kagome in danger.

----

**What did the sword with the green tip really mean to Karasu? Why did she react this way to Mikita's injury? She can heal her own wounds. Apparently there's more to that sword than Mikita knows. Plus, what is up with that odd dragon couple? They literally want to become "one." Weird ambition huh? **


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Sword's Effects and Mikita's reactions**_

----

(The two continued on to find Hiei, who, of course, had returned to his own time with the others.)

Yusuke: Where were you Hiei?

Kuwabara: Yeah, and where's your girlfriend?

Hiei: If you don't shut it…

Kuwabara: Hey! I was just asking!

Koenma: Come on. We have no time for this. We have to prepare for the next mission.

Hiei: Fine.

Koenma: Kurama, the potion you took should be working anytime soon.

Hiei: Potion?

Kurama: To transform me into Youko Kurama. It's like the Fruit of Past Lives, only more permanent. It will give me the control of my transformations. I need to train so that I can master the control of my spirit energy.

Hiei: Oh.

Koenma: How about you Hiei? Have you been training?

Hiei: In a sense, yes.

Kuwabara: He's been spending too much time with his girlfriend.

Hiei: You couldn't get one even if you had a brain.

Kuwabara: Watch it half-pint!

(A cloud of smoke surrounded Kurama.)

Yusuke: The potion is working!

(Kurama transformed into Youko and his red hair turned silver. He also acquired a tail, plus ears similar to Inuyasha's.)

Koenma: Now be sure to monitor how much spirit energy you use up, or you will be forced back powerless into your human form until your spirit energy regenerates.

Youko: I understand.

(Karasu and Mikita arrived.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty…! Inuyasha?

Youko: Excuse me?

Mikita: … That's not Inuyasha.

(Mikita stood in front of Youko Kurama, looking into his eyes. Karasu looked over at Mikita and noticed that her tail was wagging.)

Karasu: Umm… Miki…

Mikita: Huh?

(She looked back and noticed that her tail was wagging, so she tucked it in-between her legs and giggled nervously. Youko smiled at her and she began to blush, so she looked to the side to avoid looking into his eyes, which were the same color as Inuyasha's. Youko took her hand and she looked into his eyes.)

Youko: Nice to meet you Miki. I am Youko Kurama.

(Mikita stared for a second, then pulled her hand away.)

Mikita: My name is Mikita. "Miki" is what my sister calls me.

Karasu: Wait a second! Kurama! You _had_ red hair and green eyes…

Youko: That was my human form.

(Mikita's light smile lowered as she thought, "He's a half-demon too?" She saw a picture of Inuyasha in her mind, so she shook her head in an attempt to make it go away.)

Karasu: You're just _trying_ to mess with my head aren't you?

Kurama: (Raises an eyebrow) No.

Hiei: Karasu! What are you doing here!

Karasu: You ran away from me again!

Hiei: Well I happen to live here!

Karasu: The least you could do is tell me!

Hiei: You're not my mama!

Karasu: No, I'm your girlfriend!

Hiei: You're not my…! Ooh! Could this get any worse!

Inuyasha: Mikita!

(Mikita turned to see Inuyasha arriving toward her direction.)

Mikita: Inuyasha?

Hiei: Yep, I guess it can.

Mikita: What are _you_ doing here!

Inuyasha: You keep running off!

(Kurama observed Inuyasha for a moment.)

Youko: So, _you're_ Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: How do you know me? Who are you?

Karasu: Wow, they _do_ look a lot alike!

(Youko and Inuyasha looked at each other strangely.)

Youko/Inu: No we don't!

Youko: He's short a tail.

Inuyasha: He's a fox.

Youko: He's a dog.

Inuyasha: His clothes are white. Mine are red.

Mikita: Okay! Okay! We get it!

(Karasu looked over at Koenma…. Well, down at him.)

Karasu: What's with the toddler?

Koenma: Watch your tongue, child.

Karasu: It talks!

Hiei: Yeah. Getting him to shut up is the trick.

Koenma: … I'll let that one go.

(Mikita appeared to be a bit fatigued as she put her hand on her head.)

Youko: Is something wrong?

Mikita: Huh? Oh. No. I'm just a little tired. I guess I haven't been sleeping well lately.

Youko: You need to rest. Come with me.

(Youko led her to the stairs by walking next to her with his hand on her back, which Inuyasha wasn't comfortable with.)

Yusuke: Just let her rest at my place Kurama.

(Karasu looked over at Inuyasha and noticed his expression. Smiling mischievously, she inquired:)

Karasu: Why Inuyasha, what's the problem?

Inuyasha: … Nothing.

(She looked at him as if to say, "Yeah. Sure," in a sarcastic tone if she were to have spoken, then focused on Youko and Mikita as they walked upstairs. The worry returned to Karasu as she remembered the sword that wounded Mikita. When they arrived in the room, the kind fox helped Mikita get into bed.)

Mikita: I'm not disabled. I'm just tired.

Youko: I know. You just don't look very well… Would you like anything to eat?

Mikita: No thanks. You've done enough.

(Kurama looked at her for a moment and asked her a question.)

Youko: Is he mean to you?

Mikita: Huh?

Youko: The one I was mistaken for… Inuyasha.

Mikita: Oh, him… He's not the nicest person… Then again, neither am I.

Youko: Well then, you just get some rest.

(As he walked out he said:)

Youko: I'm sure you two will patch things up.

Mikita: What! Oh! No! He's not…

(Youko was already gone and didn't hear her. Slightly annoyed, Mikita laid her head down and closed her eyes. It didn't take long until she fell into a deep sleep, finding herself in her childhood village. She walked around the village and noticed that no one was around there.)

Mikita: Where is everyone?

(She spotted her house up ahead, which brought a smile to her expression.)

Mikita: Mom!

(She ran into the house, but instead of finding her mom, she found Karasu—wearing wolf demon clothes!)

Mikita: Karasu?

Karasu: Oh hey Miki! Are you hungry? I made soup.

Mikita: (Confused) Uhh, no thanks.

(She looked around the room.)

Mikita: Where's my…?

(She looked down at her own appearance and thought," Wait. I'm not a kid. I'm still wearing Kagome's clothes… What's going on?")

Karasu: Where's your… what?

Mikita: Never mind.

(Mikita walked outside and saw Miroku and Sango walking by—also in wolf demon clothes!)

Mikita: What the…? Why is everyone wearing…?

(She looked down at her outfit and noticed that she was now wearing wolf demon clothes.)

Mikita: … These clothes?

(She also watched as Shippo chased a butterfly while also wearing the same outfit worn by the wolf demon tribe. Mikita's confusion was elevated even more by the shadowy figure coming toward her from within the trees. She squinted her eyes to attempt to aid her view, yet the figure still remained blurry.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru?

(Suddenly her dream started to fade as she heard Karasu's voice outside her dream. She strained to open her eyes as she awakened from her dream.)

Karasu: Oh good, you're up! I was starting to worry.

Mikita: Worry... about what? I was just sleeping.

(Mikita tried to get up, but she found that it was very difficult.)

Karasu: Oh no! You're getting weak from it! It _is_ affecting you!

Mikita: What's affecting me? What are you talking about?

Karasu: I've been trying to tell you. That sword that you were wounded with was equipped with a special, deadly poison. It is poured into the handle of the sword so that the poison generates at the tip. Once wounded, _one_ drop of this poison in an open flesh wound can kill you within hours.

Mikita: Let me get this straight… _You_ think that _I've_ been poisoned by this sword?

Karasu: Miki, this is serious! If I hadn't have woke you up… you may have never gotten up.

Mikita: At least I would have gone peacefully.

Karasu: Miki!

Mikita: Okay. Okay. Sorry. So, is Inuyasha nagging us to get going?

Karasu: (Rolls eyes) Of course, but…

Mikita: Well, let's get going then before he has an impatience attack.

(Mikita tried to get up, but she nearly fell back down again, so she grabbed onto the dresser and held herself up. Karasu worriedly rushed to help her.)

Karasu: Are you okay? Mikita?

----

**What is going to happen to Mikita? Could she really be poisoned?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Karasu's true accusations take effect**_

----

(Mikita appeared a little dizzy and off balance.)

Karasu: Mikita, are you okay?

Mikita: I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy… and nauseated… and I-I think…

(Mikita started throwing up all over the floor. Karasu panicked and patted her back gently as Mikita emptied out the contents of her stomach.)

Karasu: (Rubbing Mikita's back) It's okay. Just let it out.

(Mikita coughed as it was all over and wiped her mouth.)

Karasu: Some of that was poison… (Feels Mikita's forehead) Oh man! You're burning up!

Mikita: (Coughs and breathes hard) Eww, what an awful taste. (Holds stomach)

(Kurama came up to see what was going on.)

Youko: Is everything okay? Oh no, who got sick?

(He looked at Mikita and he could easily tell that it was her.)

Youko: Are you all right?

(Yusuke walked in as well and saw the mess.)

Yusuke: What happened?

Youko: Don't worry Yusuke. I'll handle it.

Yusuke: No, wait! I got it! (Runs off) Hey Kuwabara…!

Youko: Are you going to be all right?

(Mikita walked up by him, walking as if the weight of the world was in her feet and a little sun in her eyes, yet she ignored this weakness.)

Mikita: I'm fine.

Youko: Before you go anywhere, take one of these.

(He handed her a suppository, and she stared strangely at it.)

Mikita: So, do I have to take this with water or what?

Youko: Oh, it's not oral medicine.

Mikita: Then what do you expect me to do with it? Stick it up my…

(Kurama nodded his head at this statement before she even got to finish her sentence.)

Mikita: (Sweat drop) No way…

Youko: You can't stomach one by mouth, so this is the only way.

Mikita: By sticking this up my ass!

Youko: Trust me. It'll work. Just go in the bathroom so you'll have privacy.

(Mikita rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Karasu looked at Kurama with a concerned look for Mikita Soon they heard a sign of discomfort, and Mikita came out of the bathroom with her butt cheeks tensed up to keep it in.)

Mikita: I have to crap…

Youko: No, you can't. It has to dissolve first. Don't let it come back out or it won't work. It may make you sleepy as well.

Mikita: (Sarcastically) Great.

(She walked strangely outside with Karasu by her side, and Inuyasha approached her impatiently.)

Inuyasha: Finally! You're up! You've been asleep for three hours! We need to get back!

(She looked at him as if she wanted to reply with a rude remark, but she walked by him and said:)

Mikita: So, are we going or what?

Inuyasha: Huh?

(Karasu looked at Inuyasha, but when his eyes met hers, she looked away and followed Mikita, remembering the promise she made to her sister not to tell. She then stopped and looked at Hiei. Both of their expressions appeared neutral.)

Karasu: I suppose you're staying?

Hiei: …

Karasu: I figured as much. I guess I've creeped you out huh? I mean, not many people understand me so I'm used to others avoiding me.

(She took out something and held it gripped in her hand. Looking at her closed hand for a moment, she looked into Hiei's eyes again.)

Karasu: I guess I have all the help I need now…

(She held her closed hand out to him, and he received the bright emerald green tear gem that she dropped into his hands.)

Karasu: It's the first and only one I'll ever see. It didn't even have a reason. Like me, it was just a mistake.

(As she turned to walk away, she looked back at him, and with the same emotionless tone replied:)

Karasu: Do what you want with it.

Hiei: You don't want it?

Karasu: Don't think so much of it. I'm just returning the cause it's associated with. Well, see you around Sexy Shorty… I mean Hiei.

(Hiei didn't even know what to think, watching as Karasu walked away and accepted his so-called indifference.)

Hiei: "So-called!"

(Hey! Don't argue with me! I'm the narrator here!)

Hiei: Hn.

("Hn," yourself. Anyway, as Inuyasha, Mikita, and Karasu returned to the Feudal Era, Mikita grew weaker and sleepier by the minute, and Karasu kept an eye on her. Rena jumped up on Mikita's shoulder, and she acknowledged the cat's presence by placing her hand gently on the back of Rena's neck. The kitten purred and seemed content while the same odd expression remained with Mikita. Inuyasha noticed her strange reactions and wondered what was wrong with her.)

Inuyasha: All right. What's going on?

Karasu: W-What do you mean?

Inuyasha: I wasn't born yesterday. I know that something's going on that I don't know about. Now someone tell me!

(Mikita stopped and glanced back at him from the corner of her eye, then continued to walk on. This frustrated Inuyasha as he walked toward her to catch up with her. Rena realized his approach as she made a faint meow and jumped down from Mikita's shoulder. Inuyasha stopped in front of Mikita, who stared at him with a neutral expression through her heavy eyes.)

Inuyasha: You're not yourself. I can tell. Plus, you're having trouble walking and you look pale and flushed. Now, what are you hiding?

Mikita: Nothing of your concern. I am just tired.

Inuyasha: See. You're not even raising your voice at me.

Mikita: I'm fine.

(She tried to walk by him, but she stumbled from weakness and he caught her.)

Inuyasha: See! There is something wrong! You're in no condition to walk!

(She didn't respond, but she tried to stand up straight.)

Inuyasha: Fine. Don't tell me what's going on, but I can see that I'm going to have to carry you the rest of the way.

(He lifted her up off her feet and held her in his arms.)

Mikita: (Half-enthusiastic) Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!

Inuyasha: No!

Mikita: … What did you say to me?

Inuyasha: I am carrying you! End of discussion!

Mikita: (Weakly) … Whatever.

Inuyasha: Huh?

(She neglected to disagree anymore as she closed her eyes and leaned her head closer to his chest. Appearing confused, Inuyasha thought, "Okay, that was a little too easy. Something must have happened to her." They traveled on, and Karasu continued to worriedly glance over at Mikita, who was still being carried by Inuyasha. "I can't be obvious, but how can I wake her up? She may never wake up again. I don't want to lose her," Karasu wondered, and then noticed a small rock lying on the path. Trying not to be obvious, she pointed her finger at the rock, slowly lifted it up, thought for a moment, and controlled the pebble to hit Mikita in the head. Mikita stirred and opened her eyes, and Inuyasha focused his attention toward the direction the pebble came from. His eyes met Karasu, who was trying to disguise the fact that she did it by attempting to whistle, but all she could get out was air. She noticed that he was looking at her, so she tried harder to whistle and she nearly hyperventilated! She breathed heavily and looked innocently at Inuyasha, regaining her natural breathing pattern and "cool" attitude.)

Karasu: (Squeaky) What? (Clears throat) I mean, what are you looking at?

(Mikita opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha.)

Mikita: Inuyasha… put me down…

Inuyasha: I told you, you're in no condition to…

(Before he could finish, she threw up on his kimono. He put her down and looked at himself thinking, "Eww…" and Mikita balanced herself against a tree.)

Mikita: I tried to tell you.

Inuyasha: You _are_ sick!

(Mikita held her head and noticed that everyone was staring at her, though she had to squint to see them. She tried to hide it as she pushed herself away from the tree, although her weakness was apparent.)

Mikita: What are you looking at? Let's get going.

Karasu: But, Miki…

(Mikita looked back at her sister with an unexplainable gaze, and then continued to walk away. She looked ahead, but she began to see fuzzy double visions. Her body became shaky and weak, and before she could control her movements, she wound up face-first down on the ground.)

Karasu: Mikita!

----

**The poison has affected Mikita and it seems too late. Will she make it?**


	21. Chapter 21

Hope for recovery? 

----

(As the scene switched over, they had Mikita lying on a mat at Kaede's place, covering her up with a delicate sheet.)

Kaede: With this thin sheet over her, her temperature is less likely to increase. (Feels Mikita's forehead) She is very hot.

(Inuyasha was sitting next to Mikita, feeling a great deal of concern for her as he observed her unconscious state. Feeling the same amount of worry, Karasu stood in the corner of the room wondering what to do.)

Miroku: She just passed out after puking up everything on her stomach.

Shippo: On Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha gave Shippo a death glare, and Shippo gulped.)

Sango: I wish we knew what happened to her. Kagome's life is in danger.

(Myoga hopped from the scruff of Rena's neck onto Mikita's neck.)

Myoga: I can figure this out. I'll test her blood.

(Myoga drank a bit of her blood and spit it back out.)

Myoga: I taste it. There's poison in her blood.

Inuyasha: It's even visible.

(Inuyasha referred to the dark, forest-green colors mixed in with the dark red blood, though it was as faint as a microscopic stream.)

Kaede: The poison has penetrated through her blood stream.

Inuyasha: How could she get poisoned and sneak it past me?

(Inuyasha looked up at Karasu and read her expression.)

Inuyasha: You know something about this, don't you?

(Karasu ended up caving in, telling them what happened.)

Inuyasha: Why would she heal the wound and keep it from me!

Karasu: She didn't want you to worry.

Inuyasha: Yeah… Well how do you think I feel now!

Karasu: …Worried?

Inuyasha: Yes! Why didn't you tell us!

Miroku: Kagome and Mikita are in real danger!

(Karasu slowly backed up, feeling as if this was all her fault, then turned and ran out.)

Inuyasha: And there she goes running away! I knew we couldn't trust her.

Shippo: What are we going to do?

----

(Kagome's family finally returned from the beach to find Kagome's window shattered— because of Mikita.)

Kagome's mom: What on earth!

Gramps: We've been robbed!

----

(So much for that… Anyway, Karasu was on her own as she approached a snowstorm. Wrapping up in a larger kimono, she took a deep breath and ventured into the storm. The snow beat heavily against her bare cheeks, the coldness stinging her flesh, yet she squinted and traveled on. And just a hint: Karasu hates the cold! The snow became thicker as she approached the eye of the blizzard, making it more difficult for her to see. The feeling in her toes was no longer apparent, and her nose was a rosy pink. Her teeth chattered as she stomped through shin-high snow, the wind adding to the difficulty of her movements, which became slower and slower until she appeared to be barely moving at all.)

Karasu: M-Mikita…

(Having traveled as long as she could, she fell forward in the snow. She heard a crunch in the snow next to her, and she mustered the strength to look up and see a faint, dark figure standing next to her. Her vision slowly faded as she lost consciousness. Meanwhile, the storm moved in to Kaede's town as it started to snow there, and Kaede placed another blanket over Mikita.)

Shippo: It's so c-cold.

(Shippo sat next to the fire with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Rena. The cats were cuddled up, exchanging body heat, while Sango rubbed her hands together. Miroku, of course, was planning of more to do with _his_ hands. What a lecher. -- Inuyasha stayed by Mikita's side while Kaede joined the others by the fire.)

Kaede: Are ye not cold Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No. I have to keep watching her.

(Myoga was trying his best to suck the poison out.)

Myoga: It's no use Master. It's spread too far.

Inuyasha: No… No! I can't lose her!

(He shook Mikita's shoulders.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Wake up! Please get up!

(He soon realized that she wasn't going to respond, so he stopped shaking her. He got up and went over to the wall, his hair covering his eyes, and started punching the wall to relieve stress. He punched it two more times and yelled.)

Inuyasha: This isn't fair!

(He put his head against the wall and tried to retain his anger. Out of nowhere, the door was busted open and a dark figure stood holding another figure.)

Miroku: Hiei.

(Hiei walked in and laid Karasu down, covering her with his cloak. He was also holding a flower.)

Hiei: She was trying to travel 1,000 miles to get to a place where the iris grows.

Inuyasha: The iris?

Hiei: It's the antidote for the poison in Mikita. Kurama detected the poison in Mikita's stomach contents and made me bring this back from our time. Kurama knows his plants.

Shippo: An antidote? That's great!

Hiei: One thing about it though: The pollen must be transferred orally since it hasn't been liquefied. Someone's got to transfer it mouth-to-mouth.

Inuyasha: Who's gonna do that?

(Everyone looked at Inuyasha and he obtained a sweat drop.)

Inuyasha: Why is everyone looking at me?

Miroku: Hey, I'd be glad to do it.

Sango: (Anger vein) I'm sure you would.

(Inuyasha looked at Hiei, who handed the flower to him. Inuyasha gulped and took it from him.)

Inuyasha: Aww man, do I have to?

Miroku: No, I said I'd be glad to— Ow!

(Sango elbowed Miroku before he could finish. Inuyasha still hesitated.)

Hiei: It's either that… or she dies.

(Inuyasha gave it another thought, and while he decided, Mikita was having the same dream she had before. She walked around the village, everyone was wearing wolf demon clothes, and she saw the shadow in the trees.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru?

(She focused on the figure and it became clearer.)

Mikita: Or is it Youko? No, it's…

(Inuyasha came into sight, yet he wasn't dressed like a wolf demon. For one thing, it wouldn't suit him! LOL!)

Mikita: Inuyasha…

(He walked up to her and looked into her eyes, which confused Mikita as she looked at him with a sort of fearful look. She started to back away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, bringing her hand to his chest. His eyes glowed with a charm as he passionately pulled her near, gliding his hand onto her lower back, drawing her in to where she could feel his body heat against her own through the fabric. The fear in her eyes remained and he did something she didn't expect or desire—He leaned in and kissed her, locking lips with her. Her eyes grew wide at first as she attempted to push him away, but his grip on her kept her against him, finally causing her to give in and reciprocate. Closing her eyes and relaxing her arm around him, she decided not to fight him anymore. Outside her dream, the kiss was actually Inuyasha transferring the antidote to her mouth-to-mouth. He removed his mouth from hers and his expression changed, as if he had felt something more. In Mikita's dream, they withdrew from the kiss and made eye contact. The fearful expression returned to Mikita as she pushed away from him and ran off, never looking back to see if he was following her. Outside the dream, Mikita laid there yet motionless as Inuyasha watched over her.)

Hiei: All that's left to do now is wait.

(Everyone looked around at each other worriedly, hoping for the best, and Rena curled up above Mikita's head, worried for her owner. After a while, when the others were asleep, except for Hiei, who was sitting in a corner of the room in one of his usual poses eating an apple, Inuyasha started to feel his eyes getting heavier. His attention was drawn, however, to the slight movement in Mikita's expression. A low moan escaped her and he leaned closer.)

Inuyasha: Mikita?

(She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, which frightened her and prompted her to scratch him across the cheek. He quickly sat straight and held his cheek, and she mustered the strength to sit up to the best of her ability as she started to frighteningly scoot back away from him.)

Inuyasha: Ow…god, why'd you do that! You're so ungrateful! I just saved your life and this is how you repay me! Why can't you ever…?

(He stopped complaining as she focused a concerned stare on him, moving closer and sitting directly in front of him.)

Inuyasha: (Confused) Huh?

(She tenderly placed her hand over his hand that was on his cheek, her silky fingers gliding softly over his. Her eyes depicted no harmful intentions as she remained focused in their eye contact. Her hand soothingly took hold of his, moving it carefully away from the wounds which she had inflicted upon his visage. The scratch marks were bleeding as they nearly dripped, and she eased his hand down to his lap, softly releasing it. Looking into his eyes as if watching his every move through his emotions, her sapphire eyes glowed brightly into his mind while she moved her hand to his cheek. Their hearts seemed tender and in tune in the moment as her healing touch faded the scrapes. Without realizing his intentions against reality, he glided his hand over hers upon his cheek and gazed at her as if saying that he had found more trust in her. Without external change in emotion, she removed her hand from beneath his, soon to switch over to a completely different expression as if none of that had even happened. Her newly acquired appearance seemed like that of a confused child as she held her head sleepily.)

Mikita: What happened anyway? How long have I been asleep?

(Inuyasha was baffled by her sudden change.)

Inuyasha: …Few hours, I guess.

(Mikita looked around the room until her eyes focused questioningly on Hiei. She didn't even get a chance to ask before Inuyasha said:)

Inuyasha: He brought Karasu back.

(Mikita turned to Inuyasha again.)

Inuyasha: She was going to travel a thousand miles through a snowstorm to find the antidote for you.

Mikita: She was?

(Mikita realized just how much Karasu cared as she watched her sister lie there and shiver. Karasu was awakened by the feeling of warmth against her back, soon noticing that it was Mikita with her stomach against her back.)

Karasu: Miki… You're alive…

Mikita: Yeah… Go back to sleep Kari.

Karasu: (Gentle smile) Okay.

(Karasu scooted closer to Mikita, feeling the warmth from her stomach. In return, Mikita received the body heat from Karasu's back as the two sisters lie together contently, soon falling into a deep sleep. Inuyasha and Hiei stared at them, watching as Karasu rolled over onto her back. Mikita, reacting to this movement subconsciously, tossed her arm and leg over Karasu and rested her head on Karasu's shoulder. Inuyasha looked back at Hiei, who just shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha just laid his head back and shook his head in confusion.)

Inuyasha: Hn.

----

**Mikita has finally recovered. It's all over… or is it?** Mysterious music plays


	22. Chapter 22

_**An unexpected meeting: It's him!**_

----

(The next day, Mikita was feeling better and sitting upon the roof of Kaede's house. "That was a close one," Mikita thought, "I nearly died. Strange thing is, these people actually _care_ about me." She looked down and noticed that Inuyasha was out by the river, cupping his hands and getting himself sips of water. Mikita looked around to see if anyone was watching, then focused her stare on Inuyasha in admiration. He rinsed his face off, but then he noticed Mikita's reflection in the water of her watching him on the roof, so he looked back at her. Realizing this, she quickly turned back around. "What am I doing? This mortal girl is really getting to me." As she turned back around, there he was—right in front of her. He had somehow managed to sneak up there without her knowing.)

Inuyasha: You were watching me.

Mikita: Hn. I was not. You're just—Whoa!

(She had nearly fallen from the roof due to the slipperiness of the snow, but Inuyasha held onto her to prevent this from happening. Her eyes met his, and his hand gently took hold of hers. His eyes began to melt her heart, or so it seemed, for when he started leaning closer to her as if preparing to kiss her…)

Mikita: (Wide-eyed) Whoa! Whoa! Hold up!

(She brutally shoved him off the roof—Sounds like a familiar situation between Inuyasha and Kagome doesn't it? Well Kagome _is_ within her—and he landed on his back.)

Mikita: No you don't Romeo! You love the mortal, not me! You were just trying to find her in my eyes!

(Inuyasha stood up and looked at her.)

Inuyasha: Gee! What did you do that for!

Mikita: You stay away from me!

(Inuyasha appeared as if he was thinking about jumping back up there as he replied:)

Inuyasha: But—

Mikita: Sit!

(Whack! His face planted in the snow! Mikita's tone turned to a calm, stern tone.)

Mikita: Heed my warning Inuyasha.

(She turned away and jumped down from the roof, disappearing from sight. Hiei had been in a nearby tree watching. Putting the white bandanna back over his jagan, Hiei jumped down from the tree and stood next to Inuyasha, who was still lying face-down on the ground.)

Hiei: Love is really blind.

(Inuyasha looked up at Hiei with one eyebrow raised, then stood up in front of him.)

Inuyasha: Hn. What do you know?

Hiei: I know the true feelings that someone has for a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha: Yeah, she hates me. So what?

Hiei: Let me just tell you something: She feels the same way about you that you feel for her.

(Having said this, Hiei walked off with his hands in his pockets, leaving Inuyasha standing there in deep thought. Meanwhile, Mikita walked along talking to herself.)

Mikita: "Romeo?" Where'd that come from! What's a "Romeo?" Hn. What does it matter anyway?

(Mikita heard a sound, as a ruffle in the leaves, but when she turned around, all she saw was a tree. Of course there were many trees around there, for she was in a forest. Thinking it to be nothing, she turned back around, only to be met with a force that blew her back into that very tree. Being stunned out of her breath, Mikita opened her eyes to see a male demon walking toward her. He came up to her and grabbed her chin slyly with that look of evil charm upon his face.)

Demon: Well. Well. Aren't you just something Mikita?

(Mikita looked into his deep, blue eyes.)

Mikita: Who are you? How do you know me?

Demon: Why… I'm hurt… although you've grown into a lovely young lady.

Mikita: (Wide-eyed) Dad!

Tsuyoku: (Now that you know who he is.) Now you know where you get your charming looks.

(His mischievous smile brightened as his thumb lightly stroked her chin. Mikita jerked her chin away angrily.)

Mikita: Hn. You bastard! I've been waiting for the day when I would finally meet your sorry ass!

Tsuyoku: Now. Now. Is this any way for a daughter of mine to act? You have quite a tongue.

(He gently stroked her hair and neck, which disturbed her even more.)

Mikita: Get your filthy hands off of me!

(She tried to scratch him across the face, but his reflexes beat hers as he grabbed her wrist. He smirked and threw her to the ground, pinning her arms and body down. His body weight was too much for her to overcome.)

Tsuyoku: You have your mother's eyes, except she was a little more willing.

Mikita: (Struggling) Let me go! Get off of me you—

(He hit her in the side roughly with his knee and Mikita showed signs of pain.)

Tsuyoku: Now. Be a good little girl for daddy and it won't hurt so much.

(Mikita's fearful eyes shook at the thought of this, but Rena jumped in and attacked Tsuyoku's head, preventing anything from happening to Mikita. Tsuyoku got off of Mikita and stood up with the kitten being latched onto him. Rena left scratches all over his face before he threw her off and into a tree.)

Tsuyoku: Be that way. I'm not giving up yet. It's part of my little deal.

Mikita: What deal!

(He didn't answer her, but smirked and disappeared. Mikita tried to get up…)

Mikita: Why you…

(… but she was in too much pain from being thrown and kicked, so she sat back down. Looking over at Rena, she noticed that the poor kitten wasn't moving.)

Mikita: Rena…

(She crawled over to the little cat and gently stroked her.)

Mikita: Come on little kitty…

(Rena opened her eyes and faintly meowed.)

Mikita: You're okay!

(Mikita took Rena into her arms and gently pet her.)

Mikita: You saved me kitty… thanks.

(Rena purred and closed her eyes, eating up all the affection. Mikita looked up into the sky, then all around her, but Tsuyoku was nowhere to be seen. Karasu was in Kaede's house, and Kaede offered her a bowl of soup since she was just waking up.)

Kaede: Are ye hungry child?

(Karasu gladly and quickly accepted the food.)

Karasu: Food!

(She dropped the spoon and slurped it from the rim of the bowl and Kaede stared at her, watching as the soup dripped down out of the sides of her mouth. Mikita walked in carrying Rena, and it was plain to see that Mikita was in pain.)

Karasu: Mikita?

(Mikita sat down and put Rena down. Wiping the soup from her mouth, Karasu set the bowl down and went over to Mikita.)

Karasu: Are you okay?

(Mikita lifted up her shirt on the side, exposing a large bruise on her side.)

Karasu: Who did this to you!

(Mikita put her shirt back down, and in a calm, vengeful attitude replied:)

Mikita: I found him.

(Karasu became wide-eyed, knowing what Mikita was talking about.)

Mikita: Gather everyone else up. We're leaving.

Kaede: Ye will fall ill wearing those clothes.

(Kaede handed Mikita a kimono such as the one worn by Kikyo, though it had blue instead of red. Mikita wore the kimono as they all traveled along, Rena lying unconscious on Sango's lap on Kirara's back. Rena woke up and jumped down.)

Sango: Rena?

(Rena jumped up on Mikita's shoulder and wrapped her tail around Mikita's neck gently to keep her warm. Mikita acknowledged the kitten's presence happily as she gently pet the kitten.)

Miroku: She seems to be taking a liking to Mikita.

Sango: That's so sweet.

(Karasu glanced back and saw that Hiei was following them, walking along at the end of the group casually with his hands in his pockets.)

Karasu: (Low-voice to Mikita) What's _he_ doing here?

Mikita: He brought you in out of the cold when you fell unconscious.

Karasu: That was _him_?

Mikita: Yeah. Didn't you realize whose cloak you're wearing?

(Karasu looked down and noticed that she was indeed wearing Hiei's cloak.)

Karasu: No, I guess not. When I got up this morning I didn't feel you there, and I got cold so I just put on what was over me.

Mikita: And you didn't recognize that it carried his scent?

Karasu: Nope. I guess I wasn't paying attention.

(Now that she realized this, she smelled Hiei's scent on the cloak and smiled. "It smells so good," she thought. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.)

Karasu: Hmm…

(She decided to jump back there with him as she landed in front of him, stopping him. She bent slightly over and looked him strangely in the eyes, and in a sort of stern voice, she asked:)

Karasu: Why are you here?

(Hiei looked at her unamused for a moment before he replied:)

Hiei: Why do you want to know?

Karasu: Don't give me that! Wasn't it you who just told me to get away from you; how I was getting on your last nerve!

(Her attention focused on a string that appeared to be a necklace, though most of it, including the pendant, was hidden beneath his shirt.)

Karasu: (Grabbing the string) And what the hell is…

(She pulled it out from underneath his shirt, shocked at what she saw.)

Karasu: … This?

----

**What is this necklace pendant that has shocked Karasu like this? Anyone have any idea? **

**Plus, I know there has been more suspense and seriousness here lately, but some crazy, nonsense humor is coming up in the next chappy for all you humor lovers. Yay humor! Yay suspense! Yay action! Yay romance… sort of… I want an M-azing chocolate bar. Mmmm… **


	23. Chapter 23

Back into those memories 

(Karasu had taken hold of Hiei's necklace, and she was surprised to see the pendant. Hiei tried to make her let go of it, not wanting her to see it, but she restrained him.)

Karasu: No. Stop it… This is _my_ tear gem!

Hiei: Uhh, no it's not.

Karasu: Yes it is! I know my own tear gem when I see it!

Mikita: Kari, are you coming?

(Karasu looked back and noticed that everyone was way ahead and looking back at her and Hiei. While she was unaware of it, he took the tear gem from her hands and walked on past her, leaving the gem on the outside of his shirt this time. She was about to yell at him, but instead she smirked with an idea. Before long, Hiei heard:)

Karasu: Ow! My ankle! I don't think I can walk. Someone will have to carry me.

(Hiei turned to see her on the ground, looking at him and giving him the puppy eyes. Hiei sighed in aggravation, knowing what this meant. So now everyone was traveling on, only this time Karasu hitched a ride on Hiei's back. She couldn't help but sniff him again and again… and again.)

Hiei: You can't get high off me.

Karasu: Sure I can. I'm taller than you.

(Hiei just rolled his eyes and continued walking.)

Karasu: How come you smell so good?

Hiei: I use Axe.

Karasu: That sounds kinda painful.

(Hiei gently smiled with the about-to-laugh sigh.)

Hiei: Are you always this way?

Karasu: No… Sometimes I go that way. (Points to another direction.)

(It's all he could do to keep from laughing, but he didn't want her to see him laugh, so he retained his laughter by covering his mouth. Inuyasha ran along next to Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, keeping an eye on Mikita strangely. Hiei's words were lingering in his mind, haunting his every thought. Could Mikita actually have feelings for him? Was she hiding her true feelings? It was a strong possibility.)

Miroku: What's on your mind Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha seemed to ignore Miroku, keeping his stare focused on Mikita. He growled, as he couldn't take the suspense anymore, so he ran up by her side.)

Inuyasha: Why did you do that to me earlier!

(Mikita kept a serious stare focused ahead.)

Mikita: I have more important things to think about right now.

Inuyasha: You're hiding something.

(Mikita glared at him.)

Mikita: Drop it mutt.

(Startled, Inuyasha stopped and watched her walk on determined for her revenge. Kirara caught up with Inuyasha.)

Sango: I wouldn't bother her Inuyasha.

(Sango got an anger anime vein when she felt that Miroku was stroking her butt.)

Miroku: Yes. Women are easily violated.

Sango: (Smack!) Keep your hands to yourself pervert!

Miroku: My point proven. (Rubs slap mark)

(Naraku kept an eye on the situation through Kanna's looking glass.)

Naraku: Their travel party is growing larger, and now that kitten is interfering. Tsuyoku! Why did you run?

Tsuyoku: Hey! Ever heard of cat scratch fever! That kitten has some serious claws!

Naraku: Grrrrr…. Take these.

(Naraku tossed him a couple of jewel shards.)

Tsuyoku: Shards of the Sacred Jewel!

Naraku: Yes. They will increase your strength. Don't come back until you bring me that crystal. And kill that cat this time!

(Tsuyoku ran off in fear.)

Tsuyoku: Okay! Okay! I got it!

Naraku: If Mikita will not do her duty in finding the shards, I have no need for her. Kagura, make sure that horny fool gets rid of them. Bonding that girl with that mortal has only made her useless and more powerful. I will absorb Mikita back into my own flesh and handle this situation myself. Once she and the mortal are gone, maybe Inuyasha will simply get rid of himself.

Kanna: How come you do not go right now and deal with them yourself?

(Naraku stretched back and relaxed.)

Naraku: Eh, too lazy. I have to conserve my energy anyway. Besides, I enjoy the suffering at others' expenses.

(There you have it folks. The reason behind Naraku's procrastination: He's too lazy. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru happened upon the place of Mikita and her father's meeting, smelling the scent of Mikita's distress left behind.)

Sesshomaru: She was here.

Rin: What is it lord Sesshomaru?

Jaken: Why did we stop, me lord?

----

(Sesshomaru kept the scent of Mikita's father in his memory as he walked on, remembering the first time he had met Mikita. Back before he had lost his arm and before Mikita was ever bound to Kagome, the two assassins went their separate ways until Sesshomaru came across her path. He caught the scent of fresh blood and spring water as he looked over a patch of bushes. There, he saw Mikita in the river, wearing a kimono that was white on top with dark blue pants, much similar to the one worn by grandpa Higurashi. She was rinsing her wounds, from a battle apparently, and she rose up her sleeve to clean off a large scrape wound.)

Mikita: Ow… damn.

(Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch her. He _was_ a guy, and by the way, she had a white shirt on. She stopped when she sensed his presence, and he lost his interests as he turned to walk away. He wasn't expecting her to be there in front of him holding her claw to his neck in anger.)

Mikita: Who are you?

(He looked into her eyes, but they soon wandered down to her breasts.)

Mikita: And keep your eyes up here! Typical male.

Sesshomaru: That wasn't my intention.

Mikita: Pssh! Yeah right. You're a man. Need I say more?

Sesshomaru: You have a wound on your chest. Get your facts straight.

(He remained in a state of no emotion, moving her claw away from his neck casually as if it was no big deal.)

Sesshomaru: I have no attraction to you.

(He turned and started walking away.)

Mikita: Nor I for you.

(He walked away from her as if none of it had ever happened and she resumed with her life as well. They had never expected to meet again, until the day Mikita got herself in a world of trouble. As we move on to this scene, she was hit rather roughly onto the ground, appearing to have been severely abused. She just laid there helplessly as a group of male demons surrounded her with mischievous appearances in their expressions.)

Demon: What'll we do now boss?

Boss: What _aren't_ we gonna do? She's paralyzed, helpless, and there's nothing she can do about it.

(They started laughing and she was very angered by this, although she could not move. The boss of the demons got down on top of her while she was stuck there lying on her back.)

Boss: You didn't think we were meant to be, huh baby?

(His hand moved farther down and she became more tense and afraid.)

Boss: Now I'm going to show you just how good a man I can be.

(Her eyes opened wide with fear and pain when she felt the unpleasant welcoming of his fingers. "This hurts so much… Why is he doing this?" He snickered with an evil laugh, seeing these signs of torment in her eyes.)

Boss: Hn. You're mine now. Whatcha gonna do about it?

(This was the worst possible thing anyone could ever say to Mikita! She always hated that phrase and it really pissed her off! As he moved closer to kiss her, he stopped and flinched in pain, for Mikita had fought off the numbness well enough to shove her dagger into his back. The blood poured everywhere—even staining her kimono—as he began to lose his life.)

Boss: You… bitch.

Mikita: Burn in hell.

(She jerked the dagger out of his back and he fell over next to her lifeless. She stared at her bloody dagger in victory, then glared at the other two loons that accompanied him. They quickly ran off, and Mikita found her strength to turn over on her stomach to crawl away. She pulled herself along through the forest until she could no longer continue on. Falling unconscious, she couldn't move on. Later, she found herself awake in a different place. "Where am I? What happened?" she thought, looking to the side to see Sesshomaru standing nearby with his back to her. She urged herself to sit up, straining to do so, and without even turning to look at her, Sesshomaru said:)

Sesshomaru: You shouldn't be moving yet.

Mikita: Who are you to tell me what to do?

Sesshomaru: You've been hurt. Lie down and rest.

Mikita: Why? So you can take advantage of me! You probably already have.

Sesshomaru: Does it appear that way to you? You are not stripped.

(She noticed that she was still wearing her bloody kimono. Sesshomaru tossed her a kimono, throwing it next to her.)

Sesshomaru: I found it. It should fit.

(She realized that he was telling her the truth, so she accepted the kimono.)

Sesshomaru: There's a river nearby.

(He sat down by a tree and leaned against it. Mikita stared strangely at him for a moment, seeing that he had no cruel intentions toward her. After bathing and changing, she walked over to where he was, standing there, just staring at him questioningly. He looked up at her and noticed this.)

Sesshomaru: Do you have a question?

Mikita: … Why?

(She paused as they made eye contact.)

Mikita: Why would you help me?

(He just stared at her for a moment.)

Sesshomaru: Why wouldn't I?

Mikita: Just what the hell does that mean!

Sesshomaru: You already know.

(This confused her, and she got down on her knees in front of him, focusing her eyes on his.)

Mikita: You're just trying to confuse me.

Sesshomaru: No.

Mikita: Yes you are! And why don't you ever yell at me! You're always so fuckin' calm! How can you do that! It annoys me!

(He ignored answering her and stood up.)

Mikita: Hey! Where are you going! Don't ignore me!

(Sesshomaru turned his back to her, but before walking away, he replied:)

Sesshomaru: If you want to know so badly, don't waste your time asking.

(As he walked off, Mikita just stood there.)

Mikita: Yep, he's trying to confuse me.

----

(As we return from the flashback, Mikita recalled this memory as well. "If Sesshomaru hadn't have been there, I probably wouldn't be here. He saved me." As she continued to walk on, she saw the face of that boss demon in her memory. "Hmm… He looked so much like…" Then, it hit her. An awful truth. He looked just like her father, only younger and with shorter hair. She stopped in shock and fell to her knees. Everyone else stopped as well and looked at her, yet they couldn't see her face due to her hair.)

Inuyasha: Why'd you stop? What's wrong?

(She remained silent for a moment and Inuyasha waited for an answer.)

Mikita: It was him… long ago, it was my father…

(She clenched her hands into fists as she grasped clumps of dirt from the ground. The dirt slipped through her fingers as she grasped it tightly and shook in anger.)

Mikita: He hurt me… and I didn't know he was my…

Inuyasha: What are you talking about?

(She stood up and her eyes had a slight flame of red mixed with the blue as she looked out at the path in front of her.)

Mikita: I will have my revenge.

**Mikita is now more determined than ever to get her revenge. She now knows why he recognized her, and who he was in both crossings. The next chapter takes a big, unexpected twist!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Finally, I'm free! Mikita's rejoice.**_

----

(Mikita walked on as they all looked questioningly at each other. "I thought I had killed him," Mikita thought, "and yet he's still here. Naraku must have something to do with this.")

Sango: I wonder what her father did to her?

Miroku: I don't know, but I have a pretty good guess.

(Mikita continued to be in deep thought and Rena was no longer on her shoulders, but instead was chasing a butterfly. "I can't let that happen again. That's why I can't trust anyone. Not the monk, or Sesshomaru, and definitely not Inuyasha. Eww, just thinking about that mutt makes me sick." She put her hand on her stomach. "A little too sick." She stopped again and moaned in discomfort, holding her stomach with both hands as she leaned forward.)

Inuyasha: Why'd you stop now!

(She gestured him not to come any closer.)

Inuyasha: … Mikita?

Mikita: Oh no. Not again.

(Once again, Mikita started losing all her stomach contents.)

Karasu: Mikita!

(Karasu jumped down from Hiei's back and ran over to Mikita, placing her hand on Mikita's back.)

Hiei: Well, so much for "I can't walk. Someone will have to carry me." I knew it.

(Mikita coughed and gagged when she was done, but then she noticed a shiny blue thing within her vomit. She grabbed it between her thumb and forefinger, looking at it through tired, weakened eyes.)

Mikita: Wh-What is this?

Karasu: Is that the… crystal?

(Strangely, Mikita's body started to light up, and a strange phenomenon occurred.)

Inuyasha: What's going on? Mikita!

(Mikita and Kagome separated from one another, and Inuyasha caught Kagome as Karasu caught her sister.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Karasu: Mikita!

Shippo: Kagome's back!

Sango: Their bodies just separated!

Miroku: And Mikita's… naked.

(Kagome took the outfit and Mikita wore nothing! Karasu removed Hiei's cloak from herself and put it on Mikita.)

Karasu: Would you shut up you pervert! This is serious!

Inuyasha: How did this happen?

(Karasu looked over at the Spirit Crystal, which remained resting in Mikita's limp palm.)

Karasu: The injury from the sword must have separated the crystal from the wall of her stomach. Then, the poison would cause her to throw it up, and thus it has taken its toll.

Shippo: So, are they gonna be okay?

(Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes opening.)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

(Mikita opened her eyes as well.)

Mikita: What happened?

Sango: Oh good! They're awake!

Miroku: What a relief.

(Rena meowed and went over to Mikita, rubbing against her face. Mikita gently smiled and pet the kitten, and was then distracted with what she was wearing.)

Mikita: Why am I wearing the midget's cloak?

Karasu: You were naked.

(Mikita looked over at Kagome, who was wearing the kimono. "That's right. When we were connected, I was naked.")

Inuyasha: Are you all right Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah, I'm okay.

(Mikita got up as if nothing had happened, replying with a rude tone.)

Mikita: Good. Then we won't have to stand around and hear you complain.

(She looked at the crystal in her hand, and then handed it to Karasu.)

Mikita: I believe this belongs to you… because I'm free! Oh yeah! I'm a demon again! Yes!

(Her tail began to wag and shake up in the air as she danced for joy, but this caused her to moon everyone! Miroku got a nosebleed and Sango covered his eyes.)

Karasu: Ahh! Mikita! Put your tail down!

(Mikita realized this and tucked her tail between her legs.)

Mikita: (Blushing) My bad. This cloak's hardly long enough to be a dress! Oh well, now I can carry on with my mission.

Inuyasha: Which is what, to kill me?

Mikita: Eh, forget that. That was just Naraku's orders. I don't have to listen to him anymore. I'm going to find my so-called father and murder him in his sleep. So Inuyasha, now that you have your precious Kagome back, you can just continue your little shard journey since I won't be here to hold you back anymore.

Inuyasha: But what about you?

Mikita: What _about_ me? Kari and I are gonna finish our search for our father, kill him, and go along with whatever life throws our way.

Karasu: Sounds like a plan to me. Come on Hiei. We could use a big, strong man to protect us.

Hiei: (Agrees and follows) Hn.

(Karasu just smiled as they started to walk off. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and stood up.)

Inuyasha: Just like that you're gonna leave?

(Mikita turned around, smirked in a mocking "Yeah right" way, and went up to him.)

Mikita: Why? It's not like you care. A wannabe playa like you could afford to lose a mistaken lust. It'd do ya some good…mutt.

(As she turned to walk off, she said.)

Mikita: Go cry over that pansy mortal. She suits ya.

(Inuyasha watched as Mikita, Karasu, and Hiei left them, Rena following next to Mikita.)

Kagome: Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a half-focused mind.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, you okay?

Kagome: Yeah.

(Inuyasha turned around, rudely in a way, and started walking off.)

Inuyasha: Let's get going. No time to be standing around here.

(He appeared as if he didn't really hold much concern for Kagome at the moment, and this seemed to confuse Kagome as well as hurt her feelings a bit. Sango walked over to Kagome and helped her up.)

Sango: Here, Kagome.

(She gave Kagome a gentle smile, and Shippo ran up to embrace Kagome.)

Shippo: I'm so glad you're back Kagome!

(Kagome smiled and held young Shippo in return.)

Kagome: Thanks Shippo.

Miroku: We were beginning to wonder if we would ever get you back. We've really missed you.

Kagome: That's very sweet of you—

(Kagome paused when she felt Miroku's hand stroking her rear, which made her angry)

Kagome: (Sarcastically) And thanks for changing while I've been gone! Why didn't you!

(Miroku took hold of his own kimono as if he was going to undress.)

Miroku: Well if that's what you want, I –OW! Sango, why do you always elbow me! That really hurts, you know!

(As Sango chewed Miroku out, Kagome turned to look out at Inuyasha, who had stopped and was looking out toward the direction Mikita went. He was sniffing the air for any signs of her scent, as if all he wanted was to be able to smell her. Kagome looked down sadly and thought, "He loves her. He fell in love with her. Now he won't be able to forget her. It's like Mikita has taken the place of Kikyo now. He still has no room in his heart for me… and I guess he never will." The impact of a slap could be heard, and Miroku held a sore, red cheek.)

Miroku: That's really starting to hurt…

Sango: Well you should have some common sense!

(Kagome did not acknowledge them at all, and Sango could plainly see it.)

Sango: Kagome?

(Kagome didn't even look at her as she walked on toward Inuyasha.)

Kagome: We should go now.

(The tone of her voice had such sadness as she walked on and stated this. Shippo took off running after Kagome.)

Shippo: Wait up Kagome!

(Sango and Miroku just glanced over at each other in concern for Kagome, and Kirara made a sad noise. So, they all traveled on the way they used to, the way they were before Mikita came into their lives, yet there was a difference in Inuyasha. He always appeared to be in deep thought, which hurt Kagome, for she knew why. As Mikita, Karasu, Hiei, and Rena traveled on in their own little group, Hiei had just recalled something.)

Hiei: Damn, I have to get back to the present.

Karasu: Too bad.

Hiei: It's Christmas!

Karasu: What-mas?

Hiei: (sigh) Christmas. It's when you celebrate the birth of this Jesus fellow who died to save the souls of those wretched humans.

Mikita: And exactly _who_ did this benefit?

Hiei: No one really. Christmas has turned into a joke. Now it's all about gifts and feasts and—

Karasu: GIFTS! FEASTS! I wanna go! Can we?

Hiei: I don't know if—

(Karasu pointed her finger at him and controlled him to speak.)

Hiei: (robot like) Yes you can come.

(She released her control and smiled as he gave her a death glare.)

Karasu: Why thank you sexy shorty!

Hiei: Hn.

Karasu: What about you, Mikita?

Mikita: I'm going to continue the search for our dumb ass father.

Karasu: But…

Mikita: You guys go ahead. Rena and I will be just fine. If I run across him, I can take him.

Hiei: (To Mikita) You know, you still have my cloak.

Karasu: Shut up Hiei! What else is she gonna wear! Quit being a retard and let's go!

(As they left, Mikita thought, " I do need to find something else to wear…" She felt a bad presence nearby and thought, "Oh great". Meanwhile as Inuyasha and the others traveled on, Inuyasha and Kagome were very silent, and Sango and Miroku noticed this.)

Miroku: You talk to Kagome. I'll talk to Inuyasha.

(Sango nodded and agreed, going up to where Kagome was and walking next to her. Kagome's eyes remained in the direction she was walking.)

Sango: Kagome…what's wrong? What's with you and Inuyasha?

Kagome: Inuyasha? I- I'm not thinking of him…no. I just…I have to get back to the present. Christmas is tomorrow.

Sango: Then why don't you just tell Inuyasha?

Kagome: It wouldn't matter anyway. He'd never notice I'm gone!

(Kagome yelled this out to where Inuyasha could hear her, but he just ignored her, as usual. Miroku walked next to Inuyasha.)

Miroku: So… uhh, you got a lead on Naraku?

Inuyasha: Nope.

Miroku: Well…Do you know where we're going?

Inuyasha: Yep.

(After this small talk, Miroku blurted out:)

Miroku: You've got the hots for Mikita, don't you?

Inuyasha: Miroku! Where the hell did that come from?

Miroku: What's you secret man? I mean Kikyo, Kagome, and now Mikita! How do you do it?

Inuyasha: I don't …! GRR! Lay off, Miroku!

(Kagome heard a little bit of the conversation and she purposely yelled, in a hinting way:)

Kagome: I guess I'll just go home then! No one needs me here anyway!

(Inuyasha looked back and saw her run off.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

(He, of course, ran after her.)

Shippo: He'll never change.

Kirara: (meow)

(Inuyasha saw her getting closer to the well, so he ran faster.)

Inuyasha: Wait! Kagome!

(Kagome stopped, rolled her eyes, and turned around. He approached her and stopped in front of her.)

Inuyasha: Where do you think you're going? We have to find the jewel shards!

Kagome: But that's not what you're looking for!

(Inuyasha didn't respond to this.)

Kagome: (Teary- eyed) There's no place for me here.

(Inuyasha took one step closer to her.)

Inuyasha: Ka…Kagome…

(It seemed to be a sweet tender moment, but Inuyasha sensed a demon presence as he sniffed the air.)

Inuyasha: It can't be…

(He ran toward the direction of the scent, and soon Mikita ran out from among the trees and they bumped into each other. Mikita looked up at him.)

Inuyasha: Mikita…

Mikita: Oh no. Not you.

Inuyasha: What's going on?

Mikita: Just being pursued. Nothing new.

(Mikita looked at Kagome, who was wiping away her tears.)

Mikita: What are you crying about now pansy?

Inuyasha: Mikita!

Mikita: What? It's true! (Looks around) Where's Rena?

(Rena was standing on the well, and she meowed when she heard her name.)

Mikita: There you are. I thought they might have killed you.

Inuyasha: Who's pursuing you!

Mikita: Eh, Naraku, other demons, villagers. I just killed a couple of them, what's the big deal?

(Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed)

Mikita: I just have to remain incognito for a little while.

Kagome: You can come to my house and stay with me.

Mikita: Huh?

(She sensed more humans and demons following her trail.)

Mikita: Sounds good! Come on Rena!

(Mikita grabbed the kitten and jumped into the well.)

Inuyasha: How can you still pass through?

Mikita: I killed a fag for his jewel shard. What of it?

Inuyasha: And you always wonder why you're being pursued.

Mikita: Shut up.

Kagome: Where's Karasu?

----

**Well, Surprisingly Kagome's back, and Mikita was freed from her, but she wasn't able to have much time to herself before she and Inuyasha ran across each other again. Now she's going to join Kagome in her time for Christmas to stay out of sight (Oh boy) and Karasu is with Hiei. (Even bigger Oh Boy!) Find out what happens in the next chapter with the twisted Christmas ahead.**


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas Preparation and Chaos 

----

(Karasu was dragging Hiei along by the hand as they shopped for Christmas. They were at an outdoor market that was conducting Christmas sales.)

Karasu: Oh look at that! And that…Oh look Hiei! Lets go!

(She pulled him over to a weapon stand, where she released his hand and grabbed a sword.)

Karasu: Oh this is so pretty! It could decapitate a whole line of enemies! I think I'll have this to go.

(She was about to hide it in her kimono and casually walked off with it, but Hiei stopped her.)

Hiei: Karasu! You can't just steal it!

Karasu: I don't steal…I take without asking and have no intention of returning it.

Hiei: That's stealing.

Karasu: …oh.

Man: Can I help you?

(The man who owned the stand acknowledged their presence.)

Karasu: Yeah, I want this sword!

Man: That'll be 75 dollars please.

Karasu: Okay!

(She pulled out 3 quarters from her pocket and handed them out to the man.)

Karasu: Here you go!

Man:… This is 75 cents.

Karasu: Yeah.

Man: I said 75 _dollars_.

Karasu: What's the difference?

(Hiei handed the man the money for the sword.)

Hiei: She's still learning. Here, take it.

(Hiei walked off saying:)

Hiei: Call it a gift.

(Karasu stood looking at her sword for a moment, then at Hiei, until she finally decided to follow him.)

Karasu: What was that green paper you gave him?

Hiei: It's called "dollar bills." I haven't shown you those yet.

Karasu: (Holds up quarters) What's the difference in those and these?

Hiei: Unlike those quarters –that you stole from me! –dollar bills are more valuable.

Karasu: How can a green piece of paper be more valuable than a coin?

Hiei: It just is.

Karasu: So, one piece of paper is like two of these, right? (Holds up a penny)

Hiei: No. More like a hundred.

Karasu: A hundred! These are gold!

Hiei: You're colorblind. Those are made of copper.

Karasu: Copper?

Hiei: Forget it.

(Karasu walked along and thought for a moment.)

Karasu: Wait a second…that means this sword is very valuable.

Hiei: Yeah, so?

Karasu: So is this my Christmas present?

Hiei: Yeah sure.

(Karasu squealed in joy and embraced Hiei, crushing him with a "death hug" that she seemed to give quite often. Her death hugs are special in two cases: When she's extremely excited, like now, and when she hurts or nearly injures a friend.)

Hiei: Face…turning blue…you're…welcome…(shoves away) Let go! Geez.

Karasu: Oh, sorry. I'm just a little excited.

Hiei: A little!

Karasu: Well, okay. Maybe a lot. Hee hee…

(Meanwhile in the Feudal Era…)

Naraku: What do you mean you can't find them?

Tsuyoku: That's just it. I can't find them. I lost their scent trails once I got to some old dried up well.

Naraku: You're useless. Must I kill you here and now?

Tsuyoku: No! That won't be necessary! I'll continue the search, don't kill me!

Naraku: Very well, but do not disappoint me.

Tsuyoku: Don't worry. I won't let you down.

(He turned to leave and walked out of Naraku's hidden place, and he then came upon Kagura.)

Tsuyoku: Hey Kagura. You're looking kinda hot.

Kagura: Are you familiar with my Dance of the Dragon, or do I have to demonstrate it on you?

(She expanded her fan as if prepared to attack.)

Tsuyoku: Uhh…never mind. Can't be caught flirting with a reincarnation of Naraku anyway. It would make me seem gay.

(He turned to walk away from her.)

Kagura: Like you haven't already given that impression.

Tsuyoku: (sarcastically) Ha. Ha.

(At Kagome's house, Mikita looked around for a second in Kagome's room, then said:)

Mikita: How can I play in that hot water and smell-good stuff?

Kagome: Oh, you mean a bath?

Mikita: Yeah. Sure. I think.

(Kagome and Mikita walked into the bathroom, and Kagome ran the bath water for her.)

Kagome: There you go. It's nice and hot the way you said you wanted it. This is the shampoo, conditioner, and the soap. Now, you'll probably want your privacy while you get undressed so –

(Mikita wasn't shy as she simply ripped here clothes off and jumped in.)

Kagome: …Or not.

Mikita: Aaahh…Now this is nice.

(Mikita leaned back in the water and smiled while she relaxed in leisure.)

Kagome: I'll leave you alone now. Let me know if you need anything your towel is hanging here on this rack.

(Kagome left the bathroom and met her mother.)

Kagome's mom: Hey honey. Are your friends going to join us for Christmas?

Kagome: Yeah, if that's okay.

Kagome's mom: Sure. That's fine with me.

(Kagome was about to walk away, but her mother continued:)

Kagome's mom: Oh and honey…

(Kagome turned around.)

Kagome's mom: Do you happen to know what happened to your bedroom window? We think that someone may have robbed us. So far, we haven't found anything missing though.

Kagome: Oh… that… (Thinks for a moment) The neighbor did it… with a baseball.

Kagome's mom: Oh okay. Well we fixed it, so it's okay.

Kagome: Okay. Thanks mom.

(She gave her mom a gentle smile and her mom walked off. Kagome sighed.)

Kagome: Phew! That was close. (Shakes head) Mikita… what a sight.

(She walked into her room to see that Inuyasha had found the gifts underneath her bed.)

Kagome: Inu…!(Quieter) Inuyasha! Those are for tomorrow! Put em' back!

Inuyasha: Hey! This one has my name on it!

Kagome: Yes, that's yours, but—

(Inuyasha ripped it open before she could finish.)

Kagome: (sigh) You can't… open it 'til tomorrow.

(He already opened it, and inside it was a nice man's watch, with large blackish-brown leather bands.)

Inuyasha: What's this?

Kagome: It's a watch. You can tell what time it is here.

(Inuyasha tried to fit it around his neck.)

Inuyasha: This is death waiting to happen.

Kagome: It doesn't go around your neck! Here, let me show you.

(She went over and helped him put the watch on his wrist. Inuyasha curiously observed it.)

Kagome: You wear it around your wrist, and it's always with you. Plus it's waterproof.

Inuyasha: Okay…

Kagome: Oh, and I need to talk to you about something…

(While Inuyasha and Kagome discussed…something, Mikita sat up from her relaxation. She looked over and saw the soap, so she grabbed it and smelled of it.)

Mikita: Mmmm…smells good…(licks it) EWWW! BLEH! That tastes terrible!

(She started to lose her grip on it, and it slipped out of her grasp and hit her in the forehead.)

Mikita: Ow! Stupid…Thing! Hey, my eye itches…(rubs her eye) My eye BURNS!

(While Kagome was talking to Inuyasha…)

Inuyasha: Do I have to?

Kagome: Yes. It would be very—

(She was interrupted by Mikita's screaming, and she handed Inuyasha the gift while jumping up.)

Kagome: Hide that under the bed Inuyasha.

(Kagome ran out of the room, leaving Inuyasha there with the present while he stared at it. Kagome ran into the bathroom.)

Kagome: What's wrong!

Mikita: It burns! My eyes! Make it stop! Make it stop!

Kagome: Rinse out your eyes with water!

(Mikita did this and sighed in relief.)

Mikita: Phew! Glad that's over. I want out of here.

(Karasu burst through the door all cheery.)

Karasu: Mikita!

(She jumped into the bath water with Mikita, and she also brought her sword into the water with her.)

Karasu: Lookie! Lookie! Sexy shorty got it for me for 75 green papers! Isn't it cute!

Mikita: Karasu, get that away from me before you cut me!

Karasu: What's that red in the water? Did you start your period?

Mikita: No! You cut me!

Karasu: OMG! (Grabs onto Mikita tightly) I'm so sorry!

Mikita: Kari! Why are you always doing that! You're making me bleed more you retard!

Karasu: (Lets go) sorry…Hey, why are you naked?

Mikita: It's called a bath. Duh!

(Karasu ripped off her clothes and put her sword and her kimono on the floor.)

Mikita: 0.0…

Kagome: (sweat drop)

Karasu: Mikita, your arm is still bleeding.

(Mikita healed her wound, and they noticed that there was too much blood in the water.)

Kagome: You can take a shower instead. Just let out the water.

Mikita: Oh, I know how to that. Just pull up this knob thingy and—

Karasu: I can do it! Oh, let me!

Kagome: Wait! You have to be careful! There's—

(Karasu turned on the shower and everyone in the house could hear:)

Karasu: Aaahh! Hot!

(Hiei came running into the bathroom.)

Hiei: What's going on! (Covers eyes) Aaahh! Karasu!

(Karasu was out of the shower and her feet were bright red.)

Karasu: It burnt my feet…

Hiei: You're naked!

Karasu: It's called a bath!

Kagome: Shower.

Karasu: Well, shower now. Who cares, it's fun! Come on Hiei!

(She grabbed onto his cloak, but he kept her from removing his clothing.)

Hiei: Let go!

Karasu: (smiles) Okay.

(While he was still struggling to escape her grasp, she let go and he fell and got his butt stuck in the toilet! Everyone started laughing, and he appeared pretty mad. Karasu giggled and got in the shower.)

Mikita: Kari, what are you doing here anyway?

Karasu: I wanted to show you my sword. I was going to go back to the feudal era to find you, but I smelled your scent here. Why are _you_ here?

Mikita: Just being pursued again. No big deal.

Karasu: What! I leave you for five minutes and you're already in trouble?

Mikita: You're starting to sound like my mother.

(Soon they were interrupted by a huge thump, and they looked over to see that Hiei was on top of Kagome! Apparently, she had helped him get out of the toilet and the sudden jerk mad them fall like this. Also, there was some water in the floor.)

Hiei: (sweat drop) Uhh…

(Sota walked into the bathroom.)

Sota: Sis, I have to pee. What the…0.0

(He stopped in shock to see that Hiei was on top of his sister and that there were two naked female demons in the bathtub. Sota's bladder emptied on the spot! A few minutes later, while Inuyasha was sitting in the floor observing the gift in his hands— a tiny box wrapped up in decorative wrapping paper— he was thinking of what Kagome had told him: " It would be nice of you if you did." His thoughts were interrupted by hearing the others coming toward the bed and he leaned back casually against the bed, watching as Hiei, Mikita, Karasu, Kagome, and Sota entered the room.)

Kagome: You know you didn't have to wet the floor!

Sota: I couldn't hold it!

Hiei: Mortals and their weak bladders.

Kagome: Inuyasha, what are you doing?

(Inuyasha got up, not bothering to answer the question, and answered:)

Inuyasha: Get some rest. We're going back tomorrow.

(He leaned back against the wall in a corner of the room.)

Kagome: After I celebrate Christmas with my family. This is a joyous holiday season that—

Mikita: Yeah. Yeah.

(She jumped onto Kagome's bed and lay down.)

Mikita: Just shut up and—

Karasu: Bedtime!

(Karasu jumped onto the bed after interrupting Mikita and snuggled up next to her.)

Mikita: Must you always interrupt me?

(Karasu replied while fixing the covers over them.)

Karasu: This looks nice and warm!

Mikita: Absent minded people in this world.

(After saying that, Mikita looked over at Sota, who was holding his breath and kept a strange look on his face, which puzzled Mikita as she raised an eyebrow at him.)

Mikita: Yep. See what I mean?

(Sota let out his breath, unable to hold it any longer.)

Sota: The man in black is smelly. He smells like a toilet. (Holds nose)

Kagome: Hiei, you're welcome to take a shower here if you like.

Sota: (Still holding nose) Please do.

Hiei: Fine.

(Hiei walked out of the room.)

Kagome: Careful about the hot water! It gets pretty hot!

(Hiei yelled back:)

Hiei: I'm not an idiot! I know these things!

(They heard the bathroom door shut, and a little bit later, they heard the shower turn on and a shout.)

Kagome: I warned him.

(Mikita snickered and closed her eyes. Karasu got comfy, all snuggled up next to Mikita, by tossing her arm and leg over Mikita. Mikita opened her eyes and looked at Karasu, whose head was resting on Mikita's upper arm/shoulder.)

Mikita: Karasu?

(To her surprise, Karasu was already asleep, so she gently smiled and rested her head against Karasu's, closing her eyes in warmth and comfort. Kagome smiled at them while preparing herself a sleeping bag in the floor.)

Kagome: I wish I had a sister to be close to like them. Sota, you better get to bed. Santa Claus might be here soon.

Sota: Oh, quit pulling that one on me sis. Santa isn't real. We both know that. I'm staying awake.

(Kagome ran over to him and picked him up off the ground from behind and carried him out the door while gently shaking him back and forth.)

Kagome: You can't get on Santa's naughty list. He'll never get here.

(They both giggled as she took him to his room. Inuyasha sat there for a moment looking at the door, then looked at Mikita and Karasu in their sisterly comfort. He watched and stared as he observed Mikita, who moved her head slightly away from Karasu's, her mouth wide open in sound sleep. Kagome walked back into the room and went over to her sleeping bag, taking hold of it.)

Kagome: I can't wait until tomorrow! It will be so much fun!

Inuyasha: Hn. Enjoy it while it's here. We have a journey to complete.

Kagome: I know.

(Kagome resumed crawling into her sleeping bag, then noticed Hiei walk back into the room with bright red feet.)

Hiei: It burnt my feet.

---

And this is only the beginning of the screwed up Christmas. Mwa ha ha! 


	26. Chapter 26

Leona and Miroku, first meeting 

----

(Back in the Feudal Era, out in an area surrounded by trees, a girl was thrown against a tree. Having the breath knocked out of her, she glared at the demon that had afflicted the blow to her.)

Leona: You'll pay for that!

(She emitted flames from her hands and scolded the demon, showing a smirk for her job well done.)

Leona: You have no idea who you're dealing with.

(The demon opened its fiery red eyes and leaped at her. Before it could reach her, the Hiraikotsu altered its path and distracted it. The demon turned around and saw the demon slayer take hold of her Hiraikotsu.)

Sango: Now Miroku!

Miroku: Right! Wind Tunnel!

(Miroku's void consumed the demon and he closed off this accursed void. He then made eye contact with the girl, whose wavy black hair was flowing with body in the wind.)

Leona: Miroku…? That was the cutest thing ever!

(She walked toward him, and he toward her, leaving Sango standing there with an anime anger vein.)

Miroku: Really? You think so?

Leona: I do.

(She gave him an irresistible smile with a charm that he couldn't resist.)

Miroku: I would like to ask you a favor…

Leona: Yes, monk?

(He had the typical lecherous glow in his eyes as he took the young lady's hands.)

Miroku: Will you consider bearing my child?

Sango: Miroku!

(Sango took his ear and pulled him away.)

Sango: This is getting a little old, isn't it pervert!

Miroku: Ow. Ow. Ow…

(While Sango pulled Miroku along, Leona stood there smiling.)

Leona: Oh I'll consider it.

----

Now, Christmas time! 

----

(The morning arrived at Kagome's house. Sota interrupted Mikita and Karasu's sound sleep by jumping on them, thinking that it was Kagome like it always was—although this time it wasn't.)

Sota: It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wake up sis! It's—

(He stopped bouncing and shouting when he noticed the angry looks on the demons' faces.)

Sota: Oops… sorry.

(He suddenly fell off the bed, stumbling onto Kagome and waking her up.)

Kagome: Ow! Sota! What are you doing?

Sota: It's Christmas!

(A little while later, everyone met in the living room to open presents. The excitement of the family was overwhelming to Mikita, who sat in a chair away from them. She sat in this solitary space and observed the joy that she had always longed for, watching as their laughter and tearing open of gifts filled the room. She looked aside and noticed the playful friendship of Buyo and Rena. The two cats seemed to take a liking to each other as they wrestled in harmony. Mikita appeared in a daze as Inuyasha approached her silently. He observed the unusual calmness and slightly envious expression on her face, and finally she spoke.)

Mikita: They all look so happy… Opening presents and spending time with their family… Must be nice.

Inuyasha: This doesn't sound like you.

(This statement angered Mikita as she directed a glare at him.)

Mikita: Why? Because I'm so mean?

Inuyasha: Well, you're not the nicest person in the world, that's for sure!

Mikita: You think I _want_ to be like this? I'm a demon! What do you expect?

(Her anger settled down as she directed her level of sight to the ground.)

Mikita: I know I may not seem like it, but I try.

(She looked up into his eyes, and she appeared a completely different person as she calmly continued.)

Mikita: I try to do good… to do better, but I… I just don't know how to, I guess.

(There was silence for a moment and Mikita broke eye contact, seeming a little embarrassed of revealing her feelings. Inuyasha remembered what Kagome said to him: "Make her something nice with this bead kit and put it in this box to give to her on Christmas. It would be nice if you did." He tossed a small gift on her lap and she looked at it.)

Inuyasha: There, Merry… uhh, what did she want me to say? Oh yeah, Christmas.

(Mikita looked up at him and he walked away as if paying no attention to the gift-giving moment. Mikita took the gift into her hands and looked at it with a slight expression of joy and surprise. She took hold of the ribbon, and then the scene switched over to Hiei doing the same opening his gift.)

Kuwabara: Come on half-pint! Hurry it up! You sure take your sweet time opening gifts!

Hiei: And you take all your sweet time wasting your time.

(He got the gift open and pulled out a sweater, holding it up with a look of disappointment.)

Hiei: She got me a sweater. A _brown_ sweater! Does Yukina know nothing about my fashion sense?

Kurama: Look at it this way: At least you know you have a sister that cares about you.

Yusuke: Kurama's right. It's the thought that counts.

Hiei: (Sighs) Yeah, I know.

(Karasu ran in with a gift box.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty! I got you a present!

Hiei: It's not a brown sweater is it?

Karasu: No. A sweater wouldn't fit in this little box… I don't think… What's a sweater?

Hiei: Never mind. Give it here.

(Hiei reached out to take the box, but she pulled it away.)

Karasu: Nuh-uh. Close your eyes.

Hiei: Why?

Karasu: Just close your eyes. It's a surprise.

Hiei: Whatever.

(He closed his eyes, and soon he heard a snap and felt something go on his wrist. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was handcuffed to Karasu.)

Hiei: Karasu! Why!

Karasu: I saw it on the talking box thingy. A girl clipped one end on her wrist and the other end on the boy's wrist. She said it would keep them together forever.

Hiei: Okay. One: It's called a TV. Two: You just handcuffed us together, and three: Where did you get these!

Karasu: These are called handcuffs? I thought they were couple bracelets. Some fat guy dressed in black and shiny things was eating a doughnut and—

Hiei: Wait… Did this guy have a car with red and blue lights on top of it?

Karasu: Yeah. Why?

(Not long after she said that, there was pounding at the door.)

Officer: Open the door!

Karasu: (Happily) Okay!

(Karasu was about to go open the door, but Hiei jerked her back by the handcuffs.)

Hiei: (Loud whisper) No! That's the cops!

Karasu: Huh?

Hiei: Forget it. Please tell me there's a key to these handcuffs.

Karasu: Uhh…

Hiei: You don't know what a key is, do you?

Karasu: I have no clue.

(The cops still banged against the door.)

Hiei: We have to get out of here. Somewhere they won't find us.

Karasu: They wouldn't find us in the Feudal Era.

Hiei: Finally you say something smart.

Karasu: (Dazed out)… Huh? Did you say something?

Hiei: (Sighs) No. (Hears the cops' loud banging) Come on. We're out of here.

Kuwabara: You're just gonna leave us here with them!

Hiei: Here's a little advice… Run.

(Karasu was dazed out again, and Hiei literally jerked her out of it.)

Hiei: Come on! We're leaving! Pay attention!

Karasu: Okay! Let's go get Miki!

Hiei: Miki?

(Karasu ended up dragging _him_ along as they exited through the back door.)

Hiei: How do I always get dragged into these things? I'm handcuffed to an idiot and running from police. Could this Christmas get any worse?

Officer: Hold it right there! (Points to Karasu) You're under arrest!

Karasu: No I'm not! I'm very much awake, thank you!

Hiei: Obviously it can.

Karasu: Who are you and your doughnut to—?

(Hiei picked her up before she could finish her taunt.)

Hiei: Not now.

(He jumped up into the air with her and leaped over the fence. The police started shooting at them.)

Karasu: Hey! I'm the dragon here! I can fly us out of here!

Hiei: Not now!

Karasu: Who made you the boss? I wear the pants in this relationship.

Hiei: Karasu, you and I both know I wear the pants in… Wait a second! What relationship!

Karasu: Hee hee, I almost made you admit it.

Hiei: Karasu!

(Hiei got shot in the back of his left arm close to his shoulder, and Karasu noticed his flinch along with the sound of the gun and his pain.)

Karasu: Hiei!

(Meanwhile at Kagome's house:)

Kagome: Come on Sota! Let's go make a snowman!

Sota: Yeah! I can wear my new coat and gloves!

(Inuyasha was standing by the door waiting for them.)

Kagome: Hey Mikita, do you want to come?

Mikita: Sure!

(Mikita fixed her long sleeve over a bracelet that says, "SPIRIT" on it, which Inuyasha noticed and reacted to. Sota and Kagome ran outside cheerfully. Mikita glanced at Inuyasha and ran out past him, Buyo and Rena following behind her. Inuyasha accompanied them outside, watching, as Mikita appeared to be relishing the moment. Her hair flew in the wind as she gazed up toward the sky, watching every little snowflake that fell toward her. Enjoying the wintertime activities, Kagome and Sota began constructing a snowman, soon turning it into a snowball fight instead. One of the snowballs hit Mikita in the side of the head and caused her to glare at Sota, who backed up slowly in fear until falling back and getting his butt stuck in a bucket.)

Mikita: (Smirks) Priceless.

(She took a deep breath as if preparing to merge into a state of deep thought, but her ear was soon directed toward the sound of a gunshot. They all stopped what they were doing and faced the source of the sound.)

Mikita: What was…?

(Hiei jumped into the yard with Karasu, landing roughly due to slight weakness.)

Kagome: It's Hiei and Karasu!

Mikita: Gee, I never would have guessed.

Hiei: We have to get back to the Feudal Era… now.

Mikita: Why? What's happening?

(Hiei put Karasu down and Mikita noticed the handcuffs.)

Mikita: Well, at least you're not so weird as to seek the Spirit Crystal.

Hiei: What do you mean?

Mikita: You've found other ways to become "one."

(Hiei got a sweat drop and Karasu just smiled.)

Karasu: My point exactly.

Hiei: This was _her_ flaw. Not a charm bracelet.

(Mikita's attention was drawn to the blood in the snow behind Hiei.)

Mikita: You're wounded, you know.

Hiei: (Sarcastically) No. I didn't know that. Now let's go!

(He started to walk, but the dead weight attached to him refused.)

Hiei: Karasu! Stop dazing out and let's go!

Karasu: Oh, sorry.

Mikita: Let's go then. This is obviously Karasu's doing.

(Karasu got a sweat drop, and everyone ran into the shrine except for Sota, who was left standing there with the lonesome Buyo. Buyo meowed toward the shrine where Rena had gone.)

Sota: It's okay Buyo. I don't know what's going on either.

(Suddenly, the police busted through the fence and pointed the gun at Sota.)

Police: Hold it right there! You are…! Just a kid.

(They noticed that it was merely a young boy and his cat, so they took their aims off of Sota, whose mouth was wide open in shock. Sota stared silently at them—Blink. Blink—and the officers glanced at each other.)

Officer: This must be the wrong house. They must have gone to the next house. We can't let them escape!

(The officers ran over to the next house, and Sota remained motionless with a wet stain on his pants.)

Sota: … I think it's… freezing. I really gotta learn to expect the unexpected.

(Suddenly, a man ran from the direction that the police had gone and ran through the Higurashi's yard—not to mention he was butt naked… in the snow.)

Man: It wasn't me! It was those damned NC-17 gay blimps! They threw their pencils at me! I was framed! (Hiccup)

Officer: Sir! You're under arrest!

(Sota just stood there wide-eyed for a moment.)

Sota: Yep. I can see that's not gonna happen.

----

**Well, this certainly was a crazy chapter. Hiei is having the worst Christmas in history. He got handcuffed to Karasu, is being chased by cops, got shot in the arm, and he's _still_ handcuffed to Karasu! How will this turn out? Well, of course I'm not gonna tell you. Ha. Ha. **


	27. Chapter 27

Getting to know Leona Pierce 

---

(In the Feudal Era, Shippo and the others awaited the moment when Kagome and the others would return.)

Shippo: When is Kagome coming back?

(Miroku was sitting and daydreaming, thinking about the girl he had met. "She had such beautiful, black, wavy hair." He smiled and sighed, and Sango looked at him.)

Sango: I know that look. What's on your mind monk?

Miroku: Oh. Uhh… Nothing. Just… enjoying the beauty of nature. Yeah. It's so beautiful…

(Miroku noticed the girl he saw earlier walking along the path as if she was searching for something. Miroku got up and went over there.)

Miroku: Very… beautiful.

Sango: Where are you going? Miroku!

(Miroku ran to catch up to the girl.)

Miroku: Excuse me? Miss?

(She looked back and saw him.)

Leona: Oh it's you monk. I was hoping to find you. You left before I could answer your question.

Miroku: And what is your answer young beauty? (Grope)

Leona: I will consider it.

(The girl did not appear angry about his lecherous ways, but instead she gave him a charming smile. This confused the young monk.)

Miroku: … No smacking?

Sango: Miroku! What are you doing! Can't you leave the girls alone!

Miroku: Look Sango! (Gropes the girl) No smacking. (Grope) No smacking. (Grope)

Leona: (Smack) Don't get carried away.

Miroku: (Rubbing cheek) Heh. Right.

Sango: May I ask who you are?

Leona: I am Leona… Leona Pierce.

Sango: Leona?

Miroku: (Daydreamer's smile) Leona…

(Sango gave him a nasty glare.)

Leona: I'm searching for my father. I seek revenge on him… for what he did to my mother.

Miroku: Your mother? What happened?

(Leona dazed out at Hiei, who was approaching handcuffed to Karasu.)

Miroku: Miss?

Leona: What the…! It's a shrimpy midget!

Sango: Oh. It's Hiei.

Shippo: They're back! Kagome!

(Shippo ran to Kagome and embraced her, and Leona stared strangely at Hiei, disappointed in a way.)

Leona: Too short. What a waste of good looks.

Miroku: Good looks?

(Leona then noticed Inuyasha approaching as well.)

Leona: Not bad. Looks like the pimpin' kind of dude.

Miroku: Huh! You think Inuyasha's cute!

Sango: She acts like you in a way Miroku.

Leona: Yes. I agree.

(She took Miroku by the arm.)

Leona: He's more my type. So charming.

(Miroku blushed, and Sango got an anger vein on her forehead. Karasu was walking and holding her handcuffed wrist while giving Hiei a death glare.)

Hiei: You're such a retard.

Karasu: Well, it's not my fault that you went left when I wanted to go right!  
Hiei: Yes it is!

Karasu: No it's not!

Mikita: Would you two just shut the hell up! You've done nothing but argue this whole damn way!

Karasu: O.O …

Hiei: Whatever. Heal this wound, would ya?

Mikita: (Sigh) Fine.

(She looked at it a second, and soon Hiei's grunt of pain was heard.)

Hiei: Ow! What the…!

Mikita: (Holding up a bullet) This isn't part of you, is it?

Hiei: No.

Mikita: (Healing Hiei's wound) Didn't think so.

(Karasu noticed Leona standing there with Miroku.)

Karasu: Who's that?

(Mikita and Hiei looked at Leona, confused as well.)

Miroku: This is Leona. She needs help finding—

Mikita/Inuyasha: Nope. Don't have time.

Inuyasha: We have a mission of our own.

Mikita: I'm not ending the search for our father now.

(Mikita turned away and Leona said:)

Leona: Tsuyoku, is it not?

(Mikita stopped and turned around.)

Mikita: Huh?

(They all gathered around to talk to Leona. Rena sat on Mikita's shoulder with her tail relaxing gently around Mikita's neck to keep her warm, and Kirara lay sleeping in Sango's lap, content with her owner as well. Of course Hiei and Karasu were stuck next to each other, Karasu smiling and Hiei… not smiling.)

Mikita: Tsuyoku is your father too?

Leona: Yes. He is the cause of the fire half of me.

Karasu: What's your other half?

Leona: Human, from my mother's side.

(Inuyasha thought, "A half demon…")

Leona: I won't let him get away with what he did.

Miroku: What did he do to you?

Leona: Not to me… My mother.

Sango: She's dead.

(Everyone looked at her sympathetically, and Kagome put her hand gently over her mouth sadly.)

Kagome: Oh…

Leona: He told her that she was his one and only, and she believed him over anyone else in the world. Her friends knew he was bad news, but she didn't listen to them. Then she had me and thought her life couldn't get any better. Only one thing was missing: Tsuyoku. She noticed that he wasn't always around, so one day she left me with her brother to go find him. Well, she found him… with another woman. He tried to explain himself, but she didn't fall for his lies, so he suddenly changed. He revealed his true, evil side and hurt her like she had never expected. I don't let anyone get away with hurting my family. Especially if he ever tries to do anything to me, I'll chop off his…

(She stopped herself at that one.)

Leona: Okay.

Mikita: Chop off his "okay?" Sounds like a plan to me.

Miroku: Don't worry. We'll help you find him.

Leona: Thank you Miroku. Could you do me a favor monk?

Miroku: Sure, what is it?

Leona: Get me some peaches.

Miroku: Peaches?

(Everyone looked strangely at Leona's serious statement. Meanwhile, Naraku kept an eye on them through Kanna's looking glass.)

Naraku: That foolish Tsuyoku had better not disappoint me.

Kagura: He's dumber than a dull-tipped kunai.

Naraku: I see another one of their many unknown sisters has joined them as well. It appears she's already found her target. When it comes down to it, I'll have to destroy _her_ before I can even get to him. His curse would also be kept under control. (Leans back) Still, it's no problem for me.

(Kagura thought, "No problem for your servants," with her glare of disappointment toward his sluggishness, knowing that she was included in her own statement in mind.)

Naraku: Kagura, make sure that lecherous imbecile isn't wasting his time.

("How did I know it?" thought Kagura as she sighed on the inside and exited the lair. Back with Hiei and Karasu.)

Hiei: This is not going well!

Karasu: I'll say. You don't cooperate well.

Hiei: Me? This is _your_ fault!

Karasu: Well forgive me for trying to bring us closer!

Hiei: I think not! And you know something else! I have to piss!

Karasu: Well do it then!

Hiei: I can't!

Karasu: Why not!

Hiei: Duh! These damned handcuffs!

Karasu: They're not blocking you there.

Hiei: It's not the handcuffs! It's you!

Karasu: Me! … Oh this is about "privacy." Well fine. I won't look.

(Karasu rudely turned her back to Hiei.)

Hiei: Hn.

(He unzipped his pants and was about to pee on the tree until he heard Karasu giggling.)

Hiei: (Anger vein) Karasu!

(Now back with Miroku and Leona. She was eating peaches very quickly and getting peach juice all over her chin. Miroku saw her joy in eating peaches and just stared at her, watching as peach juice dripped down to the floor and her kimono. She took a break and wiped the juice from her mouth, noticing soon after that Miroku was watching her.)

Leona: What?

Miroku: Oh nothing. Just didn't know you loved peaches so much.

Leona: They're my favorite!

Miroku: I see.

(He sat silently for a moment, watching as her silky onyx hair flowed in the wind. He stared blankly as he watched her gently move it away from her face. She made eye contact with Miroku as their blue eyes gave off the same hue.)

Leona: Is there something you want to ask Miroku?

Miroku: Actually, yes. You said you would consider bearing my children.

Leona: Of course, but first…

(She took out a silver bracelet, similar to the one that she was also wearing.)

Leona: I want you to have this. It will ensure me of our closeness.

(Sango showed up and interrupted them.)

Sango: Where have you been Miroku?

Miroku: Oh I was just talking to Leona.

Sango: Well come on. We found a place to rest for the night.

(It was easy to tell that Sango was jealous as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.)

Miroku: But Sango…

(Leona was left sitting there holding the bracelet that she wished to give to Miroku. Mikita walked over and found her.)

Mikita: Oh. There you are. So, will you be joining us? You _are_ our sister after all. There's no telling how many sisters we have.

Leona: Sure.

(Leona smiled and stood up, and Mikita gently smiled as if trying to be kinder to others like she wanted to try to do. Her smile was reversed by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.)

Inuyasha: You're leaving again?

Mikita: What's it to you?

(She rudely turned away from him and started to walk away.)

Inuyasha: You don't… have… to.

(He had blurted it out without thinking, secretly trying to convince her to stay with them. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, fiddled with the bracelet he gave her underneath her kimono sleeve, then continued to walk on and ignore him.)

Mikita: Come on Leona. Let's go find our other sister and her hostage.

----

**Mikita, Karasu, Hiei, Leona, and not to mention Rena, form their own little travel group. How will this work out, especially since Mikita can't avoid Inuyasha, Leona can't forget about Miroku (Nor he forget her), and Hiei and Karasu are still handcuffed together?**


	28. Chapter 28

Karasu and Hiei: Relationship in progress 

----

(Mikita and the newly acquired travel group found a resting place.)

Hiei: I've gotta get some rest. This has been such a weird, terrible Christmas.

Karasu: (Gasps excitedly) Since we're still handcuffed together, I get to sleep with you! Hee hee…

Hiei: Oh no. I hadn't thought of that.

(Mikita heard this and smirked.)

Mikita: Watch out. She's pretty clingy.

Karasu: … I was cold.

Mikita: (Smiles) Sure you were.

(After a little while, Karasu and Hiei were asleep. Leona looked over at Mikita, who was still awake.)

Leona: You're a half-wolf, half-fire demon, aren't you?

Mikita: Yeah, thanks to my so-called father, I'm a half-breed demon.

Leona: I'm a half-breed with a human half, but you can't really tell on the outside.

Mikita: It's a curse. You're lucky you don't look it though.

Leona: Yeah, but the bad thing is that I could never control my firepowers or keep them from happening.

(Mikita looked at Leona as they found a common bond.)

Mikita: Me either.

(Mikita remembered the day she lost her mother.)

Mikita: …mom.

Leona: Your mom? What happened? Was it Tsuyoku?

Mikita: No… It was me.

Leona: …Your firepowers.

Mikita: Yes. My father is the reason for making me the half-mistake I am.

Leona: Yeah, I know what you mean… So, do you think Miroku's hot?

Mikita: (Eye twitching) What!

Leona: Oh, you prefer the half-demon don't you?

Mikita: Eww… no.

Leona: (Sarcastically and smiling) Uh-huh.

Mikita: I hate men.

(Their attention was directed to Hiei and Karasu, who were sleeping. Karasu tossed her arm and leg over Hiei, snuggling up to him, which made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy, so he pushed her away and scooted as far away from her as possible while causing his arm and Karasu's to stretch out straight. He only thought that he had gotten far enough away from her, but he soon felt her hand go to a very… unpleasant… place. Leona and Mikita grew wide-eyed to see this sight, and so did Hiei!)

Hiei: (Sweat drop) Karasu…

(She didn't wake up or respond to Hiei's statement at all. Hiei rolled his eyes and carefully took hold of her hand, slowly taking it away from his "personal space," but before he even lifted it one inch, her hand—claws and all! —gripped tightly, making him shout. He slapped randomly at her, and this prompted her to subconsciously increase her grip! His shout grew even more high-pitched, making Mikita and Leona laugh. Karasu had been doing all of this in her sleep without even realizing it, and all the screaming and laughing finally woke her up.)

Karasu: Would you all shut the… Hiei!

Hiei: Let go! Let go! Let go! Ow! Ow! Ow!

(She let go very quickly and backed away, and her motions looked as if to say, "I didn't have anything to do with it," while she held her hand out as if restricting something. Mikita and Leona just laughed harder.)

Hiei: Oh shut up! I'm bleeding.

Karasu: Oh my god! You're bleeding! Let me fix it!

(She ripped his pants off—completely unexpected! —and Hiei blushed while quickly covering his tender area with his hands.)

Hiei: What the hell are you doing!

Karasu: I fixed Grandpa's boo-boos all the time. I know what I'm doing. Now move 'em!

Hiei: No!

Karasu: Move your hands!

Hiei: Not on your life!

(While Karasu and Hiei argued, Mikita and Leona stared at them. Mikita had the disappointed, I'm-used-to-it look but Leona raised an eyebrow.)

Leona: They have a very strange relationship.

Mikita: You have no idea… Well, now you do.

(Karasu noticed that she was still handcuffed to Hiei and she smiled.)

Karasu: You know, we're still…

(He realized that her hand was very close to somewhere, so he thought quickly and jerked his pants away from her grasp, removing the handcuffed hand and covering with his pants.)

Hiei: Hn.

Karasu: Hey! What'd I tell you!

(Hiei glared into her eyes with a strict, angry glow.)

Hiei: (Coldly) No.

(The seriousness and creepiness of his voice made her stop and sit there like a guilty punished child.)

Hiei: I am going to rest in peace, and you are to leave me alone.

Karasu: Fine. Mikita has healing powers. Why don't you just let her fix your…? O.O Never mind. I'll be quiet now.

Mikita: Good call.

(At this time, Inuyasha and the others found a resting place by the fire. Inuyasha was sitting near the fire in deep thought. He remembered Hiei's words: "She has the same feelings for you that you have for her," looking strongly upon them.)

Kagome: You're thinking a lot, Inuyasha.

(His eyes focused toward her momentarily, returning to the direction of the flames. Kagome sat next to him and directed her stare to the ground, yet addressed to him as she spoke.)

Kagome: You didn't want her to go. I know you think about her all the time. Grandpa always said that love is constantly changing, shifting from one way to another. It changes like day and night, not choosing to remain either one. He said that for many, it is morning that has yet to turn to day.

(Inuyasha looked as if his expression did not acknowledge her words, but his mind contemplated the thought.)

Kagome: Speaking of Grandpa, I'm going back tomorrow.

Inuyasha: Why?

Kagome: School starts soon, and I have to be there because I've already missed so many days. I can't bear to miss another day or I could fail.

Inuyasha: Do, as you will.

(He did not complain or disagree with her, but instead chose not to care about what she would do. Kagome opened her mouth as if desiring to speak, but instead chose not to. The next morning, Mikita and Leona appeared to have a lack of sleep in their listless eyes as Hiei and Karasu—still handcuffed—argue.)

Hiei: I wish I had never come here!

Karasu: Why are you mad at me! I just wanted to help!

Hiei: By invading my personal space while I sleep!

Karasu: Well I only looked, I—

Hiei: That doesn't matter! You have ruined my life!

Karasu: Fine! Be that way!

(She took out a key and unlocked the handcuffs.)

Karasu: I'll just use this thingy to separate us!

Hiei: That's the key! You said you didn't have it!

Karasu: (Observes it) This is a _key_?

(Hiei stood up furiously.)

Hiei: Ooh, you are such a retard! We spent all that time handcuffed to each other and you had the key all along?

Karasu: Look! I just wanted us to be closer, and I thought—

Hiei: You thought like an ignorant fool!

(He took hold of the necklace of his that contained Karasu's tear gem.)

Hiei: I want nothing more to do with you!

(He ripped it off and the necklace falls to the ground, falling like a tear that would fall from her eye at that moment if she were to cry.)

Hiei: _This_ was the accident? _You_ are the accident! Why did I ever have to meet you?

(Karasu's eyes shook and she remained silent.)

Hiei: What? Are you gonna go cry to mommy now?

(This statement struck anger into Karasu as she pinned Hiei against the wall by his throat in a split second, surprising and even startling him. Her eyes flashed a red hue through their natural color of green and her voice rattled evilly.)

Karasu: Don't you _ever_ bring her up! You don't talk to me like that or you're a dead man! I'll kill you! Don't think I won't!

(Her grip strengthened as Hiei was pressed even harder against the wall. Mikita wasn't sure of what to think since she had never seen her sister like this.)

Leona: Is this normal?

Mikita: Not exactly.

(Hiei took hold of her wrists and pried her off, landing back on his feet and unsheathing his sword, which met hers with a clash. Apparently she had the same idea and she simply raised an eyebrow at him.)

Karasu: What are you doing with that? Put that down.

(She controlled him with mind control to drop the sword, and this really pissed him off.)

Karasu: Do you intend to challenge me?

(Hiei regained his control and removed his bandanna.)

Hiei: As a matter of fact, I do.

(His shirt was also removed as his skin turned green and he acquired a large quantity of eyes.)

Karasu: O.O

Hiei: Bring it on.

Karasu: Hn.

(She pointed her finger at him but nothing happened. Apparently his jagan deflected her powers. She looked at her finger as if to say, "Uh-oh," and Hiei glared evilly at her, taking a step toward her. He noticed her helplessness and smirked as she started backing herself into a corner.)

Hiei: What will you do now? You're helpless to stop me.

(Karasu raised an eyebrow at him and simply poked one of his eyes, making him yell and hold his eye.)

Hiei: Ow! You're dead you little bitch!

Karasu: (Frightened) Ooh!

(She ran out of the house very quickly.)

Karasu: Oh shit! Shit! Shit!

(She looked back while she was running blindly and screaming profanities in panic, and she saw Hiei running outside.)

Karasu: SHIT!

(She ran even faster and took off so quickly that Hiei couldn't tell where she went. _She_ couldn't even tell where she was going for goodness sakes! Due to this fault of her lack of direction focus, she ran into a tree. Man, that happens to a lot of people in this story.)

Karasu: Ow!

(The young, direction-blind dragon rushed back upon her feet to find that she saw double, even triple, of the objects around her, which was mostly trees. She focused her sight on a man standing in front of her, but she thought that she saw triplets… and more.)

Karasu: What are you all staring at?

Tsuyoku: Why did I have such idiotic, yet pretty daughters?

(Karasu's vision returned to normal as she discovered that she was now standing face-to-face with her father.)

Karasu: What did you say to me you son of a…! Wait a minute… It's you!

----

**What will happen between Karasu and her father? Between her and Hiei even? The world will never know. Actually it will, since I will be adding more chapters to the story.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Not this time, father!**_

----

(Upon meeting her father, Karasu grabbed the handle of her sword and smirked.)

Karasu: Time to test this new sword's true strength.

(Tsuyoku raised an eyebrow, and as she quickly unsheathed her sword toward him, his reflexes were too quick to beat and his sword met hers with a clash.)

Tsuyoku: You're a rather adorably sexy one.

Karasu: Shut the fuck up and die!

(Mikita sensed something as she sniffed the air.)

Leona: (Excitedly) What is it! Is it Miroku!

Mikita: No. It's worse.

(Also, at the same time…)

Kagome: I sense the Sacred Jewel shards!

Inuyasha: What!

(So, back with Karasu and Tsuyoku, their swords clashed again in an even spar for the moment.)

Tsuyoku: We're wasting our time baby.

(His sword tossed hers out of her grip and he sheathed his, knowing that hers was out of her reach.)

Tsuyoku: Let's skip straight to the point shall we?

Karasu: (Glares) Gladly.

(She was about to control his mind, but her over-confidence was not enough to save her. He took hold of her hands so that she could not point at him and pulled her closer.)

Tsuyoku: How you doin'? (Winks)

(Karasu was pissed off even more and attempted to knee him in the nuts, but he also counteracted this move by blocking her attack with his leg.)

Tsuyoku: I already know your tricks, my mind-controlling sweetheart. I can tell you're going to be an interesting one.

Karasu: You got that right.

(Her hands started burning his with her firepowers, causing him to shout and let go. She saw her sword lying on the ground and believed that he was distracted enough for her to have an opportunity to retrieve it. Just as she bent down and laid a hand on the handle, Tsuyoku pounced on her from behind. The sword moved even farther away from her and Tsuyoku's heavy weight pinned her to where he was sitting on her back. He had her arms pinned as well and he smirked, sighing with his satisfaction.)

Tsuyoku: Aaahh, you're quite a challenge my pet. Very exciting.

(With the frightening feeling of his hardness moving from her lower back closer to her rear, she started shaking in fear trying to free herself from him, but it was no use.)

Tsuyoku: You want for me to be easy on you? This must be your first time, unless your daddy's naughty girl.

(He laughed an evil laugh and prepared to take the young dragon's virginity, but an arrow was fired from out of nowhere and sliced Tsuyoku's left arm off before he got the chance.)

Mikita: Karasu!

(Karasu looked up to see her sister standing there with Kagome's bow. She was obviously the one who fired the arrow. Tsuyoku yelled out in pain and stood up; his shoulder where his arm used to be was now pouring blood.)

Tsuyoku: Ow! What the hell was that?

(Mikita fixed another arrow on the bow.)

Mikita: The beginning of your death.

(Inuyasha and the others showed up as well.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!  
Mikita: You again? Why do you have to keep following me mutt?

Kagome: I think the bow and arrows belong to me.

Mikita: Says who?

Kagome: Wait a second… (Points to Tsuyoku) _He_ has the shards!

Inuyasha: Got it! (Unsheathes Tetsusaiga)

Sango: Alright Miroku, get ready to—Huh? Miroku?

(Miroku ran to Leona.)

Leona: Miroku! You're back!

Sango: (Anger vein)

(Karasu took her sword and was also ready to kill Tsuyoku.)

Karasu: What now, "daddy?" We have you surrounded.

(Leona revealed her power, using her aura and inner firepowers to make a fire whip from nothing but her fire energy. Miroku's jaw dropped as he thought, "Wow…" with a big smile on his face.)

Leona: I've always wondered what would happen if you whip this around a guy's penis. Now seems like a better time than ever to test its power.

(All the guys acquired a sweat drop and Tsuyoku became very afraid, but then he smirked upon a thought.)

Tsuyoku: Good thing I've learned some tricks of my own from the master.

(He suddenly vanished through a cloud of smoke, and they all ran toward it, only to find that he was not there when it cleared out.)

Mikita: Damn! He escaped!

Leona: Aww, there goes my fun.

(Leona re-absorbed the fire energy to conserve her power.)

Miroku: That was… amazing. Scary, but amazing.

Leona: I know… Where are my peaches?

(Karasu sheathed her sword and stood there in shock of what had almost happened to her, and Mikita noticed her surprise.)

Kagome: My bow, please? (Holds out hand)

(Mikita, distracted by Karasu's expression, handed the bow and arrows to Kagome while keeping her eyes focused on Karasu. Kagome was baffled by Mikita's sudden agreement, watching as Mikita walked closer to Karasu.)

Mikita: Karasu? Are you okay?

(Karasu turned to Mikita, looking at her with a sort of sad and fearful look. Mikita did not expect Karasu to simply run up and hold her in an embrace. The tightness and slight vibration in Karasu's arms was a sure sign of her worry.)

Mikita: Uhh… Kari?

Karasu: It was almost too late… If you had shown up any later I… But I wasn't. He didn't. You saved me Miki.

Mikita: Was I too late! Did he hurt you!

(Karasu looked up at Mikita and gave her a smile of comfort.)

Karasu: No… You were right on time.

(Mikita returned the smile and gently scratched on Karasu's head with her claws, being careful and temperate not to cut her. This was very calming to Karasu as she closed her eyes and seemed relaxed.)

Mikita: Good.

(Karasu opened her eyes and took hold of Mikita's wrist, moving her hand to the place behind and above her ear.)

Karasu: Here. It's right here. This is the way grandpa would always calm me down. When I couldn't sleep at night, he could easily put me to sleep with this spot.

Mikita: (Smiling) So _this_ is your spot…

(Karasu smiled and rolled her eyes, defeated since her sister knew her "spot" now.)

Karasu: Yeah.

(She became slowly annoyed by her calmness and pushed Mikita's hand away before falling asleep.)

Karasu: Okay that's enough. Being calm when I should be aggravated aggravates me.

Mikita: That's odd. Not that I'm one to talk. It makes me mad when someone tickles me.

Karasu: You're weird.

Mikita: At least we know we're related.

Karasu: Yep. True.

Inuyasha: The poisonous insects are coming after Tsuyoku's arm!

Kagome: Not if I can help it!

(Kagome shot the insects before they got to the arm, and Mikita grabbed the amputated arm.)

Karasu: Ha! Loser! He lost his left arm!

(Karasu was laughing about it, but it gave Mikita an idea.)

Mikita: Left arm… I got it!

(Mikita ran off in a whirlwind, eager to get… somewhere, and everyone else just stood there and watched.)

Karasu: (Confused, one eyebrow raised) Yes you do?

Shippo: Where's she going?

Karasu: I don't know.

(Karasu looked back and thought, "Hiei… I wonder where he went." So, we now join Kurama and Kuwabara in a skillful game of chess. Of course Kurama was calm about it, but Kuwabara was so nervous that his teeth were clacking.)

Yusuke: I call winner!

(This startled Kuwabara out of his, "I almost had it!" thought.)

Kuwabara: Aww, come on Urameshi! I almost had it!

Yusuke: Well, you've spent ten minutes on the same damn move!

Kuwabara: I was concentrating!

Kurama: Come on you two. The demon we may be up against is very powerful. Rumors hold that he's quite skillful.

Hiei: That's why you're sharpening your mind, you dunce.

Yusuke: Oh. Hey Hiei.

Kuwabara: What did you say half-pint!

Yusuke: Just move Kuwabara! For goodness sakes just move!

Kuwabara: Alright! Alright! I'm movin'!

(Kuwabara saw a move after a good observation of the pieces and moved his queen, placing Kurama in check.)

Kuwabara: Check! Ha! Beat that!

(Suddenly, the ground shook with the sound of a loud explosion, and the water in Kurama's drink rippled.)

Kuwabara: Gee, Kurama. Are you that mad that I'm about to defeat you?

Kurama: That's not my anger.

(They heard another explosion and turned to see smoke, along with a couple of flames.)

Yusuke: It's coming from over there! Something's happening! Come on!

(They ran toward the explosion and stopped when they found a thick patch of fading smoke. As it faded, they saw a man standing there with his back to them. The man soon turned and faced them with an evil glare and smirk.)

Mizuto: (Sarcastically) Oh, do you live here?

Yusuke: We don't appreciate your sarcasm. Now tell me, who are you? Are you the one they call Mizuto?

Mizuto: … (Smirk) I might be.

Yusuke: Well, you'll have no luck this time! I'm taking you down!

(Yusuke threw a punch, but Mizuto dodged it. Yusuke then tried to counteract this move by bringing his leg around to kick him, but Mizuto grabbed Yusuke's leg and threw him.)

Mizuto: You're an annoyance.

Kurama: Then how's this? Rose Whip!

(Kurama used his lovely, thorny rose whip to attempt to attack Mizuto, but this plan also failed, for Mizuto used his sword to cut it. Kurama looked at his broken whip in shock.)

Mizuto: Yep. This baby can cut through just about anything.

Hiei: Then why don't you put it to a real test?

(Mizuto turned and saw Hiei standing there with his sword unsheathed, prepared to fight. Mizuto's expression depicted that he relished the challenge.)

Mizuto: Bring it.

----

**So, now we have a new enemy. A quite skillful one at that. Who will save the day? It sure won't be the Powerpuff Girls. **


	30. Chapter 30

_**A return of favor**_

----

(Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was walking along by himself as if searching for someone or something in particular. He then stopped with the smell of a particular scent, turning around to find Mikita walking toward him with an amputated arm—the arm of her father Tsuyoku.)

Sesshomaru: What is it you carry there?

Mikita: I have come to return the favor. A long time ago, you saved me… You saved me from my father.

Sesshomaru: Is he dead?

Mikita: No. He got away, but I managed to use the mortal's arrow to shoot off his left arm… the arm you need.

Sesshomaru: I do not require your assistance.

Mikita: It's not for assistance! It's for a fair return of a favor! Just take it!

Sesshomaru: No.

Mikita: Oh come on! Imagine life with both arms again, but this time with fire.

(Sesshomaru seemed to acknowledge this.)

Mikita: You see, your arm would be poison, while this one will be fire. You can attack with both at once. Plus, there is no downside. I will use my healing abilities to heal it to you. It will be a natural part of you with no tricks attached. Yes, I know how Naraku deceived you with the human arm and jewel shard, but I have no intention of turning this favor against you. I merely ask that you accept this gift as a return of favor.

(He looked into her eyes for a moment to read her intentions, and he saw that she held no false words. He kept his eyes focused on hers while slowly lifting his sleeve, revealing the place of his missing arm. Mikita slowly approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, arousing an emotion within him. Slowly putting the arm in its level place, she glided the other hand from his shoulder to the areas that required sealing. A blue light emitted from around the place of attachment as they merged into eye contact once again. Mikita soon felt his newly attached arm move to her arm, and this proved to them that the connection was successful. Mikita gently smiled with her success.)

Mikita: I knew it would work.

(She felt him move the arm a little farther up her arm, and she soon backed away from him. He looked at her as if questioning her reason for this.)

Mikita: I-I'm sorry. I just… It doesn't feel right. It brings back too many memories.

(She avoided looking at him now, and he took one step toward her, urging her to quickly blurt out:)

Mikita: I have to go.

(She turned around and started walking away from him. While she was walking away, she said:)

Mikita: Good luck Sesshomaru. We are now even, yet drawn apart.

(What kind of memory was Mikita talking about? Well, you'll find out later in the story. Back with Hiei and Mizuto's battle, their swords kept clashing with equal skill and strength. Hiei tried to find a way past it, but Mizuto was—as the rumors said—quite skillful.)

Yusuke: Hiei can't get a good angle on him. He's too quick.

Kurama: No. He can do it… somehow. We are not going to lose this.

(Hiei continued to test Mizuto's skills and soon discovered an idea. He feigned a particular move and pulled off another one instead, fooling Mizuto and grazing his arm. Mizuto glared at Hiei and held his arm, and Hiei smirked at this.)

Mizuto: That's it! You've had it now!

(Mizuto charged at Hiei, but when their swords met this time, Mizuto used greater force to knock the sword out of Hiei's hands.)

Mizuto: What will you do now, shorty?

Hiei: You know, I'm getting sick of people calling me that. (Takes off bandanna) That's fine. I don't need my sword to kill your ass.

Mizuto: (Sarcastically) Oh gee, I wonder what the extra eye is for?

Hiei: It wasn't meant to be kept secret.

Mizuto: And neither was this.

(Mizuto zapped Hiei's jagan with some unknown force.)

Mizuto: Let's see you anticipate my moves now with that eye of yours paralyzed.

(He was about to attack Hiei, but Youko jumped in and attacked Mizuto.)

Kuwabara: All right!

Yusuke: Way to go Kurama!

(Hiei thought, "He changed into Youko again… but Mizuto is quite skillful. At this rate, if Youko's spirit energy is used up, we're in it deep." While the battle waged on, let's return to the feudal era to check on Miroku, Leona, Karasu, etc.)

Leona: Karasu, are you okay? Did you get hurt?

Karasu: No, I'm fine. You scared him away. By the way, I love how you can generate your own weapon!

Leona: Thank you. Dealing with the aura and spiritual energy is my specialty.

Karasu: Anything with the mind is my specialty. All but mind reading. (Talking/complaining to herself) Stupid, short, not sexy person. I hope he never comes back.

(Soon after saying this, she saw Hiei coming from afar.)

Karasu: (Excitedly) He's back!

(Leona raised an eyebrow, confused with her sister.)

Karasu: (Clears throat) Not that I care or anything… 'cause I don't… (Quickly) Okay, see ya.

(Karasu hurried toward Hiei, and Leona smiled and shook her head. She then saw Miroku coming.)

Leona: Miroku…! Did you bring the peaches?

Miroku: No I—

(Leona slapped him, interrupting his sentence.)

Leona: Look! I told you I'm not going to bear your child if you don't bring me peaches!

Miroku: You never told me that.

Leona: Well, I am now. Now hurry up! I must have my peaches!

Miroku: Then you'll bear my child?

Leona: Yeah. Yeah. Just bring me my peaches.

Miroku: Yes! I'm right on it!

(Miroku started running off to retrieve the peaches, but he stopped and realized something.)

Miroku: Oh no! They're not in season!

(Sango was watching nearby as Miroku ran off, fidgeting with her Hiraikotsu by tapping her nails on it.)

Sango: Can you believe him? Letting that girl smack him like that over something stupid.

Inuyasha: Not that you're one to talk Sango.

Sango: I don't smack him over something stupid! I have my reasons! He's a lecher!

(Sango was up in Inuyasha's face with an anger vein showing on her forehead, making Inuyasha feel uneasy. Karasu was currently talking to Hiei with a rude, sarcastic tone.)

Karasu: So, are you back to kill me?

Hiei: I need your help.

Karasu: _My_ help? With what! How could you need the help of an imbecilic, low-life, no good—

Hiei: Listen! There's a demon terrorizing our village and—

Karasu: (Doubtful) A demon attacking your village? Gee, why don't you just kill it?

Hiei: He's very skillful, and he has even reflected the powers of my jagan, prohibiting the possibility of anticipating his moves by reading his mind.

Karasu: Well now you know how _I_ feel not being able to read minds.

Hiei: But that's just it. Since your mind is specialized for these certain powers, you could pull it off.

Karasu: But I can't read minds. You said—

Hiei: I lied.

Karasu: … What?

Hiei: I just didn't want you to hear my thoughts.

Karasu: So, you love Kirara?

Hiei: Never mind that. Will you help me or not?

Karasu: Won't he just deflect _my_ powers as well though?

Hiei: Not if he doesn't know you have that power.

Karasu: Oh, okay. I gotcha.

Leona: Before you go, take this with you. I don't know what it is, but it will help you.

Karasu: A quarter? I dropped this earlier. What can I do with a quarter?

Leona: Just trust me. It'll come in handy.

Karasu: (Confused) Okay…

Hiei: All right. Let's go.

(While they ran toward the well, Karasu asked:)

Karasu: Why did you say that you loved Kirara?

Hiei: We'll talk about it later!

(Inuyasha looked around for a moment.)

Inuyasha: Where's Kagome?

Shippo: Don't you remember? She went back home.

Inuyasha: Grrr! She left without telling me!

Shippo: She _did_ tell you! You just didn't care. That's so like you Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head.)

Shippo: Owww…

Inuyasha: Hn.

(Inuyasha was about to go look for Kagome, but then he heard Mikita's voice.)

Mikita: Karasu! Leona! Where are—? (Sees Inuyasha) Shit!

(She quickly ran the other way, and Inuyasha ran after her.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!

(Shippo watched them zoom off, Inuyasha chasing Mikita, as if it was a normal thing.)

Shippo: So typical.

(Back at Kagome's house, she walked through the door sadly, thinking of Inuyasha. When she walked into the living room, she saw that her family was watching the news.)

Kagome: What's going on?

Sota: Oh sis! You won't believe what's happening! Look!

(The news-reporting woman was… well, reporting in the studio.)

News reporter: Roughly an hour ago, a savage attack was fired here in the city. Many were injured and killed, and it was all due to some savage man who set arson on several buildings, including the surrounding schools.

Kagome: He blew up our school…

News reporter: We have another group of strange men there who are attempting to rid us of the troublemaker. One even appears to be wearing ears and a tail for some odd reason.

Kagome: It's that one guy…

(The news reporter was showing a screen within the screen of what was going on there, where another was taping it. Out of nowhere, Hiei popped up in front of the camera.)

Hiei: Hey! Mind your own business! This does not need to be publicized, damn it!

(He punched and shattered the lens, and the screen at the reporter's studio became nothing but static.)

Kagome: Hiei? Karasu?

News reporter: And a porcupine has just savagely attacked the camera. Things just continue to get weirder as…

(Kagome ran out the door while the news reporter was still talking.)

Kagome's mom: Kagome?

Gramps: That girl never stays in one place.

Sota: No school! Woo!

----

**How will they defeat this skillful opponent? How will Karasu and Hiei's relationship change since she has found out that she can read minds? What kind of memory was Mikita talking about when she mentioned it to Sesshomaru? Why am I asking all these questions and can anyone even answer them? **


	31. Chapter 31

A strange defeat 

----

(Now that Karasu and Hiei have arrived at the scene…)

Hiei: They're all still fighting, and Youko _must_ be running out of spirit energy. If he uses too much, he'll return to a defenseless mortal drained of his energy.

Yusuke: Spirit Gun!

(Mizuto absorbed Yusuke's spirit energy and deflected it back at him, throwing him to the ground.)

Yusuke: Damn! How many demons can do that!

Mizuto: Only those skillful enough.

(Mizuto smirked with satisfaction and Yusuke gave a death glare while struggling to get up. While looking at Yusuke distracted Mizuto, Kurama, currently Youko, used the rose whip and generated spirit energy through it, lashing it out like thorns at Mizuto. Watching nearby, Keiko observed this technique.)

Keiko: Kurama's been practicing!

(Hiei thought, "That is a difficult skill that uses a large amount of spirit energy. He couldn't possibly possess much more." Mizuto was apparently on guard more than expected, for he generated a barrier to deflect them back at Youko. Youko was cut up as he stumbled slightly from weakness and Mizuto turned to him.)

Mizuto: You're running low on power. Allow me to help you to your resting place.

(Mizuto drained Youko of the remainder of his energy, causing him to transform into his human form and collapse.)

Yusuke: Kurama!

Hiei: (Whispers) Now's your chance Karasu. Karasu?

Karasu: (Sitting) I'm the mommy flower. I'm the daddy flower.

(Hiei growled and took the flowers from her.)

Karasu: Hey! I was on act two!

Hiei: Pay attention. Now, go and… you know.

Karasu: No, I don't know.

Hiei: Yes you do. You know. (Winks)

Karasu: Why are you winking at me? Do you like me?

Hiei: No, and especially not now. Now do what I told you.

Karasu: You're not my boss… even if you are winking at me because you love me and—

Hiei: (Shouts) Just read his fuckin' mind Karasu!

(Mizuto heard this and looked at them, as well as everyone else around them, and Hiei got a sweat drop.)

Karasu: Man Hiei. You're stupid. He's not supposed to know.

Mizuto: So, shall I destroy _you_ now too?

Karasu: It's your fate… Oh no! My quarter fell!

(Just as Mizuto sent a giant energy wave toward Karasu, she crouched down and grabbed her quarter. A large window on the building behind her caused this source of energy to bounce off of it and back to Mizuto, destroying him.)

Kuwabara: Great job dragon girl! You did it!

(Karasu was still crouched down looking at the quarter between her fingers, dazed out as usual.)

Karasu: (Looks up) Huh?

Yusuke: Who knew she'd end up saving us?

Hiei: By accident, no less.

Karasu: Uhh, right. That was the plan… yeah.

Kurama: (Struggling to get up) Well-devised plan.

Yusuke: Kurama, are you okay?

Kurama: As I'll ever be.

Yusuke: (Rolls eyes) Yeah right. Come on. I'll help you back home.

Kuwabara: See you guys later.

(Yusuke got Kurama's arm around his shoulders and they walked off, except not Karasu and Hiei.)

Karasu: Well, time to go find my sisters!

(She grabbed Hiei's wrist and forced him to run with her. Kagome just arrived there.)

Kagome: (Fixing arrow on bow) All right now! I'm here!

(She found that she was too late and everyone was gone.)

Kagome: Kagome: Uhh, guys? Where'd everybody go?

----

Escaping emotions 

----

(Inuyasha had been chasing Mikita and he finally caught up with her.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Wait!

(He jumped in front of her and stopped her.)

Mikita: Look, just leave me alone okay!

(She tried to run, but he grabbed her arms.)

Inuyasha: I can't.

Mikita: Oh no.

(She noticed the peculiar glow in his eyes and she became nervous, especially upon seeing the way he sniffed the air.)

Mikita: Just let go Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: No. Please stay.

(She jerked her arms away, but he grabbed her hands in an effort to keep her there. She tried to pull away, but he was prompted to pull her closer. This made Mikita uneasy, as her voice sounded more fearful.)

Mikita: No. Don't. Just let me go. Don't do this, please.

(He moved his lips in to meet hers, which she did not wish to reciprocate, but his body strength kept her pressed against him. Inuyasha seemed to act against his usual ways as he was swayed by nature, moving his hand to her lower back to draw her closer to intimacy. His tongue made its way in to meet hers and penetrated her resistance and ability to reject him. He had her right where he wanted her, laying her down on the forest ground and positioning himself over her. It was all going according to his desires, and she was unable to deny him well enough. She was made against her will to accept his advances, accepting helplessly as he separated her legs farther apart. His manner was somewhat aggressive, forceful, and dominant towards her as he continued to coax her into it, gliding his hand down her thigh and pressing his lips harder against hers. Mikita thought, "No… No…" as she felt him proceed closer and closer trying to take her. Mikita was very paranoid and untrusting around that area and with men, and once his fingers reached her opening she found her strength to push herself away from beneath him. She felt frozen in fear, unable to run as she curled up on her side hugging her knees.)

Mikita: Ow! No, don't! Don't do that! Please!

(Inuyasha started to move closer to her, but then he saw her innocence and what he was trying to do to her, so he stayed away from her and stood up. Mikita appeared so frightened and nervous that she looked as if she could cry at any given moment, her body shaking in fear. When she looked up and saw that he was standing there with a shocked expression meaning her no harm, she found her chance to flee from him. She scrambled away rather quickly, glancing back at him nervously before running off, and Inuyasha was not sure of how to react. He appeared baffled and surprised by his own actions.)

Inuyasha: What was I doing? Why did I…

(Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.)

Myoga: I can tell you why you gave into the ways of nature, Master…

Inuyasha: What? Myoga! Have you been here all this time?

Myoga: …Maybe. (Sweat drop) Listen, Master. It is only natural. She has gone early into heat, and males are unable to resist what is intended to be done, especially if the male has certain, special attractions to—

(Inuyasha flipped Myoga off of his shoulder, and the eavesdropping flea was sent flying through the air. Inuyasha stood thinking, "Feelings? For her…no." There was definite doubt in his eyes upon these thoughts. "I have no feelings for her, not even Ka…" At that moment, he realized something.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

(While he runs off to find Kagome, we'll check in on Naraku's lair. Tsuyoku was testing his new arm.)

Tsuyoku: Made from scratch; from the flesh of other demons… It'll do.

Naraku: Don't be foolish to let it happen again. I'll have your head if you fail me again.

Tsuyoku: Right. No problem. I will not let you down. It was that foolish excuse for a wolf demon, protecting her sister. I should go and take her now. She was on the verge of becoming vulnerable. I could smell it. By now, she's probably fresh for the opportunity.

Naraku: It is early in the season.

Tsuyoku: All the more reason for me to relish the competition.

Naraku: No. This is my situation to handle. For once, I actually have use for her.

(Naraku disappeared and Tsuyoku raised an eyebrow, looking toward Kagura. She just shrugged her shoulders.)

Tsuyoku: Looks like Naraku's hormones are getting the best of him.

(Meanwhile, Karasu and Hiei arrived back at the feudal era. They walked along silently for a little bit until Karasu broke the silence.)

Karasu: We can go back and get it if you want.

Hiei: Huh? Get what?

Karasu: The massaging oil. Sounds like more fun.

Hiei: (Blushing) I-I never said—

Karasu: You didn't have to. (Smiles)

Hiei: (Blushing brighter) Don't tell me you've been reading my mind all this time…

Karasu: You know, you have some very intense thoughts for someone who contains his feelings all the time.

(Hiei got a sweat drop along with his flushed cheeks of embarrassment.)

Karasu: Now if we could just find a place.

Hiei: (Nervous) Uhh…

(Karasu saw a man and a woman leaving their home and she went over to them.)

Karasu: (Talking fast) Are you two gonna be gone for a long time, I mean a very long time? Of course you are. (Shoves money at them) Don't spend it all in one place, heh.

(She got behind them and pushed them to rush them so they would walk away quickly.)

Karasu: Hurry up now. No time to waste… Okay, come on Hiei.

(She grabbed Hiei's wrist and led him into the home. Meanwhile, Miroku got back to Leona with the peaches.)

Leona: Peaches!

(She embraced the peaches and started eating one.)

Miroku: So, you'll bear my children now?

(Leona looked at him with a full mouth.)

Leona: Can I bring my peaches?

Miroku: Uhh… Sure. Whatever it takes.

Leona: Okay! Let's go!

(Leona had her peaches in a bag in one hand, and she grabbed his wrist with her free hand, running inside with him. Sango grunted angrily and stormed off.)

Shippo: I don't understand a thing that's going on.

----

**Emotions are running wild with these strange couples/acquaintances and this is only the beginning. The next chapter is not for children. This one really wasn't either. O.O Oh well, this is a late "Reader's discretion advised." **


	32. Chapter 32

_**Escaping Emotions (Cont.)**_

---

(Kagome got back to her house and sadly walked in the door.)

Sota: Hey sis!

(Kagome dropped her heavy book bag and it landed on Sota's foot. Sota instantly started screaming high-pitched, but instead of simply moving it off of his foot, he continued to shout while smacking at the backpack. Kagome kept on walking with the same, sad face past Sota.)

Kagome: This has been the worst day ever. I think I'll go take a bath.

(She exited the room while Sota continued screaming and smacking. Kagome got in the bathtub and started washing her hair with shampoo.)

Kagome: Inuyasha doesn't care about me anymore. He's probably off with Mikita.

(Kagome released a sigh and rinsed her hair. After her bath, she got out and went in her room, wearing only a bra and underwear. She walked over to her closet and rummaged through her outfits.)

Kagome: No… No… No… I don't know what to wear. Well, I'm just going out to meet my friends. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone or anything.

(With every sentence said, she grew angrier from this point, throwing clothes and shoes backwards more and more forcefully. Inuyasha came through the bedroom window and she didn't know. He had to dodge the flying objects upon entering.)

Kagome: I mean it's not like I'm going to run into Inuyasha. Not that I even _want_ to. He's an insensitive…(throws shirt) two-timing…(throws jeans) bossy…(throws shirt) possessive…(throws skirt) Jerk!

(She threw a shoe the final time and it hit Inuyasha between the legs, making him hold himself and scream girlishly. Kagome turned around and saw him doubling over, remembering that she was only in a bra and panties, so she grabbed a long t-shirt from her floor and also screamed, holding the t-shirt at her breasts. Kagome's grandpa ran into the room to see a screaming Inuyasha holding himself, and worse, a screaming Kagome wet, half-naked, and trying to cover herself with a t-shirt. Plus, what an impression on the unexpecting gramps to see his grandchild's clothing scattered all over the floor and Inuyasha happening to be near the bed.)

Gramps: Good Heavens! Kagome!

(Now, let's see how things are going with Karasu and Hiei.)

Hiei: Karasu, why did you shove all that money at the man and woman? That was _my_ money! What did I tell you about stealing from me!

Karasu: Eh, quit changing the subject and take off those clothes.

Hiei: (Crosses arms stubbornly) No way.

Karasu: Oh please. You know you want to. I know you want to, so why hide it? You don't have to be all insecure about your body. I'm sure it's quite sexy.

Hiei: I'm not insecure.

Karasu: Then take 'em off.

Hiei: Why don't you just take yours off then since you're so confident? Hn.

Karasu: All right then. We'll just take this one step at a time.

(She moved closer to him and he nervously backed away, so she pointed her finger at him and controlled his mind to stand still. Gently gliding her other hand to the back of his neck, she softly pressed her lips against his. When she released control, Hiei went along with her willingly. He soon took the dominant lead and guided _her_ along as he ended up over her on the floor. Need I say more? Hey, I just rhymed! Cool! Yeah… anyway, their feelings continued to intensify as Hiei moved in for the merge of their intimacy. The soft and tender touch of the young dragon's hand on his cheek made the youkai's desires even greater. Still wish to hear more? Eh, not right now. Enough was said. Let's move on, shall we? Let's see what's going on with Miroku and Leona. They were inside a house, and Sango was waiting outside angry and impatient. From inside the house was heard loud clamor.)

Leona: Oh yes! Oh my goodness, yes! Oh… yes! More!

Sango: (Sadly) I guess he finally got his wish.

Leona: I need… more! Oh yes! Oh these peaches!

Sango: Huh? Peaches?

(Miroku walked out of the house with a look of disappointment.)

Miroku: She's too busy eating her peaches.

(He sighed, and then noticed the anger in Sango's glare.)

Miroku: (Nervous) Oh uhh, hey Sango. I… didn't see you there.

(He giggled nervously and Sango stood up, clutching her Hiraikotsu and moving toward him.)

Miroku: Sango? Why are you looking at me like that?

(She didn't speak, but hit him over the head with the large boomerang, knocking him out. She hit him too hard and he passed out.)

Sango: Oh no! Miroku!

(She got down on her knees next to him.)

Sango: I let my jealousy get the best of me. (Teary-eyed) I'm so sorry. Please get up.

(Miroku stirred and held his head.)

Miroku: Ow, my head.

Sango: Miroku… you're okay? How did you wake up so fast?

(She noticed the silver bracelet around Miroku's wrist associated with the hand that was on his head.)

Sango: Where'd this come from?

Miroku: Oh this? Leona gave it to me. She said it was to ensure her of our bond or something like that.

(Sango replied in an angry, sarcastic tone:)

Sango: I'm glad you're happy.

(Punch! Sango punched him in the face and stormed off, leaving Miroku sitting holding his nose.)

Miroku: Oh my face! My stunning handsome face! It… It… doesn't hurt anymore.

(The redness went away very quickly, leaving no sign of a bruise or redness.)

Miroku: …Cool!

(On the other hand, Leona ran out of the house holding her face.)

Leona: Ow! It feels like someone just punched me in the nose… and I have a killer headache!

Miroku: You felt that… and _I_ was the one punched in the nose!

Leona: Uhh, yes. About that…

Miroku: Wait. Where's Sango? I should really apologize to her. I'll be right back.

(Miroku walked off looking for Sango, and Leona fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.)

Leona: Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet. He might not understand, especially since he still has feelings for the demon slayer. I guess it's time to forward the future a bit.

(Leona walked off as well, and now we meet up with Mikita, who was all alone and in heat. That is not a good situation.)

Mikita: I hate being in heat, having to run from everyone.

(She lifted her sleeve enough to see the bracelet that Inuyasha had given her.)

Mikita: Why did he…? I mean, he's not usually like that… Hn. He's just like the rest of 'em. Can't trust men at all.

(She then heard a nearby sound and smelled the scent associated with it.)

Mikita: No…

(At this time, Sesshomaru was walking along thinking, "What did she mean about bringing back too many memories? She seemed afraid. Maybe it was just her condition. Or maybe…" He looked at his new arm. "Her father's arm. That's why. Now I understand." He got back to where Rin, Jaken, and Aun were waiting.)

Jaken: You're back, me lord!

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!

(They soon noticed his new arm.)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! You have two arms!

Jaken: Where'd it come from, me lord?

(Sesshomaru smelled a particular scent in the air and thought, "Mikita… She's in distress." He smelled something else and realized…)

Sesshomaru: Naraku.

Rin: It came from Naraku? Now me lord, you've been down that road before and—

Sesshomaru: Change of plans. Stay here.

(He ran off quickly, leaving his travel party behind again.)

Jaken: (Sigh) He never stays in one place anymore.

(Also during this time, Hiei and Karasu were making love to one another. His rhythm matched harmoniously with hers as they got more into the intimacy. Hiei leaned his head back as he thrust into her, causing her to moan with pleasure. He returned the delightful sound as he felt her pulling him nearer. Sweat rolled down his face as he strived to maintain his breathing pattern, and Karasu felt the same amount of exhaustion as she gasped for breath, but neither of them desired to end their moment. His motions became a little rougher and she shouted louder, gripping onto him. He smiled with a gentle smirk of satisfaction, raising one eyebrow slightly higher than the other, then leaned down to her ear and said:)

Hiei: Too much?

(Karasu breathed rapidly and held onto him.)

Karasu: No… not at all.

Hiei: You're being overconfident again.

Karasu: No I'm not.

Hiei: All right then…

(He moved back into her and continued with the same wild instinct, testing her as if to see how much she could take, and to prove her wrong about her overconfidence. Her clamor grew louder and louder, and Hiei enjoyed every moment of it through his fatigue. He couldn't help but to toy with her.)

Karasu: Hiei… oh, okay! You've… uh, made your point! Oh, Hiei!

(He answered her pleas of exhaustion after one last rough movement and smirked, laughing two short times through closed lips. Once they had a moment to gather up their breathing a little better, Karasu noticed her tear gem was once again around his neck. She hadn't noticed it before. Taking hold of it and smiling, she asked:)

Karasu: So… Is this the real you?

Hiei: Could be. Why should I hide… what you already know?

(Karasu smiled and tried to take a deep breath, and Hiei gently scratched her spot near her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes, soon being able to take a deep breath again.)

Karasu: Heh, thanks.

(She continued to feel more relaxed while he scratched her spot; this relaxed Hiei as well. Karasu soon smelled the same scents that Sesshomaru did and her eyes flew open.)

Karasu: Mikita! She's in danger!

(Hiei stopped scratching her spot and smelled it too.)

Hiei: I smell it too. Let's go.

(Now, back at Kagome's house…)

Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing here! Grandpa almost accused us of having sex!

Inuyasha: Well it's not my fault you were half-naked and hit me with a shoe!

Kagome: Shouldn't you be off with Mikita or something? Why are you wasting your time here?

(Before he could answer, she found a brown hair on his kimono and grabbed it.)

Kagome: Oh, and what's this?

Inuyasha: (Nervous) I haven't been with Mikita. No.

Kagome: Really? Then why are you covered with strands of her hair? It's on your shoulder, your arm, your chest, and your… Whoa! What have you been doing!

Inuyasha: I didn't do it! It was…! It didn't get that far! I—

Kagome: What didn't get that far?

Inuyasha: …Never mind. We have to get going.

Kagome: So that's why you came here? To make me come back to where I feel rejected? I can't even go see my friends anymore!

(Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.)

Kagome: You know what? Fine. We'll do what _you_ want.

Inuyasha: I already told you Kagome. I need you.

Kagome: Yeah, to find the jewel shards and that's all!  
(Kagome ran out of the room and Inuyasha thought about that for a second. Then he realized that she had run out and he ran after her. They ran past Sota in the living room, who was still screaming and smacking the backpack, on their way out.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

(When they got back to the Feudal Era…)

Inuyasha: Would you just wait?

Kagome: Why? I'm back, am I not? What more do you want!

Inuyasha: Listen to me!

(He was distracted by the smells of Mikita and Naraku.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!

(Kagome raised an eyebrow angrily.)

Inuyasha: I mean, Naraku! I think he's hurting her! I can smell it!

Kagome: I sense the jewel shards! They're on the move now!

Inuyasha: He's on the move! We have to hurry!

----

**What will they find? And wow! Did things heat up between Karasu and Hiei or what? Stay in tune to find out what happens next. **


	33. Chapter 33

Pain, Discovery, and Revenge 

----

(Inuyasha and Kagome were running off to find Mikita as they dashed through the trees.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!

(Also going the same way…)

Karasu: Mikita!

(Karasu bumped into Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: Karasu? Hiei?

Karasu: Inuyasha? Kagome? Are you looking for Mikita too?

Inuyasha: (Moves ear) Do you hear that?

Hiei: It sounds like Mikita.

Kagome: It's coming from that way! (Points)

(They run toward the sound and scent to find something curled up on the ground. When they got close enough they could see that it was Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!

(Mikita was severely injured, cut up with scrapes all over her body. Her kimono was ripped up in many places and she was scattered with blood. The sound of her mournful cries caused them to stop before going any closer.)

Inuyasha: She's… crying.

(Karasu thought, "I've never seen her cry before." They were all too frozen up at the sight to approach her; perhaps they were afraid to. Inuyasha finally decided to go over to her. He approached her cautiously and got down on his knees next to her.)

Inuyasha: Mikita…

(He carefully touched her shoulder and she made a more frightened sound, jerking her shoulder away from him. He knew that she was afraid and hurt, and that she didn't want to be bothered, so he moved his hand away. The tears streaming down her beaten cheeks were enough to make Inuyasha want to cry himself, though he refrained from letting any tears fall. Sesshomaru arrived at the scene.)

Sesshomaru: Stand back Inuyasha. The last thing she wants is you hanging around her.

Inuyasha: What do you want Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Stand back.

(Inuyasha stood up and stayed near Mikita as if to guard her.)

Inuyasha: You stay away from her!

Sesshomaru: I said stand back.

(Sesshomaru used his sword to create an energy beam that blew Inuyasha away from Mikita. Sesshomaru walked over to Mikita and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and she quickly jerked around to face him. She was about to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.)

Mikita: Please don't hurt me.

(Sesshomaru looked into her frightened, teary eyes.)

Sesshomaru: What reason would I have to?

(She became a little calmer and chose not to fight him. Her body was too weak to muster up the strength to struggle anyway. It hurt her every time she was moved, so he did his best to be easy with her while he carried her. Karasu did not like this idea.)

Karasu: No! Put her down!

Sesshomaru: No harm will come to your sister, I assure you.

(He left with her, and they couldn't tell which way he had taken her.)

Karasu: Miki! (Looks at Inuyasha) We have to go after her!

Inuyasha: He's not going to hurt her.

Karasu: Hello! He's a guy, and she's in heat! What do you think's gonna happen?

Inuyasha: No. I don't trust him around _me_, but she knows him. They go way back.

Karasu: So you're just gonna let him go?

Inuyasha: She'll be back.

Karasu: And Naraku's gone. I forgot that was my original mission in the first place before our father came along.

(Karasu took out the Spirit Crystal and held it in her hands.)

Karasu: It's my responsibility to guard the Spirit Crystal now. I can't let grandpa down.

Inuyasha: Oh, we'll get him back. Naraku won't get away with this.

(Back in Naraku's lair…)

Naraku: I am _so_ getting away with this. They can't do anything to me.

Tsuyoku: Yeah, sure. Go ahead and gloat about it. You stole all the fun.

Naraku: Well, go have your fun. See what I care. Just don't kill her.

Tsuyoku: What? So now you _don't_ want me to kill her! What's up with that?

Naraku: Like I said, go gave your fun, but she belongs to me.

Kagura: Does this have anything to do with your incarnations?

Naraku: Of course. What else would it deal with? This will be ultimate torture for her. She will die a most hurtful, betrayed death, and I will only continue to grow stronger. Tsuyoku, you will deal with the young dragon. She can't interfere with my plans.

Tsuyoku: Hn. _You_ go kill her. I have things to do.

Naraku: It's either _her_ life… or yours.

(Tsuyoku became afraid by this statement and disappointedly replied:)

Tsuyoku:…No problem. I'll take care of her.

(Tsuyoku exited the lair)

Kagura: What about Inuyasha? You have still yet to kill him.

Naraku: Oh, I have my plans.

(Sesshomaru carried Mikita along, and she showed signs of pain and discomfort.)

Mikita: Where are you taking me?

Sesshomaru: It'll be okay. Don't be afraid.

(Mikita's eyes were drooping and she could barely remain awake. After a while he heard nothing from her, and he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. When he got to the destination point, he tried to lay her gently against a tree, but she held onto him while she was still sleeping in the comfort and security of his arms. He sighed, for he knew his only option since he couldn't pry her off. When the morning arrived, Sesshomaru was asleep, propped up by the roots of a tree, with Mikita sleeping on top of him resting her head on his fluffy that was lying over his chest. His real arm was relaxed midway on her back and they both appeared content and comfortable. That is, until Mikita woke up realizing that she was on top of him. She quickly got off of him and crawled back a little away from him, and Sesshomaru woke up.)

Mikita: What did you do to me?

Sesshomaru: I did nothing to harm you. You simply refused to let go of me, calling me Karasu several times.

Mikita: Oh. That would explain it… or maybe that's what you _want_ me to think. Holding onto me like that.

Sesshomaru: You are too paranoid, though you do have a reason to be. I was merely protecting you. By the way, look around at where we are.

(Mikita looked around and recognized the environment.)

Mikita: …This is where you brought me long ago… when you saved me.

(She looked down and noticed a white, furry object.)

Mikita: What's that?

Sesshomaru That would be your clothes.

(Mikita picked up the skirt-like part and looked at it.)

Sesshomaru: You should be fine in it now since the weather's warming up.

(Mikita looked at him, speechless of what to say.)

Sesshomaru: Do what you must. Then I wish to show you something. I found something that may help you.

(Mikita cleaned up and healed her wounds and scrapes. Dressing up in the wolf-demon's tribe outfit. The outfit fit her well, fitting to match her natural body curves. The armor-like chest part was blue in color, and the shoulder parts and skirt were furry and white.)

Mikita: It reminds me of my mother's.

Sesshomaru: It suits you well.

(He noticed a small scrape on her leg that she did not heal.)

Sesshomaru: (points) You missed a spot.

Mikita: Well, shit.

(She bent down and healed the scrape, and then she was cut free.)

Mikita: Now what did you wish to show me?

(As they walked along, he spoke with her.)

Sesshomaru: You said that outfit reminded you of your mother. It might be.

Mikita: Huh? What do you mean?

Sesshomaru: You may recognize the place I'm about to show you.

(Soon after, she looked ahead to see a familiar tree.)

Mikita: That tree… That means…

(She ran a little way, and then stopped at the sight she saw.)

Mikita: It can't be…

(During this time, Karasu was wondering what happened to Mikita. She looked over and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Rena eating their fish. The group was rather scattered out now. Hiei was isolated in his own way, leaning back in a branch up in a tree. Karasu momentarily recognized him, but soon went back to her train of thought. "How can these people sit here and not worry about Mikita? I can't take it. I have to go find her…but how?" Karasu paused not knowing how she'd accomplish the search, but after a moment of thought…)

Karasu: Rena!

(Rena stopped eating and looked up at Karasu, meowing in response.)

Karasu: Come here, kitty. Come here.

(Rena ran over to her, and the others became suspicious.)

Inuyasha: What are you up to?

Karasu: Oh, nothing really.

(She then looked at Rena, talking to her with the pet voice.)

Karasu: Where's Mikita? Go find Mikita.

(Rena meowed as if to acknowledge and accept her request, and then took off toward a particular direction. Karasu got up and followed her.)

Inuyasha: That's what I thought. Come on Kagome. We'd better go too.

(Mikita walked into an abandoned, broken-down village, observing it in disbelief and sad surprise. She had a blank look on her face as she slowly turned her head to see the destruction.)

Sesshomaru: It has never changed. It's been this way for a long time.

Mikita: And it was all my fault.

(She continued to look sadly upon the ruins of her childhood village. Sadness was easily apparent in her eyes when she found the ashes and remains of one particular, burnt-down home.)

Mikita: …Mom.

(The vision of her house burning down took over her mind, but she made herself snap out of it.)

Sesshomaru: This way. There's something you should see.

(She followed him to a shrine that was still standing.)

Sesshomaru: They dedicated a shrine to her before they left, since she was the one who rescued your tribe from the dragon.

Mikita: Then, is the…?

(He signaled her not to speak and opened the shrine doors. In the center of the shrine, a sword was placed in a large stone with some mystical greenish light around it.)

Mikita: …Dragon tail…Mom's weapon. The sword made from the tail of the dragon. What's with the green light around it?

Sesshomaru: They had a spell placed on it so that no one could take it but Karen herself.

Mikita: But she was dead.

Sesshomaru: Exactly.

Mikita: That basically means that nobody can wield it.

Sesshomaru: Maybe her descendants can sneak past the spell.

Mikita: So, you think that _I_ can pull it out of that stone like the heroes in the fairy tales? Oh please. It's not that easy.

(She walked over to the sword and gripped the handle, continuing in her skeptic voice.)

Mikita: Life isn't a fairy tale where you can just—

(At this point, she pulled up on it and took it out of the stone, breaking the spell. Mikita was very surprised by this as she stood there staring at it in her grip with a dropped jaw. She then finished her sentence.)

Mikita: …pull it out of… the thing…just like that. Okay, this works. Now if I can just figure out how to extend it into its whip state…

(She jerked it down and up once in a quick jerk and it extended like a whip, yet with pointy sword blades separated down a long, bendable center that was similar to a whip itself.)

Mikita: Yep. That was it.

Sesshomaru: How'd you know to do that?

Mikita: I used to sneak and play with it when I was little. Heh.

Sesshomaru: You were only five.

Mikita: (Smiles) yeah I know.

(A particular scent entered their way and they acknowledged it.)

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha. He's here.

Mikita: (Evil smile) Perfect.

----

**What does Mikita plan to do to Inuyasha? What exactly happened to her?**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Mistaken Betrayal**_

----

(Inuyasha and the others were approaching the village.)

Inuyasha: She's around here somewhere.

(Mikita then walked toward him.)

Mikita: Oh, and how did you know that? Did you smell me? Or perhaps, you smelled _it_?

Inuyasha: Mikita, what are you talking about?

(She held the sword in her hands to taunt him. It was once again in its sword state. Mikita glared at Inuyasha while keeping her distance from him.)

Mikita: Don't try to lie about it Inuyasha. I will never forgive you for that.

Inuyasha: What did I do?

(He was about to walk toward her.)

Mikita: Stay back! Don't come near me! You will never lay a finger on me again, you son of a bitch!

(Inuyasha was shocked by her actions toward him.)

Inuyasha: But it didn't get that far, and I—

Mikita: Hn! That was the first time!

Inuyasha/Kagome: First time?

(Karasu and Hiei didn't know what to think as they stayed out of it.)

Mikita: I didn't think you'd actually do it. You hurt me…you hurt me Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I never hurt you!

(Mikita growled and dropped the Dragon Tail, rushing at him and pinning him forcefully on the ground.)

Mikita: Bull shit! You forced me against my will! You threw me down on the ground and pinned me down, hitting me…biting me…scratching me!

(She scratched him across his cheek and he showed signs of pain. He didn't know why Mikita was doing this.)

Mikita: Guess what? That hurt. You know what was worse?

(She performed the next action on him like what was done to her while using a slow, stern tone of voice.)

Mikita: You took those long, sharp, lustful claws and dug them into my shoulders.

(With her emphasis on the word "dug," she dug her claws into his shoulders, making him flinch in pain. Mikita showed her teeth wile talking, digging her claws deeper into his flesh.)

Mikita: You forced them down into my skin. The pain was unbearable. I had tears running down my cheeks, pain consuming my body, but did you listen to my pleas? No!

(She gripped even tighter and bore down on his shoulders, and blood was pouring from the wounds, sneaking around each of her claws to fall to the ground. Inuyasha and the others were too stunned to say or do anything, especially Inuyasha since he was frozen in pain and fear.)

Mikita: Oh, but you did much worse. Once you had me pinned right where you wanted me, you knew what you wanted.

(She removed her claws from one of his shoulders and moved that hand down his arm, down his hip, while continuing to speak. This raised his fear, since he knew what she was going after.)

Inuyasha: Mikita…

Mikita: Those claws… those lustful claws, made their way to a forbidden area…

(She moved her hand to the place she specified, making him shudder.)

Mikita: Guess where those claws went next? Do you know what happened? Hmm? Those claws entered the wrong place!

(To recreate this pain to him, she gripped onto his "area" with her claws, making him shout.)

Mikita: Oh, but you didn't stop there. After those claws had caused pain and bleeding, making me scream and cry like I never had before, the agony grew much worse…you forced that nastiness of yours into me!

(She gripped it even tighter, and Inuyasha shouted out even louder with this torture, finding the strength to push her off and pin _her_ down. He had tears building up in his eyes and so did Mikita.)

Inuyasha: I never did that to you…! I would never do that to you!

Mikita: Get off of me! Don't hurt me again!

(Tears fell down her cheeks as she turned her anger into fear.)

Mikita: Don't hurt me again…please.

(Inuyasha spoke in a gentle tone to her.)

Inuyasha: Mikita, what ever happened to you, I didn't do it.

(Myoga hopped up next to them.)

Myoga: Of course you didn't, Master.

Inuyasha: Myoga, Why are you always eavesdropping!

Myoga: It's just in me. (Smiles, then turns serious) Listen, Mikita. That was not Master Inuyasha.

Mikita: I know who was on top of me! I know who's on top of me _now_! Get off of me!

(Inuyasha got off her and sat there holding himself.)

Myoga: No, you were tricked.

Mikita: How could I be tricked! I saw him! I smelled his scent right over me!

Myoga: That's exactly what the trick was.

Mikita: Huh?

Myoga: The deceiver's appearance matched that of Inuyasha's, and your sense of smell was fooled to smell Inuyasha's scent, while everyone else nearby could smell the deceiver's true scent.

Karasu: Naraku.

Mikita: You mean…Naraku did that to me?

(Mikita's fear and sadness returned to her as she found this out. She looked over at Inuyasha, seeing the pain and wounds that she had inflicted on him for something he didn't even do, and this brought guilt to her conscience. She had jumped to conclusions. She had every right to, but it wasn't at all what she expected the truth to be. Without saying anything, not even apologizing, she got up and picked up her sword, sheathing it. After a moment longer of silence, she turned to Sesshomaru.)

Mikita: Let's go.

(She started walking off and Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Rena ran after them as well.)

Karasu: Miki! Wait up!

(Karasu and Hiei followed them, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome there. Inuyasha sat there with his hair over his eyes.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you okay?

(He sat there silently for a moment and decided to get up.)

Inuyasha: He will die…I am going to kill him for this! He's gone too far!

(Inuyasha stormed off angrily and Kagome followed him.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(Miroku was sitting and talking to Sango.)

Miroku: Sango, I think you are mad at me.

(Sango glared at him.)

Miroku: Okay, I _know_ you're mad, but I just…

Sango: You fell in love with her beauty, Miroku! You're shallow!

Miroku: I am not shallow!

(Leona walked by and eavesdropped.)

Sango: You can't deny it! All men fall for beauty! Well, you just fall for any girl! Pretty soon you're gonna flirt with anything that moves!

Miroku: No I will not! You're going overboard Sango! At least Leona is kind and lets me grope her!

Sango: Well, fine! Go grope her then! Bear her children…! Wait, I got that backwards. Who cares!

Miroku: I don't!

Sango: Me either! Hn.

Miroku: Hn.

(Sango and Miroku separated and went opposite ways, and Leona just stood there slightly surprised and confused.)

Leona: Well, I guess I don't have to do anything to speed up the future. Okay then, it works for me. I'm still gonna taunt her anyway. Hee hee…

(Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kaede's place to get Inuyasha bandaged up. His shirt was off and Kaede was examining his shoulders.)

Kaede: Goodness! What did ye do, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: That's just it! I did absolutely nothing and she jumped on me accusing me of jumping on her!

Kaede: …I see. What else did she do to ye?

(Inuyasha covered his manliness.)

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Kagome: Naraku must have hurt her very badly. She was so hurt and upset. No one could understand or feel that pain she endured, but it sounded terrible.

Inuyasha: I have a pretty good idea.

(Mikita surprised all of them as she walked through the door. There was a long pause as Inuyasha and Mikita made eye contact.)

Mikita: Uhh, guys…could I talk to Inuyasha…alone?

(They weren't very sure of what to think of her presence, or whether to trust her or not, but Kaede and Kagome left the house as requested, leaving Inuyasha and Mikita there alone. She continued to stand there and silently stare at him.)

Inuyasha: What?

Mikita: I came to…apologize. I shouldn't have done those things to you.

Inuyasha: No it's…it's okay. I know why you thought that…

(Mikita walked over and sat in front of him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. At first he was jumpy, thinking that she was going to hurt him, but then she said:)

Mikita: I hate to admit this, but I feel really bad about what I did to you…I'm sorry. Man, I hate my conscience.

(She took her hands off his shoulders and his wounds were healed.)

Mikita: I'm really going to hate this, most likely regret this, but…take off your pants.

Inuyasha: What!

Mikita: Now I feel like Karasu talking to Hiei. Look, just do it. I have to heal you.

Inuyasha: No! You're not touching me there!

Mikita: Well, it's not like I _want_ to do it! I _have_ to! It was my mistake. Hn, you'd probably enjoy it, you perverted excuse for a man. Now, just do it before I change my mind.

Inuyasha: No!

Mikita: Fine.

(She sat there as if she was ignoring him for a moment, then—Yank! She jerked his pants off and he covered with his hands. That wasn't obvious at all, right?)

Inuyasha: (Blushing) Hey! Don't do that!

Mikita: Move your hands.

Inuyasha: I already told you I'm not…!

(He paused from his sentence when she grabbed his wrists.)

Inuyasha: Hey! Let go!

Mikita: Look! I have to support my apology! Just let me heal you! I'm not gonna hurt you!

(He calmed down and just looked at her.)

Mikita: I can't heal without direct contact. I have to, unless you want to keep it this way. But you don't, do you?

(He appeared to accept her words, looking down in an embarrassed manner. She could tell that he was willing to allow her to do this, so she slowly removed his hands away from there. What she saw kind of turned her stomach.)

Mikita: Eww… This is _not_ normal.

(She took a deep breath for bravery to make the sickening feeling from the sight clear from her mind, moving her hand toward him slowly. She looked away, closing one eye, and as her hand came in contact with his forbidden area, it brought a strange expression to both of their faces. They looked into each others eyes with their odd expressions, which soon switched to calmer, staring expressions as if not feeling awkward about it anymore, but then Kagome came in.)

Kagome: I forgot my arrows. There's a …

(She stopped in shock to see this and took it the wrong way, the way it looked to her. They looked at her and each got a sweatdrop. Mikita quickly moved her hands away.)

Mikita/Inuyasha: Not what it looks like!

Kagome: …As odd and awkward as this is, I know that. I …didn't think that at all. Heh.

(And Shippo just happened to walk in as well.)

Shippo: Hey Kagome, the…Uhh, Inuyasha, why are you naked?

(Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and then took Shippo in her arms as well, nervously giggling.)

Kagome: Let's go Shippo. Kaede needs our help.

(They went out of the house, and Mikita stood up.)

Mikita: I should really get going. I can't disrupt those natural feelings. You're healed now, so I'm done here.

Inuyasha: But Mikita…

Mikita: Don't you get it? The connection I had with that mortal messed with your mind!

Inuyasha What are you saying?

Mikita: …Never mind. The crystal was the center of the trick…like a deceiver's stone. It really does alter one's feelings.

(Inuyasha looked at her, deciphering her words. She glanced at him, then ran out of the house as if she was afraid of something, but what could it be that she was afraid of?)


	35. Chapter 35

Senseless Arguments 

----

(When Mikita had left to find Inuyasha, she left Hiei and Karasu alone with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was sitting, leaning against a tree, and Rena was rubbing against him. He seemed to ignore her, with an inner dislike apparent in his eyes.)

Sesshomaru: Down kitty.

(He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck gently, extending his arm to the side, and put Rena aside. Karasu recognized the arm.)

Karasu: You're the one that Miki gave the arm to. You're even more emotionless than Hiei, though he does show emotion now.

(Karasu smiled at Hiei.)

Hiei: Hn.

Karasu: Eh, when he wants to.

(Sesshomaru stood up and Karasu stood in front of him.)

Karasu: I bet I could make you show emotion.

Sesshomaru: Doubtful.

(She kicked him between the legs, and in a quick, higher-pitched tone than usual, he yelled:)

Sesshomaru: Ow!

Karasu: (smiling mischievously) Told ya.

(Sesshomaru regained his calm.)

Sesshomaru: Why did you do that? Do you have something against me?

Karasu: Oh, it's just a warning to let you know that if you ever lay a hand on me with my father's hand, or your own for that matter, I'll do much worse.

Sesshomaru: I can see how you're related to Mikita. Don't worry. I have no intention of touching you.

Karasu: Oh, so I'm not good enough for you, is that it?

(Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.)

Karasu: I see how it is. Well fine. I'm already taken anyway.

Hiei: (Sweat drop.)

(They looked aside and saw Mikita returning.)

Karasu: Hey, Where were you?

Mikita: Just out.

Sesshomaru: It wasn't safe for you to be out there alone.

Mikita: I know, but I've got the Dragon Tail now.

Sesshomaru: But you hardly know how to use it.

Mikita: Eh, I can hit someone over the head with it.

Karasu: Wait a second…_Dragon_ Tail?

Mikita: Yeah. It was made from the tail of a dragon.

Karasu: Oh, so you have something against dragons now?

Mikita: What? No.

Karasu: I bet you have something against girls too, don't you?

Mikita: What the hell are you talking about Karasu? Where'd that come from?

Karasu: That's what I should be asking you, traitor! Hn.

(Karasu stormed off angrily.)

Mikita: Kari! What's her problem?

Hiei: Well, jee. Maybe it has something to do with her being part dragon. Is that a hint for you?

Mikita: Oops.

(Meanwhile, Miroku was walking along complaining to himself.)

Miroku: What's with Sango? I'm not bi. I stay loyal to my women. Speaking of my women, where's Leona? She's probably off eating her peaches again.

(Miroku sighed, and then sensed something following him.)

----

Another Sister 

----

(Leona heard Miroku's shout off in the distance.)

Leona: Miroku!

(She ran to find him and found that a large sized demon in its dragon form had Miroku in one hand and peaches in the other.)

Demon: Are you Leona, lover of the peaches?

(The demon's voice sounded like a child's voice attempting to sound deep and scary.)

Leona: Yes…what are you doing with Miroku? Hey! You've got my peaches too! Give 'em back!

Demon: You must choose. It's either Miroku or the peaches. What'll it be?

Leona: What the…? Who and _what_ are you?

Demon: Just choose. If you choose the monk, the peaches are mine. If you choose the peaches, the monk will be my slave.

Leona: Hmm…Let's see, Miroku…or peaches…? Uhh…

(Leona was deciding, and Miroku expected that.)

Miroku: She's gonna pick the peaches. --

Demon: Well…?

Leona: I pick…Miroku!

Miroku: What? You picked _me_?

Demon: Very well.

(The demon dropped Miroku and he went over to Leona.)

Miroku: I can't believe you chose me.

Leona: Eh, that was just three peaches. Why would I need those when I could have you to pick more for me? That way, I'll never run out.

(Miroku was sadly disappointed.)

Miroku: Oh…well at least you picked me.

Leona: Yeah. Yeah. More peaches. Let's go. Chop! Chop! In the meantime, I'm going after that thing that stole my peaches!

(Mikita found Karasu, who was still angry.)

Mikita: Karasu…can we talk?

Karasu: What's that annoying sound? Is that the sound of the dragon-hating sexist?

Mikita: Okay, one: I have nothing against dragons, and two: Why would I be against girls? I _am_ a girl!

Karasu: I don't know! You tell me!

Mikita: You're the one that started it! You tell _me_!

Karasu: No! I don't talk to midget-haters!

Mikita: Midget-haters? What the…? Where did that come from! I have nothing against midgets!

Karasu: Oh, so are you saying you like midgets? You probably daydream about Hiei all the time!

Mikita: Eww, hell no!

Karasu: Oh, so he's not good enough for you?

Mikita: I didn't say…! You know what? Fine! I'm fed up with midgets, dragons, girls…!

(Suddenly, a screaming child ran into her and fell down.)

Mikita:. …And random children running into me from out of nowhere.

(A young girl with dark blue hair lay there looking up at Mikita, who was giving the girl a death glare. The little demon girl picked up the three scattered peaches and stood up nervously.)

Demon: Heh, sorry. Don't kill me! I'm just hungry!

Leona: There you are you little peach stealer!

(The girl screamed and fled from Leona as they ran in some sort of circle.)

Leona; I knew that dragon form of yours was just a disguise! Get back here thief!

(The little demon continued to run and scream until running into Mikita and falling once again.)

Karasu: You just ran into the same person twice!

Mikita: Now I really _am_ getting tired of that.

(Leona ran over and grabbed two of her peaches, but the demon kept one trapped within her grasp.)

Leona: Hand it over, brat!

(Leona pounced on her and wrestled her for the peach.)

Karasu: Yay! Go Leona! Get her!

Mikita: I'm just going to say this to be against Karasu…

(Mikita pulled Leona off of the girl.)

Mikita: Leave the kid alone.

Karasu: So you do have something against me!

Mikita: Shut up.

Karasu: I bet if I was a male tiger demon, you wouldn't be telling me to shut up.

Mikita: Where'd that come from? Your not making sense anymore!

Karasu: Yes I am, you dragon-hating sexist retard! "Male" as in "not female" and "tiger" as in "not dragon." Of course I couldn't be a midget either or a random child that runs into you from out of nowhere…

Mikita: Would you just drop it Karasu!

Karasu: Oh, am I getting on your nerves? Do people who get on your nerves get on your nerves?

Mikita: What?

Karasu: Never mind. You wouldn't understand. I'm like the only smart one around here. I bet you have something against smart people too!

Mikita: Yeah, Smart _asses_.

Karasu: Say that to my face!

Mikita: I just did!

Karasu: Well say it again!

Leona: Look whatever you two are fighting about, I'm against both of you cause I don't like taking sides!

Karasu: Well fine.

Leona: Fine.

Mikita: Fine.

Leona: Fine!

Karasu/Mikita: Fine!

Demon: Hello, I'm still here, you know!

(They all stopped and looked at her, watching as she ate the last bite of the peach.)

Leona: You ate my peach!

Karasu: You have two more. Eat 'em and shut up.

Leona: I'm not listening to you! Neither of you! I'm not related to you two anymore.

Mikita: You can't just un-relate yourself from us!

Leona: I can if I want to. So there!

Mikita: Hn.

Karasu: Pssh.

Demon: Are you all related?

Leona: No. They're not my sisters anymore.

Karasu: I don't know them.

Mikita: Never seen 'em before in my life.

Demon: I wish I had a sister. Well, I did have a sister but I've never seen her. My mom told me about her. She said her name was Karasu.

Karasu: What? _My_ name is Karasu!

Demon: Wait; are you part dragon, part fire?

Karasu; Yeah…

Demon: My sister! You're alive!

(She ran up and hugged Karasu, who found her embrace awkward.)

Demon: I can't believe it's you! I have a big sister! My name is Sakura!

Karasu: (Pushes her away) Okay, you're creeping me out.

Sakura: Sorry. Hee hee, everyone tells me that.

Karasu: Your mom told you about me? How does she know me?

Sakura: Duh, silly. She's _your_ mom too.

Karasu: She is? (Angrily) Where is she? When I see that bitch, I'm gonna…!

Sakura: Why are you calling mommy a "Bitch"? She's not a dog!

Karasu: What does that have to do with anything?

Mikita: I can see the family resemblance.

Leona: Karasu doesn't know the meaning of the word. She just knows that it's profanity.

Karasu: Hn. I'm not related to that…

Sakura: Flowers!

Karasu: Huh!

(She looked down and saw Sakura playing with two flowers.)

Sakura: I'm the mommy flower. I'm the daughter flower. I love you. You're a bitch. Really? Well I'm gonna spank you.

(She started smacking them together, scattering and dislocating the petals.)

Sakura: Watch your mouth daughter flower!

Mikita: Now who does that sound like to you?

Karasu: I'm not sure. I've almost got it. It's on the tip of my tongue…

Mikita/Leona: (Disappointed sigh)

Mikita: I can't believe I'm stuck with such moron sisters.

Leona: Hey! Was I included in that?

Mikita: …Maybe.

Karasu: Inuyasha!

Mikita/Leona: Huh?

Karasu: That's who it sounds like…No, maybe not.

Sakura: You're weird.

Karasu: Shut up, you stupid little brat!

Sakura: I'm telling mommy!

(Sakura dropped the flowers, jumped up, and ran off.)

Leona: She was talking to the flowers, not you.

Karasu: So what? Hmm…I'm gonna follow her. I have a few things to "discuss" with mommy.

----

**So now Sakura, Karasu's little sister on the mother's side, has entered the adventure. The very odd adventure. How many more members could there be? And who is the father of this child? Find out next time. **


	36. Chapter 36

Naraku's plan for Mikita: Another incarnation 

---

(The sisters had all gone their separate ways and Mikita practiced with the Dragon Tail. For a while, she simply stood holding it and looking at it.)

Mikita: Karasu's really mad at me, and I jumped into the argument forgetting to explain how I got the Dragon Tail. She probably thinks I did it; that I killed the dragon and made the sword from its tail… but it was my mom who did it. It was just my inheritance… though I don't deserve it.

Sesshomaru: It was an accident. You were just a child.

(Mikita turned to see Sesshomaru standing there.)

Mikita: I know, but it was still my fault. It's hard to live with that, you know.

Sesshomaru: How did you develop these human emotions?

Mikita: I do not have human emotions! I have the feelings of any living creature! It's just their choice of how they want to be… humans and demons alike.

Sesshomaru: You're smarter than you appear.

(He gently took hold of her chin and guided her lips to his, giving her a quick kiss. She then looked at him questioningly.)

Mikita: …No intentions?

Sesshomaru: Not at all.

(She gave him a gentle smile.)

Mikita: You're smarter than _you_ appear.

(He put his hand on her shoulder assuringly.)

Sesshomaru: It'll be all right. You'll see.

(When she looked close enough, she could see a very faint smile in his expression. When he turned and walked away, she looked at her Dragon Tail.)

Mikita: I should probably practice. I'll never master it otherwise.

(She swung it around and it grazed her arm. She screamed out, dropped her sword, and held her arm.)

Mikita: (High-pitched) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Suddenly normal) Okay.

(With a sudden, odd switch from high-pitched screaming to a calm tone of voice, she had moved her hand and her wound was healed. Then she suddenly realized something. "Wait a second! Did Sesshomaru just kiss me?" She ran off to catch up with Sesshomaru.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru! Wait up!

(He stopped and turns to her.)

Mikita: Why did you change all of a sudden? I mean you're not usually like that. It just… surprised me, that's all.

Sesshomaru: It's like you said, everyone chooses how they want to be.

Mikita: There's only one thing I can say to that…

(She threw flames from her claws and they burned him in various areas.)

Mikita: You're not fooling me again Naraku!

(He laughed evilly and transformed back into himself. Mikita saw through his trick after all.)

Naraku: You are smarter than you appear, though it took you a bit longer to notice.

Mikita: (Sighs) Karasu must be rubbing off on me.

Naraku: So, how did you figure it out _this_ time?

Mikita: Sesshomaru has _both_ arms now. Contributions of my ever-so-generous father. Apparently you aren't up-to-date on this fact. You know, your shape shifting is getting really old.

Naraku: Hmm. Clever… but not clever enough.

Mikita: Hn. We'll see about that.

(She ran toward him but he vanished.)

Mikita: What! Where did you go? Don't play mind games with me damn it!  
(Naraku appeared behind her.)

Naraku: Now. Now. I don't wish to fight. You must save your energy for the child.

Mikita: What child?

(In that instant, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she growled and held her stomach.)

Naraku: Let's just say I'm not very patient.

(Her stomach rumbled with something inside it and the pain grew worse.)

Naraku: This will be interesting.

Mikita: Oh it'll be interesting all right.

(She extended her claws and held them to her stomach, smiling evilly toward Naraku.)

Naraku: Go right ahead. Such an act will dismember your very soul. If it dies, you die as well.

Mikita: Shit! Ow!

(She sat on the ground as the rumbling and pain intensified.)

Naraku: I can't believe you place value on your life.

Mikita: I don't care about my life! I want my revenge on you and my dumb ass father before I go! This world does not need to suffer any longer from the likes of you!

(She screamed out in pain and lay down, and Naraku smirked.)

Mikita: Although I'd rather be dead right now! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Naraku: Go right ahead. I'll just resurrect you to torture you some more.

(Naraku laughed with his evil plot.)

Mikita: Grrr… Damn you.

(The real Sesshomaru—The real Slim Sesshy—arrived on the scene and tried to slice Naraku, but the blade phased right through him and he disappeared. His voice was still heard as he was leaving.)

Naraku: Happy suffering!

(His evil laugh was the last that was heard, and Sesshomaru went over to Mikita, sitting behind her and sitting her up to where she was leaning against his stomach and chest.)

Sesshomaru: What's going on?

Mikita: Naraku's incarnation!

(She strained with the agony yet again as it continued to torment her.)

Sesshomaru: I'll kill it when it comes out.

Mikita: No! If it dies, I die! Then Naraku would make my life even worse!

Sesshomaru: It must be a spell, a curse. There's only one way to end it: Naraku must be destroyed.

Mikita: Go! Find him! Destroy him! Please?

(She shouted out, as it seemed to grow worse.)

Sesshomaru: What about you?

Mikita: It doesn't matter about me! Just hurry!

(Sesshomaru ran off to track Naraku down, and Mikita's pain became nearly unbearable. She strained and pushed, screaming out in pain exceedingly loud. Off in the distance was then heard the cries of a newborn baby. Inuyasha and Kagome heard these noises.)

Kagome: I hear a baby crying!

Inuyasha: I smell Mikita! That was her screaming!

(When they found Mikita, she was unconscious, and a newborn baby lie near her opening. Blood covered the infant and was all over Mikita in that area, plus the umbilical cord was still intact.)

Kagome: It _is_ a baby! And it came from Mikita!

(Inuyasha cut the cord with his claw and Kagome picked the crying baby up.)

Kagome: But how could she have a baby already? She didn't go full term and it doesn't even look premature.

Inuyasha: Naraku must have something to do with this.

Kagome: Inuyasha, give me your shirt. We'll wash it at my house.

(He took off the red shirt part of his kimono and handed it to Kagome, who wrapped the baby up in it.)

Kagome: Mikita will be safer if she's away from here.

Inuyasha: Right.

(Inuyasha took Mikita up in his arms while they left for Kagome's house.)

----

**Whoa! That was something unexpected to happen to Mikita so quickly and painfully. She seems so misfortunate. Naraku must have a personal grudge against her.** **I know that most fan fics end up with Naraku raping their female character, but it just seemed to increase the plot opportunities. Next time, we will catch up with Karasu and her mother… and her sister. This was a rather short chapter compared to the others. O.O**


	37. Chapter 37

Karasu's mom 

----

(Karasu continued to follow Sakura. She hid behind a tree when she saw Sakura's village, watching as Sakura ran to a female dragon demon.)

Sakura: Mommy! My sister was mean to me!

Mother: Your sister?

(Karasu thought, "Bingo," and ran out from the trees with her sword, heading straight for her mother.)

Karasu: You're dead!

Mother: Stay back Sakura!

(She made Sakura get out of the way and unsheathed her sword, which clashed defensively with Karasu's.)

Sakura: Karasu!

Mother: Karasu? You're… You're alive?

Karasu: I'm certainly not dead, now am I?

Mother: (Excited) Karasu! My baby!

(She dropped her sword and tightly hugged Karasu, making her drop her sword as well.)

Mother: I never thought I'd see you again!

(Karasu shoved her away.)

Karasu: Get off of me traitor! You abandoned me! You didn't want me because I'm a big mistake!

Mother: I didn't leave you because I wanted to!

(She got tears in her eyes.)

Mother: …I had to. When I found out what kind of a man Tsuyoku was, I was already pregnant with you. I told him that he was to come nowhere near us or I'd kill him. He beat me and threw me on the ground, putting his foot on my stomach. He said that if I tried anything smart he'd kill us both right then. I was so afraid I was going to lose you that day.

(Karasu's attention was gathered and her calmness returned while she listened to her mother's story.)

Mother: He threatened that when I had you, he would come and take you, then kill me. I didn't want to imagine what his plans for you were. I knew I didn't want that for you, so when I had you I knew I had to watch out for him. I had a secret place at this tree in a secluded part of the forest that only your grandfather and I knew about, so I told him to go and get you there at sunset. He agreed, so ran off with you and secured you there. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't want him to get you, so it was my only choice. I altered his scent tracking toward the opposite direction of where I'd hidden you, and it led him away from you, which was most important to me. But after a while, he found me. I thought I was going to die when he hurt me so much, demanding that I tell him where you were, but I never told him. He was about to kill me until this fox demon showed up and saved me.

Sakura: That was my daddy!

Mother: Yes, and they fought until he ran your father off. He promised to protect me from Tsuyoku, and for once I felt safe. I wanted to go back and find you, but when I got there, you were gone. I couldn't find your grandfather either, so I didn't know what happened to you… but here you are.

(Karasu wasn't sure of what to say, as she stood there speechless and shocked, also somewhat confused.)

Karasu: …Why didn't grandfather just tell me that? I could've been looking for you instead of hating you all this time!

Mother: He started having a lot of trouble with his memory where he was so old, so he probably forgot what had happened. He would sometimes have strokes that would cause him to forget certain details.

Karasu: And you left me with him?

Mother: I had no choice. I had to protect you. I know he's a little "out there," but he loves you.

Karasu: So… you didn't just abandon me? You really care about me?

Mother: Of course I do. I've missed you so much. You've grown into a beautiful young woman.

Karasu: …Wow! Wait until I tell Mikita! She's gonna…! Oh wait. She wouldn't care. She's a dragon-hating sexist retard.

Mother: Mikita?

Karasu: My sister… on dad's side. There's also Leona, but they're both against me right now. All because Mikita had to go and kill some dragon and make a sword from its tail. What a traitor!

Mother: The Dragon Tail?

Karasu: Yeah. You know about it?

Mother: Yes, but it wasn't created by Mikita. It was created by a wolf demon named Karen.

Karasu: Miki's mom…

Mother: The dragon was terrorizing their village. I know this because it was one of my neighbors. He was always complaining about how he hated wolves. He confronted Karen and she defeated him protecting her tribe. She took the dragon's tail as a souvenir to show the village. She decided to use alchemy to create a powerful sword from his tail… The Dragon Tail.

Karasu: Mikita didn't do it, and I accused her. I have to go find her!

(Karasu started to run off.)

Mother: Karasu!

(Karasu stopped and turned to her mother.)

Mother: …Come back, okay?

(Karasu nodded and continued running. Shippo, Kaede, Rena, and Kirara sat around wondering what happened to everyone.)

Shippo: Everyone's split up. Inuyasha and Kagome are gone, Sango and Leona are debating over Miroku, and I don't even know about Mikita, Karasu, Hiei, or anything else that's going on!

(Suddenly Leona, Miroku, and Sango ran by in a line in this order: Leona was running from Miroku who was running from Sango and her Hiraikotsu.)

Leona: You can't have my peaches!

Miroku: I don't want the peaches!  
Sango: Grrr! Miroku!

(Shippo and Kaede looked at each other confused.)

----

Mikita's Child 

----

(At Kagome's house, they had Mikita lying in Kagome's bed. Mikita opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting next to her on the bed.)

Inuyasha: Hey. How are you feeling?

(Mikita sat up and held her head.)

Mikita: What happened? Why am I here?

(She heard the baby cry and she turned with a glow of hatred to see Kagome holding it.)

Mikita: It's that Satan Spawn!

(Leaping out of bed in a blind fury, Mikita went toward Kagome and the baby. She grabbed the baby's throat and attempted to take it from Kagome's arms, but Inuyasha grabbed Mikita around the stomach from behind and pulled her away. This wild, malevolent action frightened Kagome as she protected the crying infant. Inuyasha managed to keep her in the same spot, yet she still clawed blindly toward the baby, struggling to get to the baby and destroy it.)

Mikita: I have to kill it! Even if it will kill me, I don't care! I have to destroy it!

(The baby continued to cry and Kagome cradled it.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Calm down!

Mikita: No! Let me go! I have to kill it! It's an incarnation of Naraku!

Inuyasha: An incarnation of Naraku?

Mikita: Yes, and if it dies, so do I! Well, so be it! I have to destroy it! Now let go of me!

(She continued to fight Inuyasha, struggling like a wild wolf in a trap. It was very difficult for him to control her, but he managed to throw her onto the bed, sitting on her and pinning her arms down. She jerked frantically, but his pin was successful.)

Mikita: Get off of me, damn it! Let me up!

Inuyasha: Mikita! Stop it!

(She finally became exhausted and calmed down, breathing heavily in frustration. She glared into his eyes and he gave her a serious stare showing that he was not going to let her up, so she closed her eyes tightly while growling angrily.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, take the baby to another room with you.

Kagome: Okay.

(Kagome left the room with the baby and Inuyasha looked at Mikita, who was calming down a bit more, though she was still quite angry.)

Mikita: Okay, she's gone. Now get off me!

(He got off of her and sat next to her on the bed.)

Inuyasha: Fine, but I'm staying right here.

Mikita: Hn.

(She looked away from him and focused her eyesight straight ahead. After a while of silence, Inuyasha looked at her.)

Inuyasha: What did you mean about what you said…? You know, about the crystal being a deceiver's stone?

Mikita: You know what I meant.

Inuyasha: But why did you…?

Mikita: Just drop it okay!

Inuyasha: No! I won't!

Mikita: You're pushing my patience.

(Inuyasha sat there for a moment as if he was in a train of thought and Mikita looked at him.)

Mikita: What?

Inuyasha: The short guy… Hiei. He said that you have the same feelings for me that I have for you.

Mikita: So?

Inuyasha: So, I know how you feel! I feel the same way! Doesn't that matter at all?

Mikita: Look, I know where you're going with this… and you're wrong. You don't feel how I feel.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Mikita: I guess I'll have to spell it out for you: You love the mortal, not me. When she was trapped within me, you would look into my eyes and see her. It wasn't _my_ soul you were looking into. The connection deceived your feelings, just as it did mine.

Inuyasha: But that's only how it was at first…

(While they were having this discussion, Kagome was talking to the baby.)

Kagome: It's a good thing my family's gone to the store. They wouldn't know what to think about me bringing home a demon child. You're a really cute little boy. How could something as precious as you be evil?

(The baby looked all sweet and innocent, but as she looked up at the window, his eyes flashed a red hue. This sent out a pulse that Mikita received and she acknowledged it with awareness.)

Inuyasha: Mikita?

(She looked at him as if in a passionate way as she put her hand on his neck.)

Mikita: Exactly. You say that's only how you felt at first, but now it's different. That's a feeling we _do_ share.

(She pressed a certain pressure point on the back of his neck, causing him to flinch and lose consciousness. She laid the back of his head down on the pillow and he did not move.)

Mikita: That's why we can never be, no matter how much we desire it.

(She stroked his hair with a slightly sad glow from her eyes and then looked angrily toward the sound of the crying baby.)

Mikita: There's something I have to take care of.

(Kagome was cradling the baby and talking to him.)

Kagome: Don't cry. It's okay.

(She saw a shadow coming toward her and she looked up. Before long, her scream was heard throughout the house. The wind blew wildly outside; slinging tree branches into the windows. Inuyasha woke up after a while and looked around. He looked next to him where Mikita was, but she was no longer there.)

Inuyasha: Mikita? (Sits up) Mikita? Mikita!

(He jumped up and ran through the house looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He found Kagome unconscious on the floor and ran over to her.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you okay? Kagome!

(She opened her eyes and sat up, holding the back of her neck.)

Kagome: I'm fine.

Inuyasha: Where's the baby?

Kagome: Oh no! She must have taken it!

Inuyasha: We have to stop her!

----

**What is Mikita planning to do to the baby? What is _Naraku_ planning to do with the baby? Hmm…**


	38. Chapter 38

_**A Plan Under Way **_

----

(Mikita was running through the Feudal Era with the baby in her arms. The baby was crying and getting on her nerves.)

Mikita: Shut up, you little devil! You're giving me a headache!

Naraku: Is that any way to treat your baby?

(Mikita stopped when she saw Naraku.)

Mikita: Why must you show up in the most suspenseful times? What the hell do you want!

Naraku: My son.

(He telepathically caused the baby to float from her arms to his.)

Mikita: Hey!

Naraku: He grows in age and knowledge much faster than normal, and he will continue to grow until he can destroy all of you, which in turn will kill him once he gets rid of you.

Mikita: Rapid growth? No way!  
Naraku: Yes, and in a few days he will be ready.

Mikita: Ha! What do you plan to do? Raise him until then? He'll drive you insane!

Naraku: That's exactly what I plan to do.

(Naraku disappeared in a cloud of miasma.)

Mikita: Hey! Get back here you son of a— Ow.

(Her stomach hurt her from all she had been through and she started bleeding again.)

Mikita: Damn.

(Inuyasha and Kagome headed her way.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!

Mikita: And damn again.

Inuyasha: Mikita, what happened to the baby?

Mikita: Naraku took it.

Inuyasha: What!

Kagome: Mikita, you're bleeding!

(Mikita looked down at the blood coming from her personal area and sarcastically and calmly replied:)

Mikita: Ah, will you look at that.

Kagome: Come on. Lady Kaede may know what to do.

Mikita: (Sighs) Fine.

(They went to Kaede's place to ask of her opinion.)

Kaede: Are ye on your issue child?

Mikita: Since that bastard raped me, no.

Kaede: Mikita, it seems as if ye are suffering from internal injuries.

Mikita: I figured that much.

Kagome: What should she do?

Kaede: All she can do is take it easy and try not to strain. Time is the only medicine here.

Mikita: Great. You brought me here to tell me something I already know. This is wasting my time.

(She stood up and walked out, and Inuyasha followed her. When she got outside, she saw Sesshomaru coming toward her with cuts and wounds all over him.)

Mikita: Sesshy…

(Mikita ran over to him.)

Sesshomaru: I confronted him, but he got away.

Mikita: You're hurt. Here.

(She helped him heal his wounds.)

Sesshomaru: You're bleeding as well.

Mikita: Internal injuries. Nothing new.

Sesshomaru: Where's the child?

Mikita: Naraku got him.

(Inuyasha and Kagome were observing close by.)

Kagome: I've never seen Sesshomaru get along with someone so well.

Inuyasha: I haven't either.

(Inuyasha began to feel a sense of jealousy as he looked at his brother enviously, but he made himself snap out of that thought. Mikita healed the last of Sesshomaru's wounds.)

Sesshomaru: I'll get him. I'm not giving up.

Mikita: Oh. I forgot to ask. What about the little girl and the rest of your travel party?

Sesshomaru: I will check in on them.

(He walked away and Mikita turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.)

Mikita: What are you staring at?

(Karasu ran toward Mikita.)

Karasu: Mikita!

Mikita: As if I didn't have enough trouble as it is.

Karasu: I finally found you!

Mikita: What do you want? I thought you didn't talk to dragon-hating sexist retards.

Karasu: But you're not one of those retards.

Mikita: Are you sure about that?

Karasu: Yep. I just read your mind. If only I had thought of doing that then. I made a mistake. I didn't know that your mother made the sword. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?

Mikita: (Sighs) I guess.

(Karasu excitedly ran up and hugged Mikita with one of her squishing hugs.)

Karasu: Oh I'm so glad! I love you Miki!

(Mikita was confused and startled as she patted Karasu on the back gently.)

Mikita: I… love you too Kari.

(Karasu looked into Mikita's eyes in surprise.)

Karasu: You do?

Mikita: Uhh, yeah. Sure.

Karasu: (Big smile) Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

(She glomped Mikita again in great happiness. Sakura came and hugged them too, and they raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura made a big smile while giggling nervously.)

Karasu: How did you get here?

Sakura: I followed you.

(Leona ran up and spotted Sakura.)

Leona: Peach stealer!

(Sakura screamed and ran from Leona.)

Miroku: (Chasing Leona) Leona!

Sango: (Chasing Miroku) Come back here pervert!

Kirara: (Chasing Sango playfully) Meow!

Rena: (Chasing Kirara playfully) Meow!

Shippo: (Chasing Rena, confused) What are you guys doing?  
(Mikita and Karasu acquired looks of confusion as they looked at each other. Sakura once again ran into Mikita, and this caused Mikita pain as she flinched and growled. The line of chasers stopped behind Sakura.)

Karasu: (To Sakura) You know, you're really making an enemy doing that.

Sakura: Heh. Sorry.

Karasu: Mikita! You're bleeding from your—! (Long gasp)

(Karasu embraced Mikita yet again, but this time with worry.)

Mikita: Grrr! Karasu!

Leona: Does this mean we're not fighting anymore? Yay!

(Leona joined in on the hug as well, wrapping her arms around them.)

Leona/Karasu: (Happily) Awwww… (Giggle)

Mikita: (Disappointedly) Awwww… Ow.

Sakura: Why _are_ you bleeding from there? Are you in the hot thing?

(The group's hug ended and Mikita replied:)

Mikita: That's called being 'in heat,' and no, I'm not. Not anymore. It's internal injuries. Pushing that freakin' baby out didn't help either.

(Karasu, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sakura, and Leona all responded:)

All: The baby?  
(Mikita's out-loud thought was blurted out before thinking first, and now she was beginning to regret it.)

Karasu: What baby? I know I wasn't gone _that_ long!

Sakura: You weren't even fat!

Leona: When did this happen!

Miroku: Where is it!  
Mikita: If you all would shut up, I could probably answer most of those questions!  
(Everyone shut up and Mikita sighed. Naraku, in the meantime, got back to his lair with the baby. He sat and held it while it pulled his hair.)

Naraku: Ow! Ow! Let go you little brat! Ow! Damn it!

Kagura: Raising it will be no problem huh?

Naraku: Enough sarcasm Kagura. Ow! Grrr…

Kagura: How unfortunate for the little thing that it doesn't even have its mother.

Naraku: Ow! Here then! You take it! _You_ be its mother!

(He handed the baby to Kagura.)

Kagura: What the hell am I supposed to do with it?

Naraku: Make it shut up. What else?

(Naraku started to walk away, but he stopped when he heard the baby's tiny, innocent voice say:)

Baby: D… da…

(He turned to see his incarnated son reaching out his tiny little hand toward him.)

Naraku: What's he going to say, "daddy" or something?

Baby: Da… damn…

(Naraku was surprised and he went over to them.)

Naraku: It seems I've taught you well.

(The infant's hand once again latched onto Naraku's hair.)

Naraku: Ow!

(Now back with Inuyasha and the others.)

Sango: It grows faster in time?

Mikita: Yes, and Naraku said that in a couple of days it will be old enough and strong enough to destroy us all.

Inuyasha: Hn. We'll take him on! No problem!

Mikita: Don't forget that killing it will kill me as well.

Inuyasha: Damn it! I forgot.

Mikita: This is obviously one of his tricks in order to mess with peoples' emotions. He's so predictable.

Miroku: What'll we do then?

Mikita: Just leave that to me.

Leona: Mikita, I have something that may be useful to you.

(Leona held out two bracelets; one with a dark red gem similar to a garnet.)

Leona: This one is the Spirit Barrier. If the one who wears it dies, it will preserve the soul for five hours. No longer. This way we would be able to bring you back somehow if something were to happen to you.

Inuyasha: Nothing will happen to her. I'll make sure of it.

(Mikita looked at him for a moment, and then turned her head to face Leona once again. Leona put the bracelet with the garnet gem around Mikita's wrist.)

Leona: There. Now we won't lose you, my sister.

(Mikita smiled at her sister, feeling loved and cared for, then looked with curiosity at the other bracelet that Leona was holding. This one was the same as the garnet one, only the stone was purple in color.)

Mikita: What's that one do?

Leona: Oh. I'm not sure if this one will help in this occasion, but you never know what will happen. This one is for soul exchange, although another's life would have to be lost in order to bring back the lost soul. Of course, the lost soul would have to be preserved with the Spirit Barrier in order to remain and be revived. So really, these two bracelets work together.

Mikita: It's like the law of alchemy. The Law of Equivalent Exchange.

Leona: In a way, yes. You can keep this one too, just in case you were to ever need it.

(Leona handed Mikita the other bracelet. Miroku looked at the bracelets involved, and then looked at the one on his wrist. He noticed that the ones he and Leona were wearing seemed identical.)

Miroku: Hmm…

Sakura: I have to go home. Mommy's probably worried about me.

Karasu: Oh yeah! Mikita, I found my mom!  
Mikita: Oh? Did you kill her?

Karasu: No, she cares about me!

Mikita: Huh?

(Karasu grabbed Mikita by the wrist.)

Karasu: Come on! I'll explain on the way!

(Karasu pulled Mikita along with her as they ran off, Sakura following.)

Miroku: You know, Leona, the baby thing sounds rather nice.

Leona: Yeah! We should have one!  
(Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him away from Leona.)

Sango: Mine!

Leona: I knew you'd get jealous enough for competition. I saw it in my vision.

Miroku: You're psychic?

Sango: More like _psycho_!

Leona: You're too kind.

(She pulled Miroku by the other arm.)

Leona: Miroku's in _my_ future.

(Sango jerked him back.)

Sango: Doubt it.

Miroku: Ladies. Ladies. I'm sure we can compromise.

Leona/Sango: Stay out of this!  
Miroku: Staying out.

(Miroku smiled while the two women fought over him.)

----

The alchemy thing is what I heard on Fullmetal Alchemist, and I do not own any part of it either. XD


	39. Chapter 39

_**Why the secrecy? Feelings of unknown truth.**_

----

(Now we meet up with Sakura, Mikita, and Karasu as they walk on to meet the mother.)

Mikita: So, what's this woman's name?

Karasu: Uhh… I don't know.

Sakura: Mommy's name is Reika. I wish I had her name.

Karasu: I wish you had her name too, or some other name because the name Sakura gets on my nerves.

Mikita: Mine too. It's too common.

Sakura: I didn't name me. --

Karasu: I can see why she named me Karasu. It's not as rare either. She must like common names. You know, Hiei once mentioned this guy they were up against in the Dark Tournament. His name was Karasu. I probably remind him of that guy sometimes when he says my name. Speaking of Hiei, I wonder where he is?

Sakura: Who is this Hiei guy? Is he your boyfriend?

(The taunting voice that Sakura used, especially with emphasis on "boyfriend," was enough to make Karasu nervous.)

Karasu: Well… Uhh…

Sakura: Did you ever kiss him? Did you ever lock yourselves in a room and scream out, "Oh Hiei?" I hear mommy and daddy do that all the time, except they don't scream out "Hiei."

(Karasu blushed bright red and Mikita noticed it.)

Mikita: Oh my god! Don't tell me you… and Hiei…

(Karasu reacts even more nervously and Mikita's jaw drops.)

Mikita: Kari! You little sneak!

(Mikita smirked upon seeing Karasu's embarrassment, joining Sakura in the teasing.)

Mikita: Ooh, kissy kissy!

(Sakura imitated kissing noises while Mikita laughed.)

Mikita: (Laughing) Oh Hiei!

(Mikita and Sakura nearly fell over each other from hysterical laughter and Karasu was about ready to pull her own hair out from embarrassment.)

Karasu: This can't be happening.

Sakura: Look! It's mommy! And daddy's home!

(They saw Sakura run to her parents.)

Mikita: So that's your mother?

Karasu: Yeah, and that man must be her father. He's the fox demon Reika was talking about… I mean mom was talking about.

Mikita: Okay. I'm following this… I think.

(They walked up to Sakura and her family, and Sakura ran over to Karasu.)

Sakura: See, daddy? It's my sister Karasu!

Father: Nice to meet you Karasu.

Karasu: Okay sure. Likewise. Uh, mom, this is Mikita, my sister I was telling you about.

Reika: You're Karen's daughter. It's nice to see you. You look so much like her.

(Mikita didn't seem too thrilled about bringing up her mother.)

Mikita: Sure do. Karasu, can we go now?

Karasu: But we just got here.

(Mikita rolled her eyes and walked off, sitting under a nearby tree.)

Reika: Oh dear. I must have upset her.

Karasu: Mikita's had a lot happen to her lately. She's been hurt a lot from Naraku, having that baby and everything…

Reika: She had a baby?

Karasu: Incarnation actually. It's a long story. One betrayal after another and it's led to this. I just can't understand why all this had to happen to her.

Sakura: That's easy. They mated, just like you and Hiei.

(Karasu turned bright red, and Mikita tried to stifle a low laugh as she overheard this.)

Karasu: Oh, not again! Sakura!

Reika: Karasu, you've mated yourself with someone? You're only fifteen years old! You're still a child yourself!

Karasu: Mom!

(Mikita heard this and went over to them.)

Mikita: Wait a second! Hold up! She's how old?

Karasu: Heh. Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

Reika: Yes I do. It was fifteen years ago when I had you. Sakura is thirteen years old, though she acts like an eight year old.

(Reika ruffled up Sakura's hair, making her giggle.)

Sakura: Mommy!

Mikita: I know someone else like that.

(Mikita smiled and looked at Karasu.)

Karasu: I don't act like that… all the time. I just have an inner child in me.

(She felt like everyone was looking at her and it made her feel insecure.)

Karasu: I'm ready to go now Miki. Are you?

Mikita: Yeah. Let's go.

Reika: Mikita… If you ever feel like you need a mother, you can always come to me.

Mikita: Yeah, whatever. Let's go Kari.

(As Mikita and Karasu walked along, they both had questions they wanted to ask one another, but they tried to speak at the same time and interrupted each other.)

Mikita: Oh. Go ahead.

Karasu: Mom was being so nice about everything; being so nice to you. How come you don't want her to be your mother too?

(Mikita quickly responded:)

Mikita: She's not… my mother. My mother is dead. I won't have anyone replacing her.

(Karasu fell silent, walking along next to Mikita. Karasu had read this in her mind, although she wanted to hear it from her personally.)

Mikita: So… you're fifteen and you never told me. Why the secrecy?

Karasu: I don't know. I just… I feel like a kid.

Mikita: So you've accepted it.

Karasu: Huh?

Mikita: That's why you are who you are.

Karasu: I guess… Just don't tell anyone else, especially not Hiei. He would really think I'm immature.

Mikita: Sure.

(Mikita smiled and thought, "He's probably already read that in her mind. I think he knows." Later that evening, close to nightfall, Leona bathed in the lake. Her naturally wavy hair was flattened straight while wet as the ends floated on the surface of the water due to the length. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed, but she opened her eyes when she heard a noise, though she didn't appear frightened.)

Leona: Miroku, are you going to join me or just watch in awe nearby in your puddle of drool?

(Miroku came out from behind a bush.)

Miroku: How did you know it was me?

Leona: What else are visions for?

(He laughed nervously and remained standing there.)

Leona: Come on. Get in. The water's just a little chilly at first, but it's not so bad.

(Miroku seemed to jump at the opportunity, although he still acted a bit shy. He looked at her in the water, seeing how she gestured him to come over, and he couldn't resist as he took his kimono off and got in the water. He shivered from the coldness at first.)

Miroku: Ooh, that's cold!

Leona: You'll get used to it.

(She gave him a gentle, passionate smile and he came closer to her, nearly drooling upon seeing her form enclosed in nothing but hair and water. He swallowed the accumulating saliva as he approached her. She ducked down to where her mouth was submerged underneath the water, standing back up to spit water at him playfully. They both laughed and Miroku soon noticed that he was still wearing the bracelet she had given him.)

Miroku: Oh, I forgot to take this off. I don't want it to rust.

(He tried to take it off, but it refused to budge.)

Leona: It won't rust. In fact, it will never come off, so you'll never lose it.

Miroku: Never come off? It doesn't even have a fastener. I don't see how it could anyway. It's not even stretchy. That reminds me: I noticed that you have a lot of bracelets that hold spiritual purposes. Do these happen to hold any sort of spiritual power?

Leona: Yes they do, and don't worry. They are not for harm or evil. They are to protect us.

Miroku: Protect us? How?

Leona: Miroku… I am a Sanjian. In order to be immortal, I have to be spiritually connected to a mate that I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I chose you because I had a vision of you. I knew it was leading me to you. The bracelets that you and I wear connect our souls together, and you will also be immortal until I die. The only way I can die now is to be shot through the heart with a jewel shard and a priestess' arrow. You cannot die unless I die.

Miroku: These bracelets bind our souls together?

Leona: Yes. I trust you'll tell no one of my secret, especially about the way to kill me. Everyone would be after me if they knew my weakness.

Miroku: So I'm practically immortal? Would I still be able to suck myself up into my wind tunnel though?

Leona: No. You are safe from your curse now. You cannot absorb yourself _or_ me. You can expose it for as long as you want now.

Miroku: And I can still absorb enemies?

Leona: Uh-huh.

Miroku: Excellent! Now I can defeat Naraku for sure!

Leona: That's the plan. You are my brave protector.

(She put her arms around him and kissed him. He returned the feelings and got into the kiss, running his fingers through her hair with one hand and— as we would expect— groped her bare bottom with the other. It's what he had always wanted. A girl who would bear his children; a girl who would allow him to be a lecher; a girl who he could literally be soul's mate to. His emotions were interrupted by a vision of Sango smacking him, and this caused him to withdraw from the kiss.)

Leona: What is it?

Miroku: I just can't forget about Sango.

Leona: She'll be fine with it.

(Leona's lips met his as she pulled him back into the kiss. He reciprocated for a moment, but then he pushed away.)

Miroku: I'm sorry. This doesn't seem right. I have to talk to Sango about this first.

Leona: Okay. No problem.

(She looked down sadly, but he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.)

Miroku: I'll be back.

(He gave her a gentle kiss and stroked her chin before letting go and getting out of the water. Leona let out a love-struck sigh as she sunk down happily into the water.)

----

**What will happen between Leona and Miroku? Who will he choose? Well… I'm not too sure myself. O.o **


	40. Chapter 40

_**Unknown Upgrades Discovered**_

----

(Mikita and Karasu were walking along and talking.)

Mikita: I still can't believe Hiei fucked you. He doesn't seem like that. _You_ don't seem like that.

(Karasu let out a short term of nervous laughter.)

Mikita: You probably had to force him; use your mind control.

Karasu: … At first.

Mikita: At first huh? Ooh, did he get too rough for ya?

Karasu: (Blushing) …No.

Mikita: I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone about that now.

(Karasu seemed to appreciate that as she smiled shyly.)

Mikita: You're lucky. All those times it happened to me—or nearly happened in most cases— I was forced. Things like that lower your trust level, you know? I can't even look at Inuyasha the same way ever again. It seemed like it was really him, but it wasn't, and now I…

Karasu: You're afraid to love…

(Mikita looked at her and knew it was true. Karasu was right. She had to have heard her thoughts.)

Karasu: But you want to. You want to love and be loved, but your trust has been diminished.

Mikita: You just can't help yourself when it comes to invading my thoughts, can you?

Karasu: (Smiles) Nope. It's just who I am.

(They soon noticed Hiei walking toward them.)

Mikita: Well. Well. What do you know? It's Romeo.

Hiei: Can it, Miki.

Mikita: Fine. Whatever, shorty. I'm not the one that's all up in your tree.

(Hiei rolled his eyes and looked at Karasu. She looked at him and concentrated on his mind, but she heard nothing, and Hiei smirked.)

Karasu: What the f… Uhh, I need to talk to you Sexy Shorty.

(Mikita giggled the words "Sexy Shorty" in a low voice and they looked at her. Noticing their lack of privacy, Karasu grabbed Hiei by the wrist and pulled him along as they ran off and left Mikita there.)

Mikita: Hey! You can't just leave me all alone out here! I might get raped again! Well… yelling that out might do it all the same. I have to learn to think before I speak. (Sigh)

Tsuyoku: You're awfully inviting, you know.

Mikita: Fuck you.

Tsuyoku: With pleasure.

(He ran at her, but she unsheathed the Dragon Tail and sliced his chest. Tsuyoku jumped back and held his chest, noticing the Dragon Tail in her possession.)

Tsuyoku: The Dragon Tail… That belonged to… that one wolf girl… your mother.

Mikita: Shows how much you really loved her, doesn't it?

Tsuyoku: It was lust, baby girl.

Mikita: You call me that again and I'll kill you.

Tsuyoku: I wouldn't say things like that to daddy, baby girl.

Mikita: I'll tell you whatever the hell I want!

(She attempted to cut him vertically by bringing the blade of the sword down toward him, but he blocked it with his arm. It was as if a metal plate guarded his arm, though there was no armor visible. His flesh wasn't penetrated and he grabbed the sword, threw it from her grip, and pinned her on the ground in a very short amount of time. He held her arms down and smirked.)

Tsuyoku: Hn. You see? I can block any attack when prepared. I am inheriting Naraku's powers.

Mikita: What?

Tsuyoku: Did I stutter?

Mikita: No, dumb ass. That was a shocked response. I just can't see how Naraku would partner with _you_.

Tsuyoku: I have my ways of persuasion. Perhaps it's my charm.

Mikita: He probably pays you with power for butt raping him every night.

Tsuyoku: It's all worth it.

Mikita: Eww! I was being sarcastic!

Tsuyoku: So was I.

Mikita: I hate you, you freakin' man whore.

Tsuyoku: Proud to be it. Now, why are we wasting all our sweet time talking when we could—?

(Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation tingle and burn on his butt with a whip sound.)

Tsuyoku: (High-pitched) Oh my god!

(Tsuyoku jumped up and started hopping around with his butt on fire.)

Mikita: Nice one, Leona.

(Leona stood there with her fire whip.)

Leona: It's all good. This is amusing.

Mikita: I don't get it though. (To Tsuyoku) Aren't you a fire demon?

Tsuyoku: Oh yeah.

(He absorbed the fire from his butt into his hands, conserving it as his energy.)

Mikita: Oh, that's right. You weren't prepared for the attack.

Tsuyoku: It wasn't so much the fire as it was the stinging from the whip. It still tingles.

Leona: Looking for more?

(Leona gave him a death glare, taunting his fears with the whip.)

Tsuyoku: No, not really…

(He looked at his rear end and noticed the big, burnt hole in his kimono.)

Tsuyoku: I have to fix that. Full moon in the daytime is not good. Although my rump is hot, I can't have the ladies drooling as I stroll by. (Vanishes from sight)

Leona: Yeah, sure. Lame excuse. Why does he have to remind me of Miroku? He _can't_ remind me of Miroku! I hate him! There's no way I'm going to be an incest freak!

Mikita: Hn. He's worse than Miroku. Don't let _him_ remind you of that monk.

Leona: Yeah, you're right. I need my peaches. Where are my peaches?

(Leona walked off mumbling to herself and Mikita sighed. Now we catch up with Karasu and Hiei.)

Karasu: Where were you?

Hiei: That's none of your business.

Karasu: You went back to your time, didn't you?

Hiei: So what if I did? Is that a crime?

Karasu: No. What's with you? And why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?

Hiei: Maybe I don't want you to hear them.

Karasu: …How? How are you blocking me out?

(Hiei took off his bandanna. Upon seeing the jagan, Karasu fell unconscious.)

Hiei: Upgrades, Karasu. It's best if you didn't know the inner thoughts of my mind.

(Hiei picked her up, holding her in his arms.)

Hiei: Times are getting harder, and feelings are better left figured out on their own.

(Now, at Naraku's lair, the child was a couple days older, but his physical anatomy matched that of an eight year old.)

Child: Daddy, I'm bored.

Naraku: Here.

(Naraku handed the child a sword.)

Child: Yay! Toys!

(The little demon boy ran around playing with the sharp blade.)

Naraku: That little nuisance is always bored.

Kagura: You gave the child a sword? Some dad you are.

Child: Look mommy! Look! I have a toy! I'm strong! I'm— Ow! Kuso! I cut my finger!

(The child started whining and Kagura rolled her eyes.)

Kagura: I wish he'd stop calling me that. I'm no mother.

Naraku: Quit whining, you little kuso!

Child: But I can't daddy. It hurts. (Sniffle) Would you kiss it?

Naraku: Hell no! I'm not kissing that! I don't do kisses on measly boo-boos.

Kagura: That's hardly a measly boo-boo for a kid.

(Blood was dripping from the young incarnation's hand.)

Naraku: Hn. I went through worse than that at your age, you little kuso kashira. Get over it.

Kagura: You were never a kid! You're a reincarnation of that bandit Onigumo! What are you talking about?

Naraku: You're not helping Kagura!

(While Naraku and Kagura fought as if they were a married couple, the kid discovered his healing powers, the trait he inherited from Mikita. He healed his wound, stood there for a moment, shrugged, and wandered off to explore outside the lair.)

Kagura: Why don't you just kill the little brat?

Naraku: Because he…! He's not here.

(They have now noticed that the child is gone.)

Naraku: Kuso!

----

(Just a note: If you didn't know, "kuso" is the Japanese word for "shit," and that is Naraku's nickname for the child. "Kuso kashira" means, "shit head.")

----

Kagura: Now you can't even keep up with a simple kid!

Naraku: Don't you start with me woman!

(Kagome stood at the entrance of the well with Inuyasha.)

Kagome: I'm going back home for a while to see if they've fixed our gymnasium yet so we can go back to school. I'll be back in a couple of days, so don't come looking for me.

Inuyasha: Hn. Whatever.

Kagome: You can keep up with the time on your watch. See, when the little hand gets to the 5 four more times, I should be back by then.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah. I forgot I had this.

Kagome: Yeah. You get used to them after a while. See you later Inuyasha.

(Kagome jumped down the well and Inuyasha continued to look at his watch confused.)

Inuyasha: I wonder what the longer arrow does. And what's the little one that keeps moving? Hmm….

----

Both Tsuyoku and Hiei had upgrades in power, but how did they get these upgrades?


	41. Chapter 41

Despair My Heart 

----

(In the meantime, Mikita walked around sniffing out any signs of Naraku or her father.)

Mikita: … Nothing. Damn. I could have killed him when I had the chance, but he had to go and pin me down, knowing I hate that!

(Leona walked up with her hands and mouth full of peaches.)

Leona: Hey Miki.

Mikita: Hey Leo.

Leona: Any sign of 'em?

Mikita: Not a clue.

(Mikita soon began to smell something and her ears perked up.)

Leona: Who is it?

(Mikita looked aside and saw Sesshomaru limping toward her, once again brutally beaten and cut up. Mikita gasped and ran over to him. His eyes appeared not only emotionless, but also heavy, and his weakness was apparent.)

Mikita: What happened to you?  
Sesshomaru: … He killed them. I was too late.

Mikita: Killed who?

Sesshomaru: Rin… and Jaken… I couldn't stop him.

Mikita: Naraku killed them… and he hurt you this badly?

Sesshomaru: I narrowly escaped him. I'm about to…

(He could no longer keep his footing as he stumbled to his knees. Mikita instinctively got down on her knees next to him with fast reflexes, keeping him from completely falling.)

Mikita: You're weak? Whoa… I've never seen you like this before.

(There was a bit of a laughing tone in her voice as she spoke.)

Mikita: The great lord Sesshomaru has actually fallen.

(She smiled and snickered, believing it to be funny, but Sesshomaru sternly said:)

Sesshomaru: That is not funny.

(She looked into his eyes and saw him flinch in pain. The great lord Sesshomaru had actually become injured and weak. Mikita was still slightly joking, but mostly optimistic now.)

Mikita: You'll be fine. We'll just heal your wounds and—

Sesshomaru: Mikita, I'm dying!  
(Sesshomaru was actually angry enough to raise his voice with her, something she had always wanted him to do, although it wasn't at all what she wanted to hear. She now became full of worry and concern.)

Mikita: … You can't be. Is this some kind of joke?

Sesshomaru: No. His new poisons… even I am not immune to them. He has Tenseiga… I… lost it.

(His eyes appeared slightly angry and sad now mixed with confusion, and yet the same, typical, emotionless gaze kept his trademark.)

Sesshomaru: I tried… I tried to kill him. I was so close, I…

(He became weaker as he leaned back and Mikita helped lay him down carefully. She looked at him with even greater worry, feeling as if her heart jumped up into her throat. She swallowed and made eye contact with him, feeling overwhelmed by the terribly weak appearance in his typically strong expression. As he peered into her eyes, they seemed to burn emotions into her heart and soul, working up the tear glands beneath her shaken eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Mikita's lips naturally parted in order to prepare for replying to him, but the two demons remained speechless. Leona stood by not sure of what to do, feeling the likeness of concern. It seemed as if it was the moment for personal feelings to be told of, but Sesshomaru finally said:)

Sesshomaru: Practice… Destroy him… Don't let him get the upper hand… I know you won't.

(Mikita could barely speak as she blinked her eyes rapidly to hold back tears. Her voice tried to skip as she replied:)

Mikita: O-Of course not… Never.

(She refrained from speaking, biting her lower lip. Her eyes were glassy, her heart racing in fear, but she maintained her calm to the best of her ability for Sesshomaru's sake. He took a slow breath in, a breath that hurt him, but he strained out his last words of advice.)

Sesshomaru: Don't go alone.

(His heart, in that moment, captured his life, bringing all to a stop. The last breath left him slowly, his eyes fixing on some distant object off in the treetops with the muscles of his face relaxed. Mikita stared at him sadly as if to question if it actually happened. Reality gave her the knowledge of this truthful, tragic situation as she looked upon him in shock. After a long moment of despair and unsurety, she removed the bracelet quickly from her wrist— the one with the garnet stone— and enclosed it around his wrist. She looked at the other bracelet given to her by Leona, remembering what she had said about soul exchange. Placing it around her own wrist, she gazed upon Sesshomaru's lifeless figure once more, holding back the tears from within her emotions— emotions she didn't know she could feel. Inuyasha walked up and became curious of the situation.)

Inuyasha: Mikita?

(Mikita stood up and turned with an angry glare mixed with perplexed sadness, though she was overall emotionless in appearance in the fact that her expression didn't change when he approached her.)

Mikita: He's gone. Naraku… he killed him.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru's dead? That's a plus side to my day.

Mikita: (Coldly) That is not funny.

Inuyasha: What, did you love him or something?

(Mikita was fed up with Inuyasha's attitude as she raised her voice.)

Mikita: No, you dumb fuck! He was…!

(She paused as she arrived at a realization, her voice filled with the flow of words from a broken heart.)

Mikita: He was my best friend…. He was the only one that understood my restrictions; that understood my pain…

(Her eyes filled with tears as her words were interrupted by sudden, heaving breaths.)

Mikita: He always protected me… He was always… there, and now he's…

(She finally let out her emotions and broke down, screaming out her feelings from within as tears streamed down her face.)

Mikita: He's gone! I can't believe it! He's really dead! NO!

(She fell to her knees and her hair covered her eyes. Inuyasha got down on his knees in front of her, seeing how her heart-found tears fell to the ground between them. She wept hysterically, unaware of her state of mind, and Inuyasha embraced her. She latched onto him, clinging to his kimono in shaking sadness. Digging her face into his chest, she finally allowed her built-up emotions to escape her. He had never seen her cry and lose her calm from sadness and care before. The tears she had shed from being raped were different; there was a significant difference. This was Mikita actually _missing_ someone she had a connection to. She had never allowed her tears to fall for this reason, but there's only so long that emotions can be harbored. After crying for as long as she was able to tolerate, Mikita pushed away from Inuyasha and simply allowed the remaining tears to trickle down her face. Her eyes were now full of hatred more than any other emotion as she clenched her fists.)

Mikita: I can't let him down. Naraku's gone too far.

(She stood up and so did Inuyasha. Mikita looked at Leona and Inuyasha with a look of determination.)

Mikita: Come with me. Naraku will not win this time. I've had enough. It's our turn for revenge.

(She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and nodded her head, knowing her planned task. She looked over at Sesshomaru's motionless body, placing her hand on the bracelet on her wrist. Clamping her eyes tightly together, she turned and walked off.)

Mikita: Let's gather up the others. We have a war to win.

(Leona looked down sadly, knowing what Mikita was planning, soon following her and Inuyasha as they planned to confront Naraku in a final battle.)

----

**Author's note**

----

This was an emotional chapter, and it was rather short, but I didn't want to go off subject into another scene. I called the chapter, "Despair My Heart," because it means that Mikita has a lot of despair in her heart. On top of everything that's happened to her, she has lost a dear friend. I also titled the chapter thus because "Despair" sounds like "Just Spare," and it symbolizes how Mikita is fed up with the torture in the world. Mikita has also chosen to release her built-up emotions, shedding a new form of tears. She wants her heart to be spared of the misery, so she marches into battle preparation. "Just Spare My Heart… Despair My Heart."


	42. Chapter 42

The Confrontation 

----

(Hiei climbed out of the well and returned to the Feudal Era from his time. He stood there and looked down into the well, holding a seed in one hand and a potion glass with some sort of contents in the other hand. He dropped the seed next to the well and removed the lid from the potion bottle.)

Hiei: This is for your own good Karasu.

(He poured the contents over the seed and it formed a plant barrier around the entrance of the well.)

Hiei: Kurama said this plant barrier would repel demons and keep them from passing through the territory it's blocking. This should work.

(Sango was previously sitting near a river, looking out as the water flows over the rapids. Kirara noticed the sad look in her eyes and sat close to her, meowing to get her attention, but Sango paid no heed to her. She was too deep in thought to be aware of her surroundings. In her memories, she recalled the many times she had slapped Miroku for being lecherous. She couldn't seem to let go of the sound of the impact, and the handprint on his cheek burned within her mind. She sighed and rested her chin on her arms, which were relaxed on her knees. Miroku found her and slowly approached, but she didn't acknowledge his presence.)

Miroku: Sango…

(She continued to ignore him and he sat in front of her.)

Miroku: Sango, I need to talk to you.

Sango: Well I don't want to talk.

Miroku: But I have something I need to tell you.

Sango: (Rudely) What?

(Miroku was about to speak, but Mikita, Inuyasha, and Leona showed up.)

Mikita: Sango. Miroku. Let's go. We're going to track Naraku down and kill him.

Miroku: Now?

Mikita: (Death glare) Yes.

Miroku: (Sweat drop) O-Okay. No problem.

Hiei: You're not taking on all the fun without me.

(They turned to see Hiei approaching them.)

Mikita: Of course not. I wouldn't be _that_ selfish.

(She smirked, but then went back to serious as she asked:)

Mikita: Where's Karasu?

Hiei: She's at a safe distance from here. No harm will come to her.

Mikita: (Smiles) Good.

(Karasu was in Kagome and Hiei's time, and she was finally waking up.)

Karasu: Hiei…

(When she opened her eyes, there was Kuwabara staring right at her.)

Karasu: Whoa! You're not Hiei!

Kuwabara: Nope. I'm your dream date, dragon girl.

Karasu: What the hell is going on here? Why am I here… and where's Hiei?  
Yusuke: Hiei told us to keep you here so you'd be safe.

Karasu: Safe from what?

Yusuke: He said he's gonna kick this Naraku guy's ass.

Karasu: He what!  
(Karasu jumped up and ran out of the room.)

Kuwabara: Wait! Where are you going?

Kurama: Don't worry. She can't pass through anyway.

(Yusuke leaned back and looked up at the fan, watching as it twirled around.)

Yusuke: I wonder what it's like back there… You know, in the Feudal Era.

Kuwabara: Yeah. It's not fair that we can't go.

Yusuke: You think it's anything like Spirit World?

Kurama: I wonder the same things Yusuke. We'll have to ask Hiei about it one day, won't we?

Kuwabara: Yeah. I wanna know if there are any other cuties like that dragon girl.

Yusuke: You know… she has a name Kuwabara. It's Karasu.

Kuwabara: Oh, right. Like that guy from the Dark Tournament that Kurama faced.

Kurama: Ugh. Such twisted memories. You just had to remind me. (Stands up) I'm gonna go after her; make sure she's okay.

(Now we meet back up with Mikita and the others as they search for Naraku. They had a pretty sizable group: Mikita, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Leona, Shippo, Hiei, Kirara, and Rena. Mikita was ahead of them all, more determined than ever to get her revenge.)

Leona: Hey Miki?

Mikita: Yes Leo?

Leona: How do you plan to fight? You haven't mastered the Dragon Tail well enough yet.

Mikita: Eh, I have claws and teeth, not to mention firepowers and limited healing abilities. Plus, I have you guys. Sounds good enough to me.

(Mikita and Leona smiled at one another, but then Mikita looked away sadly.)

Mikita: But I don't have Sesshomaru… anymore.

----

(She recalled a memory of when she was being pursued by a group of angry villagers. It was dark and gloomy outside, and Mikita had to strain her eyes to find the way through the area. The villagers chased her with sticks of fire, so they could see the way they were going. Running through a place of unknown familiarity, she encountered a trap that the villagers had set for her capture. The steel trap latched onto her leg just above her ankle and she fell to the ground, dropping the food that she was carrying.)

Mikita: AAAHH! Ow! What the hell?

(She saw the trap that had her captured and remaining in that very spot, and she could not budge or break free. She looked up and saw the lights from the villagers' sticks of fire and thought, "Oh crud," pulling and trying to break free from the trap, but it was no use.)

Mikita: Well, looks like I have to kill these pests.

(The villagers approached her and were taken by surprise when fire was thrown their way by her claws. Some of the villagers were injured, but the remaining continued to chase after her. One of the people fired a net that enclosed her within it.)

Villager: Let's see the beast escape that.

Mikita: I am not a beast, you ignorant fool!

(They walked toward her with their weapons ready to kill her, and she struggled to free her hands. She moved one slightly in order to begin burning the net off, but the villagers had her surrounded before she could singe very much of the rope away. It seemed that she was a goner, but a long whip-like object came through and slaughtered them. They all fell over dead, and Mikita finally saw who had helped her.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru. You came to my aid yet again I see. You know how I hate that.

Sesshomaru: You'd be dead otherwise, so get over it. What did you get yourself into this time?

Mikita: I was hungry, that's all. Sue a girl for being hungry. Jeez.

(Sesshomaru walked closer to her, but stopped when she said:)

Mikita: I don't need your help.

(He stood by watching her as she burned the rope away. She then tried to remove the trap from her leg, but it was latched on too tight. She got an idea and tried to burn it off, but the metal just absorbed the heat and began to burn her leg.)

Mikita: Oh shit! OW! AAAAAAHHHH! DAMN IT! EEEEEEEE!

(Sesshomaru smirked amusingly and walked over to her, placing his hand over the metal and burning it away with his poison, being careful not to harm her. Her leg was injured pretty badly, but she placed her hand over it and healed it.)

Mikita: Well, now that that's over…

(Sesshomaru was still looking at her.)

Mikita: What? I'm not a retard! I just didn't know that would burn me.

Sesshomaru: I didn't say anything.

Mikita: But you're thinking it.

Sesshomaru: And you know this… how?

Mikita: Never mind. I'm not even going to argue with you because you don't put up a good argument.

Sesshomaru: One of my best annoying qualities.

(He smirked and she gave him a strange look, knowing that was true, soon rolling her eyes.)

Mikita: Don't I know it?

(After they got back to their place of safety, Mikita sat down and ate her food that she stole from the villagers. The forest was calm and quiet, and so was Sesshomaru. He was looking off in the distance at the sunset, and she looked at him.)

Mikita: Bread?

(She handed bread out to him, but he did not even turn around.)

Sesshomaru: No.

(Mikita walked up in front of him with the bread.)

Mikita: Yes.

(She shoved the bread in his mouth and he let out a grunt of surprise.)

Mikita: You're hungry. Eat it.

(He gave her an odd look as he chewed up the bite of bread in his mouth and swallowed it.)

Sesshomaru: And you know this how?

Mikita: I heard your stomach growl. Stop playing mind games with me.

Sesshomaru: Once you stop being so stubborn. Then again, I may still be me.

Mikita: What do you mean by that?

Sesshomaru: You know what I mean. You're hopeless. Accept it.

(Having stated that and knowing that he had thrown her into deep thought once again, he walked away with his loaf of bread and left her there to think about that.)

Mikita: I may be stubborn, but I'm not hopeless! Hey! Get back here! Stop ignoring me!

----

(Back from the flashback, Mikita managed a light smile upon recalling such memories. However, Leona acquired a sad look on her face while fiddling with her fingers. Inuyasha noticed her strange behavior.)

Inuyasha: What's the matter?

Leona: I saw it… In a vision, I saw what's going to happen.

Inuyasha: You did? Well, what is it? What's gonna happen?

Leona: Well… It's better if you just wait and find out on your own.

Inuyasha: No! I have to know! Are we going to win or lose!

Leona: I can't tell you because it will disrupt everyone from concentrating on this mission! Look, all I can tell you is that in a way we're going to win, and in a way we're going to lose.

Inuyasha: That doesn't tell me much!

Leona: Too bad.

(Mikita sniffed the air and her ears perked up.)

Mikita: I smell Naraku's scent, and it's coming from…

(The incarnated child ran out from among the trees and bumped into Mikita.)

Mikita: … this child.

Inuyasha: In a way, he smells like _you_ too.

Mikita: He does?

Leona: Well you wouldn't know. You can't smell your own scent.

Mikita: He smells like Naraku and me? Then that means he's that Satan Spawn! I'll kill him!  
(She grabbed the child by the throat and began to strangle him. The incarnation started whining.)

Child: You're hurting me!

(Inuyasha pulled on Mikita, trying to get her to let go.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Stop!

(He made her drop the child and held her back. The child sat on the ground afraid of her as she clawed wildly at him.)

Mikita: Inuyasha! Let me go!

Inuyasha: Wait…! I smell something.

Child: Oh no! It's daddy! He's gonna be mad at me!

Mikita: Daddy?

Naraku: Where are you, you little kuso!

Miki/Inu: Naraku!

(Naraku stared at them.)

Naraku: What is this, a party or something?

Inuyasha: Naraku, I'm gonna k—

(Mikita interrupted him.)

Mikita: I'm gonna kill your ass!

Naraku: Just my ass? What about the rest of me?

Leona: The rest belongs to me.

Inuyasha: No! I will be the one to kill him!  
Naraku: I feel so popular.

(Leona formed her fire whip, Inuyasha and Hiei unsheathed their swords, and they all prepared to fight.)

Child: You won't kill my daddy!

(The child started biting Mikita's leg.)

Mikita: Get off my leg.

(Mikita kicked him aside.)

Mikita: I have the advantages here! I'm your mother! Jee, never thought I'd say those words. It's hard to believe.

Child: You're not my mommy! Kagura is!

Mikita: Kagura?

Kagura: (Dazed out) Huh? What about me?

(The child ran over to Kagura.)

Child: Mommy! That wolf keeps saying she's my mom! Tell her she's lying!

Kagura: (Sigh) Kid, I'm not your mama.

Child: What? I'm adopted! Why didn't you tell me? I hate you!

(The child then ran over behind Mikita.)

Child: Mommy! Kill her! She's a liar!

Mikita: (Smirks) That's what I intend to do.

(Mikita threw her blades of fire from her claws, but Kagura used the wind from her fan to deflect them and reverse them back at Mikita. One blade grazed her upper arm and she started to bleed.)

Kagura: It's not that easy.

(Mikita healed the wound and smiled evilly.)

Mikita: Exactly.

(Inuyasha ran at Naraku.)

Inuyasha: This is it Naraku! Wind Scar!

(Naraku used telepathy to reflect the wind scar back to Inuyasha. This impact threw Inuyasha down and he landed next to Hiei.)

Hiei: You know it helps if you have a plan.

Inuyasha: I _do_ have a plan. I'm gonna kill him!  
Miroku: He means that we need a strategy.

Inuyasha: We don't have time for strategy!

Hiei: Just trust me on this. I have an idea.

(Kagura raised her fan and glared at Mikita.)

Kagura: Dance of the Dragon!  
(Mikita jumped to avoid the whirlwind attack, and it hit the incarnated child.)

Child: Owww!

(He whined and healed his wounds, and Mikita thought, "Hmm… a trait he inherited from me." At that moment, she felt someone run into her from behind. Mikita reacted with defensive instinct and jerked around, bearing her teeth and claws at…)

Mikita: Sakura? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous here!

Sakura: Where's Kara? Where's my sister?

Mikita: I don't know.

Kagura: Pay attention!

(Kagura launched another attack and the wind blades headed straight for Mikita and Sakura. Mikita picked Sakura up and jumped to safety with her. They landed in safety, and Kagura was about to attack again, but Rena jumped in and extended her tail to an extreme length, wrapping her tail around Kagura's neck and lifting her into the air.)

Mikita: Way to go Rena! Strangle that hoe!

(Sakura looked at Mikita for a moment as if surprised.)

Sakura: Why did you save me?

Mikita: Well, any sister of Kari's is a sister to me. You didn't think I'd just leave you vulnerable out there do you?

(Mikita smiled at Sakura, and Sakura returns the grin of kindness. Sakura then became questioning.)

Sakura: I wonder where our sister is though.

Mikita: Well, I remember that Hiei said she's in a safe place away from here, which is where you should be.

Sakura: No way! I'm fighting with you! I'm not a baby! Naraku won't beat us!

(Mikita saw the determination on her face and gave it a moment of thought.)

Mikita: Fine, but if you get hurt, come to me. Got it?

Sakura: (Smiles) Uh-huh.

(In Kagome's time, Karasu was running toward the shrine.)

Karasu: I can't believe Hiei went into battle without me! Ooh, when I get my hands on him, that's it!

(She ran into the shrine and jumped into the well, only to find that she couldn't pass through as she thumped down hard at the bottom of the well.)

Karasu: Ow! Hey, I can't get through! Work, you stupid thing! Work!  
(She smashed her fists on the ground, but nothing happened.)

Karasu: Damn it Hiei! I'm gonna kill you! When I get over there…!  
Kurama: You can't pass through.

(Karasu looked up and saw Kurama standing there. She gave him a skeptical look and leaped out of the well, meeting him face-to-face.)

Karasu: And why not?

Kurama: There's a barrier that keeps demons from passing through it.

Karasu: What? No way! Grrr! Why that little…!

(She was interrupted by the sound of Kagome entering the shrine.)

Kagome: I got it grandpa! It's in here right?

(She stopped when she saw Kurama and Karasu.)

Kagome: What are you guys doing here?

(She looked at Kurama confused.)

Kagome: Who are you?

Kurama: Just call me Kurama.

Karasu: Okay, now that that's established, I can't get through this thing! Listen plant boy! I want you to unblock this thing now!

----

**What will happen at this battle? Will this actually be the final battle? And will Karasu ever get to the Feudal Era again? Find out in the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

Taken by the darkness 

----

(The battle waged on in the Feudal Era. The air was full of gloominess and the smell of blood. The cat was still strangling Kagura, and she used a sharp edge of her fan to cut off a great amount of Rena's tail. Rena let out a shrill cry and hissed as she ran with blood pouring from her tail.)

Mikita: Rena!

(Mikita glared at Kagura, bearing her teeth in fury.)

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

(Her boomerang rammed Kagura in the side, throwing her to the ground.)

Mikita: (Points and laughs) Ha!

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

(He attempted the wind scar once again, only to find that Naraku repelled it again- this time with his own energy as both mixed together flew toward Inuyasha. This is exactly what Inuyasha was expecting as he smirked.)

Inuyasha: Backlash wave!

(The backlash wave captured both energies, sending them right back toward Naraku. It was like a game of tennis! Not even Naraku's barrier could withstand all this power, for Inuyasha's plan worked as it destroyed his barrier.)

Inuyasha: Yes!

Miroku: He broke the barrier! Now it's time for my Wind Tunnel.

(Naraku zoomed behind Mikita before Miroku had the chance, holding her hostage.)

Naraku: Do it, and you take the wolf's life as well.

Mikita: You know my name, dumbass!

Naraku: Don't get smart with me.

Miroku: Damn! I can't suck _her_ up!

Tsuyoku: I have them Naraku! I have the jewel shards from that scrawny wolf's legs!

(Tsuyoku came running to Naraku with the jewel shards from Koga's legs. He handed the shards to Naraku then focused on Mikita, who was being restrained by Naraku.)

Tsuyoku: Hello there, my pretty.

Mikita: Go to hell.

Tsuyoku: Hell already has you, baby.

(He was referring to Naraku, whose name means "hell". Mikita growled and struggled, only to increase Naraku's painful grip. Mikita stopped as she winced, giving her father a death glare. Tsuyoku simply smirked, seeing as how she was helpless to do anything to him. The others couldn't attack or they'd hurt Mikita, so they stood by gritting their teeth, awaiting Mikita's escape plan. Tsuyoku decided to get a little friendly with her as he slid his hand down her side and to her hip, making her feel uneasy and even more pissed. Tsuyoku licked his lips with desire.)

Tsuyoku: Can I take her…? Take her off your hands, I mean. I'm feelin' a bit…frisky.

(His disgustingly passionate voice and malevolently charming eyes were enough to make her, _and_ Naraku, sick.)

Naraku: Later, you horny bastard. First, I want you to take those jewel shards from that mortal. You can toy with her all you want.

(Tsuyoku turned to Kagome and his eyes filled with lust.)

Tsuyoku: My pleasure…literally.

(He zoomed with extremely quick speed over to Kagome, pinning her to a tree before she could react.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

(Inuyasha ran toward them, but Tsuyoku threw a dagger into the ground, freezing the tracks of many in its range. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Leona, and Kirara were forced to stand still by some unknown, paralyzing force. Tsuyoku smirked evilly and continued.)

Tsuyoku: Now, where are those shards? Hmm…

(His eyes scanned her body up and down, and his hand gently stroked her cheek. Kagome was very nervous and frightened. Inuyasha struggled to move, but the dagger's mystical powers prevented his movements.)

Inuyasha: Grrr! Get your hands off of her! Kagome!

Tsuyoku: Hn. You can't do anything to me. You're frozen.

(Tsuyoku laughed evilly and looked at Kagome.)

Tsuyoku: Hmm…are they here?

(His hand glided along her breast, making her even more afraid.)

Kagome: Leave me alone! Let go! You have the wrong girl!

Tsuyoku: Aww, how sweet. Someone's scared. Is this her first time? Don't worry, I'll be gentle.

(He moved his hand down her stomach, reaching her forbidden area and raising her skirt.)

Tsuyoku: Interesting kimono. It's such a turn on.

Naraku: Would you just get the goddamn shards!

Tsuyoku: (Sighs) Fine. Fine.

(He reached into her pocket and retrieved the bottle, tossing it to Naraku.)

Naraku: Perfect, now I have them all.

Mikita: No…

(While keeping Mikita held as a hostage with extra extensions, he collected all the shards with the ones that he had, placing them all in one hand. Naraku smirked and closed his hand.)

Naraku: Finally, the sacred jewel will be complete.

Mikita: (Sarcastically) Great news.

(Kagome tried to get away, but Tsuyoku slammed her roughly against the tree.)

Tsuyoku: Now, where was I?

Inuyasha: Leave her alone! Stop it!

(Kagome got a sweat drop as Tsuyoku was even closer to taking her.)

Sakura: I can't take it anymore!

All: What the…!

(They were all baffled to hear Sakura's voice come from Kagome's body.)

Tsuyoku: What? Are you going through puberty or something?

(Sakura transformed back into herself.)

Sakura: I'm not Kagome! I'm a shape-shifting fox dragon! Don't hurt me!

(She kicked him between the legs and ran, and Tsuyoku doubled over groaning in pain. Sakura ran into the dagger's paralyzation field and was frozen as well.)

Sakura: Damn it!

Inuyasha: You tricked us? So Kagome's _not_ here…? Then how did you get the shards!

Sakura: Well…

**----**

(Flashback: Sakura spied on Inuyasha and Kagome, who were fussing and arguing with one another.)

Kagome: You're not listening to a word I say!

Inuyasha: You're not listening to _me_!

(While they argued, Sakura looked around in Kagome's backpack lying there. She pulled out a book, looked at it strangely, and threw it down. Then she rummaged through it and pulled out the bottle of shards.)

Sakura: Ooh, pretty.

(She then decided to take off with them since Kagome and Inuyasha failed to recognize her presence.)

**----**

Inuyasha: So you just stole them!

Sakura: I wanted to make earrings.

Inuyasha: If only I could reach you to strangle you right now.

(Inuyasha became distracted by Hiei casually walking by him within the dagger's field.)

Inuyasha: What? You can move!

Naraku: He can move?

Tsuyoku: Impossible!

(Oh, but it was possible alright. Hiei's jagan upgrades gave him immunity to paralyzation attacks. He crouched down and simply pulled the dagger from the ground, releasing them from the spell.)

Hiei: Worthless.

(Meanwhile, Karasu, Kagome, and Kurama were discussing matters within the Higurashi shrine.)

Kagome: A demon barrier?

Karasu: Yes, and I can't get through! Unblock it, foxy!

Kurama: I can't. I would have to be on the other side.

Karasu: But we can't get to the other side, now can we?

Kagome: Wait a second. Demons can't pass through!

Karasu: Jee, thanks for once again stating the obvious.

Kagome: No. Listen. It keeps demons from passing through, right?

Karasu: Yeah. Duh.

Kagome: Well, I'm not a demon, which means…

Karasu: You're a weak, pathetic moron?

Kagome: No. It means that I can probably pass through to the other side and destroy the barrier.

Karasu: Hey! You're right! Well, okay! Quit wasting time and go! They could already be in battle! Hurry!

(Kagome gripped her bow and arrows and jumped through the well, passing through to the other side.)

Kurama: She made it!

Karasu: Yes!

(Kagome was at the bottom of the well in the feudal era, and she looked up to see a plant-like barrier stretched across the entrance of the well.)

Kagome: That must be it.

(She shot her priestess arrow at it, in hopes that it would destroy the barrier. Karasu and Kurama stood by in the bottom of the well in the shrine.)

Karasu: Well, did she get it to work or not?

Kurama: I don't know. What's supposed to happen?

(Soon after asking that, they ended up floating through the sky-like atmosphere. Karasu was excited, but Kurama was perplexed and a bit frightened.)

Kurama: What's going on?

Karasu: It worked! We're passing through!

(They got completely to the other side and they both landed on to of Kagome.)

Kagome: Ow…You made it, I see.

Karasu: (Joyous) Yay! (Angry) Hiei, I will kill you!

(Karasu jumped up and exited the well, and Kagome and Kurama sat still at the bottom of the well.)

Kurama: What just happened?

Kagome: No time to explain. We have to help the others.

Kurama: You mean we're in the Feudal Era?

Kagome: Yeah, come on. Let's go. I'll explain a bit on the way.

(Back with the others at the battlefield, Tsuyoku glared at Hiei with a side of confusion.)

Tsuyoku: How did you slide by my spell?

(Hiei twirled the dagger around with one hand tauntingly.)

Hiei: Life's a mystery, isn't it?

Tsuyoku: You damned fool! You'll regret foiling my plans!

Hiei: Will I?

(The dagger "accidentally" slipped away from Hiei's grip and went toward Tsuyoku, cutting the edge of his shoulder, and Hiei smirked.)

Hiei: My bad.

Tsuyoku: (Glare) You'll die _now_.

(Before they got to fight, Tsuyoku was lifted into the air by an unknown force. At least it _was_ unknown until they heard an angry voice.)

Karasu: That'll be _my_ job! If anyone's going to punish sexy shorty, it's going to be me!

Hiei: (Sweat drop) Karasu, how'd you get here?

(His question was answered by this:)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Karasu: There's your answer. Now…

(She moved her hand up and down, and the end of her pointing finger controlled Tsuyoku to ram into the ground consistently and forcefully. With every thump on the ground, a word escaped Karasu's mouth at the same time.)

Karasu: You are going to die!

(Tsuyoku found the ability to point at her while in the air, and she was suddenly blown back into Hiei. They fell to the ground and Tsuyoku landed on his feet, smirking with his mischievous deed.)

Hiei: What are you doing here, Karasu? You're supposed to be—Ow!

(She dug her claws into his legs while getting up, glaring at Tsuyoku.)

Karasu: You can't leave me out of this. You should know better. I don't care if it _was_ to protect me. I have a part in this.

Hiei: But, how'd you…?

Karasu: I don't need to hear your thoughts to know your feelings.

Hiei: (Low voice) Kuso.

(Karasu looked over at Mikita, who was being held by Naraku.)

Karasu: Miki!

Mikita: Karasu!

(Naraku squeezed Mikita and made her grit her teeth.)

Naraku: Don't get too excited now. I have plans for you.

Mikita: I'd rather not know what that would be.

Naraku: Yes you would. You're with me now, my little assassin.

(Naraku held out his hand, revealing the restored Sacred Jewel. He then put his hand, with the jewel, on her chest.)

Mikita: Oh, so you're gonna molest me in front of all those people who want to kill you?

Naraku: Apparently you were not listening to me.

(The jewel started phasing into her chest, and Mikita gasped and groaned in pain.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!

Karasu: Miki!

(The jewel had gone completely within her chest, and she appeared to be in an unconscious state with her eyes being closed.)

Naraku: They say the root of all evil comes from the heart. We'll see just how true that is.

(Naraku smiled evilly and released Mikita. She remained standing with her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly downward.)

Naraku: Mikita Shikaku… Kill them. All of them…


	44. Chapter 44

Determination and Trickery 

----

(Mikita's eyes opened and turned crimson red, glowing with an evil depiction, as she looked up and straight-ahead. Her body took the form of a wolf as her fangs shone at their point. Her paws were large, and at the ends of them were the same blood-tainted claws. Her eyes had a scary glow from them that frightened everyone around her.)

Naraku: Kill them all…starting with that half-breed, Inuyasha.

(Mikita glared at Inuyasha, forced with control to carry out the command. Mikita growled and ran at him, trying to kill him, but he had to dodge her blood-tainted claws while trying to get through to her.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! This isn't you! Don't do this!

(She growled and attacked like a wild animal, making it difficult for him to dodge her. Sakura was nervous about Mikita's behavior and turned to run off, but she didn't get too far before running into Kurama.)

Sakura: Oh, sorry. I…

(She looked up and saw his deep, green eyes, and they hypnotized her as she smiled in admiration.)

Sakura: …Hi.

Kurama: Hi.

(Kurama's kind smile melted her heart as she let out a love-struck sigh. Kurama acquired a sweat drop.)

Kurama: Oh boy.

(Karasu and Leona looked at each other in fear of Mikita.)

Karasu: She's being controlled. What do we do?

Leona: Only one thing we _can_ do…Destroy Naraku.

Karasu: Let's do it. He's gonna pay.

(Tsuyoku stepped in front of them.)

Tsuyoku: Now, hold on a minute. What will I do with no women to flirt with?

(He got that lustful look in his eyes, until Hiei stepped in between them.)

Hiei: You'll be dealing with me.

Tsuyoku: Well, you _are_ pretty sexy, aren't ya shorty?

Karasu: Hey! Only I can call him sexy shorty, right sexy shorty?

Hiei: (Rolls eyes) Karasu…

Karasu: Wait a minute! Are you hitting on my man?

Hiei: (Sweat drop)

Karasu: No dude hits on my man! Eww, that's scary…unless he was with Kurama…

Hiei: (Anger vein) Karasu!

Karasu: Kidding!

(Sango and Miroku walked up to them.)

Sango: We have more enemies than just Naraku.

Miroku: Sango's right. Let's divide up a bit.

Hiei: I'll take on this pervert myself.

(Hiei was referring to Tsuyoku as he glared at him.)

Karasu: This is not your fight Hiei. This is my job.

Leona: _Our_ job. We have personal problems with this one.

Sakura: And I'm helping my sisters. What about you Kurama? Are you gonna help us?

Hiei: Yes. He will help Inuyasha with restraining Mikita while you, Leona, and Karasu deal with Tsuyoku. The rest of us—The monk, the demon slayer, the mortal, and myself— will deal with this Naraku guy.

Kurama: Agreed.

Sakura: (disappointed) Agreed.

(Mikita was still being forced against her will to try and kill Inuyasha— something she used to try to do on purpose before she knew him. Inuyasha was very cautious now. She had the complete Shikon no Tama within her heart— the source of human and demon evil, and she was in her true wolf form. How powerful was she now? She was tough to face before, but now…He tried not to think of that, but of ways to get to her and avoid being killed.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Please! Whoa! Don't do this!

(Mikita growled and wasn't phased by his words in the least, as her razor-sharp fangs desired a taste of his blood. Her bright red eyes were fixed on his, watching for an opportunity… a weakness. His fears of being killed by her were finally recognized as she relished the moment and attacked, slashing large scrapes across his chest with blood-tainted claws. The pain weakened Inuyasha as he tightly closed his eyes and held his chest. In a quick motion, she pinned him down on the ground and bit rabidly at him, growling with the vocals of a wolf. He used his arm in an attempt to keep her back, but her fangs sunk into his arm, bringing large amounts of blood flowing to the surface of the skin. It poured from his arm and flowed around her teeth as he screamed out in pain. Kurama's rose whip wrapped around her stomach, forcing her to let go as he threw her off of him. She landed roughly on the ground as she growled fiercely.)

Inuyasha: Don't hurt her!

Kurama: I had to get her off of you or she would've killed you. We have to hold her off until they can kill Naraku.

Inuyasha: Wait. What are you doing here anyway?

Kurama: Beats me. I'm confused.

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

(Sango threw her boomerang to go toward Naraku, but Kagura once again used her fan to create wind in order to blow Sango's weapon away.)

Sango: Damn.

Kagura: What's the matter? Am I upsetting you?

(The sarcasm in her voice didn't amuse Sango.)

Sango: (Coldly) Not at all.

(While Naraku observed this, Hiei ran toward Naraku with his sword, ready to slice him up. Naraku released an extension arm toward Hiei, but luckily he dodged it and chopped it off to a great extent. Unfortunately, Hiei wasn't prepared for the second extension that snuck up behind him. It caught him unexpectedly as it speared through his back, wounding him severely. Karasu overheard his cry of pain.)

Karasu: Hiei!

(Suddenly, Karasu felt pain in the back of her head from the same force that threw her roughly to the ground face-first.)

Tsuyoku: You should pay more attention, baby.

(Karasu was about to get up, but he kicked her in the stomach and she fell back onto her side. The impact caused her to take in a breath and hold it there as she curled up into a ball. She even managed to whimper, and this really upset Leona and Sakura.)

Leona: Damn you!

(Leona wrapped the fire whip around his body, but it didn't even phase him. He simply smirked and put his hands on it, completely absorbing it to reserve as energy. His clothes were barely even burnt.)

Tsuyoku: Thanks for the extra power baby. You've just earned your title as daddy's favorite little girl.

Leona: And you're the first on my death list.

Tsuyoku: You have too much energy, but I can help with that.

(He zoomed behind her so quickly, squeezing her arms next to her sides when grabbing around her. She soon felt her power leaving her.)

Leona: No…! Stop stealing my … power!

Miroku: Leona!

(Leona distracted Miroku, and Miroku being distracted by Leona distracted Sango. Not expecting it, Sango was grabbed by one of Naraku's thorny extensions and lifted into the air. The extension was wrapped around her arm as the thorns pierced into her skin, making her scream out as blood poured down her side from her arm. Miroku turned and saw Sango in the air.)

Miroku: Sango!

(Naraku tossed her aside as if she was an inanimate object and she was slammed onto the ground. The breath was knocked out of her and she lay there motionless.)

Miroku: No! Sango!

(He then turned to see Leona having her energy drained from her as she was becoming weaker.)

Miroku: Oh no! Leona!

(Naraku laughed evilly and Miroku turned to face him.)

Naraku: Which one are you going after monk?

Miroku: (Death glare) You.

(Miroku was about to expose the wind tunnel, but Naraku extended his arm out and grabbed the incarnated child, who was hiding behind a bush. He pulled the kid close to his chest and smirked.)

Naraku: Don't do anything rash, or you know what might happen to the kid…and Mikita.

(Miroku grit his teeth in anger and the child squirmed in Naraku's arms.)

Child: Daddy, you're hurting me! Let go!

Naraku: I've had enough of your mouth.

(Naraku started absorbing the screaming child, and Hiei looked up from the ground, bleeding from the front and back of his upper chest where the extension stabbed right through him. This did not look good.)

Child: Wait! What are you doing? No! Daddy!

(The child was completely absorbed into Naraku's flesh, becoming one with his body and increasing his power. The wind blew through Naraku's dark black hair as he made himself seem superior and intimidating.)

Naraku: Now, I can't kill you…and you can't kill me. It's all over now. Once Mikita devours the mutt and the fox, she will become even more powerful and evil.

(Mikita was indeed becoming stronger as she continued to attack Inuyasha. Kurama came closer in an attempt to restrain her, but that was a bad move. She lashed out at him and sliced his upper chest near his neck, but not only that. She also brought her other paw around and rammed it into his throat, knocking him up into the air. Kurama fell to the ground and held his sore throat and upper chest, and Mikita went after Inuyasha again. Tsuyoku continued draining Leona's energy.)

Tsuyoku: Ahh, yes. What grand power.

Sakura: Let her go! Stop hurting my sisters!

(Sakura started biting Tsuyoku's leg, making him drop Leona. Leona fell limp onto the ground as Tsuyoku struggled with the foxy dragon kid. Kagome was over with Sango, trying to help her up.)

Kagome: Are you all right Sango?

Sango: I'm fine.

(Kirara ran over and helped Sango get upon her feet as well. Inuyasha was sent flying right past them through the air as he rammed into a tree.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(Mikita rushed by them and jerked Inuyasha onto the ground with even more powerful force. There wasn't much more Inuyasha could take. He was severely wounded and exhausted, but Mikita was persistent. Tsuyoku finally kicked Sakura away, but she had managed to nearly bite off a large amount of skin from his leg.)

Tsuyoku: You're not even my child you little wench!

(He reached down and healed the wound no problem, then turned to Leona's extremely weak body lying on the ground. She let out a moan of weakness, and he quickly rushed down on top of her.)

Miroku: Leona! No!

(Miroku was about to run to her, but Naraku froze him in his tracks and he was forced to stand there.)

Naraku: I don't think so. You will stand right there and watch. You can do nothing.

(Miroku watched Tsuyoku as he nearly had his way with Leona and looked at his bracelet. "I may not be able to do anything, but she will. Since our spirits are connected, maybe our auras are connected as well." He concentrated his thoughts and powers on Leona, transferring them to her. Their bracelets glowed a light blue, signaling that it was working. Miroku fell from his loss while Leona's eyes opened wide underneath Tsuyoku.)

Tsuyoku: Huh?

(He was surprised at Leona's sudden awareness, sensing her aura fully recharged.)

Leona: (Smirks) Hn. You fool.

(Sakura got beside him and tickled his sides. Luckily, he was ticklish and distracted enough for Leona to punch him in the face. Tsuyoku flew through the air and rammed into a tree, and Leona got up.)

Leona: Great idea Sakura!

Sakura: Yeah. Most people are ticklish somewhere. Hee hee…

(Sango found her way to Miroku and sat down next to him. Her own weakness didn't keep her from getting to where he was.)

Sango: Miroku… Miroku?

(She helped to turn him over on his back to where his head rested in her lap. He opened his eyes and looked into her worried eyes.)

Miroku: Sango…

(Leona observed them in admiration, yet also in sadness to see how he had such a connection to her. Kagome aimed her arrow at Naraku.)

Kagome: You're dead!

(She shot the arrow and Naraku stopped it in midair telepathically.)

Naraku: Don't think so. Let's see what else this arrow can do.

(He controlled it to go straight toward her, but before it hit her, she moved out of the way and it headed for Leona.)

Kagome: Leona, watch out!


	45. Chapter 45

Sacrifices and losses 

----

(When we last left off, Kagome's arrow was reflected by Naraku and is now heading straight for Leona.)

Kagome: Leona! Watch out!

(Leona had no reaction time to escape the arrow's path, and it went straight through her heart—the only way to kill her. Leona fell onto the ground and Sakura ran over to her.)

Sakura: Leona!  
Karasu: …Leona.

(Mikita received a pulse and snapped out of the spell for the moment, long enough for Inuyasha to tackle her to the ground. Leona looked at the arrow through her heart and touched it, but she didn't dare to remove it. Her bracelet began to glow and as she turned her head to look at Miroku, she noticed his bracelet glowing as well. Miroku looked at it weakly and looked over at her.)

Miroku: Leona…

Leona: I'm sorry… Miroku.

(Leona's body faded into dust, leaving the bracelet to fall to the ground. Sango looked at Miroku and he started to fade as well.)

Sango: Miroku! What's going on?

Miroku: I'm sorry… Sango. I wanted to tell you…

(His body dissipated before her eyes just as Leona's did, and Sango could barely believe her eyes.)

Sango: Miroku?

(Tears formed in her eyes as she felt the ground where he was.)

Sango: Miroku! Where are you! Miroku!

(The glowing lights emitted from the bracelets escaped them and flew up from them, swirling together while flying through the clouds together. Sango watched this with watery eyes and a dropped jaw. "Those were their souls? Then Leona was… a Sanjian…" She picked up the bracelet and clutched it in her palm. "She chose him… his soul left with hers…" She lay on the ground with her face buried between her crossed arms where he was, letting her tears fall with no heed to her surroundings. Karasu was lying on the ground and she struggled to sit up.)

Karasu: Leona…

(Karasu coughed up blood, and there was also blood escaping from between her legs as if she were on her period.)

Hiei: Karasu…

(She turned her head to see Hiei limping toward her severely wounded, blood pouring from his chest and back.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty… A-Are you okay?

(He stumbled to his knees in front of her and she coughed up more blood. He patted her back to keep her from gagging on it too badly.)

Karasu/Hiei: You're bleeding.

Karasu: Jinx. (Cough)

Hiei: No time to be competitive. You're hurt.

Karasu: Well so are you. I'm just trying to be more optimistic.

(Inuyasha had Mikita pinned down and she was still behaving rather savagely. She took the form of her normal self again, yet her eyes still shone with evil.)

Naraku: It's almost over. She will soon destroy you Inuyasha. Your so-called ally will destroy you all.

(Inuyasha heard Mikita strain to say:)

Mikita: Take it out…

(He looked into her eyes and he could tell she was fighting the jewel's effects. Her normal eye color flashed in and out of sight and she clamped them shut in determination to restrain herself.)

Mikita: The jewel… please… get it out.

Inuyasha: But how?

Mikita: Whatever it takes. Just do it!  
(Naraku sensed Mikita's restrictions and sent a pulse to her, attempting to intensify the spell. She freed one of her arms from Inuyasha's grip and latched onto the collar of his kimono on his chest, scratching the surface of his skin with her claws.)

Naraku: Inuyasha, you will be the first to die.

(Naraku laughed evilly and intensified the evil in Mikita's heart even more, making her grip on Inuyasha more painful. Inuyasha managed to grab her arm and pin it back down, relieving the pain she had been inflicting on his chest.)

Mikita: Inuyasha, you have to… you have to rip it out.

Inuyasha: I can't do that! I _won't_ do that!

Mikita: Just do it, damn it! You can't kill Naraku! There's no other way now!  
(The pulse hit her again and she became more difficult to hold down as she squirmed and growled beneath him.)

Inuyasha: Mikita!  
(She stopped struggling and held back once more.)

Mikita: It's the only way… the child… please…

(Inuyasha remembered Leona's prediction: "In a way we're going to win, and in a way we're going to lose." He hesitated and closed his shaky eyes, finally agreeing with Mikita. His hand and claws pierced her flesh and tore through her ribs, yet he did this as quickly as possible by jabbing them through straight to her heart. Her cries of pain were nearly too much for his emotions to bear, but it was what she really wanted him to do, so he had no choice but to do this for her. He ripped the jewel out and blood dripped from it, covering his hand. Mikita held her chest as the thick redness poured from the large hole in her chest. Looking into his eyes with watered blurriness in her own, she weakly said:)

Mikita: Your life will now be freed from him… The two of you can be together now… Thank you.

(She looked then at the bracelet on her wrist as it glowed a reddish hue around it, signaling an aura of darkness and evil. She was an assassin after all, so it was to be expected for her aura to be impure. Also, after being controlled by Naraku like that, it intensified her otherwise improving attitude. Not long after, she gasped with her last breath and her suffering from evil and pain ended.)

Naraku: No… No! You didn't… _She_ didn't… Grrr! Inuyasha! You ungrateful, worthless—

(Naraku took in a sudden, interrupting breath as his life left him as well and he fell onto the ground lifeless. Finally, their goal was met, but with many personal losses— so many that they couldn't bring themselves to rejoice. Leona and Miroku were gone; everyone was injured or hurt in some way, and Mikita… Their losses seemed to exceed their gains. Leona's prediction was right. Shippo and Myoga had been hiding behind a nearby bush in fear, and they finally came out to see if it was safe. Inuyasha's eyes shook in sadness as he stared at her, and everyone looked over at them.)

Karasu: How could you do that? You idiot!

(Karasu pulled Inuyasha violently away from Mikita, despite her injuries, and sat down next to her sister's motionless body.)

Karasu: You killed her! Why the hell did you do that?

Inuyasha: The incarnation became a part of Naraku and was already linked to Mikita. She knew that there was no other way to destroy Naraku, and she knew that she would eventually end up killing us all, so… she told me to. She knew it would kill Naraku as well and it was a sacrifice she was willing to make, for us and for Sesshomaru's life. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had no choice. It was her last wish.

Karasu: You still shouldn't have listened to her! She was often suicidal anyway and now look where it's gotten her!

(Karasu began to shake Mikita's body.)

Karasu: Miki, you dumb ass! Why? Why did you do this? There could have been some other way! You can't leave me!

(Karasu coughed up blood again from all her screaming and groaned in frustration. She came to the realization in her mind that there was nothing she could do. It had already happened and it couldn't be undone.)

Sesshomaru: Where is she?

(They all saw Sesshomaru approaching them. Karasu looked sadly at Mikita once again.)

Inuyasha: She's gone. She sacrificed her life to kill Naraku… and exchanged her life for yours.

(Sesshomaru looked at Mikita's lifeless body for a moment and turned away, his emotions seemingly un-phased. This really hit Karasu the wrong way and she furiously got up, storming in front of Sesshomaru to halt his walking.)

Karasu: What's wrong with you? She exchanged her soul for yours and you don't even care!

(Sesshomaru kept the same, emotionless gaze.)

Sesshomaru: Don't think that I don't care. I may be a demon, but I'm not heartless.

(He went over to Mikita and picked her up.)

Sesshomaru: I was going to prepare her an honorable grave. I'll go ahead and bring her with me.

(This weighed more on the truth for Karasu to realize even greater heartbreak for the tragedy. Sesshomaru nodded to Karasu and walked off with Mikita in his arms.)

Tsuyoku: Many sacrifices must be made in order to gain something…

(Tsuyoku kneeled down and propped Naraku up on his leg.)

Tsuyoku: …but that's not always the case. Come on, Kagura.

(Tsuyoku disappeared in his own cloud of red, evil miasma with Kagura and Naraku's body.)

Kurama: Is he planning to bring Naraku back to life?

Inuyasha: He'd better not! I'll kill him!

Karasu: (Sarcastically) Oh that would be just great! Then you could say, "I'm Inuyasha, and I just killed and ally for no apparent reason because I'm stupid."

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Well, "I'm Karasu, and I don't understand anything because I'm stupid."

(Karasu had started a mocking competition with Inuyasha when they should be serious.)

Karasu: "I'm Inuyasha, and I had to rip the Sacred Jewel from someone's chest for no reason because it wasn't necessary and I'm stupid."

Inuyasha: "I'm Karasu, and—"

Sango: The Sacred Jewel…

(They all turned their attention to Sango, who was shaken with worry and sadness.)

Sango: The Shikon no Tama is whole again… but that means…

(She saw a vision of Kohaku and the jewel shard that was planted in his back. Sango's hair covered her eyes in even greater sadness.)

Sango: Kohaku… He's…

(A tear trickled down her cheek and fell to the ground.)

Kagome: Oh no… I'm so sorry Sango.

Inuyasha: Jee, that must suck. Miroku just disappears and Kohaku's not around anymore either.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

(Whack! Kagome comforted the upset Sango.)

Kagome: You sure know how to make someone feel better!

Karasu: "Look at me! I'm Inuyasha, and I have to take orders from a girl!"

Inuyasha: "I'm Karasu, and I don't even care about my sister's death!"

Karasu: What the fuck are you talking about? I probably care the most here! I care more than you do!  
Inuyasha: Why aren't you crying your eyes out then?

Karasu: Why do you automatically assume that all girls are gonna cry? Why don't you cry? You practically loved her!

(Karasu coughed up more blood and Hiei came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Inuyasha was about to yell at Karasu until he realized the severity of her condition.)

Karasu: What, aren't you gonna yell at me? Huh? Come on! I'm not helpless, you know!

Hiei: That's enough Karasu.

(Kurama walked over to them.)

Kurama: It must be internal injuries. We need to get you to a doctor.

Karasu: Hn. I'm not going to any doctor. I'll be fine.

Sakura: But Kara, you're bleeding.

Karasu: So what? I've been through worse.

(She suddenly felt intense, lower abdominal pains and held her stomach.)

Sakura: Kara?

Karasu: I'm fine!

(Inuyasha found the bracelet he had given Mikita on Christmas lying on the ground, so he reached down and picked it up. "Is this really it? Is she really gone? Is Naraku really gone?" He had all these thoughts racing through his mind; thoughts about Mikita, Naraku…)

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Huh?

(Inuyasha did not mean to say his thoughts out loud, and Kagome happened to hear it. Inuyasha clutched the bracelet and stood up.)

Inuyasha: I need to tell you something. Come with me.

----

**It's finally happened. Naraku is gone, but will he be back like Kurama was thinking, or is he gone for good? And what does Inuyasha want to tell Kagome? Pssh! Will he _even_ tell her anything? What will Sango do now that Miroku and Kohaku are gone? What will Kagome do now that the search for the shards is over? What will everyone do? Find out in the next, and most likely final, chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Karasu's Surprising Discovery 

----

(Inuyasha and Kagome left and went to a place to be isolated from everyone else. Inuyasha had a rather serious look in his eyes, a look that she rarely received. He seemed to want to speak, but only stared silently at the bracelet in his hand—the bracelet that read, "SPIRIT." Kagome was unsure of whether to speak or not, so she looked to the side nervously.)

Inuyasha: It's finally over.

(Kagome looked into his eyes, which were still focused on the bracelet.)

Inuyasha: Naraku's gone.

Kagome: But what if Tsuyoku brings him back?

Inuyasha: That doesn't matter right now.

(There was something unusual about him, about the way he was acting. She then watched as he took out the Sacred Jewel and held it in his hand enclosed around by the bracelet.)

Inuyasha: The jewel is whole again. Our search for the shards is over.

(Kagome looked down sadly.)

Kagome: I suppose now you'll be a full-fledged demon. You'll get what you want, and—

Inuyasha: And you'll go back to your life.

(She looked up at him again, thinking about that for a moment.)

Kagome: Yeah, I suppose I will. School will be back open soon and—

Inuyasha: Just don't forget me.

(Kagome was astonished at his words. He didn't usually speak his mind, and this moment was soon over as he snapped out of it.)

Inuyasha: Here. Take these with you.

(He handed her the jewel and the bracelet that once belonged to Mikita.)

Inuyasha: The Sacred Jewel should be in your possession now. Protect it well. It will be safer in your era.

Kagome: What's the bracelet for? This used to be Mikita's.

Inuyasha: She wanted it this way.

Kagome: But what about your wish for the sacred jewel?

(They looked at each other for a moment, and then Inuyasha turned and walked away without answering. Kagome clutched the jewel and the bracelet and blushed, smiling while holding them near her heart. As the scene switched over, Sango arrived at a familiar castle, hesitating to knock on the door. Kirara looked at her confused and meowed, and Sango returned from her stalling trance. She finally decided to knock, and she gulped nervously while awaiting an answer. Her eyes wandered toward the ground as she sadly thought, "Miroku…" Upon hearing the door open, she looked up to see a couple of guards that answered the door.)

Guard: Ah! You have returned!

Guard: Greetings, lady Sango. Lord Takeda has been expecting you. This way.

Sango: Thank you.

(Sango appeared sad and hesitant, but she entered the castle with them. Meanwhile, Karasu stood at Mikita's grave, and Sesshomaru left her for privacy. The wind blew her hair over her saddened face, and the trees and grass also swayed gracefully with the moment of sorrow as she looked upon the tombstone.)

Karasu: Miki…

(She could hardly find the words, but she took a deep breath and continued to speak.)

Karasu: I can't believe this is it… that it's come to this. It will feel empty at night now without you there next to me. Who will I throw my arms and legs over now? Heh, Hiei won't even let me sleep with him. I can't imagine why.

(The small giggles soon ended quickly as her forced smile hid itself behind a frown.)

Karasu: It won't be the same without you. I…I'm gonna miss you Miki.

(Her eyes were all glassy and shaky as she bit her lower lip.)

Karasu: I said I'd never cry again unless it was for true love…

(The tears formed from under her bottom eyelids.)

Karasu: … and this I know is it. I have a reason to…

(A tear escaped her eye and formed a beautiful emerald gem before hitting the ground upon the dirt of Mikita's grave. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.)

Karasu: There it is… The first tear I've seen in a long time. Only you could make it happen Miki… Only you.

(After a couple seconds, she felt intense pains in her stomach again as she clenched her teeth and doubled over holding her stomach. Before she knew it, her vision went black and she passed out next to Mikita's grave. When she woke up, there was a bright light and she squinted her eyes.)

Karasu: Am I in Heaven?

(She fully opened her eyes and saw Hiei standing next to her.)

Karasu: Nope. There's Hiei. I must be in hell.

Hiei: You're not dead. You're still alive.

Karasu: Oh.

(She looked around and discovered that she was in a bed with thin white sheets, and wires were everywhere. She was enclosed in a strange room.)

Karasu: Where am I? This place is creepy. What happened?

Hiei: You passed out by Mikita's grave, so we brought you to a hospital.

Karasu: I'm where! Nuh-uh. I'm leaving.

(She was about to get up, but Hiei held her still by her shoulders.)

Hiei: You can't.

Karasu: Yes I can. Watch me.

Hiei: No. You really _can't_ go.

Karasu: And why not?

(She felt something strange when she moved her arm, finding that a very thin tube was attached to the back of her hand and taped down. She looked at it curiously.)

Karasu: What's this?

Hiei: It's an IV. It goes to that medicine bag up there. It's to help you.

Karasu: Well, it's just annoying and I want it out.

(Hiei kept her from taking it out.)

Hiei: No! Don't do that! Stop it Karasu!

Karasu: Stop bossing me around Hiei!

(He ended up having to sit on top of the bed with her, one leg on each side of her, to hold her down while they argued. The doctor, a female doctor, came in on this odd situation. Confused by the sight, she cleared her throat to get their attention. They stopped arguing and looked at her.)

Hiei: … This is awkward. I'll just… get down now.

(Hiei got down and sat in the chair next to Karasu's bed. The doctor casually walked over to them.)

Karasu: Who are you?

Doctor: My name is Doctor Fujita. Now, may I ask what happened here?

Hiei: She woke up.

Doctor: I meant, what's the problem?

Hiei: Oh… She was… in a car accident.

Karasu: What's a "car"?

Hiei: See, she's losing her memory.

Karasu: Oh! Hey! I get it now! Hiei you dumb ass! My name is "Karasu", not "car accident!" (Long gasp) You called me an accident! How could you? And we even…! Ooh, you son of a—

(Hiei covered her mouth.)

Hiei: Heh… uhh, she's delusional.

Doctor: Her memory seems fine to me. That's a good sign that there wasn't a concussion.

(The doctor went down to the end of the bed.)

Doctor: Put your feet on these, please.

Karasu: Ooh nice! I could use a footrest.

(She put her feet in the foot holders and kicked back. The doctor lifted up the sheets at Karasu's feet while she talked to them, yet the sheet remained over Karasu's legs so she couldn't see what was going on. Karasu was even more confused when the doctor put on her gloves while saying:)

Doctor: Are you having any pain?

Karasu: Yeah…

Doctor: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

Karasu: Huh?

Hiei: Yes. She's been having rather intense pains.

(The doctor pulled a small table over next to her that had strange utensils upon it.)

Karasu: (Low voice to Hiei) What are those things?

Hiei: Don't worry about it. Just relax.

Karasu: Relax from what?

Doctor: How old are you?

Karasu: I'm not at liberty to reveal that.

Hiei: She's fifteen.

Karasu: Crap head.

Hiei: Ssshh…

Doctor: Have you had a PAP before?

Karasu: My grandfather died.

Doctor: …I'll take that as a "no."

(The doctor took into her hands a strange, clampy contraption and a larger-than-average q-tip, which really baffled Karasu.)

Karasu: Is it just me, or is she lingering around there too close to my koochy?

Hiei: Ssshh…

Karasu: Don't you shush me! Eeeee!

(Karasu felt an odd feeling of discomfort as she felt something go inside of her "koochy.")

Karasu: What on earth was that? Aaahh! She's raping me! Make her stop Hiei! Don't just stand there!  
Hiei: She's already done Karasu, and she was not raping you. She was examining you. She's a gynecologist.

Karasu: A gyne-what? Strange way of examining someone! She was getting a little too friendly! I don't swing that way.

Doctor: Well, I don't necessarily need to follow along with the pelvic exam because I can see what the problem is. I can tell by the smell especially… You're on your period.

Hiei/Karasu: What?

Doctor: Yes. Your insides appear just fine. There don't appear to be any injuries. I can also tell that you're not a virgin. You must be taking birth control?

Hiei: (Sweat drop)

Karasu: (One eyebrow raised) Huh? Virgin? Birth control?

Doctor: The pain you are experiencing is menstrual cramps, and for the blood, you can use a pad or a tampon. Typical woman situation.

Karasu: Typical? So all women bleed out their koochy!

Doctor: You've never been on your period before, have you?

Karasu: I've never bled out my koochy.

Doctor: Well, it's not unusual for girls to start when they're fifteen, so you are normal. If you have any other problems after about five days, come back and see me, and we'll follow through with a pelvic exam and an ultrasound. I'll prescribe you some Ibuprofen for pain. Be right back.

(The doctor walked out and Karasu sat up.)

Karasu: I'm on my period… All that, just to find out I started my period.

Hiei: Well at least we know you're not hurt… or pregnant.

(Hiei sighed in relief and Karasu glared at him.)

Karasu: This… is… your fault!

Hiei: What did I do? You're not pregnant!

Karasu: You made me start my period!

Hiei: No I didn't! I had nothing to do with it! It's a natural process!

Karasu: You had sex with me! That's a natural process! Oh my god! My stomach hurts! (Looks at IV) And this is getting on my nerves. (Rips IV out)… Ow.

Hiei: Karasu!

Karasu: What?

Hiei: (Rolls eyes) Never mind.

Karasu: Wait a second! Why was I coughing up blood then? It had to have been some kind of internal injuries.

(Mikita's spirit watched over her secretly from outside the window, smiling a gentle smile, soon fading away.)

----

Well, I'm not as close to the end as I thought I was. There will be a couple more chapters to the first story before I make the sequel. It's nearly the end however. I just forgot some details and came up with more ideas.


	47. Chapter 47

And so it ends… for now… 

----

(Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Tsuyoku was in his secret lair- _his _now that Naraku was gone. Kagura stood nearby as Tsuyoku sat with Naraku's body.)

Kagura: So, do you intend to bring him back?

Tsuyoku: Actually, I am not that predictable. Do you honestly think I'll allow _him_ to return with all that power?

Kagura: Then what are you going to do?

(Tsuyoku smirked and stroked Naraku's long, wavy hair.)

Tsuyoku: I am going to do what I have been planning to do all along: Take his position. Only I will be much more powerful than he was.

Kagura: And how do you intend to do that?

(Tsuyoku smiled with his evil grin as he absorbed Naraku into his own flesh.)

Kagura: (rolls eyes) Great. I can see you're going to be just like him.

Tsuyoku: Only worse.

Kagura: Whatever. At least I'm finally freed from him. I'm out of here.

(Tsuyoku grabbed her arm.)

Tsuyoku: Don't think so. You're my slave now.

Kagura: You don't know who you're dealing with.

Tsuyoku: (Taunting) An incarnation of Naraku? Oh, but who is now the new and _improved_ Naraku? Hmm?

Kagura: So what? You own him, but you certainly don't own me.

Tsuyoku: Wanna bet?

(Kagura glared at him and slapped him with her other hand, which wasn't such a good idea. He threw her against the wall and weakened her, knocking the breath out of her. He sped over to her and pinned her roughly against the wall by the arms. His forceful grip was painful and caused Kagura to grit her teeth.)

Tsuyoku: You will obey me, pet.

Kagura: Don't call me that.

(He punched her in the mouth and made her lip bleed.)

Tsuyoku: I'll call you what I want. Got it?

(His cold voice and evil disposition was unable to surpass.)

Kagura: …got it.

(Inuyasha went to visit Mikita's grave, standing in front of it with a sad look in his eyes.)

Inuyasha: I'll try to do what you want me to do… I guess I never should've expected a full demon to… Eh, what does it matter now? Like you said, it was all just a deceivance.

(He sighed and looked down at the dirt, noticing a shiny green thing on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it observingly. " What's this? Hmmm…The midget had something like this on a necklace." He saw a hole-like area on the tombstone that looked like the right size for the tear gem to fit, so he put it there and thought, "It must go here.")

Kagome: Inuyasha…

(He turned around to see Kagome coming toward him.)

Inuyasha: I thought you were going back home. Why are you still here?

Kagome: I…wanted to visit Mikita's grave before going.

(The hesitation in her voice told him that she was there for another particular reason as well.)

Kagome: Inuyasha…I just wanted to tell you that I –

(In that instant a strange light came out of nowhere, causing a huge gust of wind and a cloud of smoke.)

Kagome: Ahh! What is that!

(Inuyasha held onto her and protected her. Soon, they saw a figure forming through the smoke, and the figure came into full view.)

Kagome: Leona!

(Leona coughed and tried to get rid of the smoke surrounding her.)

Leona: They really have to invent a better form of time travel that doesn't choke you.

Inuyasha: Time travel? What kind of time travel? And how'd you get here? I thought you were dead!

Leona: Not technically. See, I can only be killed by being shot through the heart with a jewel shard attached to a priestess' arrow. The arrow that hit me did not have a jewel shard attached to it, so our souls were only relocated. Miroku and I floated around through different eras, deciding to stay in the year 3000 where they had all this awesome stuff! See, time travel is one thing, although it's a little inconvenient. Plus, we recreated our bodies, so we're alive again.

Kagome: But where's Miroku?

Leona: He went to find Sango. I couldn't interfere with their feelings for each other after Miroku explained to me how much he really cared about her. I wouldn't anyway now. Not after meeting Lutious.

(Leona had a dreamy, love struck smile on her face.)

Leona: He's so handsome, and even more perverted than Miroku. Plus, he's from the future, he's smart, and I had a vision of him asking me to be his girlfriend.

Kagome: Oh no! Miroku doesn't know that Sango's getting married to lord Takeda!

Leona: Already? She's so stupid! Why would she jump into that decision so fast?

(At lord Takeda's castle, the wedding day had arrived, meaning that Sango had indeed agreed. Everyone gathered and took their seats, excited for the marriage that they were about to witness. Lord Takeda waited at the altar as one of his servants fixed his tie.)

Takeda: Ah, I am glad my dear Sango has finally accepted my proposal. She will be most perfect for a wife.

Servant: Yes sir. She will make an excellent bride.

(The music began to play, and the servant stepped back as lord Takeda awaited the arrival of his bride. The doors opened, and there stood the lovely Sango in her admirable dress, definitely looking the part. Lord Takeda gazed upon her beauty as she walked down the aisle, Kirara holding the back of her dress where it was dragging along the floor. In front of Sango skipped a joyful young girl tossing rose petals along the way and to the audience. The mother of the girl smiled with adoration, seeing her charming little flower girl skip merrily down the aisle in her frilly light pink dress. Sango's wedding gown had a snow white hue, with attractive lacings around the collar, arms, and other such places. The veil hung over her face, following tradition, as she approached the altar. She stood alongside Takeda, and then the two turned to face each other, Sango feigned a smile, whereas her mind wasn't completely focused on the wedding, but on Miroku. She felt as if this was her only choice. The priest approached the altar with his book and sat it upon the altar, and the audience owed their full respect.)

Priest: We are gathered here today to witness the union of this lovely couple. Now, first of all, does anyone have an objection to this marriage? If so, then speak now or forever hold your peace.

(Sango looked out at the audience, in a way expecting Miroku to be there objecting the wedding, but there was silence. She looked down sadly and faced lord Takeda once again.)

Priest: All right. Well, I will now begin the ceremony.

(The priest opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted by a banging against the door from outside.)

Miroku: Wait! (Bang) Wait a minute! (Bang) Grrr! Wind tunnel! (Nothing happens) …Damn. (Bang) Open up! (Bang) (Bang) I object!

(After a couple more bangings, two men opened the door and Miroku fell inside. He landed face down with an "Oof!" and Sango looked at him surprised.)

Sango: Miroku?

(The audience was shocked and startled as they turned to look at Miroku, who was getting up and dusting himself off.)

Miroku: Uhh…(nervous giggle) Heh, yeah. Could've been a smoother entrance huh?

Takeda: Who are you and why are you objecting to our marriage!

Miroku: Sango…Please tell me I'm not too late.

Sango: No, but …I thought you were dead.

Miroku: I said that I wanted you to live with me when we defeat Naraku, didn't I?

(Sango got tears in her eyes, followed by an over joyous smile.)

Sango: Miroku!

(She ran to him as they embraced tightly. The audience "aww's" at the sight.)

Sango: I don't know how, but I'm just so glad you're here.

(She then pushed away and asked:)

Sango: But what about Leona? Aren't you two connected?

(Miroku held up his wrist where the bracelet was, but it was no longer there.)

Miroku: Let's just say that Lutious came along. And look!

(Miroku excitedly held up his other hand, his right hand that once contained the wind tunnel.)

Miroku: It's gone! Sango, it's really gone!

(Sango took his hands and looked into his eyes.)

Sango: Oh Miroku…

(They began to lean closer for a kiss, but then they heard:)

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

(The whole front half of the church was destroyed and the people were shocked. Inuyasha smiled as if he were successful.)

Inuyasha: Yep. That oughtta stall the wedding.

Miroku: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Miroku? You're…So we're late?

Miroku: _You_ may be.

(Finally, after all their time together, Miroku and Sango shared their first true kiss. This kiss returned at their wedding, where they finally united. Sango finally got married to the man she wanted to be with. Inuyasha and Shippo stared each other down, finally leaping for the wedding cake. Inuyasha grabbed handfuls and ate them with a smirk toward the defeated Shippo.)

Inuyasha: (Mouthful) Now this is good.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

(Inuyasha slammed down face-first into the many layers of the cake. Everyone was amused by this as they laughed hysterically.)

Sango: Good one Kagome!

(Inuyasha sat up with cake all over him.)

Inuyasha: Aww…

(Now lets check on Karasu and Hiei at the hospital.)

Karasu: What's this? Was this thing in my koochy?

(Karasu was examining the device used to hold the vaginal area open.)

Hiei: Yes. Now put that down!

Karasu: (Grabs cotton swab) This is a big cotton swab.

Hiei: Okay Karasu. Quit playing with the doctor's …things, and put that down.

(Kurama walked in with a teddy bear from the gift shop.)  
Kurama: Karasu, I got this for you. I though you might like it.

(He handed the teddy bear to Karasu and she happily hugged it.)

Karasu: Aww, it's so cute! Thank you!

Kurama: They just opened up that new gift shop downstairs.

Karasu: Gift shop? I wanna go! Can we, Hiei? Please!

Hiei: (sigh) I'll take you later.

(Outside the door, Doctor Fujita was about to come in, but then heard:)

Karasu: Take me now Hiei!

Hiei: Stop it Karasu! I'm not in the mood!

(The doctor was already given the wrong impression from before, but then she heard:)

Kurama: I'll take you.

Karasu: Yay! Let's go!

(The doctor looked strangely at the door while walking away in a disgusted, creeped-out manner. As for the tear gem that Inuyasha found, he had placed it on Mikita's tombstone where the light from the sun could reflect its beauty. He thought it to be a decoration and placed it in a hole that was found there. Little did he know it belonged there, since it was Karasu's first tear of love for her sister. To capture more memorable moments of Sango and Miroku's wedding, Kagome took pictures: One of Miroku and Sango's kiss, one of Inuyasha covered in cake, and many more, all of which she added to her photo album which she called, "My Adventures in the Feudal Era.")

----

This is the end of the first story. There will be a sequel. Hope you've enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.


End file.
